Growing up as a RedfieldWesker
by black heart bleeding
Summary: Dimitri and Dominik are now five, their parents still fight, they are home-schooled and they have to survive birthday parties,kids and growing up. Chris and Wesker have problems with old and new friends. T-for cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I don't know if I should make this a one-shot or add more parts to it. **

**Warnings: yaoi, OOC, cursing.**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything but the plot, Zhane, the kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

New Friends

"You see children, adding this to the specimen" Here Wesker adds a few drops of something clear to the rat " Will make it convulse" With that the rats starts shaking and choking before rolling over dead.

"Whoa, do it again" Wesker smiles at Dominik, Dimitri just stares at the rat.

"Father did you really have to do that?"

"Observation is the best tool."

A shout from upstairs alerts them to another presence " Boys where are you, come help me put the groceries away."

"Don't tell your... _mother_ about this."

Dominik and Dimitri roll their eyes with a small smirk, Dominik is the one to speak. "Dad he doesn't like it when you call him that."

Wesker clears his throat " Right well it wouldn't be fun if he did now would it?"

Dimitri wrinkles his nose "But I thought name calling was wrong?"

Wesker sighs before placing on hand on both of his sons shoulders and walking up the stairs "It is, so don't make fun of others, even if they are slower than you."

Both boys nod and open the door and then head to the kitchen. When I see them I smile at them and then give Wesker a pointed look that says you-better-not-have-been-showing-them-experiments. He just raises an eyebrow.

When I turn around to un-pack the five other bags I notice that it is already taken care of and both boys are sitting at the table sucking on suckers.

"You guys could at least put the groceries away normally." They just smile and continue eating their candy.

I sigh and then head to the living room Wesker right behind me, I stop and he nearly crashes into me, I turn around to face him.

"What are you doing?" I cross my arms across my chest and give him a semi-glare.

"What right now? I was following you into the living room." I just nod my head

"Yeah because you want something. I was talking about down stairs in the basement."

"Christopher lets not start this again, I said I would teach them everything that they need to know, right now it was... science class." I roll my eyes.

"Don't give me that. They are in kindergarten Albert they don't need science yet." He just sighs and turns back around to the kitchen.

But before he leaves all the way "I've been teaching them since they were three" he throws back over his shoulder and then disappears into the kitchen.

I keep walking to the living room and go to sit on the couch but P.B. has taken up the whole thing. " You are shedding all over the place." He just wags his tail weakly but makes no move to get up.

So I sigh and plant myself on the chair instead, and turn on the TV. When we first moved here we didn't have much, but as the weeks went on I got bored and had made it a point to find a TV so of course it just wasn't some simple little TV, no he wanted to get the large screen plasma wall TV.

I have been at home on and off trying to find something to do, I want to get back into the B.S.A.A or at least a cop something along the same lines as what I used to do. Wesker works more from the basement and he thinks I don't know what he does but I do, he doesn't do anything to dangerous with the kids in the house but I know he is still intent on making the world perfect, he's just been delayed slightly.

Flipping through the channels and trying to find something that I'll understand Dimitri comes into the room, dirty blond hair bouncing lightly.

"Hey buddy," He smiles and climbs into my lap.

"I want to go to the park." His aqua-purple eyes smirking.

I take in a deep breath "Alright, are we walking or taking the car?"

"I want to go to the closer one" He slides off my lap and heads to the kitchen to tell his brother, I follow after him.

"Dimitri wants to go to the park, the closer one. Do you want to come?" Dominik, I know is already on board, which leaves Wesker.

Dominik's little brown highlighted-naturally- head turns to face Wesker, and I know he's giving him the puppy-dog face because Wesker is a sucker for it. He tries to remain stoic but I can see the little twitch in his mouth and I smirk. Another second and Wesker stands up from the chair and heads to the door, Dimitri and Dominik fist the hands and shoot them up in the air and I roll my eyes at them with a smile and head to the door as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we get outside it's only a seven minute walk from our house to the park, when we get there other kids are playing on the equipment and swinging on the swings.

"Be careful guys" I tell them before they take off and head over to the jungle-gym. I sit down on the bench and pull out a book, Wesker sits down as well, crossing his leg and spreading his arms out on the bench.

When they had first wanted to go to the park I had tensed up and was reluctant in taking them. When the kids were able to understand that they were different and not like the other kids we had told them that they had to be careful in what they did and how they acted. After that first day though and we had no accidents I was a bit more relived and was able to feel alright when they wanted to come here.

"Hey daddy look!" Dominik waves from the slide, I smile and wave back. The kids have also learned to tone it down, in terms of intelligence and how they talk. They don't like it that much but I told them if they wanted to go to the park they couldn't be talking about physics.

I scan the park and spot Dimitri playing in the sand with a little girl, they seem to be talking and playing with each other. He looks up and waves from the sand pit I wave back. I glance at Wesker and I can't tell with his glasses on his face but I think he is watching them too. I return to my book and read.

When I look up again Dominik has joined his brother but now they are on the swings and the same little girl from the sand-pit is with them, swinging in the middle. Dimitri waves me over so I get up and off the bench and walk over to him.

"Dad this is Monica, her dad is gay too." He smiles up at me and my eyes widen before I give a some what forced smile.

"Oh, that's... nice" I smile at her.

She nods her head, black curls bouncing as she does so, "Yea, my daddy and mommy made me and then daddy met David, he has a son too, Tony." She smiles at me as they swing slowly.

I stand there and nod my head for another second, "Well alright was that all?" Dimitri and Dominik nod their heads. I head back over to the bench and Wesker lowers his head to look over his glasses at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"That little girl, her name is Monica, and guess what" I give him an I-told-you-so smirk.

He stares at me a second and then asks, "... What?"

"She has gay parents as well, and a brother. Either her parents were together when they had her or she was a surrogate child."

He pushes his glasses back up, "Alright..."

" How are they going to explain why they look like both of us?"

" They are smart kids Christopher, I'm sure they already have something." I cross my arms, but remain relaxed at the same time.

"I hope so."

Another five minutes and then the boys come back, "You have to meet Monica's parents" They say at the same time.

"Why?" I slowly close my book.

"Because it's normal." Dimitri supplies.

" You just met her, I don't think we have to meet her parents just yet."

" But she wants to hang out again. Please father" Dominik asks and then looks straight to Wesker with the puppy look. Wesker looks away and tries to avoid the stare but Dominik let's out a little sniffle, "P-p-please".

I smirk, the boy is good. Wesker let's out a silent groan and then turns back to him. "You are a conniving little brat." Dominik just laughs, we all know he says that with love.

He stands up and I do too, we follow the boys as they lead us over to Monica and two other men, another boy sits on the bench reading a comic book.

"There they are!" She shouts pointing over at the boys. "The blond one is Dimitri and the other one is Dominik" The boys smile and wave at her.

When we get closer The black haired one with the same head of curls like Monica stands up, "Hi I'm Garret" He holds out his hand I take it.

"I'm Chris."

The brunette with the same shaggy hair and color as the little boy reading the comic book stands up as well and offers a hand "I'm David, his partner" I take his hand as well and shake it.

After a few seconds I look over at Wesker and with my eyes I tell him to introduce himself. He takes in a breath and I can tell he is sighing and rolling his eyes but he sticks his hand out and puts on a half-smile "I'm Albert".

They shake his hand and then it's a little awkward. "So... are guys together?" The brunette-David- asks us while placing his hands in his pockets.

"... Yes" I say before the pause gets any longer.

They nod their heads, and the boy with the comic book stands up. "I'm six" He says with a smile.

The other man places a hand on the shoulder of the boy "This is my son Anthony."

I nod again not sure what else to do but then Dimitri changes the topic " We wanted to play again, Monica is having a birthday party next week, she just turned five, and she invited us over."

Monica smiles and nods her head, "I hope they can come it's going to be really fun"

"Oh well then if you want sweetie sure they can come." Her smile gets bigger and she claps her hands.

"Thank you daddy"

" Here let me give you the address" He turns around and pulls scrap of paper from his book bag and a pen, he scribbles something down and then hands it to me. " Hope to see you guys there." He smiles.

" I'm sure they will be there, we gotta go now. Cya" I wave and they wave as well. Dimitri and Dominik wave at Monica and she waves too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we get home the boys head straight for the kitchen and pull out some ham and cheese and the mayo. Before one of them decides to jump up super high I grab the bread down for them.

"Thanks" they say together I nod my head.

They each grab a butter knife and then four slices from the bag. They open the mayo and Dimitri dips the knife and then starts spreading and then Dominik dips his knife in and starts spreading as well. They work in sync, first Dimitri will place some cheese on his sandwich then Dominik, then Dimitri will place the meat on and then his brother, it would be rather cute if they weren't super-genius's or infected with the virus. Don't get me wrong I love my kids, it's just sometimes I wish we could _all _be normal.

When they finish making their food they put the stuff away and then come and eat at the table.

"You guys have to be careful, when you hang out with someone you might slip up."

They nod their heads. "We know"

After lunch Wesker takes them back downstairs and they go over English, math, and other subjects. When that's through the boys come back up and they play outback, with the play-set-that I insisted they had, what kid doesn't want a fort- and P.B.

He loves the kids and on occasion they do ride on his back. He is gentle with them but at the same time I think he knows that they are different because when they real little they used to climb the tree in the back and he would sit under it and whine, but know when they go up there he barks at them playfully and wags his tail.

I head into to the kitchen and do the dishes when Wesker walks in and drops a paper down in front of me.

"What's this?" The way he asks it I know that he knows what it is and that he isn't happy about it.

I play dumb just the same though, it's fun pushing his buttons, "A piece of paper."

He clenches his fists and I tell by his body language-even with my back to him- that he is way past fun and games, not that he ever thinks this is fun when I do it. "I gathered that much, I meant what's on it."

I glance at it, "Letters?..." I give him an are-you-OK look over my shoulder.

I smile that isn't happy flashes across his face and then next second he is in front of me and he is holding my jaw. "Christopher I am in no mood for games." he lets out between clenched teeth.

I glare at him before pushing him off, "It's against the law to go through someone else's mail."

"I've commited more severe crimes, now are you going to tell me what this is all about?" He picks up the letter and waves it in front of my face.

I shake my head and give him a half smile without the humor, "It's a letter from Sheva." I glance out the window to make sure the kids are still playing, and then turn back to him.

"How does she know where you live?" His voice is emotionless but I tell that the question is tainted with hate and anger.

"She didn't" I grab the letter from him and show him the stamp "It says please notify sender of new address" I slam the letter back down and shake my head. "You know I can have a life too, I know you don't think that I know about your stupid little experiments but I do. I know about your plot for the perfect world and all that other shit."

He stands there a second before releasing air through his nose, " You want back into the BSAA"

I grip the counter and then let out a calming breath, "Maybe, I don't know. I don't like staying home, I'm not your freaking trophy wife Albert."

"You're not much of looker to even be considered, first of all. Second what I do doesn't endanger our kids lives." I roll my eyes and let out a are-you-kidding laugh.

"They could find you, monitor you see that you come back here and then see your kids. What you do is just as bad if not worse, in fact if you stopped doing what you do" I pause to smirk at him "There would be no reason for my job"

He doesn't respond, just stands there and then turns and walks away.

Chris-1 Wesker-0.

" How does my job endanger our kids anyway?" I call after him with my arms crossed and leaning against the counter.

He doesn't turn around but he does stop, " You could die." He continues walking.

That doesn't make sense, "That endangers _my_ life, not theirs"

He turns around this time and brings his hand up to the bridge of his nose and then takes a deep breath," It is my theory that the children have some type of connection with you, something that keeps them sane. They are born from the virus, they don't have a mixture of it they have the full thing. Do you understand?"

I nod my head slowly " Kind of"

"I'll elaborate, if you die they lose that connection and then the virus will take over and they will be gone." He raises his eyebrow in a way that say 'Do you understand now, or should I keep explaining?'

" OK but thats a thoery and anyway I have the virus too, which makes me pretty hard to kill."

"Do you want to test that?" He crosses his arms now.

" Test... which..?"

He sighs and bites his tongue " The first one, do you really want to risk losing them. And yes the virus makes you stronger and harder to kill, but you're also more of a target."

"To what?"

" To everything, remember those lickers?"

I think back and then I remember that small town with the mutant frogs, "Yea..."

"They got you."

"I wasn't paying attention that time" I admit sheepishly.

"Right, but they still damaged you, and with enough of those things they could kill you."

" I started healing just as fast." He places his two fingers on each temple and starts to rub circles.

"Yes Christopher but don't you think your team mates would see that, or the fact that you can out run, jump, fight, _move _them? You have a chance, a far better chance at surviving when you use the virus. Need I remind you what you told them earlier? 'When you are with friends or what ever it is easier to slip up'. "

Chris-1 Wesker-2.

"_That_ is how you can endanger their lives." He keeps walking and then down into the basement.

I glance back at the letter,

_Hey Chris,_

_It's me Sheva, I heard about you quitting and I know that it has been a couple years since then, and I'm sorry that I didn't get in touch sooner. I was mostly stunned to learn about what happened and I kept thinking that it must of had something to do with Africa. So if you ever need to talk you can mail me back, or leave a message through the B.S.A.A. I would like to see you again and catch up, maybe I can convince you to come back, I enjoyed working with you. I do hope that you are OK, and that Wesker bastard that got away, I hope he hasn't done anything to you. So anyway if you want to, I'd love it though, you can write me back._

_Sheva Alomar_

I fold it back up and head to my room, walking in the closet I dig around before I find the box I'm looking for. I un-snap the lid and take it off, I thumb through the contents before finding the yellow clasp envelope, the same kind they used to send home report cards only this one was bigger.

**REDFIELD, CHRISTOPHER**

Is written on the front. I turn it around and before opening it I check to make sure that he is still in the basement, and then I open it. I slide out the top paper which is a note from my boss.

_Redfield, if you ever change your mind and want to come back you are more then welcome to. I've put a couple sheets in here that you will have to fill out again._

I put the letter next to me on the bed- which I had no idea I was sitting on- and slide out the second paper, the resume. I understand what he has said, and I know that it is a risk, but I've been pretty good at living without it, trying to seem normal. I look again and then grabbing a pen I fill it out and place it in a envelope and walk it to the mailbox.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Whoo, this one was a little tricky to start but hopefully it turned out alright. I'm thinking of adding more chapters to this instead of it being a one-shot. I hope you guys don't mind that I skipped five years of their lives. ^_^ I am thinking of bringing in more resident evil character's like Jill and some others if I think I can get the gist of their personality, as well as Zhane, I quite like him as well X).**

**Hao is hot brought up a good point with Claire and Zhane. When I was writing him and Claire and how they acted I had considered having them get together but I didn't know if you guys would like that.**

**That was long, sorry about that.**

**Please Review :) let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Visiting Claire

**Warnings: yaoi, OOC, cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but the plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family. All else is Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Visiting Claire

I sent in the resume a couple of days ago, and when ever the mail comes I make sure that I get it. Today we are heading to the store to get Monica a present.

"Do you even know what she likes?" I glance back in the rear-view mirror.

The boys hate riding in the car-seats and always try to pull the seat-belt away from them. "She's a girl." Dominik offers.

I give him a slight laugh, "So what exactly does that mean?"

Dominik shrugs his shoulders and gives up his futile attempt to loosen the restraints on the car-seat. Dimitri tries to better explain his bothers answer " I think what he means by that is that we'll just get her something girlie, like a barbie or shoes" He glares at the straps but does nothing more.

I snort, "We can't buy her shoes."

" I've never been to a party before, I don't know what to get someone" He says in a I'm-sorry-I-don't-know kind of tone.

I just shake my head and smile. We arrive at the store after five more minutes of driving. As soon as I park the car they start the attempts to get out of the car-seats once more.

"Boys, they are child proof." I tell them when I open the door and lean over the seat to unbuckle Dimitri and then Dominik.

"Yes but we are smarter then the average five-year-old" Dominik tells me as he places his hands on his hips.

I ruffle his hair which he gives me a little 'hey' and starts to comb it back with his fingers. "Yeah champ but you still can't work the mechanics of the seat"

I straighten back up and they hop out of the car, I hold out my hands and they each take a hand as we make our way to the store's entrance. The doors slide open and we step into the cool air conditioned store, the boys drop my hands and head to the carts.

"Do we really need one?"

They shrug their shoulders and Dimitri answers "We need wrapping paper, tape, a card, and a gift."

I nod my head, " Well we can all hold those things can't we?"

Dominik sighs and gives up trying to get the cart with those seats on it,it's more a I'm-trying-to-guilt-you kind of sigh. "I guess not"

I roll my eyes and let a small smirk grace my face, "Fine, but only because I don't want to hold anything you guys didn't win."

They flash a quick smile between them and then give me a serious look, "Of course not daddy" And then they are scrambling up into the seats. I pull out the cart and head for the toy aisle.

I finally find it after looking for a good three minutes, "Alright guys hop out and look for something." They do as I tell them and start looking at all the toys.

A lady with her daughter smiles at me and then at the boys. "They are so cute, how old are they?"

I smile back, "Five"

She nods her head and gives another 'aww' and then she continues on her way with her daughter. I return my attention to the boys and Dominik has his eyebrow raised and his hands are on his hips.

I tilt my head to the side and give him a half smile "Can I help you?"

He shrugs his shoulders and his expression changes, " Oh nothing just... father wouldn't like it that you are checking out other people."

I make a strangled noise in the back of my throat finally I manage to get out a semi-laugh and semi-choke out. " I was not checking her out I was being friendly, furthermore I highly doubt Albert would care." I tell him honestly.

His face flashes between confusion and certainty, "Father loves you."

I give him a look of that says ' yeah ok' I then think better of it and shake my head " Let's not get into this alright, did you guys find a gift for Monica?"

Dimitri, who had been looking at the toys this whole time jumps up slightly and turns around holding a baby doll "Here"

Dominik snorts "She wouldn't want that dim-wit" Dimitri glares at him.

"Hey that isn't nice."

"It's his name, I just shortened Dimitri to Dim." He says it innocently.

" Yeah and then you made it into an insult." He sighs and then turns back to his brother.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri rolls his eyes

"Sure you are. Since you're an expert on party gifts for a girl _you_ pick something out." He pushes the box into Dominik, who stumbles slightly at the force.

"_Hey_" I hiss at them "knock it off guys" They look up at me and then glance around the aisle- thankfully no one else is down there with us.

"Sorry" They say together and then continue searching for a toy.

Another five minutes of searching they settle on a 3-D sidewalk chalk set. "Alright now to get the wrapping paper and card."

They get back in to the seats on the cart and it takes me another two minutes before I find the wrapping paper- a little roll with the words ' Happy Birthday' repeated around the entire roll, letters in red, blue,green, and yellow. I make sure to grab the tape and a simple little birthday card.

"Alright guys lets go." They get back in the cart and then I head to the check-out counter and pay for the things and head back into the car and then home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we get home the boys take the stuff and place it on the kitchen table. Dominik goes to the kitchen drawer and grabs the scissors and brings them to the table. Dimitri takes the plastic wrap off the wrapping paper and unfolds some of it, he places the chalk in the center and makes sure there is enough on both sides so that Dominik can cut it. When that's done Dimitri folds the paper over one side and Dominik tapes it, then he folds the other side and Dominik tapes that as well, and switch roles. Dominik folds the end of one side and then Dimitri tapes that end and they do the same thing to the other end. When that is done they take the card and sign it a little messier then they would normally write- they remembered about toning it down- and they tape that to the top of the gift and hand it to me, I place it up in the cabinet.

" Can I go outside now? "Dimitri asks as he folds his hands together and 'pleads' with me.

I place a hand on his head and gently push his head back and then bring it back up, "Buddy I think it's time for school."

They both sigh and then Dominik pouts " It's the summer and we already know this stuff, we are already learning third grade stuff."

I sigh and shake my head while I shrug my shoulders, "Talk to you _father_ about it, he's the one that teaches you guys."

"But he would listen to you if you told him to let us have one day off." Dominik smiles up at me.

" Yeah no, he wouldn't" Their shoulders droop and they slowly trudge to the basement door and make their way downstairs.

"Alright sit down" The boys sit down in the little desks that had been found some where. (A/N: my old house had a little school desk in the basement)

"Father?" Dominik sits and waits patiently for Wesker to turn around.

He doesn't turn around but he answeres him in a somewhat bored tone, "Yes Dominik"

" You love dad... right?" His hands are folded on top of the desk but underneath you can see his little feet bouncing and that blows his whole 'I'm not worried or concerned about what you are going to say'

Wesker turns slowly to face his sons, one eyebrow raised " What brought this up?"

Dominik _and _Dimitri-who was pretending to not be interested in the current topic- almost bug out in shock, but they manage to stop themselves in time.

Dimitri recovers first, "You mean you don't even like him?"

" I don't believe I said that I didn't." His voice is somewhat clipped.

" But you never said you did either." Dominik shoots back.

A few moments of silence " Let's get ready for school. Where did we leave off yesterday for English?" The boys know that arguing now would be fruitless.

" We were on page 105." They say together and with the same bored tone.

Wesker nods and they flip their books to that page and start reading.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

While the boys are downstairs and doing their school-work that is usually when the mail comes.

Right on schedule. I head out to the mail box and flip through the letters.

"Bill,bill, junk mail, bill, letter from BSAA, bi-. Wait" I flip back to the letter and then rush into the house, I place-more like toss- the other letters on to the kitchen counter and I head to my room with the other letter.

When I get in there I close the door and sit down on the edge of the bed, I slip my finger under the flap and tear it open. I take out the letter and scan it.

_Mister Redfield we are glad to inform you that we have accepted your application and the B.S.A.A. and we would like it if you could come by tomorrow, if tomorrow is not a good time call the number at the bottom and reschedule it for another time._

The letter goes on to say more, but that first sentence is all I needed to read. I go to the closet and dig out the box, when I find it i open it up and place the letter under other papers. I put it back in the closet and behind some other things and then I head to the kitchen. I grab an apple and sit down at the table reading over the bills, Wesker handles that stuff.

When the boys are done with school they come upstaris and into the kitchen, I make them lunch today.

"Grilled cheese?" Dominik holds it between his thumb and index finger as if it's going to bite him.

"Yeah... what's wrong with grilled cheese?" I ask him taking the sandwich from his fingers gently and putting it back on the plate " Don't play with your food"

" Nothing I guess, it's just so... bland" He makes a disgusted face.

" I would tell you that that is all I'm making but that would be useless since you guys can make your own food. _But _since I am your _dad_ you are just going to have to deal with what I make for you and not complain because that is all you are going to get."

He sighs and then puts his hands up in a calming matter "Alright, alright I'll eat the sandwich"

I nod my head "Thank you." I grab myself a grilled cheese and eat it at the table as well. Dimitri is done before Dominik- due to the fact that he wasn't wasting time arguing with me. He takes his plate and puts it in the sink and then he heads out back with P.B. Dominik starts eating his lunch and when he is done he puts his plate in the sink as well and heads out back to play with his brother.

I head to the living room and sit down on the chair and turn on the TV, flipping through the channels till I find something to watch. Wesker comes in and sits down on the couch, he looks at me.

After a few minutes of me trying ignore it I finally look at him, " Yes?"

He clears his throat, looks at the TV and then back to me "When are you going?"

I give him a confused look "What are you talking about?"

" I know you sent in the resume, I know about your stupid box, and I know you got a letter today. So please just cut the crap and tell me when you are going?"

I glare at him and tighten my grip on the arm chair " Are you spying on me?"

He gives a small chuckle " There are windows in the basement, and I can see better then the average human. I read the letter address before you put it in the mail box, and I've seen you for the past three days going to the mail box and looking for the return letter. And today when you were looking I saw that you had got excited about something and headed straight inside."

"So in others words, yes you have been spying on me?" I snap at him.

"Christopher, we live together and I had just happened to glance out the window at the same time you were mailing it. I had no reason to think that you would be lying to me" He smirks.

I grab a pillow from behind me on the chair and I toss it with a lot more force then normal at his head- which had been facing the TV- which knocks his glasses off and causes his head to smack back.

He whips his face back to me and I can tell he is pissed, he doesn't say anything but just smirks and in the blink of an eye I'm out of the chair and left with a stinging cheek as he leaves the room. I get up off the floor and head to the kitchen, he isn't there most likely in the basement but the boys are inside now.

Dimitri gives me a concerned look " Are you OK?"

" Yeah, " I smile at him and rub his head, and I am this has happened before and in most cases you could call this abuse but that's just how we act. When we get pissed at one another fists or other things tend to go flying, that is just how we deal with things because we can take it.

Dominik sits up- he was laying down on the table with his head on his arms- "When are we going to see aunt Claire again?"

I tilt my head "What brought this up?"

He shrugs " We haven't seen her in awhile, and I want to see Zhane again he's funny to mess with." He's smiling when he says that last part.

I roll my eyes and smirk " You are almost as bad as Wesker."

" It's not my fault the guy is spooked easily."

I snort " Yeah it is when you make him think that you've accidentally cut yourself"

He holds up his hands in a palcating manner "OK I won't do that again."

I take in a deep breath and then let it go with a shake of my head and a smile, " I'll call her and see when she is free"

The both of them look up and smile at me.

I grab the phone a dial her number, after two rings she picks up.

_" Hello"_

"Hey Claire it's me." I pull the phone away from ear to avoid the happy squeal I know she will emit

_"CHRIS! I haven't heard from you in months"_

I roll my eyes " Claire it's been one maybe two months."

I hear a sigh from the other end _"Chris that's still a long time."_

"OK, I'm sorry"

_"You are forgiven, now why did you call in the first place?"_

" The boys wanted to see you and I wanted to know when you were free"

I can hear the joy in her voice _"They want to see me? Tell them I miss them too."_

I place a hand over the bottom part of the phone "Claire says she misses you guys too"

" We love you" they shout.

"Did you hear that?"

_"Yes I did, tell them I love them too. And I'm free this whole week actually"_

"So...?"

_" _So _you can come over tomorrow or when ever this week."_

"In order to get there tomorrow I'd have to leave now."

_"Then leave now"_ I can hear the smile in her voice, _"Oh are you going to bring Wesker?"_

I shrug and then remember that she can't see me "I'm not sure, I'll have to ask him. I'll head over there when we're done."

_"Alright then, you should stay a couple of days"_

"OK, I'll pack them an overnight bag, see ya when I get there"

_" Love ya bye"_

I hang up the phone and turn to the boys, " OK go pack a bag for a couple of days and hurry, we are going to leave in a few minutes." They nod their heads and rush upstairs.

They still share the room but they both want their own rooms, I head to my own room and start packing a bag. When I'm finished the boys are in the living room, bags on thier laps.

" I'm going to go ask Wesker and see if he wants to come." Dimitri nods his head while Dominik says 'ok'.

I head downstairs, " I'm going over to Claire's for a couple of days the boys are coming of course, do you want to come to?"

He looks at me, "Must I?"

" No you don't have to."

He smirks, " Do you want me to?"

I roll my eyes and turn to walk back up the stairs, "Remember to let P.B. out"

He doesn't say that he will but I know that he will. I motion for the boys to come on and we pack our things into the car and I head off to my sister's place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Half-way through the drive the boys are starting to get bored, which means they are trying to get me annoyed.

" Dad?" Dominik says in a sing-song way.

I glance into the rear-view mirror "Yes Dominik?"

"When are we going to get there?"

"We'll get there when we get there." He rolls his eyes and looks out the window, not that there is anything to see since it's nighttime but then I remember that they have heightened sight.

Dimitri- who sits right behind me- starts to bounce his feet and in doing so hitting the back of mine. "Dimitri please stop." He does.

The rest of the ride is spent in relative silence. When we get there it's early in the morning but Claire seems to be up already any way.

"Hey guys" She gives them hugs and kisses the tops of their heads. "I bet you guys are tired, the guest room is all ready if you want to crash there."

"Thank you" They say and head to the room and within seconds they are fast asleep.

"You look tired too, you can crash on the couch if you want."

"Thanks" I give her a hug and lie down on the couch and I'm asleep just as fast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**OK here is the end of the second chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, please keep them coming. :)**


	3. Meeting old friends

**Here is chapter three, enjoy.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family, all else belongs to Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meeting Old Friends and Making New Ones

I woke up on Claire's couch a little after lunch time, the boys had woken up before me.

"Dad, dad look what aunt Claire made for us to eat!" Dimitri said happily, I rub the sleep from my eyes and blink twice.

"...It's an apple... on a stick."

"Yeah, and it has peanuts" He says like I'm slow.

" Is there caramel on it?"

"...Yes"

"CLAIRE!"

She comes rushing in carrying a spoon with caramel on it in one hand and an apple in the other "What's the matter?"

" My kids just woke up and haven't had a proper lunch and you're giving them caramel apple?"

She lets out a breath and then gives an 'Are you serious?' look "No dear brother, I fed them before I made them these apples.

As I'm about to apologize I hear another voice from the kitchen, "OW Dominik"

"Ha ha, S-s-sorry heh Z-Z-Zhane ha ha ah" I quirk a brow and then rise from my spot on the couch, all three of us head into the kitchen.

When we get in there I see Dominik at the counter holding his stomach and laughing, and when I finally spot Zhane he is by the sink trying to get the spoon covered in caramel out of his hair. I let out a half chuckle before I direct my attention to Dominik, I give him a pointed look and he stops laughing and looks a little sheepish.

"It was an accident I swear." He holds his hands up.

"It's fine" Zhane says with a sigh and manage to get the spoon out and sticks his head under the water turning on the faucet and washing out his hair.

After he is done he straightens up and combs his fingers through his hair flinging out the water as he goes. Water droplets hit the counter and and floor, and since both boys are near him they get wet too, making Claire roll her eyes while Dominik mutters an 'Aw man' trying to get the water off, Dimitri laughs, Zhane smiles too.

" Alright if you boys are done messing up my kitchen why don't you go outside and play." Claire says with a smile Dominik hops out of his seat leaving Dimitri to rush after him out the door to the backyard.

Claire goes about cleaning up the kitchen placing the apples- about ten of them- on a plate and on the counter, then taking a rag and wiping off the sticky goo from the table and almost everything else the boys touched. Zhane grabbed the spoons and pot with the caramel in it and placed it in the sink turning on the faucet he starts to wash the dishes and putting them back into the cabinet or drawer. I raise an eyebrow at and then direct at Claire who gives me I-know-what-you-are-asking-but-I'm-going-to-play-innocent-anyway look and shrugs.

I just nod at her and mouth the word 'Sure'. "Zhane" He jumps a little but turns around to face me, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yea Chris?"

" Would you by some chance be dating my sister?"

He makes a strangles noise in the back of his throat, "Excuse me? Are you asking that because I'm doing her dishes?"

"Not just that, I caught the quick glances and the subtle change in body language between the two of you" I cross my arms and give them a pointed look.

Claire rolls her eyes and then slightly yanks Zhane into a kiss "Ya happy now?"

Zhane looks startled but not in the way that he hasn't kissed her before. I shrug my shoulders and then look at my wrist, I don't have a watch so I glance at the clock above the stove. a little past 12:30. "I have to go Claire, can you watch the kids for a bit?"

She wears a confused expression but nods her head none the less, "Sure is something up?"

"A meeting I have to go to, I'll tell you when I get back" She nods her head and then I'm almost running to get to my car, I hop in and take off for my old job's building.

I get there in almost under thirty minutes, I park and head straight inside. A couple people are stunned to see me, I just smile and wave, when I get to my floor I see Sheva talking to a brown haired girl. I let in unconscious smile surface and then I'm almost stalking up to her and I tap her on the shoulder.

"Yes ca-" Her mouth drops open and then closes to form a huge smile.

"Chris!" She almost shouts and throws her arms around me, I hug her back.

" Hey Sheva"

"What are you doing here?"

" For my-" Another voice interrupts

"Redfield, I'm glad you came. Get in here"

I nod at him and then head into the office " We'll catch up later." I tell and she nods.

Once inside he motions for me to sit down and I do. " I'm glad you decided to come back"

"Me too" He nods his head.

" We have a new recruit, I'd like it if you showed her the ropes for a couple of days and then I can send the both of you on a mission."

I nod my head "OK, sir"

"Alright you can leave now, she's with Sheva"

I nod again and stand up from my seat and head back over to where Sheva is. She's smiling at me "So you're coming back right?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be teaching a new recruit the ropes and then I'll head out on a mission. He said she was with you."

She turns around then motions for someone to come over, it's the same brown haired girl from before but now when she stands next to Sheva I can see her face and she's smiling as well. "Hi I'm Jill Valentine" (A/N: I hope you don't mind that I made her a new recruit)

I nod my head a couple times and then smile back at her "Christopher Redfield, Chris" I offer my hand and she takes it.

"It's nice to meet you" Sheva 'ahems' and I direct my attention back to her.

She places her hands on her hips and gives me a pointed look, she takes me by the arm and we step to the side "Chris I've talked to your sister, she mentioned that you were sort of seeing someone."

I give her a confused look, " Kind of but not exactly, and why mention this now?"

She rolls her eyes " You were just flirting with her"

"What?" I sort of choke/laugh out " You know Dominik said the same thing, I was just being nice"

"Who is Dominik?"

I go to automatically reply that he is my son but I don't know exactly if I should bring that up, but if she were to find out later it would be worse. " I have twin little boys, I'm not sure who their mother is-she left them on my doorstep-but the DNA matches mine."

She has a sort of shocked expression, "How old are they?"

I smile, I realized later that when ever I talk about my boys I tend to smile and 'glow' that last part was from Claire "They are five years old."

She goes to say something else but then it looks like a thought hits her, " Is that why you quit, because of the boys?"

"Yes" I nod my head, I also noticed that I agreed a bit to fast but I'm not really lying they are the reason I quit.

She smiles at me "Alright, I'd like to see them"

"Of course, how about...." I tap my finger against my leg thinking " Well right now they are with Claire, so if you want to come over after work then I'm sure that would be OK"

"Alright then tonight." After that is settled we go back to an awkward looking Jill, " Sorry about that" she just shakes her head

"No problem"

" My boss told me to show you the ropes, should we start?"

She nods her head and I start walking, "I've never really done this, have you seen the whole place though?"

I ask over my shoulder as we head to the stairs to the lowest level- we should really get an elevator, but he just says that this helps keep people in shape.

" Kind of, I've been told where everything is but I haven't really seen it all."

"OK then, well you can see that this is sort of the break room the official one though is right over there, coffee and a vending machine. This is where the desk work is mostly done." I point out the places as I tell her and she looks at each one and nods slightly.

"All the way down here is the gun range, knife range, and almost everything else that you could have in your arsenal." When we get down there some people are practicing and/or talking.

" Doesn't anybody complain about the noise?" She asks me looking at the walls and the other occupants.

" These are sound proof, but if we want to use anything more powerful then a pistol we do have to go to the shooting range that is ten or fifteen minutes from here"

" And what do you use over there?"

" Shotguns, Magnums I can't remember what else but I do know they have snipers and machine guns, but you don't really practice those there."

She worries her lower lip a tad and I can see that she wants to ask something but doesn't know how to. I motion for us to go back up the stairs and she follows me, when we get to the previous floor I open the door and head in to the hall way.

She stops and I turn around, "... Is it true?"

" Is what true?"

" What happened at that mansion, and then in Racoon city?"

I take in a deep breath, "It depends on what you heard."

" I heard that they had been over-run with zombies or some type of lab experiments"

I nod my head slowly, "Yeah it's true."

It's quite between us as we head into another room, it has computers and other files against the wall, some newspaper clippings as well.

"They told me that I was going to be taught by the best, that they had a lot of experience..." I can't tell if she's done but she doesn't say anything more.

" I've seen more then my share of this crazy shit." I look around the room and then take in another breath, "_But, _I don't want to scare you off.... This is where you go if you want to know everything, almost everything that is found on missions is in here, excluding the really important notes."

She notices the change in topic and switches back into to trainee mode once more. When we finish up here I show her a couple more rooms and other things that have to do with the B.S.A.A. When we get back up to the top floor Sheva is at a desk finishing up a report, when she sees us she comes over and I ask her if she wants to head to the range with Jill and I, she accepts and we take off there for pretty much the rest of the day. When we get back to the station I head to the bathroom before I heading home, when I get out Sheva is waiting for me and we head down to the garage together.

"I'm really glad you came back."

" Me too, I was getting kind of bored at home."

"Do you live in Canada now?" She asks almost under her breath. I can't tell if the reason I heard it was because of my hearing or because she wanted me too.

" What?" This is the safest way I can think of in finding out if she wanted me to hear her or not.

We are in the garage now and are walking slows down until we stop, " When I had originally mailed you that letter, I sent it to your last known address, and they sent something back giving a new address... in Canada."

" Yeah, ha ah I'm not sure what exactly you are asking now."

She shakes her head, "Nothing." She smiles and I can tell it's one of those smiles that you give someone when you are pretending that everything is fine. " Are you sure it's OK that I come over?"

I forget that I had told her she could come over, "Oh yeah I'll call Claire right now."

I pull out my cell and dial her number.

"_Hello"_

There is two voices speaking at the same time and neither of them is Claire's, " Where is Claire?"

"_Dad!" _

I smirk, "Hey guys, now can you please find your aunt?"

I can hear some shuffling over the other line and then the patter of footsteps walking away.

" _Where are you?" _

Dominik is the one that had gone off in search of Claire.

" I had to go to a meeting, should you guys be answering the phone?"

"_The number looked familiar"_

I hear some footsteps coming closer and then the phone being handed over.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Claire, I was wondering if it would be alright if Sheva came over?"

There is a pause _" ... What about the boys?"_

" She knows, she wants to see them."

There is slight disbelief in her voice _" Does she know about _everything?_ The boys other parent?"_

" No Claire I didn't pick up milk"

" _What... is she standing right there?"_

"Yes."

" _You better be careful. But yeah sure she can come over, is she going to stay for dinner?"_

"I don't know, hang on" I lower the phone and turn to Sheva, "Would you like to stay for dinner as well?"

" That's OK" I nod my head and bring the phone back up.

" She said no."

"_OK I'll see you when you guys get here then bye"_

"Bye" We both hang up at the same time. "She said it's fine"

"I'll follow you." I head over to my car and pull out Sheva right behind me.

The drive back to Claire's isn't that long and when we get there Dominik is looking out the window. When I turn off the car and look at the window again Dimitri has joined his brother. Sheva pulls in behind me and steps out of the car, following my gaze to the window she let's out an 'aw'

I turn back to her "Come on inside" We walk up to the front door and the boys race to get to it and they swing it open both nearly tackling me in a hug. "Oof, hi guys."

" Aunt Claire daddy is here!" They both shout and then release the death grip around my legs to let me inside. Claire comes in from the kitchen.

"Hey Sheva" She smiles.

"Hey Claire"

We stand there another couple of seconds when Dimitri grips the hem of my shorts and pulls it little. I look down and then blink and shake my head, " Sheva this Dimitri and Dominik, boys this is my friend from work her name is Sheva".

I'm impressed and glad that boys remeber to act like five-year-olds, shy and cute.

" Hi, you guys are so cute" She smiles and waves at them, they smile a little and try to hide behind one another.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Claire asks her.

She looks up and then glances at her wrist, " That's OK I actually should get going, it was nice meeting you boys. It was nice seeing you again Claire and I'll see you tomorrow right?" She smiles at the boys again and looks to me at the last part.

" Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow." She waves and then heads back to her car.

After she pulls away the boys relax and flop down on the couch, "Give us a heads up next time" Dimitri tells me, I smile and ruffle his hair.

" You guys were good, thank you."

They nod at the same time and then ask a question at the same time as well.

"Where did you go?"

"How long are we staying here?"

I look at Dominik first and answer his question, " I was at work" I look at Dimitri next and answer his question " We aren't staying that much longer, after tomorrow we'll head back home."

" Then how are you going to get to work?"

" I don't have to go in everyday and I can make it back by running" Claire gives me a questioning look.

" You re-applied for the B.S.A.A?"

I nod my head.

She looks at the boys and then back at me, " What about... you know?"

"I can't stay home all day long." I give her look that says ' not right now.'

" Dominik and Dimitri why don't you guys go into the kitchen and help Zhane." They glance between us and Dominik looks like he is about to disagree when Dimitri grabs his hand and yanks him into the kitchen.

I sit down on the couch, she keeps standing and she is almost glaring, "Claire I know what I'm doing, and I know the risks"

" And they what out-weigh the end product?"

I stand up then, "No. I don't know, Claire I can't stay home." I look around the room and then snap "I dropped everything for them." I close my eyes and bite my lip taking in a deep breath I say in softer tone " I love them Claire, and if I had to do it all over again I would, but now they are older and I have better control I need to have at least this." I sit back down on the couch and rub my face, she sits down next to me and gently bumps her shoulder with mine.

" Alright drama queen" I turn to look at her and I can tell she is trying to tell me it's alright.

I pull her into a hug, " Dad, aunt Claire, dinner is ready."

We stand up and then make our way into the kitchen, we sit down around the table and start eating the spaghetti. I look around and smile at my kids and then at Claire and Zhane who are talking but flirting as well. I wouldn't give any of this up, and I wouldn't change a thing if I could; I love my kids and I would do anything for them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After dinner I help clean the dishes and clear off the table. When that is done the boys play outside for a for more minutes before they come back in, I give them a bath even though they didn't get dirty while eating spaghetti. When they are done Dimitri stands up and I wrap a towel around him and pull him out, and then Dominik stands up I wrap a towel around him and pull him out as well. They dry off their feet and then walk down the hallway to the guest bedroom, they sit on the edge and I look through their bags and pull out PJ's for the both of them and place them on their laps.

I go to turn around when Dominik stops me " Can you help us get dressed?" I turn back to face him and give him a questioning look.

"You guys never want me to help you get dressed."

Dominik shrugs Dimitri gives me a pleading look "Please"

I smile at them, "Alright guys"

I stand them both up on the bed and then hold out their underwear, Dominik and then Dimitri. I grab Dominik's towel and start drying his hair and doing the same thing to Dimitri, I grab the bottoms to Dimitri's pajamas he steps into them I grab his shirt and pull it down over his out stretched arms and over his head; he smiles at and sits down. I grab the bottoms to Dominik's pajamas and he steps into them and then he raises his arms and I pull his shirt over his arms and head, he sits down as well.

"Alright guys." I pull the blanket down and they get settled in the middle, I pull the blanket back up and tuck them in. I sit down on the edge of the bed and kiss the top of their heads. " I love you" I smile at them.

"I love you dad" Dimitri yawns and rolls over on his side.

"I love you too dad" Dominik blinks a couple times before he to rolls over and faces his brother falling into a deep slumber.

I carefully get up from the bed and turn off the light I leave the door slightly ajar while heading back to the living room and my make-shift bed. I pass Claire as she heads to her room.

" 'Night Chris"

" Goodnight, where's Zhane?"

She yawns and thens rolls her eyes with a smile, "He doesn't live here Chris."

I smile back and shrug my shoulders "Just being an older brother." We head to are beds and settle in for the night.

The couch isn't all that comfortable but it gets the job done.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**That's the end of chapter three, sorry it's late I had gotten stuck with baby-sitting unexpectedly. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and again I hope you don't mind that Jill is a new recruit. I also want to apologize before hand if I don't have Jill's behaviour exactly.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming.**


	4. Jealous Much?

**Chapter four.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jealous Much?

When I woke up the next day it was in time for breakfast, Claire had made pancakes with chocolate chips. "Claire you are going to get my kids high on sugar"

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, " They don't destroy anything while you are gone."

I nod my head "Yeah that's because they are going to wait till we get home to go bouncing off the walls" She just shrugged again when said twins walked in to the kitchen.

They both looked tired and were rubbing the sleep from their eyes but you could not miss the huge smiles that adorned their face's. Dimitri took a huge whiff of the air, "Is that chocolate chip pancakes?"

Dominik sniffs as well, "I think it is" They both rush over to the island and hop on the stools. Claire smiles at them and hands over some plates with pancakes on them.

"Thank you!" They say together, I smile and shake my head.

Claire hands them some forks and then looks to me with the knife I nod my head, "Yeah they can use it." She hands them both a knife then.

I get up and make myself some coffee, when I grab the milk I pull down two other cups when I fill them up I give them to the boys. "You guys be good, I have to go in to work again."

I kiss the top of their heads, "Bye dad" they say at the same time once again.

Claire hugs me, "Be careful" she whispers in my ear.

When I pull back I'm not exactly sure what she wants me to be careful of, but I nod my head anyway and head for my car and then to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I get there not that many people are around, most of them are coming in just like me. I head to my floor and I Sheva talking to Jill, I make my way over to them. "Hey guys."

Sheva smiles and waves, Jill waves and smiles as well, "Hi Chris"

I sit down on top of Sheva's desk to which she gives an 'Hey' to but nothing else. " So what are we doing today?" I look to Sheva.

" Aren't you still showing her the ropes?"

I nod, "We pretty much covered everything. The only real thing left to do is an actual encounter with these things."

" Alright then talk to the Captain about it, oh it seems someone called here just after we left yesterday they left a number to call back."

I raise an eyebrow, " Did they say who they were?"

"I'm not sure, one of the receptionist told me. She had to leave but she saw us walking together yesterday and I told her that I would tell you about it."

I nod and then head over to my desk, I scan it and then find the number but it doesn't look familiar. I pick up my phone and dial it, after the first ring is barley done it picks up.

_"Hello"_

I nearly pale and discreetly look around the office to make sure no one else heard who it was. What does he think calling me at work.

"Are you checking up on me?" I say non-chalont so as not to attract any attention, like it doesn't bother me that he is doing this.

_"Christopher you don't need to be checked-up on do you?"_

I can hear the smirk in his voice which makes me want to throw my fist at it till it disappears, but I relax and stay calm. "No I would think not. Why are you calling?"

I can tapping on the other line and some other noises that I wouldn't normally be able to pick up. I then realize that he is not at home. _"Maybe I missed hearing your whining."_

OH. SHIT. " _Albert_." I hiss into the phone, I thought we were through with his whole horny thing. _"_You can't call me at work."

_"I _believe_ you called me." _I sigh and roll my eyes at him and yes I am aware that he can't see.

"You called me first."

I hear a snort from the other line, _"What is this tag?... What are you wearing.?"_

My eyes widen, " Not. The. Time." I growl under my breath.

The line is silent for awhile and my first thought is that he hung up, I go to lower the phone when he says something the almost chills my blood- well it's more of the way he says it-. _"Christopher, you are _mine_, don't forget that."_ And then the line goes dead.

Jill and Sheva look at me, Jill asks first. "Is everything OK?"

I look at her and then Sheva, I force a smile "Yeah everything is fine." I don't know if they believe me but they get back to work and I wait for the Captain to get in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later the Captain walks through the doors and into his office. I stand up up and knock on his door, when I hear a a gruff voice utter 'Come in' I head inside and stand with my hands behind my back and wait to be acknowledged.

"Chris, what can I do for you?"

"Well sir, I have shown the rookie around the station and explained everything that I could. I wanted to know what else I should do?"

He nods his head, "Well I don't have anything for the time being. If you want to head home for the day that would be alright, Come by tomorrow and I should have something for all three of you"

I nod my head "Alright then sir, see you tomorrow" I head back out and tell the girls what he said. " So then I'll see you guys tomorrow" I wave and they wave in return. I head back down to the garage and into my car, once inside I take off back to Claire's. I get there in thirty minutes.

The boys rush to my side when I step inside, "Daddy! You're home early" I smile at Dimitri and Dominik, leaning down I pick them up and make my way into the kitchen where Claire is sitting and reading a book.

"Look Aunt Claire dad is home early!" She looks up from her book and smiles.

" Easy day?" She asks me, I shrug and nod.

"Something like that." I put the kids back down and sit at the table with her. "Why don't you guys get your stuff packed up and ready to go." They nod and head into the guest room that has been their room for the past two days.

Claire seems to have gone back to her book but I can sense the uneasiness emanating from her body, she is itching to ask me a question. She closes her book and then rests her head on her hand as she looks at me.

" Chris is something wrong?"

I huff faintly and give her half a smile, " I should ask you, you're the one that is uncomfortable"

" You seem rather tense yourself." She points out.

I shrug, " Wesker called my work yesterday, right after I left."

She makes an 'Oh' face, " What did he want?"

" I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's... well you- you remember the first time you found out about him right?"

She nods her head slowly, " He was all over you like white on rice."

I stare upward and nod my head at her choice of words, " Right, well I think that's back. I could have sworn through that that had left, sort of like I.S. has after I had the kids."

I had told her about I.S. a couple years ago and she was confused at first and had originally thought that maybe I was Bi-polar or just had multiple personalities. But she soon realized that wasn't the case, but I.S. had slowly started to leave me after the twins were born.

"Have you guys... you know done it?" She looks a little embarrassed as she mentions this, not more then me though I would be completely mortified if I hadn't gotten used to her asking these things.

"... No, we haven't."

"Well then there you go." She stands up from the table and goes into the fridge pulling out an yogurt and a spoon she sits back down eating it.

"I really don't think that's the problem, we haven't really _you know_ since the kids anyway."

She swirls her spoon in her yogurt and I know she knows something more, " The boys wanted to talk to him yesterday and again today, I didn't see anything wrong with that so I let them. Well they mentioned how your heart sped up when you thought of work, and that you brought home Sheva the other day."

I shut my eyes and grimace, " What did he say?"

She shakes her head, " I didn't hear, I wasn't supposed to know what they had told him in the first place."

I run my hand through my hair and go to tell her alright but the boys come in with their bags and smiles. " Bye Aunt Claire" Dimitri puts his bag down and wraps his arms around Claire giving her a big hug which she returns.

" We love you Aunt Claire" Dominik tells her when Dimitri steps back he steps in giving her a hug too.

And then it's my turn the boys step back and head to the car and I grab Claire into a hug, " Bye."

She tightens her arms around me "Bye Chris, and don't stay away as long next time."

I let her go and grab my bag from the living room, " It's your turn to come over now." She laughs.

I get into the car and pull out of her drive-way and wave as I take off down the street.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we get back, a bit sooner because I sped the boys rush in and nearly tackle Wesker from the couch he was sitting on reading.

" Father we missed you" Dominik tells him while he wraps his arms around his neck.

Dimitri grabs his middle and his voice is muffles but I'm sure he can still hear what is being said. " You must come with us next time."

I smile at the boys and steal a glance at his face, he looks slightly uncomfortable but soon places his hands around their shoulders and pulls them tighter against him. He hasn't looked up at me since I get in, in fact I believe he is ignoring me. I grab the three bags and bring them down stairs to the laundry room and place them in the the hamper to get down. When I walk back up I notice the boys have vacated the living in favor of the backyard, Wesker has left there as well so I just head to the kitchen to grab an apple. I run in it under the water from the sink and before I can turn around their is a pair of hands almost ghosting over my shoulders and down my arms.

" Chris-topher" I hate when he splits my name like that mostly because it sends chills down my spine and through out my whole body.

He feels me tense and buries his face in the crook of my neck and chuckles. When he brings his face back up I catch it in the glimpse from the window, his eyes, they've changes colors almost red now; and then I'm spinning and I'm face-to-face with him and he doesn't look as happy as he was not even two seconds ago. My apple has fallen from grasp and slowly rolls away as I stare into his eyes.

" What's w-wrong?" I shut my eyes at the stutter, I hate to show any sign that I'm weaker then he is.

His grip on my arms tightens and I can feel the pain that this is almost too much for my bones. " Sheva Alomar and Jill Valentine." He snarls out and then in a fake tone of kindness, a gentlemen or whatever he goes on to say " I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting Miss Valentine."

I smirk at him and narrow my eyes " So sorry"

He lets out a true smirk, only to lean closer and I try to move my face away but the next second we aren't up against the sink any more but the wall in the hallway. I grunt but that is the only indication of any discomfort, he just smirks. " Your kids are worried _dear_, that you are going to leave them."

My heart sinks, " What do you mean?" I manage to say above a whisper.

" They think that you are going to leave them for a normal life, they called me the other day and told me how you _needed _to get out of the house. They mentioned that you brought home Sheva and when she mentioned work you got _a bit _more happier." He lets go of my arms and switches to my chin, his nails digging in to my jaw, I let out wince. " Screw me over fine, but don't you _dare _screw the kids." He glares at me and then he releases his grip and heads to the basement.

I want to let it go but I can't I get up off the wall and follow him downstairs, he's at his desk thing in the back of the room typing on his laptop.

" I would never leave them, I _love_them. I just wanted something else to do." I grab an eraser from off one of their desks and fling it at his head, it bounces off and lands next to his hand which I can see are being formed into fists.

He lets out a breath and then he's smirking at me as he slowly stands up from his spot, I glare at him and shake my head, " It's your fault." I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side, " How?"

" It just is" I turn around and back upstairs and then all the way upstairs and into my bedroom.

I barley close the door when it opens again and he's standing there " How Christopher?"

" I'm too tired to deal with this right now." I lay down on the bed and turn so my back is to him, I don't hear him move but I can feel him when the other side of the bed dips and he is laying next to me.

I turn from my side to face him and see that he is propped up on one elbow and giving me a curious look. " Is this what you want Chris?" He asks while placing a hand on my side, he scoots closer. His tone is gentle and almost loving.

" Because Christopher, I don't do this." He's smirking as he says this but in the same calm and gentle voice as before.

" Are you jealous?"

He shakes his head, "No, but I have a feeling you want me to be."

" So you wouldn't care then if I dated someone."

"I didn't say that, and even if I didn't care your kids would." He his hand stops rubbing but he doesn't remove it in fact he is pulling me closer and our faces are so close to touching that we are sharing the same breath. He looks down at my lips and then back to me he repeats himself " I don't do this Chris"

I roll my eyes and I want so badly to shove him away but I can't. " It's your fault."

He sighs and rolls his eyes this time, " How?"

" _You_ slept with me, _you_ got me pregnant, _you-" _He shut's me up the only way one can when your face is centimeters from someone elses, he kissed me.

I want to shove him away again and the feeling is stronger in fact I get a hand between and start to push on his chest when he snakes a hand behind my head and pulls me closer to him. When he pulls back he's smirking with his eyes, I glare and push him away and get off the only to be pulled back down on top of him and then under him when he rolls us over. He has both my hands encased in one of his and with the other he is keeping himself just above me.

"Christopher if I sleep with you will you stop scaring the kids?"

I glare at him and try to get a leg in between us but then he puts his legs on to of mine to prevent me from doing so. "_You _want to sleep with me because _you're_ horny." I glare at him and try to yank my hands away from his grasp but I can't.

He leans down once again and is about to capture my lips when a sound from downstairs stops him. " Dad, father where are you?" It's Dimitri asking, I can hear him walking around and opening doors. Pretty soon he is going to come up here and check.

I look at Wesker and he seems to be contemplating something, my heart rate picks up though when I hear the soft thud of feet coming up the steps. I look back to him and he still hasn't moved except to lean further back, he glances at the door and then back at me; Dimitri is on the top step and looking into the bathroom. I renew my struggle to get free from his grasp and my hands wriggle out a tiny bit but we are still in the same position. He's looking in the guest bedroom now, after this it will be his room and then this one.

I glare at Wesker, "Let go of me" I hiss under my breath.

"Dad are you home? Father, where are you?" He's at the guest bedroom and then I hear the faster trot of Dominik as he storms up the steps.

"Did you find them?" I don't hear anything so I assume he had shook his head. "Did you look in their room?" The foot steps get closer and they are right outside the door when they grasp the handle and turn the knob, finally he gets up and steps away from me. I stare at him even after the kids come in and they jump on the bed.

"Found you!" They say together and smile, when they notice the tension in the air their smiles droop and they look from me to Wesker and back again.

I look away and then place a smile on my face "What did you guys need?"

Dominik looks between us again but it's Dimitri who answers " We just wanted to know where you guys went." I nod my head and push off the bed.

"You guys hungry?" I start heading out of the room not waiting for an answer, they follow.

I head for the cabinets and look around moving somethings, "What do you guys want to eat?"

They get up on the stools at the island and rest their heads on the hands. Dominik looks through the cabinet from his spot and then looks to Dimitri, " I don't really care, you pick." Dominik turns back to the cabinet.

" How about tuna fish?" He points to the can.

I nod my head and grab the canned tuna setting it down on the counter I get the mayo from the fridge and place it next to the tuna. I search through the drawers and find the can opener and I take the lid off the tuna, I drain it in the sink and place it in a bowl. I grab a knife and a fork I dip the knife in the mayo and take some out putting it the bowl and then mixing it with the fork, when that is done I grab some bread and spread the tuna on it cutting it in half I hand their sandwiches to them.

"Thank you" Dimitri says taking a bite.

"Yeah thank you" Dominik says as he takes a bite from his own sandwich.

"You guys are welcome." I smile at them.

When they are done I take the dishes and rinse them off under the sink and start filling up the dish washer. They head downstairs for school I assume, and I go back upstairs and fall asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up to the sound of a thud from downstairs and looking out the window I can see that it is dark out, I look around the room and head to the bathroom. When I come out I hear the sound again and voices from downstairs so I make my way down and follow the sounds to the kitchen. I see Wesker holding up a box and reading the directions while the boys are looking in the cabinets for something and I know immediately that they were the ones making the thuds.

" Did you find it?" Wesker asks looking up from the box.

" They all have numbers on them and none of them matches the numbers on the box." Dominik tells him pulling out some glass pans and handing them to Dimitri who lifts them up and looks at the number underneath them.

I fold my arms and lean against the doorway, " Are you guys trying to make brownies?"

I don't know if I surprised them or not but I'm glad that Dimitri and Dominik had not dropped those glass pans.

" Yes we are, but we can't find a pan that measures 11x7, just this one that goes to 13x9" Dimitri holds up said pan.

" That's fine" I walk further into the kitchen and take the pan from him setting it down on the counter. I hold out my hands and Dominik comes first I put him down and then the same for Dimitri.

I go to the cabinet and grab the Pam spray and oil I hand one to Dominik and the other to his brother. I sit down at the table and watch them work, Wesker had gone to the fridge and grabbed the eggs and set them next to the pan.

" Do you want to help?" Dimitri asks me and I smile and shake my head.

" No that's OK, your father wanted to do it with you guys." He nods his head and then they go back to reading the directions.

Wesker pours the mix into a bowl and has Dominik pour the water in and Dimitri pours the oil into the mix. Next comes the eggs and they each do one of those as well. Wesker gets two forks and ans shows them how to stir it fast but not extremely fast that it goes flying out.

I smile at them and I notice how much they get along and Wesker even shows some emotions, letting a smile or two come forth. When they finish stirring Wesker puts the brownies into the oven and sets the timer. They wash their hands and sit down as the table with me even Wesker sits down.

" Have you eaten dinner yet?"

" Father cooked us chicken nuggets with fries."

" That's good, after these are done though you guys need to head to bed, it's getting late."

" We know." They answer in unison.

I've always wondered how they did that, and if it ever got annoying. I smile at them and stand up from the table I make my way to the living room and turn on the TV. A few minutes later and I'm joined by Dominik who sits on one leg and then Dimitri crawls into my lap as well and we settle for watching cartoons. Wesker stays in the kitchen waiting for the brownies and when the timer beeps thirty minutes later he gets them out and joins us in the living room.

Another five minuntes and the boys get a brownie after they have cooled off. When they are done we head upstairs and tuck them in and tell them good night.

" Goodnight Dimitri I love you" I kiss his head and he yawns.

" Night dad, love you to." Wesker leans down and kisses his head to ruffling his hair.

" Goodnight."

"Night father."

I walk to the other side and tuck in Dominik and kiss his head too, " Goodnight, love you"

He pulls me into a hug which I return, " Night dad and I love you back" I laugh

"I'm glad." I stand up and Wesker takes my spot he leans down kisses his head.

" Goodnight."

" Goodnight father."

He straightens out and we leave the room keeping the door slightly ajar. I walk down the hallway and enter the room I had left an hour ago and change my closth before laying back down. I'm not sure if he changes before he lays down but I do hear the rustling of clothing and then the bed is dipping on his side.

The first night we slept in the same bed it was alittle awkward but we managed to stay on our sides and I didn't roll over and try to cuddle with him, and he didn't steal the blankets. I think we tolerate each other because of the kids, we sleep in the same room and on the same bed for the kids sake. It's not that hard to ignore him, he doesn't move around or make any sound, once we lay down we stay in that spot and sleep. I think it has more to do with the fact that we don't want to accidentally touch one another.

Pretty soon I'm fast asleep once more and I don't wake until the next morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**There is chapter four I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review, and thank you to those that did.**


	5. A New Mission

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclamier: I only own plot, Zhane, kids, Monica's family. All else is Capcom.**

**Hao is hot guessed right about I.S.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A New Mission

I wake up surprisingly before Wesker but as soon as I get up and move around he'll be awake as well. I get up and head to the adjoined bathroom using the toilet and then I take a shower, when I'm done Wesker is up and carrying clothing. I step around him with my towel and head straight to the drawer, or at least that was my plan to head straight there. He grabbed my hand and spun my around- nearly yanking off my towel- and pushes my up against the wall.

"I have to go to work." I say to him while looking him straight in the eyes, his glasses are still on the night table on his side of the bed.

He rolls his oranged hued eyes, "Christopher you are going to run there, you have time."

I give him a sweet fake smile "Albert _dear, _I need to get ready and the kids as well."

He smirks and then frowns "You're not going to take the kids again, are you?"

"I asked if you wanted to come."

His grip on my arm is far from loosening, " Like I want to go and visit them."

I stare into his face and then it hits me " You really are jealous aren't you? You are trying to show me that you do care." I smirk at him.

He lets out a breath and then frees my arm he heads into the bathroom. "No Chris, I am not jealous just in need of sexual release." He says it over the shoulder before _almost_ slamming the door shut.

" You want me " I shout, I don't know why but I felt like acting like a kid.

" Yes Chris I think we have already figured that out since I pinned you to the wall." He says in a bored tone.

I roll my eyes and pull out a blue shirt and pull it over my head, "Screw you" I half kid.

I hear the sound of the water and a soft chuckle " That wouldn't work, the alpha-male is the one on top in a 'relationship'. Chris... I'm the alpha-male"

I let out a sigh and a small smirk, then pull on a pair of jeans and open the door to the bathroom, which he stupidly left un-locked. I make my way to the toilet and a smirk grace's my features, I push the handle and within seconds I hear a hiss and an angry growl.

"CHRISTOPHER REDFIELD!" Needless to say I booked it out of there and two the saftey of my kids rooms.

They stir awake and rub their eyes, blinking away the sleep. " Daddy what are so happy about" Dominik asks around a yawn. He slowly crawls out of bed taking his stuffed dog with him.

My grin widens, " Can't I just be in a happy mood?" He nods and smiles as well, Dimitri gets up at this point.

"Dad?"

" Yep, alright come on boys lets get ready for the day. Oh I don't know if I am going to be home today so be good and listen to your father, which you guys already do."

They nod and then Dimitri makes his way out of his little bed and heads over to his dresser and starts to pull out clothing. He gets dressed and Dominik puts his stuffed dog on his bed and heads to his dresser grabbing clothing and dressing himself. When they are done we head to the kitchen and I let out P.B. and they sit at the table. I head to the cabinet and grab the cereal setting it on the table I grab the bowls and spoons next putting them down as well and then grabbing the milk I place it down. I grab the cereal and pour it into the bowls next is the milk and last I put their spoons in and slide a bowl in front of them.

" Thank you" They say tainted with sleep still.

" You guys are welcome."

I pop some toast in the toaster and head outside to grab the paper and head back inside to let in Polar Bear, Wesker is making coffee and I can tell that he is still a little miffed about my toilet prank earlier.

" Where are wou wouing today?" Dimitri asks me with a mouth full of cereal.

" Work, but I'm showing someone the ropes and I think we might be leaving." I get P.B. his dog food and some water which he attacks like he's been starved ( A/N: My dogs do that everyday, and if I don't get them food right away my one dog starts to bark and growl at me in a playful way until I do.)

He nods his head and takes another bite of his food. Dominik picks up a spoonful of the cereal and then watches it slowly fall off. " Is somthing wrong with it?" I ask him.

He sits up straight and then takes a bite before shaking his head, " No it's fine." I nod then.

I grab a cup of coffee and my toast before sitting down and eating. Wesker grabs a cup as well and sits down grabbing the paper he scans it quickly and then puts it back down.

" Did you even really read it or where you just practising osimosis?"

He turns to face me and his glasses are in place but I know he is giving me a look of ' Do you really want me to answer that?'. I just turn my attention back to my coffee.

It's silent in the kitchen except for the occasional crunch of my toast, sip of coffee, and cereal leaving the bowl and in to someones mouth.

Dominik speaks up, " Are you going to be gone for long?"

I bite my lower lip and with a shrug and a head shake I tell him, " I'm not really sure, hopefully not to long." The silence returns as he just nods his head.

When everyone is done we put our dishes in the sink and I kiss them goodbye telling them I'll call if I am going to be gone for awhile, and then head out the door to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I park my car and head inside, walking up the stairs quickly and then through the double doors leading into the station. I spot Jill immediately but I don't see Sheva so I head over to her. She gives me a teasing smirk and I smile and wave.

" Hey."

" Hi."

I sit down at my desk and wait for the Captain to show up and see what he has for us to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dominik and Dimitri are in the basement awaiting their father who is checking some things on his laptop.

Dominik turns to his brother and waits till Dimitri looks at him to voice his question. " Dim-wit do you think dad is going to leave us?"

Dimitri rolls his eyes at the insult, " No Domino, I do not believe that dad is going to leave us, why?"

Dominik shakes his head and gives him an ' You are naive look' " Dim-wit look at the signs him and father never get along and he is so eager to leave in the morning. He brought home that girl last time, and now he is leaving with _two_ of them."

Dimitri gives him a look much like Wesker would, " Something is up with you are you feeling alright?"

Dominik throws his hands up and gives him an exasperated sigh, " Why do I put up with you?"

Dimitri pulls out his notebook, used to Dominik's insults by now he waits for his father to get down and come over here. When he does Dominik asks him the same question as before.

" Father, do _you_ think that dad is going to leave us?" I crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head in a manner that says ' I'm waiting'.

Wesker stops mid-step and looks questioningly at Dominik, " What's wrong with you?" He doesn't say it in a mean tone or a concerned tone, but a plain tone..

" Nothing is wrong, I want dad to stay with us. Dim-wit isn't concerned one bit" Dimitri shakes his head and then shrugs his shoulders when Wesker looks at him.

" He has been acting strange lately, look his eyes are brighter"

Wesker comes closer and then kneels in front of his son, looking into his eyes, he nods his head.

Dominik sighs " Look _nothing_ is wrong with me. I just want to know why dad keeps leaving us, leaving _you." _

Wesker completely ignores his last comment, " Do you hear voices?"

" Wh- what?" he answers taken aback.

Dimitri timidly raises his hand, " I hear _a _voice, it is rather helpful."

Wesker looks at him and then back to Dom, " Do you hear _a_ voice too?"

Dominik looks around the place, anywhere but at his father and brother, then quickly nods his head " Yeah" he mumbles out.

Wesker stands up and smirks, " So you guys got I.S."

" What's in I.S.?" Dimitri asks.

" Your dad had I.S. when he got infected, instead of a mutation he had voices in his head" Wesker smirks, and then kneels down again. " But I don't think it ever made him this volatile." He's looking Dom again.

" I'm not specimen to study father." Wesker shakes his head.

" I wouldn't _dream_ of studying you." He looks at him a second longer and then looks to Dimitri, " So you hear him too?"

" I suppose, I mean when we are at the park it's like a whisper almost when I'm about to jump off the swings, to be careful and not over-do-it." He folds his hands on top of the desk.

" And what does it tell you?" He once again faces his youngest son ( by 2.5 seconds he'll tell you).

" Pretty mush the same thing, but sometimes I get sca-" He turns away from Wesker's imploring face.

" You get what?" He asks in a softer tone and places a finger under his chin to face him again.

" ..." He wrings his hands and a hushed, and quick voice " scared"

He nods his head, " About dad leaving?"

" Sometimes it's that, and other times it's everyone else."

Wesker clears his throat. " I can't really say what exactly Chris is doing, but I can tell you for that he wouldn't leave you guys, you mean the world to him, to the both of us." He smiles albeit a little awkwardly but it's still there.

" What about you?" Dimitri speaks up, though he is looking down at his notebook and writing, his feet under the desk are swinging back and forth.

" What about me?"

" Does he love you, and you him?" He looks up now and bites his lower lip, much in the same fashion as Chris when he is nervous.

Wesker clears his throat and then gets off the table he had been leaning against. He turns and walks to the back of the room grabbing two history books he walks back and hands them to the boys.

" Why do you avoid that question or any other one pertaining to dad?"

He flicks his tongue out over his lips, his jaw flexes a couple times indicating that he has something to say just can't voice it. " It's... difficult to explain... what your dad and I... have." He flips both books at the same time to the correct page and then he leans back against the table and crosses his arms.

" We make look little but we have the intelligence of a twelve-year-old, in fact each day we get a little smarter." Dominik says with a smirk.

Wesker moves his hand and places his index finger on the side of his face and thumb under his chin, and smirks back. " I know that, I teach you remember? And even with all your knowledge it's still hard to explain."

" Did you _ever_ love dad?" Dominik asks this one.

Wesker claps his hands together and pulls his lips inside his mouth and then sighs, " We have a... mutual understanding for one another... it's not really _love_ I suppose but... physically, sure I am attracted to Chris" He finally manages to get out. He takes in a breath and stands up again, " Right now it's time to get to work."

They nod their heads and start to read from the text book. They know that what their father has just told them is about as good as an admission at this point.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About ten minutes later Sheva walks in and stops by the lounge to get some coffee and then she says hi to the both of us before sitting at her desk and going over the days work.

Another five minutes and the Captain walks in, he stops in his door way. " Redfield, Alomar, and Valentine; in my office." He heads inside and the door slowly shuts after him.

I stand up first and then Jill with Sheva bringing up the rear we head inside.

" Alright, we have had suspicious activity once again in that small town, Deer Park. "

He looks to me and I nod my head, " Yeah they had those Lickers and weird dogs, pretty much the same thing in Africa but without the Majini."

" Yes, and after you had came back we had sent someone back there and they swear to have destroyed any and all evidence but now once again people are reporting some missing persons and strange beasts within the surrounding woods. We where able to keep most of what happened out there quite, they don't want big news stations and reporters hounding the locals, but they are are getting worried with this being the second time."

He looks at each of us and we nod.

" So are you saying they are threatening to go to the press?" Sheva asks him.

" I'm not exactly sure, all they said was that when they had asked for help someone came and they seemed to solve the problem. They called us again when the same thing started happening once more."

I try to remain interested but still look neutral, I'll have to make a call home and I hope to what-ever God that may be listening that Wesker isn't behind this once again. I'm reminded about the last time I had called him and the strange beeping sounds that had been in the background noise.

"... so with that being said I'd like you guys to get packed up and get back here as soon as you can, we should have a company vehicle ready for you. Dismissed" We file out much the same way as we had come in and head for the doors.

" So you have been there before?" Jill asks me as we head down to the garage.

" Yes, after Africa I had been sent there to investigate the activity."

She nods her head and then pushes some of her brown locks behind her ear only for it to fall back into her face. " If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave early?"

I think on what to tell her, " I had thought I was tired of it... tired of nearly dieing each time... something also came up" We're nearly to my car.

She looks like she wants to ask more when we get to my car, " I'll see you in a little bit then, bye" She smiles and then she's off to her own car.

" Bye" I say after her and I got into my own car and headed for home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I opened the door and then headed upstairs to pack my bag. P.B. comes up after me to my bedroom and I scratch his ears as I go from my closet to the bag then the dresser and back to the bag. I zip it up and head to the car I put it in and go back in to say goodbye.

" Hey guys, I have to go." I shout down the stairs and instantly I hear seats scratching the floor as they push back and two sets of feet hurrying up the stairs .

" But you just got home." Dimitri gives me a sad look, Dominik stands by his brother looked sullen as well.

I kneel down and pull them to me, " I know guys and I'm sorry but I'll be gone for a few days, I'll call when I can. I love you guys." I give them a big hug and kiss their cheeks, thankfully they hug back and tell me they love me as well, and that I will be missed.

I stand back up and Wesker is leaning casually in the door frame, the kids take notice and run off somewhere.

" Where are you going?"

" To that same little town, it seems the lickers and those mutant dogs are back again." I tell him crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a hard look, " You wouldn't have any thing to do with that would you?"

He smirks, " No Christopher I wouldn't, I've got a new place where I test my experiments." He says it in a half-joking half-serious manner but I'm positive he isn't joking.

" Is that where the beeping sounds were coming from the other day when I had called you?"

" Possibly... I don't remember you calling me though."

I huff a breath, " You wouldn't, you never remember when you're horny, I thought that was gone."

He gives a sigh of his own and pushes off from the door frame, " Do you really want to get into this now? Don't you have to hurry back to work?"

I nod my head, " Yes I do, don't leave the kids alone." I growl the last part under my breath, and then head out the door once more and back to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I arrive a few minutes after the other two, Jill and Sheva are loading up the Hummer like vehicle. I grab my bag from the side-passenger seat and lock my car, I sling the bag over my shoulder and head on over to them.

" Hey Chris, here put your bag back here" Sheva points to a spot where two other bags and I place mine next to them.

" Are we almost ready?" I ask her.

She nods her head but it's Jill that answers, "Yeah after this last crate is in we are ready to go." She picks it up and squeezes it into the car and shuts the trunk door.

We pile into the car, Sheva driving Jill in the passenger seat and me in the back; going over the case notes. Sheva pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road and pretty soon we are on the highway.

It's a bit of a drive, and we switch who drives almost every hour, we finally get there and not much has changed since the last time I was here. Jill pulls into a spot near the sheriffs office and we make our way out of the car. We make sure that our pistols are concealed and before heading into the building.

Once inside I notice that it's the same receptionist as before, " Well hi there folks, is there something I can do for you?" She asks with a big and gentle smile.

Sheva smiles back, " Yes, could we speak to the Sheriff please?"

She nods her head, " You have such a pretty accent." She compliments Sheva who smiles back and replies with a simple ' Thank-you'. The lady nods her head again and then picks up her pressing a few buttons.

" Hi Sheirff I got some folks out here who want to speak to you."

A reply on the other side has her nodding, " Alright I'll tell them." She then hangs up and looks back to us. " He said to send you right in, down this hallway and you'll see a door with word 'Sheriff' on it." She points down the hallway still smiling.

"Thank-you" I tell her and we walk down the hallway, giving a poilte knock on the door and coming in after he says.

" Hi there, if I'm correct I believe you are here about those damn mutations again."

" Yes we are." I say.

He looks at me for a second and then rubs his chin, " Do I know you from somewhere, you look awfully familiar."

I nod again and give him a crooked grin, " I was here last time, but had to leave early."

He nods and makes an 'oh' with his mouth, " I remember."

" Well so then you know where it is right then? I mean it's pretty much coming from the same place and a few out-of-towners have gone missing."

I clear my throat " Uh yes I belevie I remember where the place was, I'm sure I could find it."

I could never forget it, that's where I got ambushed. That's exactly what Wesker had warned me of and I had been careless, that is the reason I have to be careful. So I don't get hurt or over-do-it, I heal ten maybe even twenty times faster then they would and I have more streangth and speed then they do.

" Well that about covers it then, you guys are staying at the Inn right?"

" Yes we are." Jill answers this time with a polite smile.

" You best be on your way then, be carefull now you hear?"

" We always are" Sheva this time. The Sheriff stands and opens the door for us and we file out, passing the kind old lady behind the desk and giving her a courtesy smile and exit the building.

I get into the drivers seat, Sheva next to me and Jill in the backseat. I pull out and follow the road that sits along the forest and within ten or so minutes find the clearing that I had been brought to that first time and park the car to the side. I check for my gun and make sure to grab my knife before exiting the vehicle, Sheva and Jill following me.

Sheva places her hands on her hips and looks around at the clearing, " It's almost hard to think that something so terrible could happen in such a small town."

" Yeah but looks can be deceiving." I start heading out, listening for sounds that I normally wouldnn't be able to hear, and not finding any I make my way slowly to the ram-shackled shack in the middle of the woods.

We stumble on to it after walking for a bit, we rest but keep alert. I try to see if I can smell something different but there is to much here, to many other animals and wood life to be able to distinctly smell anything monstrous. The shack looks the same as I first saw it roof almost caving in, vines covering all four walls and the door that is off its hinges a bit. I'm filled with a sense of false joy that nothing has changed that much, but then I remember those five years ago when I had jumped down into that hidden door that led to the awful sights in the rooms. I'm hopeing that everything isn't all the same.

" Shall we head in then?" I ask taking a deep breath and not really waiting for an answer I push open the door gun at the ready. I make a quick scan and I don't see anything threatening just spiderwebs and the piles of chairs, which seems to be diminished they had moved it when they had come in here to retrieve the bodies.

" It's all clear." I walk inside and head for the middle, they walk in and after letting the eyes adjust they look around the place.

" This is where they did the experiments?" Jill asks skeptically.

" Under this place, here" I say pullinf away the rug and then opening up the hatch that leads into a long, narrow and dark passage way.

They walk over and look down, Jill pulls out a pen flashlight and moves it around looking at the bottom. She doesn't see anything but I knew that already, I jump down and wait for them to follow. We turn and I scan the corrider for any signs of life and there isn't so we head deeper into the black abyss, stopping at doors and looking into the little windows if they have them. The blood and mess has been cleaned up, in fact the room look almost brand new.

Sheva tries a door and after a shoulder bump or two it opens, the smell hit's us first- well me and I almost faint from how strong it is. That hospital antiseptic smell, it's nauseating and I have to duck out of the room real quick so I can get clean breath and block my sense of smell.

Jill pokes her head out, " Chris, you OK?"

" Yeah sorry, last time I was hear it was covered in blood and a complete mess. The smell was just a shock was all but I'm good." I give her a charming smile and she seems to accept that answer as I walk back into the room.

Sheva had walked further in and was inspecting glass contains; some empty and some held mutated rats, frogs, lizards pretty much anything small. " This wasn't here before right?" She turns around to look at me.

I shake my head, " No in fact everything was a mess. Papers all over the place these glass containers were smashed and shards were everywhere. No someone came back. I don't know if it was after or before the others got here, I grabbed a lot of evidence destroyed what I could. But no I didn't even see these specimens on the floor among the scattered pieces of glass."

A thought hits me, Wesker had originally done this. He clamies to not have been here when it happened and that might've been true but he still helped create this. So even if I had destroyed the evidense as well as the other person sent after me, he knew early-on that I was comming here. He could've come back secured importqant notes and still left just enough to look like he hadn't tampered with anything.

" -ris?" Both Jill and Sheva are looking at me.

" I'm sorry, what?"

" I had asked if there where other rooms." Sheva gives me a worried look, Jill looks concerned as well.

" Yeah there is other rooms." I head out and they quickly come after me as we make our way further into the nightmare.

Every room has been fully restored and no one would ever know that it once had been littered with death and wreckage. The computers held information on how to do the experiments and there was diagrams and even a few failed tests were still around.

" So if last time this place had been almost attacked and those things had gotten up by accident, then this time when everything is still in working order they would have to of been released on purpose." Jill said as she looked through the notes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I'm sorry for the late update, my little sisters kept taking the computer from me. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, and yes I will continue this I just wanted to give you something to read. **

**Please Review, and thanks for the ones already.**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors note,

I'm going to be gone for today and I think till next week Monday. Sorry I just found out about this.

I'll write more as soon as I get back.

Till then enjoy, chapters already posted.


	7. Discovering A Trap?

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns most of the things, I own Zhane, kids, plot and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Discovering A Trap?

I had looked at Jill as she spoke, I had wanted to pull out my cell and get to the bottom of this. I had to know if Wesker had done this or somebody else, I had to know if he was even aware of this.

" I don't think any of those live experiments are here, we should get the data and destroy whats left and then search the woods." Sheva said when she had come back into the room after looking in the others.

I nod my head and start copying data from the computers, Jill starts to get the notebooks and take pictures of some of them just in case. When we are all done we delete and destroy all files and head out the same way we came in, climbing back up the ladder and then exiting out the slanted door.

I hadn't even realized how long we had been there until we came back up and the sun was a little lower in the sky.

" We should head back, get some food and then we can come back at night. We need to get a better flashlight anyway." I told them indicating the small one Jill had.

" Lead the way." Sheva answers and so I do, through the forest and then into the car I pull out of the little side area and head back into the town. I park near the diner and take off my knife and some of the guns, only leaving one well hidden on my person before exiting the car and walking into the place.

The little bell on the door chimes and the waitress behind the counter looks and gives a small smile and a nod. We sit down in a little booth away from most of the other people and wait for our menus to be handed to us, when another lady comes she gives me a beaming smile and then sort of gives a once over of both Sheva and Jill.

She focuses back on me and smiles once more, " Hey darlin' what can I get for you?"

" A coke is fine." She writes it down and turns to Sheva then.

" I'll just have water for right now." She looks back to the menu.

And then it's Jill's turn. " I'll have water too."

The waitress nods and returns to the kitchen, I read over the menu and decide on a simple meal consisting of a hamburger and fries. when she comes back she places my coke down and then the two waters to the girls.

" Are you ready to order or should I give you a few more minutes?"

" I'm ready, I'll have the hamburger." She writes it down in her little notebook.

"I'll have the soup of the day." Jill says as she looks over the menu quickly, the waitress nods and scribbles it down quickly moving on to Sheva.

" I'll have the same as him." She points to me, and the waitress gives her a fake smile and then she's off again.

" I think she likes you." Sheva replies with a smirk.

I laugh a little. " I would have to agree with you."

We laugh a bit and then sit quietly awaiting our meals to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dimitri and Dominik are sitting with their father in the living room, watching the news. Chris is the one that usually let's them watch cartoons in the evening.

" Father, are you going to be taking us to Monica's party this weekend?" Dominik asks turning his head since he and his brother are sitting in Wesker's lap.

" If Chris isn't home before then I suppose I must."

Dimitri jumps up alittle and turns to face him, "Father did you know that Claire and Zhane are dating?"

Wesker gives a silent sigh knowing that he probably won't get to watch the news for very much longer, " No I don't believe I did."

" Yep, she kissed him right in front of dad. " He continued on, ignoring the bored tone in Wesker's voice.

After a second, "... And how did Chris react?" He turns his attention fully to his son.

" I think he already knew but that obviously confirmed it." He said with a little nod as if he was just finding the answer to a long and confusing puzzle.

" Hmm." He assumes his son is done and goes back to watching the news, the boys scoot down so they are partially laying on him and snuggle closer to his chest. Wesker unconsciously puts one arm around Dimitri and runs his hand through Dominik's hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The place is somewhat busy but we don't have to wait for our food all that long. The plates are settled in front of us and we thank her as she walks off once more. I feel starved but don't dig into my meal like an animal, I eat it calmly.

The girls eat as well and we don't say all that much but some meaningless topics here and there. When we finish our meal we split the check and leave heading back into the car we head over to the Inn and unload our bags into our separate rooms. I dress in somewhat warmer clothing ( even though I don't need too, I should to keep up appearances.) and get a better flashlight. I head down to the foyer and wait for the other two.

Jill comes down first and she has also changed into some jeans and a thin but still warm sweater; vest on top of the dark blue shirt. She smiles briefly at me, sitting down next to me on the bench. We don't have to wait long as Sheva comes down the stairs as well, having changed into a pair of jeans and a light sweater herself. We had back into the car and I drive us to the spot. We get a guns and knifes back on making sure to get the proper amount of ammo and the flashlight we head out for those monster's and maybe we can find survivors as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We start walking back on the path, shining the light around and stopping every once in awhile when we hear a noise. Everything looks worse at night, I've always thought that. More shadows, and other creatures that are nocturnal; to much extra sound. But now when I have stronger eyes, nose, and hearing; I realise that there is possibly a lot more that can be wrong with night time. And then the thought hits me that with everything I have _now_, I can see better, smell better, and hear better; I just can't let anyone else know but it might not be as bad as I thought.

We get to the shack and we poke around the outside, try to see if anyone has been here since this morning.

" I've circled this place twice, nothing has been messed with." Sheva announces as she comes from her second time around.

" You're right." I nod my head, " I think we should continue searching, go further." I look between the both of them.

" I don't have a problem with that, we just have to make sure we don't get lost." Jill offers.

I make a quick sweep of our surroundings one last time, " How about this way, mark the trees as we go?"

They both shrug and nod their heads, " sounds like a plan." Jill says.

I start walking down a path that has more trees in the way, weeds that cling to your socks and pant legs. I can hear them behind me marking trees every once in awhile and stumbling some what as we walk. I know I saw something a little bit further away when we were by the cabin, I had focused in out it but it moved to quick for me to get an exact and accurate look at it.

" Chris... do you even hear me or are you in your own world?" Sheva kids as she makes her way to my side.

I shake my head quickly and look towards her, " I'm sorry, I thought I saw something further down the path."

She looks out and then back at me her head tilted to the side just a bit. " Like what exactly?"

" I'm not sure really if I even saw something or if it was just the wind shaking the branches and they had cast a weird shadow." I shrug before I tell her, " But it moved to fast or animal like to be a shadow." We start to walk down the path again.

I stop all of a sudden, there it is again. I slowly turn my head to Sheva who has stopped beside me ( she too is looking at the creature down the path). Jill makes a slicing sound as she marks our way and when she spots us standing still she turns and looks in the general area as the creature. I place my hand over my gun and start to ease it out of the holster when the creature starts to charge us.

It's a licker I can already tell and it makes it pretty close to us within a couple jumps. Sheva and I doge to the sides firing shots as we hit the ground. Jill has already pulled out her gun and killed the licker with three shots to the head. I stand up and brush leaves, pine needles and other forest debris off my pants. I offer Sheva a hand up and she dusts off as well.

Jill lowers her gun but doesn't put the saftey back on, " That was a licker right?"

" Yeah and they usually travel in packs so I would reload quickly and keep an eye out." Before I can finish we all reload and check our surroundings.

I don't see anything but in the far distance I can hear some commotion. " We should continue on." I keep my pistol out as I return to the path.

Sheva and Jill follow, one stopping to mark a tree the other keeping a look out. They aren't coming closer and they haven't moved from their position where ever they are. They should have come running or jumping- what ever it is they do- when they heard the shots, it is odd that they haven't even now when they can surely hear us they haven't left their spot. I stop dead in my tracks, causing Jill to bump into me and Sheva just barley stopping from hitting Jill.

" Something doesn't feel right."

" What do you mean Chris?" Sheva looks around to make sure there aren't any threats.

" I mean _this_, it feels weird. Like Jill had said earlier about the whole lab thing; when I was sent here everything was a mess and there had been casualties. I come back five years later same crap happening but the lab is in one piece? And that licker, it should have attacked on the spot but it took off until we got further and then it waited to attack. Which might not be so weird but when no more came after it that is odd. Every time I have encountered these things they aren't _ever_ alone." I say it in a hushed tone, but I know they heard me.

I have more proof like the fact that there is danger up ahead that only _I _can hear, but I can't tell them that. It's almost like we have the opportunity to turn around and get out of here without a scratch.

" So you think we are being set-up...?" I look at Jill as she shifts in her spot.

" I'd like to hope not, that would be a real blow to my self-esteem if someone was trying to have me killed once again." I sigh " But it could be a possibility. And even if we aren't the _intended_ targets but someone who just happens to stumble on it, it's still wrong." I shake my head. " I don't know what exactly my point is only that I think something else is going down here."

" I found it odd as well to be called back to a place that we have already dealt with. Any agent that gets sent on a mission to retrieve data or clear out whatever- we do a through job, and there is no possibility that they would have missed a note or anything." Sheva tells us.

" So basicaly in order for someone to get this information back from us they would have to have someone on the inside or already be on the inside?" Jill asks.

" Something like that." Sheva answers.

I start to walk over to a tree and lean up against it to think. My first thought when I saw the place re-stored was that Wesker had been back and fixed the place up, while also having saved the documents before hand. Thinking back though to the first time I came here he was scared in his own way for the safety of the kids and myself. Because he _knew_ what was out here and what was going on. But when I had told him that I was coming back here he wasn't _thrilled_but he didn't seem as worried- or then again he could've been more pissed _because_ he had no clue what was out here. I have to call him, there is just too many questions and unknowns.

I head back over to the girls, " I think we should mark this spot and return in the day. We would be able to see better and know what exactly is in front of us."

" Alright." Sheva says with a nod and marks a tree before placing her knife back in it's pouch on her back.

I turn around to head back up the path when a weird smell catches my attention. I take another sniff and glance between the two of them, and it doesn't look like they can smell it or it doesn't bother them if they can. Which doesn't help my case if the scent is farther away then I should be able to smell.

" Chris... are you alright?" Jill asks as she steps closer.

" Do you smell something? It kind of has a coppery smell to it." _Blood_ smells like copper or it tastes like copper but either way this smell wasn't around when we got here.

She takes a big breath in through her nose... takes a few steps forward. Sheva has joined us now sniffing the air.

" Faintly I can, but I had to really look for it." She looks back at me and then she goes stock-still looking over my shoulder.

I hear it now, the steps of the lickers. I had been so focused on the smell that I had forgotten to keep check of my surroundings. I mouth the words 'How many?' to Jill who just shakes her head just a tiny bit. My pistol is still out and in my hand- Sheva's as well- I slowly raise it up to my chest, Sheva now sensing danger too and brings her gunup. We quickly spin and step top the side showering bullets in front of us, the lickers start to charge and we drop two of them hitting some of the others.

One of them shoots out a tongue and I doge it taking out my knife slicing it as it flies past my head. It screams or at least makes a sound of pain before bracing it self and then jumping at me I fire five shots but it doesn't go down and I dive at the last second. I reload and fire two more shots aiming for the head it goes down. I whip around and see Sheva and Jill back-to-back shooting at the others. I fire shots at the creatures trying to lure at least two of the five waiting to attack them.

One of them shoots out its tongue and wraps around one of Sheva's legs pulling her down I charge at them and brandish my knife cutting it off. She gets back to her feet and fires five shots at that one and I shoot it in the head, it falls dead. Shoots can be heard behind us and we reload and help Jill fight off the other four, when one of them makes a jump at her and I that 'click-click' sound I grab her arms locking them with mine and lean over so she is able to kick it it when the licker gets close enough sending it flying into a tree. I set her down and aim for the one stalking behind Sheva shooting it and distracting it long enough for Jill to get more clips in her gun and fire two finishing shots into it. The one that hit the tree gets up from off the floor and lets out an ear piercing cry almost as it charges at us. It jumps over Jill ( who was standing in front of me) and lands on top of me pushing me to the ground before I can pull the trigger on my gun.

I manage to sheild my face from its razor sharp teeth and with a little extra streanght I bring my arm down ( with the butt of the gun aimed down) and kill the creature. Neither Jill or Sheva had noticed- thank who ever- for they were to busy dealing with the last two lickers. I push myself off the ground and go trigger-happy on the last two, they fall dead one right after the other. I lean over, hands braced on knees and take a couple deep breaths. I don't need the air but I need to get my eyes back to normal, I can't see them but I know they are shining that purple-aqua color, I feel it. I keep my ears open and for any more sounds and after a minute I stand back up straight and give them both a once-over to make sure they are alright.

" Everyone good?" I ask taking a deep breath.

Sheva rolls up her pants leg and I notice some bruising and a little trickle of blood but nothing life threatening. " I'm good."

We turn to Jill who is standing well no leaning against a tree. She nods her head " I'm good too." She glances at me quickly and then to the licker whose skull I had smashed and back to me.

She walks away from the tree and pulls out a bandana and hands it to me, " You have blood on your face."

I take the offered make-shift rag and wipe the blood off my face as best I can without a mirror. " Did I get it all?"

" Here." She takes the bandanna and then wipes a spot off my forehead, her fingers brush against my skin and I feel a slight jolt and she might have as well considering she has paused. We stare at each other when Sheva makes a sound, Jill pulls her hand away and looks down but still keeps eye contact. " It looks cleaner but I can't tell with only the light from the flashlights and the moon."

I nod anyway " That's okay, I'll get it back at the inn." I look at Sheva and she gives me a look that says I-don't-think-you-should-do-that-but-I'm-not-going-to-say-anything-even-though-I-should.

I look away from her too. I take a step back and stretch my arms and neck pretending to do something productive, I sniff the air as well and try to find that coppery smell but I can't. " We should defiantly get back now. Return after we have fully checked for wounds and have re-stocked on ammo." I start leading the way back through the trees with branches that seem to catch in your hair and the weeds that pull at your socks, pants, shirt, and skin as you pass by them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It took us about an hour or two to get back to the car and from there it was another ten minutes till we got back in to town and we were able to head into the inn. I take a quick glance in the side-view mirror to make sure that I don't have blood on my face still I don't see anything too bad, I try to look at my arms and clothing to make sure that that isn't covered either. Not so bad. I step away from the car and up the steps I open the door and hold it for the both of them, following as they walk through and up the stairs.

We mumble half-felt good nights as we open our doors and walk inside. I'm faced with a dilemma of taking a shower first or calling Wesker.

" He'll probably be up after a quick shower." I mumble to myself. I un-zip my bag and grab a clean shirt and pants I head to the adjoining washroom and lock the door. I take a deep breath and lay my clothing on the toilet, I turn the water on and remove my shirt setting it down carefully so as not to get blood or anything else on the floor. I run a hand through my hair and give my face a once-over in the larger and better lighted mirror.

No wrinkles, no bruises, no bags underneath my eyes. My profile will never change, I'll always look this way no matter what. My mind wanders back to the forest and when Jill had looked from me to the lickercorpse and then back to me. She knew something or she was really questioning about how that had happened, and then when her fingers had brushed against my forehead that jolt, what was that? With that one question a whole bunch more starts to race through my mind, like what is going on here? why is the lab fixed? who is behind all of this? is it Wesker? Not to mention that this feels like a set-up. My hands grip the sink tighter making my knuckles turn white, I hear a faint growl and when I re-focus back on the mirror I can see a grimace on my face. I step-more like shove- away from the sink and the mirror with it's reflective surface causing me to feel things I don't want to.

I take a deep and calming breath. " It's times like this that I miss having I.S. around." I let out a dry laugh and strip the rest of the way, laying them on top of the shirt I step into the shower and let the hot water run down my body.

I raise my head up letting the water pour over my face and through my hair. I raise my hands up and scrub the dirt out and then grab the shampoo, squeezing a generous amount into my palm. I rub my hands together and then scrub my scalp alternating between scrubbing and pulling my hands away with hair and letting it slip through my fingers. I do that for five minutes straight before stepping under the hot spray and rinsing off my hair. I soap up the rest of my body scrubbing here and there at dirt/grime/blood weather it's there or not. I can't get the fact out of my head, the smell of blood right before the attack-more of an ambush really- and then it was gone when I sniffed after we killed all the lickers. The slight sting of ice cold water _yanks _me out my thoughts. I turn the knob for more hot water and put the conditioner in my hair, scrubbing more gently I wash it out and turn the water off.

I step out of the shower and grab the towel hanging on the rack I dry off my body and start to dress in my clean shirt and shorts. I pick the towel back up and shake my hair getting out the water. I leave the dirty clothing on the floor when I leave the bathroom and head over to my duffel bag again I pull out my cell and sit down on the bed. I'm not sure which number to try: the house number or his cell number, I could even call the number he left at my work the other day -but if he does answer from that number then that means he left the kids alone which I told him not to do. Calling his cell would be my safest bet, it won't wake the kids or if he _is_ at that other place I won't know and that is going to save me more pain with the headache I already have.

He picks up after the second ring and he doesn't sound all that pleased.

_" What do you want Christopher?"_

I take a deep breath and rub the bridge of my nose, " I need you to be completely honest with me." I'm hoping that he knows I'm serious by the tone of my voice.

_" What about?"_

" You don't have _anything_ to do with the lab being fixed in this small town right?"

The silence from the other line is deafening and my stomach drops, _" What do you mean it's _fixed_?"_

I close my eyes and let out a relieved sigh, " I mean that everything is back to normal, glass containers in tack, papers in order, no dead bodies. Nothing like last time when the lickers got out, which leads me to believe that they were released on purpose this time."

Again he is silent.

_"... What else did you find?"_I hear rustling on the other end, bed sheets I think.

" I'm not sure what you mean. We haven't found anything else... well actually there was something weird about how the lickers were acting. We walked past that shack thing heading deeper into the woods to look for the lickers or survivors. I couldn't really sniff them out but I did spot one that was further down the path, but the odd thing was is that it didn't attack right away it took off. We started to continue walking down the path and we got a couple feet when it came back but once again it didn't attack right away. I was able to get my gun out before it charged us, we shot it down and I waited for more to show up- because you know those things travel in groups- but no more showed up."

_" I haven't gone back to that town since we left that night." _He says it in a almost bored tone.

"... fine, but did you hear me? There is still more."

"_ I heard you Chris, I don't know what you want me to say about that."_

" I think it's a _set-up_!" I say in a rush.

_" Why?"_ He still sounds bored, I get the feeling that he's just amusing me by asking questions.

" I just feel it. After that one attacked us I tuned in and was listening for sounds of them coming but I didn't hear that. I did hear them though. So we kept walking and I could hear them as we got closer but they never made a move to come after us. We stopped and I had made the suggestion to come back when the sun was out that way we could see things better. They had agreed and we were on our way back when I caught the scent of copper, I looked at them and they didn't smell it. I smelt _blood _Wesker, and when I had asked if they did we all started to smell for it and Jill said she could but it was faint. She went to say more but then she tensed up and it was then that I heard the lickers creeping up behind us. I had been caught up with the smell of blood that I hadn't heard them coming, I had been distracted I _must've _been because when we killed all of the lickers I had tried to find that smell again but it was gone. It wasn't being blown away because I couldn't find it again once we had started back to the car." My breathing has picked up and my stomach has gotten tight, my headache which had been forgotten, I can now feel.

There is a quite almost silent growl but I catch it, _" Why call me? Have you discussed this with your _teammates_? What about your boss?"_

There is a fraction of a pang in my heart at his words, I can't really say why or I don't want to admit why. " Because you are the only one that will understand, you are the only one except for Claire and Zhane that know about me being infected. I can't tell Jill or Sheva that I heard the lickers because I have abnormal hearing." I growl the last part between clenched teeth.

_" What do you want me to say then? That you're right, that you _are _infact being set-up?" _His voice isn't stoic any more, instead sounding exasperated and little annoyed.

I'm speechless, I have no idea how to respond to that. " You know that this is a set-up? You knew that I was being sent to my death?" I meant for it to sound harsh and biting but it comes out much like he would usually respond: bored and uncaring or emotionless.

_" I told you what to expect, that the lickers and anything else infected is going to see you as huge threat. But _no_, I did not now that this was a set-up if infact that is even what it is."_

" Is there a facility hidden in the woods here?"

_" I've only been to that shack that I showed you."_

" Where were you that day I called you from work?" I'm not sure why I changed topics, maybe to put myself at ease.

_" Christopher I have not returned to that town since that _night._ I have told you this."_ He lets out a sigh.

" _Albert!_ Where...Were...You...That day?" My voice gives the tone I want: deadly and serious.

_" Redfield you are getting off topic."_

" Was it another lab? Why are you avoiding the question?"

_" Yes Christopher it was another lab." _He sounds tired, "_ Now what are going to do tomorrow?"_

" We have to keep looking, we are going to go back with better light and more ammo."

_" What are you going to do if this _is_ a trap?"_

" I don't know... I survived that night at the mansion when you set us up." There is a bite in my tone.

There is a low rumble from the other line indicating that he had found that funny, the prick. _"True, but if this is a trap then the person behind this must have an idea of you being infected."_

I hadn't thought of that possibility and now I feel like a semi-truck has just ran me over. " What makes you say that?"

_" The blood. They had distracted you with the smell of the blood. And they had been stupid in hoping that that alone would distract you but low and behold it had." _

I do my best to control my anger and not crush the cell in my hand. " You don't sound... I don't know, concerned...worried...upset... _something_ over that detail."

_" I don't know if you are being sent on a suicide mission or not. And what is it to me if someone else knows that you are... how did you put it oh-" _He snaps his fingers "-_a monster wasn't it?"_

" They could find the kids and they could even find _you_."

"_I suggest you be careful then, keep alert and be ready for anything."_

" I am." I nod my head and my mouth forms into a smile that isn't happy.

_" I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." _He says it with sarcasm but I have a strong feeling that tomorrow he is going to be looking into this. And maybe deep down that is what I had wanted; I can't really say.

" Yeah I'm sure you are. I have to go now bye."

_" Sweet dreams _Christopher." There is a click on the other end signaling that he has hung up. I close my cell too and place it on the bedside table before turning off the lights and falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry for all those who had to wait for this chapter. I hope your wait was worth it, I liked how this chapter came.**

**Please review and thank you for those that have :)**


	8. Who Am I?

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns most but I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Who am I?

I woke to a persistent knocking on my door and groaned when putting the pillow over my head didn't help at all. I sit up and rub my eyes I steal a glance at the bedside clock 6:00am. I push myself off the bed and make my way to the door and opening it a crack I look at the person who thinks it is a good idea to knock at six in the morning.

" Hey we are going to go down for breakfast now." Jill says with a thumb over her shoulder.

I rub my eyes again and open the door wider so I can lean on the frame, " Oh, are they even serving breakfast this early?"

She smirks, " Yes they do." A look flashes on her face but it's gone within seconds and then she is leaving.

I nod " Alright I'll be down in a second." She nods her head and turns away from the door walking down the hallway.

I turn from the door and close it as I walk over to my duffel bag and put on some new clotsh I head out down the hallway that leads to the stairs and I can smell the food ( Not that I couldn't already smell it from the sheriffs office if I had tried, but I blocked out the ability.) And does it smell good. Bacon, eggs, toast, _french _toast; the works. The nice old lady( Emma I'm pretty sure is her name) loves to cook and is so excited to have _three _people staying. I sit down next to Sheva who is eating some eggs and toast.

The thought hits about what happened last night with Jill. When that licker had jumped clean over her and then attacked me, I didn't have a chance to shoot it or push it off of me. I was able to get my arm out and with extra force I had killed that thing by crushing it's skull. I was sure though that she hadn't seen that, that _on one_ had seen me do that.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Emma.

"Would you like some orange juice dear?" Emma puts a kind hand on my shoulder and gives me a gentle smile.

"That would be nice ma'am." I give her a small smile and she waves her hand in dismissal.

" Call me Emma, or Miss Emma if you want." She goes over to her fridge and removes a pitcher of orange juice and a cup. She places it in front of me and pours it into the cup.

" Thank you."

"No problem dear, oh and please help yourself to what ever you want." She hands me a plate.

I nod my head and flash another smile as I head over to the counter and place a bit of everything on my plate. I feel starved once again, I think I recall Wesker saying that is was because of the virus and then having the kids as well. Whatever the reason I really don't like it the only good thing is that it hasn't really affected my ability to fight. hopefully it still won't. I sit back at the little table eating my eggs and bacon.

Jill sits on the opposite side of me and she is drinking some other type of juice and an omelet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After that phone call from Chris Wesker had been a little antsy but at that time of night there wasn't much he could do. So he had gone back to sleep waiting for morning to come so he could figure out what was going on at that small town in Iowa. So when the bright rays of the sun had made their way through the slits in the blinds Wesker had been aroused from his slumber and made his way out of bed and to his closet.

He grabs a black tee and some gray pants bringing them into the bathroom with him. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed exiting the bathroom he grabs his sunglasses off the side table before leaving the room and heading to his sons room. He eases the door open and to his surprise both boys are already up and dressed even their beds are made.

" Good morning father." Dominik smiles at him and slides past the man heading to the kitchen for food.

" Morning father." Dimitri finishes pulling the covers up on his bed and then sliding past like his younger brother, heading to the kitchen.

He stands there for a second before mumbling out a "Morning" to himself and following his boys down.

Dimitri and Dominik are seated at the table an empty bowl in front of them and a spoon in hand.

" What would you guys like to eat?" He opens up the cabinet that contains the cereal.

" I want... frosted flakes." Dimitri picks.

Dominik scans the cereals quickly, " I'll have the coco puffs."

Wesker nods and pulls out both boxes and then the milk from the fridge. He walks over to the table he pours the frosted flakes into Dimitri's bowl and then the coco puffs into his brother's. Next he pours the milk and places it back in the fridge. He walks over to the counter starts the coffee and then leans against the counter facing the boys.

" Do you two know where your dad keeps his laptop?"

" He has a laptop?" Dominik asks taking a bite of his cereal.

" I've seen him with it a couple of times." Wesker tells him.

" Well if he _does _have it I would assume that he would keep it in the cabinet under the bookcase in the living room." Dimitri tells him un-interestedly.

" The one thats locked?" Albert rasies his eyebrow.

" Yes." Dimitri takes a bite and looks up at him. " Why do you want it? I thought you had your own in the basement?"

" I do, but I need his." He doesn't say anything more as he stalks off to the living room.

Dominik and Dimitri share a look before hopping off of their chairs and following him. When they get there he is kneeling in front of the bookcase thing looking around and under some stuff.

" Where is the key?" He doesn't look at them when he asks he just keeps looking, standing up he runs his hand over the top part of the case. Nothing.

" He... wears...it..." Dominik tells him slowly.

Wesker tenses up and then sighs bringing his hand down and staring at it in disgust (though you can't see this due to his glasses) and walks back to the kitchen. He gets to the sink and turns it on, running his hand underneath the moving water he washes away the dust.

The boys have followed him back to the kitchen and sit back down eating their breakfast. Wesker wipes his hand on the dish towel hanging on the oven and pours himself a cup of coffee. At this point P.B. comes running in and heads straight to the door sitting and wagging his tail. He opens it up and the dog dashes out with the door closing behind him Wesker brings his newly poured cup of coffee to the table, sitting between his boys.

" When is dad coming back? He hasn't called like he said he would." Dimitri says quietly more or less talking to his bowl.

" Chris is fine, he called last night." Wesker says it automatically his train of thought somewhere else.

"Oh." is all Dimitri says in response, he takes another bite of his cereal and chews it slowly.

"... Why don't you just break the door open?" Of course this comes from Dominik, he takes after Wesker in that regard. Just break everything open.

" I don't feel like replacing the thing, or hearing your dad bi-... _whine _and complain about how I have no respect for his things." He drawls.

The silence seems to go on for a long time until Dimitri speaks up once more, " Can we go to the park today?"

" Maybe after you get your school work done." He drinks his coffee in two huge gulps and stands up to let the dog in he also gives him some food.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we finish breakfast Emma takes away the dishes telling us to be careful and good luck in what ever it is we are trying to do. We nod politely and tell her thanks for the meal. I hand the keys to Sheva " You know where it is right?"

" Yeah." She gets in the drivers side Jill in the passenger and I in the back. She pulls out and then on to the all-to-familiar road as we make our way to the clearing.

Ten minutes maybe a few more because of traffic and we get there. Load up on ammo and digging around there is a shotgun, it could be risky to take this but it kills those things alot faster. I take it just in case. Jill finds a magnum and some bullets, Sheva sticks to her pistols. We head out on the trail and when we get to the the shack we make a quick sweep around to see if anyone has returned. It doesn't look like it, we head inside real quick to see if the door has been opened but the rug is still in the same way we had left it. We exit the building and follow our marks on the trees to the little clearing we were ambushed in.

There is blood on the floor and I spot some bulletts hidden under the debris or leaves, twigs and other things. But no licker bodies.

" Do you think an animal got to them?" Jill asks poking around the floor.

" I don't think a _single _animal could do this, or even a pack. They were pretty big bodies." Sheva offers her African accent making it sound smarter.

They look at each other and then both of them turn to me. "... What?" I ask them quirking my eyebrow.

" Well last night... you had said that this didn't feel right..." Jill replies, she bites her lower lip.

" So then whoever is setting us up took the bodies back...?" I'm not sure what she wants me to say.

" I don't know, but it is kind of odd and maybe this proves it that there is someone else here that is pulling the strings." She looks to Sheva now.

" Well if that is the cse we have to find them and stop them. We should continue on, there is some sort of marks that go that way." I point forward, I try to zone in on a sound see if I can hear something or smell something, but I don't.

We keep walking following the drag marks. Some of them stop at the base of a tree and when we look around or up in the tree nothing, a few feet away the marks appear again. We have marked some of the trees on our way so we don't get lost ( the trail seems to go in odd directions at times) and within in thirty minutes we find ourselves standing in front of a broken down building. It looks to be three floors up and the place is rather long, half of a football field is my guess. The place looks just as run down as that shack a little ways back, vines stretching up the walls, windows cracked some even broken.

I smell the air and the dusty and musty smell almost makes me gag. Underneath there is something else: chemicals, sewage, and something else... _copper_. My hand wants to shoot to my gun but I pause in my actions, I haven't heard or smelt the lickers. I look through the windows and try to make out shapes, even movement but there isn't anything alive that _I_ can find.

" We should let HQ know about this." I tell them going for my radio I press down the button. " This is Redfield to HQ."

A crackle, " This is HQ."

" We have located another building in the town, we haven't investigated it yet."

" Roger that, keep us posted as you investigate."

" Will do."

I lower my hand and head to the door, Sheva leans against the wall and gets her pistol ready. I open the door and she looks in pistol raised.

"All clear." She straightens up off the wall we head inside, guns at the ready.

" We need light." I tell them.

Jill slides her hand along the wall feeling for a switch, there is a click and buzz but no light. " Flashlight it is then." She pulls hers out and clicks it on.

We walk along the hallway keeping alert, the smell is stronger inside. We stop in a few rooms but find nothing of interest, a couple of newspapers that are from last week, someone has been here recently. We head to the stairs and there is some chairs and other debris blocking the path but they can be removed, we decide to leave them for the moment when that coppery metallic smell starts to drift...up from the floor? I look down and no there isn't any blood there or on any of the debris blocking our way up. I sniff around some more and follow it to a a vent just a little ways up. I turn to face them and tell them that we should check the basement but my cell phone goes off and I can see that both of them jumped when the silence had been penetrated.

I grab my cell phone and look at the caller I.D. **Home.** I answer it taking a couple steps away from them.

" Hello."

"_Your going to love this."_Wesker's voice is freaking me out, he had sounded sarcastically happy. I want to ask him what he means but I can hear shuffling over the other line.

"_Hey Chris it's a... it's Zhane."_Now I'm really confused what is Zhane doing at my house.

" Hey, is this an emregancy I'm kind of busy?"

"_Well sort of... I mean Wesker had told me about the whole thing where you think you are being set-up especially with the blood."_

I glance at the both of them who are staring at me, I shrug my shoulders and mouth the words ' I'm sorry' and hold up a finger ( they had the flashlight in my direction.)

" O...K."

" _Excella had always mentioned that if _I _couldn't get it done or _Wesker,_ she had other friends as well, someone else that could do it. So I'm thinking that she must of told someone about you before her... _demise_ and so when she hadn't contacted them they went _looking_ for you._ _So this other person _could_ know what you are capable of and I would be careful."_He tells me in a rush, and then more shuffling sounds.

" _Did you get that?"_It's Wesker now speaking to me.

" Yes I did, where does that leave me?" I am surprised with myself that I am still able to talk and not panic, but I've been trained to handle situations _kind of_ like this before and you _never_ panic.

" _Two options actually. You could leave now- which I'm sure you won't- and the second is to stay and figure out if someone is luring you away or it just happens to be coincidence."_

" Fine, but how did you know to go to him?"

_" Your sister had called and then I remembered Dimitri mentioning that those two were dating which brought me to when you called the other night and had said they were the only other two that knew. _Zhane _had been working with Excella behind my back, I figured she would do the same to him as well." _I know that when he had said Zhane's name he had growled at him.

" Alright look yes I am staying and I have to go right now I'll talk to you later. Tell the the boys I love them and I miss 'em." I hang up the phone and pocket it. I had the sudden urge and feeling that I should tell him that. And I do miss the boys and I haven't been able to tell them that. Turning back to Sheva and Jill who had been staring at me the whole time.

" Was that one of your kids?" Sheva asks.

" Yeah... well no the nanny." I quickly fib.

Jill looks a little shocked at the mention of kids, " What about their mom?"

" I... don't know where she is, it's a long story kind of." I tell her as I walk past them down the hallway looking for the stairs that will take me down to the basement and closer to that rusty and salty smell of blood. I can't really tell if it's human blood or something else.

I hear footsteps after me and when I catch the whiff of blood I take a sharp turn and keep walking until I'm face-to-face with a door; big bold letters read **BASEMENT**.

" How did you know it was down here?" Sheva asks when she finally catches up to me.

" I just had this feeling I can't really explain it." I reach for the handle and that would be the worst mistake I would make this day only I didn't know it at that time.

The door opens easily and I poise my pistol down the dark and narrow stairs heading down, nothing. Jill comes up behind us and we start to descend lower and lower until we reach the floor. I look around and there is doors to rooms along rear wall we are facing and to the left the space opens up and you can see t he things you would find in a basement, a furnace a workbench and some tools. We decide to head right down the narrow hallway and that smell nearly knocks me out I can tell by the gags that they can smell it as well. The basement had been lit by some red lights, they were low but they provided some light they also made the place look weird.

So when they had gone off I immediately pulled my gun up to chest level and spun around facing the other way, Sheva and Jill had done the same.

" Did anyone see anything or hear anything?" I ask them.

" No I was just following you and Sheva."

" Me neither Chirs." Sheva says.

" Jill you still have that fl-" I'm interrupted by a force that's knocked me down.

"Chris- argh" Sheva gets the wind knocked out of her and Jill fires two shots and that when we see the horde of lickers coming at us.

I get up and grab my gun that had been knocked from hand and fire three shots but a tongue shots out and secures my hand that is pulling the trigger and yanks it away. Sheva and Jill as well are being rendered defenseless with the arms and legs being bound. I yank my arm harder then normal and break the tongue, I then grab my knife and start to slice the ones holding Jill back off and she takes out her knife to free Sheva. That works for a little bit but they can't see whats in front of them and shooting could get one of us killed. I go to lunge at the one stalking Sheva when I'm knocked from behind alot harder then I would have figured these guys could and there is a tiny pin prick in the back of my neck. In a matter of seconds I push myself back up and turn around but I don't see anything, my hand goes up to the back of my neck and I don't feel any blood just sweat.

I search the ground for my knife as the sounds of struggling continues. I grab it from its spot wedge between some pipes and go to plunge it the skull of the licker whose tongue is impaled itself through Sheva's shoulder but I stop. My whole body freezes and I almost forgot what it was I was trying to do, the sound of her cry of discomfort reminds me and I bring my hand down knife pointing right for the brain and it plunges in killing it. There is no time to survey for dangerous wounds because the floor gives out ( when it was actually pulled out from under us.) we fall down but right ourselves before making contact with the cold hard floor beneath us. I look up right before the floor seals itself and notice that none of the lickers have jumped down, in fact they are standing around the edge as the floor seals.

Heavy breathing is all around me and I try to focus on the room, let my eyes adjust but everything looks blurry or like when you put on someones glasses and it made things distorted. I can make out that the sounds are coming from Jill and Sheva and after another second of blinking my eyes refocus and I can see clearly.

"Is... is... everyone.... al-alright?" Sheva asks between breaths.

" Yeah I'm okay I think, nothing hurts all that bad." I say with a weak laugh. " How about you Jill?"

She nods ( even though we shouldn't be able to see her) " Yeah a little banged up but like you said I'm not in enormous pain."

I look around the place and it is just a room, no windows or a door that I can make out. In fact the place looks like a containment cell of some sort.

" Do you still have your flashlight?" Sheva extends her arms out fingers stretched to their full length and she slowly makes her way over to Jill.

" I don't think so, I had dropped it when those things attacked it could have fallen with us."

Oh it had and it also broke into a couple of pieces, I think I might have landed on it. Sheva finds Jill and they stay close to each other as they make their way towards me.

" I don't think the flashlight survived if it fell with us." I mention this to them. Sheva and Jill are standing in front of me.

" Does anyone have a weapon still?" Jill asks this time and we all start patting our backs and holsters.

" I have my shotgun and some ammo, my knife and pistol are gone."

" I have a pistol and some rounds, what about you Jill?"

" I have my knife."

" That's fine at least we aren't completely defenseless." I try to sound reassuring but I have this nagging feeling that even if we did have all our weapons we would still be in trouble.

The only thing I can count on at this point is my hearing and eyesight blocking out sense my sense of smell so it won't distract me again.

" Yeah that's true... did you guys see anything about this room before the floor had closed back up?" Jill looks around the place and with her arms out she walks slowly to the wall.

" No." Sheva sounds sullen.

" Me neither."

" Maybe there is a door somewhere." She lays a hand palm against the wall and starts to slowly walk around, feeling for a door crack, handle pretty much anything.

I look again, slower this time maybe it's hidden in some spot and the light switch doesn't look like a switch. Still don't find it and she has is starting to go around again, the room isn't that big.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Father are we going to go to the park now? We have finished our school work." Dimitri asks as he walks into the kitchen where his father and Zhane are.

He looks at him and then back to Zhane, " Can Zhane take you?"

" I guess so... when did he get here?" He gives him a questioning look.

" I went and got him."

" When?" He places his hands on his hips.

" When you guys were working on history. I was gone ten minutes the most." Wesker turns back to Chris' laptop ( Dominik has a special knack for getting into things he shouldn't.) and starts to read through the files that Zhane had sent from his computer.

" But dad said you shouldn't leave..." Dimitri doesn't mind being left alone neither does Dominik but he feel that something isn't right. In fact that voice inside his head isn't telling him in words that something is up but he knows that it agrees.

He turns to face his son and can see that he knows something is up, he kneels down so that he is eye-level with him. " I know and I am sorry about that but I needed Zhane immediately and he drives dreadfully slow."

Zhane snorts at that statement and rolls his eyes.

" Is everything alright? Is dad ok?"

" He is fine, I'm sure of it. He just wanted some information that I couldn't give him and thus the reason for Zhane." He pats him on the shoulder and stands back up rubbing the creases out of his pants.

" I'm not falling for that, but for the sake of not arguing fine. But then why does _Zhane _have to take us to the park? Why can't you? Is it because you are in fact lying to me and dad _isn't_ OK but you don't want to tell me because you aren't that sure yourself?"

Wesker releases a quite chuckle, " You look and sound alot like Christopher when you make a point."

He gives him a hard stare " Is he alright?"

Wesker takes in a big breath, taking over the world he can handle, setting up his team, no problem. But telling his son that he has no idea if his dad is ok or not, nearly impossible.

"... I'm..." He doesn't know what else to say. " He loves you guys and he misses you, the both of you." He looks up at Dominik who has entered the kitchen and looking from Zhane to his father and then his brother he knows something is up.

" Father...?" Dominik keeps as calm as he can, he feigns ignorance at the situation maybe it's not as bad as he thinks.

Albert shakes head minusculy, he looks at Zhane over the rim of his glasses.

" Come on guys lets go to the park, you are going to have to show me where to go though." He holds out his hands and starts to leave the kitchen.

The twins stare at their father who gives them a glance while turning back to the laptop.

Dominik is the one that speaks up, he has the biting tone that Albert himself uses when he is insulting someone. " You can't just ignore us, we are your kids. Where is dad?" He adds the last part in weaker tone.

A hand goes up to his face and his thumb and finger rub the bridge of his nose. He doesn't look their way but his head turns to his shoulder half-way. " I'm working on it."

His voice holds no malice or sarcasm it is actually devoid of any emotion. Zhane grabs the boys hands and half pulls them out of the kitchen and to the front door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We had sat down on the floor, still trapped. I couldn't hear anything above us or around us, which leads me to think that the room is sound proof. which leads me to believe that who ever Excella had also talked to could very well be behind this. Not to mention that pin prick I had felt in the back of my neck, it is causing my senses to go on the fritz and my control over my body is at times non-existent. It locks up or when I had kicked the wall just to see how strong it was I could feel a sudden surge and had to leap back before I could swing. This isn't good at all, I could get us all killed or accidentally hurt one of them. Not to mention they would find out about the virus, I think Jill noticed that licker awhile ago in the forest.

We are all sitting agianst a wall, Jill to the right of me and Sheva against the wall in front of me. We had tried a radios a little bit ago and of course no reception, but since we had informed them of arrival here and we were told to keep them posted; hopefully they will send someone when we don't contact them again.

" Do you think this was intentional, that we got caught or was it just by chance that we stumbled upon this place?" Jill speaks up after close to five minutes of silence.

" I'm not sure, this place does have some thing of a connection to that shack. The lickers had been here and something or someone had to of shut off those lights." It's Sheva who speaks.

Jill stands up and walks over to Sheva, she has a slight limp but hasn't mentioned anything wrong. I know both of them are hurting and I was earlier as well but my body has healed itself and everything is in working order except for this headache. It gets worse when I try to focus on the room, I've been keeping my eyes closed but when ever I catch a tiny sound they fling open and the images get distorted.

When Jill has made herself comfortable next to Sheva she starts to talk with Sheva very quietly.

" How long have you known Chris?"

Sheva looks confused and also looks like she has a third eye, I shut my eyes and I try to raise my hand. My movements have been slowed and I know I should mention the shot thing to them.

" Well I worked with him about five years ago in Africa. We haven't really known each other for very long but I've met his sister and we have hung out a couple times. Why?" The way she asks sounds as if she is concerned.

I hear the rustling of clothing and I am guessing that Jill has shrugged but I can't be sure, even trying to focus on what they are saying is hard.

" I was just wondering, odd things happen around him."

" Everything here is _odd_, I don't think you can solely base that all on him." She has a lilt to her voice.

" I know that, and I don't mean to sound insulting." I crack my eye open and I can see that they are both looking my general direction.

" Hey Chris you alright?" Sheva asks.

" Yea... I just... I can't... what was the question again?" What is happening I can't remember anything and where exactly am I?

" Chris...?" The darker skinned woman stands up, bracing herself against the wall.

" Do I know you? Where are we?"

" Christopher... this isn't time to joke around." She sounds worried and I feel bad for making her scared but I have no idea who she is.

" I'm not joking... I can't... why is it so dark?"

The woman with the accent comes closer to me, the other one stands up and follows her over.

" Chris, did you hit your head when we fell?" She holds up hand and slowly brings it to my head. She feels around but I don't think she finds anything.

" Aww crap." A jolt of pain shoots through my body, except my arm which has gone numb.

She yanks her hand back as if burned.

" Sheva what's wrong, why is he acting like this?" The brunette asks. She looks pretty, I wish there was light so I could see her better. Everything is a little fuzzy.

" Do I have glasses?"

Sheva, that's what the other girl called her, she looks down at me. " No..."

" Everything is fuzzy, and I have a headache."

They both look at me with worried expressions. The brunette puts her hand on Sheva's shoulder " What is going on?"

" I'm not sure... Chris did something happen when we got attacked my the lickers?"

" What's a licker?" I nearly gag at the sudden on slaught of rust, salt, and copper. " What is that smell?" I bring my other hand up to my face and plug my nose.

"What are you talking about I don't smell anything?" The other one asks, she looks around the room but I don't think she can see anything.

" It smells like... like... I don't remember I think it's pennies." How can they not smell that, it's so strong.

" Pennies?" Sheva kneels in front of me again.

" Do you mean blood?" The other one asks, I would really like to know her name.

" Maybe... I don't know how you guys can't smell that. What is a licker?"

She places a hand on my knee, " Chris, do you know who I am?"

" She called you Sheva."

" Yes, that is my name. You don't know her's?"

I shake my head no, I think she saw it.

" I'm Jill." Jill, that's a nice name.

" Where are we?"

" We aren't really sure. Some where in Iowa, a small town." Jill answers.

" We don't live here?" I have this feeling that I'm way farther away from my home then I ought to be. Was I taken by force here?

" No, we are investigating."

Investigating... this sounds familiar... who investigates? " We are cops...?"

" Kind of, we work for the B.S.A.A. Which stands for Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance." Jill says.

" Does any of that sound famailer?" Sheva is asking me.

" A little bit but I can't place anything." I'm starting to feel tired and sleep sounds really good right now.

" Chris... Chris... you can't sleep, if you have a concussion sleep is a very bad idea." Sheva tells me as she shakes me awake.

" Everything is fuzzy and I can't... you just have to wake me up in a bit..." I don't know if I finished talking, all I remember is peace and quite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Zhane what is going on with dad, is he alright?" Dominik asks him when they are a few feet away from the house. Dimitri had told him there was a park close enough to walk to.

" I'm sure everything is fine. Your dad is a smart man, and because of the- you guys know- he should be fine." Zhane does his best to sound sure but he isn't, he has no idea what is going on.

" Zhane... it's a right up here." Dimitri says the last part sullenly, he had wanted to say something else.

They make the right and they can see the park from here. They don't say anything more when they get there, both boys head for the swings and Zhane sits down on the bench.

" I hope Excella was joking, but it's a fat chance." He mutters to himself.

Back at the house Wesker is reading over all the files and what Excella had wanted exactly from Zhane. He re-read the files on Chris and what was happening, he knows that it is possible she had told someone else. And now they have found Chris; they could take him away and try to get him to kill Wesker once more. There is tons of things that can happen if this person gets ahold of Chris. He swats away the bowl of fruit on the counter causing the apples and oranges to spill onto the floor, P.B. who had been laying on the floor gets up with a start and ducks away. He hates the fact that he can't go see what is going on there for himself, that he can't walk right into the BSAA and tell them that something is terribly wrong with this mission. He _hates_ that he feels this way, like it's almost his fault there is other emotions but he can't place them or doesn't care to.

Wesker isn't sure why he feels this way or the fact that he is concerned this much about it. Chris could be perfectly safe, for all he knows Chris is just over re-acting because he can't handle things like he thought he could. Christopher Redfield is nothing if not stubborn and extremely hard to kill and that was _before_ he had been infected. He lets out a breath rights the bowl and places the fruit back in it. Ignorance is bliss, after all and this is concrete ignorance ( oh so he thinks) and he walks out of the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**There is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay in uploading I wasn't able to get on the computer for very long the other day. I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope it isn't rushed. **

**Please review and thank you once again for all those that have : )**


	9. Looking For Dad

**Warnings: Yaoi,cursing, violence, and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns alot but I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Looking For Dad.

We have been sitting in this dark and small room for awhile now. Jill and Sheva have been explaining to me about everything we have done, what we are all about stuff like that. I have a shotgun and I have no idea how to use it, ok I understand the basics but I can't aim and they are telling me that I'm the best marksmen; che yeah _ok. _I get up from the floor the feeling has returned to most of of my body which is a good thing, but things are still a little blurry. I start to walk along the walls, man is it boring in here, when the lights blare on. All three of us gasp and shout curses as we shield our eyes I have fallen back on my ass I know that and my headache has returned full force.

" Oh sorry about that, I forget that you humans are sensitive to light."

"Well yeah asshole when you are stuck in a dark room for prolonged periods of time and then have the lights switched on, you would be blinded too." Oh that felt good to say. I try to stare around the room but my eyes are still adjusting and I can only glance between blinks.

"_Chrisss!" _Jill hisses at me, I shrug my shoulders not really sure if she saw me.

There is a deep chuckle over the inter-com "Christopher Redfield, I have heard and _read _many things about you. I'm assuming they are all true, what Excella told me about you."

" EXCELLLA." Sheva yells this time. I can finally see but things are still blurry. "How do you know Excella"

" Well... there is a couple answers to that question, but for your sake I'll go with the simple answer and that would be we shared the same interests. Along with Dr. Parker and _Wesker_."

" Dr. Parker? That name sounds familiar." Sheva lowers her voice but I'm sure the other guy had heard her.

"Maybe his first name... Zhane perhaps helps you remember? He was working with Excella and helped to creat the very thing inside your partners body." There is another bout of laughter.

" What is he talking about?" Sheva and Jill our looking from me to each other and back again.

I'm not really sure." Sheva is looking at me and she is in deep thought, I have a feeling she knows what he is talking about.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zhane and the boys have returned a little bit ago and are walking or sitting in the living room, not much else to do. In the kitchen Wesker keeps trying to get ahold of Chris but he can't, there is no connection.

" Where the heck could he be that it would block the signal?" Wesker growls out between his tyeeth as he dials his number for the _8th_ time.

" In the forest it could be because of the trees." Zhane says weakly.

Wesker turns to him the traces of anger starting to show- and it takes alot to get him, mad and showing it. " Did she ever mention any names to you?"

" She might have but I never paid close attention. Can't we just go there and see for ourselves?" He asks rather quietly.

" No I cannot just waltz up there and see what is going on. Are you an idoit?"

" Look I know you must be worried-" Wesker makes a noise in resemblance to a snort at this. " What?"

" I'm not worried, _he_ called saying it was a set-up I give him information I might have more and now he isn't answering his phone. _Trees_ shouldn't be a problem for that phone."

" Whatever i still don't see why you can't there _undercover_ then."

" Undercover as what? This isn't a child's game _Par-ker_." They are both nearly in each others face, Zhane has to stand on his toe since Wesker is taller then him.

" All I'm saying _Wes-ker, _is that you could figure out what is going on alot faster if you went to investigate yourself, dye your hair or something."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Zhane... Parker... Wasn't that the doctor that screwed you up?" She whirls around to face me.

I give her a confused look and shrug my shoulders, " I have no idea."

Jill looks between us, " What do you mean screwed him up?"

There is a noise over the inter-com that of some one clearing their throat, " Yes the _very_ same one."

Sheva looks at Jill who is still waiting for an answer, " Before Africa Chris had been infected with some type of G and T virus mixed together that was inadvertently killing him. But Wesker saved him, I think I mean he is still alive."

Jill holds up her hands in a hold on gesture " Isn't Wesker that guy who set-up all those people in the mansion incident?"

" Yes the very same Wesker that saved your _dear_ Christopher life." The voice says mockingly.

" He was infected... Are you sure he still isn't?" She looks at me with concern.

" Infected with what... am I going to die?"

" Oh I hate to break up this little get together but... Christopher you are needed in another room."

" Wait what, what is going on!" I look between the both of them and they have similar looks of worry. When a ' whooshing' sound distracts and an opening appears two guarded men make there way in and they both have sticks with blue light dancing around the whole thing.

Sheva and Jill pulled out their guns and aimed, I stumbled back going for the shotgun and at least scaring them off.

There is a sigh from the unknown speaker, " Listen if you go quietly I won't harm either of them... for the moment but if you continue to fight like this... well they won't have much of a chance." he sneers.

I look at the both of them and then the approaching men. I drop my hand from the shotgun and raise my hands I walk slowly over to them only for the taller one to bring his blue light stick thing into contact with me and everything it hurts like a _bitch._The last sounds are Sheva and Jill crying out and everything goes black once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" So... we are going on a family vacation?" Dimitri asks as he sits down on the couch in the living room his brother next to him looks just as confused.

" I have no idea, this is Zhane's idea." Wesker says bordely.

" Not exactly a family vacation but... I don't know. You guys want to find your dad right?"

" Zhane we are not _all _going to look for him, we don't even know if he is lost. The big oaf could have dropped his phone in a brooke or dropped it while he was walking." town, we both know that." Zhane places his hands on his hips and gives him a stern look.

He lets out a huff of breath, " Fine but I am not endangering the lives of my children."

" Well they can't stay here alone, and the safest place for them to be would be near you."

The boys had been looking back and forth when the other spoke and finally Dominik cleared his throat and stood up from the couch. " So then we should all go, we don't cause any trouble we just look for dad."

Zhane and Wesker look down at him and then at each other. When Wesker looks back at him Dominik is pulling his classic puppy dog face and Wesker _mentally_ stomps his foot on the ground and _physically_ releases a sigh and nods his head. " Fine, I suppose then _yes _we are going on a family vacation. But so _help_ me if anything happens to _anybody _something far worse is going to happen." He growls out but starts heading up to his room, the boys clap hands and follow after him while Zhane looks around lost and confused, all of his closth are back in Colorado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oww." I groan and try to roll over, my back and head is killing me but I find that I am unable due to the fact that I am secured tightly to a table.

" What the ..." This feels oddly familiar but I can't place it. I try to struggle out of the bonds but they are of some type of metal and I feel rather tired and my movements and thoughts are sluggish.

" I'm glad to see that you are awake." The same voice from earlier speaks and I can tell that it is in the same room.

I glance around and the lights have dim except the ones facing me so I cannot see his face at all. " What do you want with me?"

" Well at first I had wanted Wesker out of the picture, but we go back and now I just want to understand how it is that you have been infected yet look normal."

" Infected with what and who is Wesker, better yet who are _you?" _I growl out the last word. Whoa where did that come from.

He chuckles, a low and deep rumble. " That was a shock wasn't it? It is a pity that I had to give you that shot, you have forgotten alot of things but stuff _will_ return to you slowly as time goes on."

I renew my struggle on escaping this crazy maniac. " You never answered me about this Wesker guy."

" He was my... friend and partner long ago. But that isn't important at this time, Excella had mentioned that you were just like him."

" Well then if he was your friend and he has the same thing I have why don't you ask him about it? Why me?"

" Why you, _why you?_" He sneered at me, " Heh, because I can. You want to know another reason?"

I roll my eyes I'm not sure if he saw that, " Why not?"

" Because in this way I take away whats precious to_ him,_ just like they took away what was precious to _me."_ He is behind me now and whispering in my ear.

I don't have enough room to turn around and see his face but I'm more stuck on the idea of this Wesker guy and me being precious to him. Hadn't Sheva said that he was the bad guy and we were the good guys?

" I don't understand?"

" Well of course not because you can't remember." I can hear his footsteps retreating and then a door opens and I'm left by myself once more in a dim room with what appears to be spotlights trained on my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The boys pack a bag and set it into the rental car ( Wesker never had got another car, like he would need it.) and even Polar Bear has to come along.

"What about Zhane?" Dimitri asks as he helps Wesker figure out how to put the car seats in the car.

" I got his stuff while you guys were packing, and don't worry he was here the _whole _time." He looks over the rim of his glasses and smirks at his son.

" That's all I ask." He gives him a polite nod as he hops out of the car leaving Wesker to get the second one by himself, at least now he knows how to do it.

" What did you tell Aunt Claire?" Dominik shows up holding P.B. on a leash, the dog wouldn't take off but it's safer to keep him on a leash when he isn't fenced.

" I told her that I was _kidnapping_ her boyfriend for a little bit and that he would explain when we got back."

Zhane rolls his eyes when Wesker had emphasised the word 'kidnapped' but didn't say anything.

" And she was cool with that?" Dominik stares in wonderment.

" Well I really didn't wait for her response. So I suppose she _has_to deal with it or be 'cool' with it." He finishes up the second seat and straightens up silently approving of his work.

" What about Monica's party?" Dimitri asks him.

" It's this weekend, we will try to be back before then I _promise _I will do my best." With that he loads up the last of the bags and ushers everyone in. The boys in the back thankfully Wesker was smart enough to rent and SUV with plenty of room.

He _had _wanted to get the hummer but couldn't find any rental place close enough and that could get him one _now _so he settled on the SUV. P.B. got the very back seat while Zhane sat up front with Wesker, which Zhane was not happy about. And within a few moments Wesker was pulling out the driveway and then the neighborhood next was the the town and finally he got unto the highway and headed for that small town in Iowa where his... Well he wasn't exactly sur what he and Chris were but none the less he was driving to rescue his- ah that's it his _damsel _in distress.

" This better be worth it Redfield." He mumbled under his breath, Zhane hadn't caught it but he thinks the boys might have gotten the gist of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you think is happening to Chris?" Jill asks worried as they try to find that door again but it's no use.

" I'm not really sure but he seems to have the worst luck."

"How come it's not in his file that he has been infected before..." She asks quietly leaning up against the wall.

" Because we didn't tell people, look he is fine now everything is going to change. Our team is going to come after awhile and investigate why we haven't kept in touch with them."

Sheva starts to pace around the room.

" ... What if he is _still_ infected?"

Sheva stops in her tracks and looks at Jill, " Well if he is he doesn't remember now."

" Sheva..." Jill looks at her and there is a hint of fear.

" We can't just leave him, and even if he is still infected... it might of been the only way to save him."

" Shouldn't someone _still_ have been informed?"

" You were ready to sleep with him and what now he's... not good?"

"He has kids."

" Yeah twin boys," She smiles softly " One of them looks like him and the other...."

_The stepped down the stairs blond hair slicked back, black shades hiding his eyes._

_"Wesker" Chris shouts pistol raised._

"The other one looks like what... His _wife?"_

Sheva gives her a pointed look, " I've never met her and he said that she just left the babies on his door step."

Her face gains one of embarrassment, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I'm just tired, hungry and I hate being stuck like this. We have guns and knives and _yet_ we are still powerless."

A crackle over head and then a smooth voice starts to talk, " That's right girls... powerless."

"Where is Chris you psychotic freak?" Sheva looks around the whole room maybe there is a monitor or window into this place.

" He is safe for right now, he isn't talking or he's _talking_ but he has no clue what it is about." they can hear the mirth in his voice.

" What are you going to do with him?" Jill asks head down.

" Well I'm going to attempt to do what both _Parker _and _Wesker_ failed at doing, save the world and make it better."

" Uroboros!"

" Something like that" There is a click and the connection has been lost. The girls once again left to themselves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I must have fallen back asleep because the next thing I know I being thrown back into reality by a stinging in my veins. I tear my eyes open and there is a gloved hand resting on my forearm as another one plunges in liquid into my veins. There is shadows around his face once agian but I catch sight of brief ash blond hair before he is once again retreating into the dark. He doesn' leave just yet though.

" Who are you?"

" That isn't important right now." There is no venom in his voice, he sounds rather tired.

" Well what _is?"_

" That you perform well or I will dispose of you, and you don't want to be disposed of before the _real _fun starts now do you?"

" What fun..."

He hears a chuckle and then once again the man is stepping closer and he places a _almost_ caring hand on my head' Oh you'll see."

I try to twist and turn my around just for a _glimpse _but I don't get anything. Man this guy is really starting to irritate me, I have _no_ idea who he is and yet he seems to know my quite well or whatever.

" Why does he want _you?" _He leans down to growl in my ear.

" Why does _who _want me? Look _you're _the one who wiped my mind clean so I can't tell you anything because _I. Don't. Remember."_

I feel a sharp pain in my scalp and I know why now because he had fisted a hand in it and yanked my head clean back slamming it against the metalic table and I now _taste _that copper stuff in my mouth I go to spit it out in his face but then the flow stops and I;m just left with a little bit that I inadvertently swallow.

" What the hell is wrong with me?"

" Absolutely nothing." He gets up this time to leave the room, " Tomorrow you should be ready by then and then the _real_ fun shall start." The door closes and I'm left alone in the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The crew has finally arrived in the town and are pulling up to the very same little Inn that Chris stayed at his first time here. Wesker parks the car and takes the keys, " You guys wait here I'll go get us a room."

He gets out of the car and then enters the building, the sudden onslaught of flowers almost his him doubling over but he masks it and heads to the front desk where the kind old lady is sitting behind reading a book.

" Oh hello dear what can I do for you?"

" I would like to rent a room with two beds and a couch?"

" I can get you an adjoining room, but we don't have two beds in one."

" That will be fine and is it alright if my dog stays here? He is house trained and very quite."

" That will be fine dear." She smiles at him and the and then pulls out a book, " Could you please sign your name here" She points to the blank space _right _under Christopher Redfield

Wesker signs his name Parker and looks back up at her and gives her a fake polite smile, " Thank you."

" Not a problem, here is your two keys." He takes them and heads back out to the car.

" Alright lets go, grab your things and head inside." They do as they are told.

The boys grabbing their bags Wesker grabs his ( With a few weapons concealed in it of course) and Zhane with the dog and his bag. They make quite a sight as they clamber inside and up the staris Miss Emma smiles at the boys and says how cute, they acting like a five year old smile shyly at her and follow their father up the steps to their room.

Once inside the boys drop their bags and fling themselves on the huge bed and laugh, Wesker sits down on the couch and removes Chris' laptop. Zhane just stands there until he is handed the other key to the room next door, he heads out with P.B.

" Is dad staying here?" Dominik asks as he slides off the bed and sits down next to Wesker.

" I believe he _is,_ but I can't hear him around here."

Dimitri hops off the bed and stands next to the window, he pulls back the curtain and stares out at the town covered in night, " I'm assuming that we aren't going to go look for him tonight since it is rather late."

" That would be correct and I'm not even sure that _you_two are going to be coming _when _I do go."

Dimitri whirls around and Dominik looks up at him, both of their faces are in shock and they give angry sighs, " Father that is not fair." They say together.

Wesker raises an eyebrow but nothing more as he gets up from the couch, plugs in the laptop and then takes off his shirt and sets his sunglasses on the bedside table.

"It's time for bed, lets go." The boys sigh but change into their pajamas ans they curl up next to Wesker and fall into a somewhat fit full sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Okay that is the end of this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. I don't know if you guys know who this second guys is but if you do I hope you don't mind, I'm changing some things once again to the game I should explain it in the next chapter.**

**Anyway please review and thanks to those you have already. :)**


	10. Friends Never Die

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclamier: I only own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family. All else is Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Friends _never_ die.

Dominik is in front of Wesker curled into his chest and Dimitri is in back of curled next to his back. Dimitri stirs awake and raises up on his arm to see the clock blinking six thirty on the clock, he looks down at Wesker and sees that his father is still asleep.

He places a slim hand (for a five year old) on his father's face, gently combing his hair back behind his ear (even though it is already over there.) He leans down to whisper in his ear.

" Father I know you are worried about dad just as much as me and Dom are, and that is okay. You love him is all just like us. We can help though and you know it, if the government had got us or if we were even someone _elses _kids you would use us as weapons. All I am saying is that you don't have to be alone, you have us." Dimitri leans down kisses his father 's temple before snuggling back down, completely missing the opening of one eye.

There is a small trace of a smile but is quickly diminished when Zhane pops into the bedroom looking rather disheveled, Wesker can feel both of his sons jump which indicates that they are both awake.

" Wesker you have to get up... something about Chris" He sounds out of breath and Wesker lazily gets up carefully removing his kids around his frame, and gets up out of bed.

"What do you want, and how the hell did you get into my room?" He says it quietly grabbing a new shirt and putting it on. He grabs his sunglasses as well, and catches the baseball hat that is thrown at him.

" Wesker I'm a genius, I can think I can pick the lock of small town Inn door."

He rolls his eyes and then gives a questioning look at the the hat, " What is this for?"

" Well... most people wear it on their head when they go outside." He says in a condescending manner.

" I think I must inform you that I am not a morning person and I don't appreciate renegade scientists _breaking _into my room at such an early hour." He growls out and in the blink of an eye he is standing right in front of Zhane.

He stares him down as long as he dares to and then looks away, " Whatever look you won't dye your hair so I thought we should just hide it... is that alright with you?"

He looks down at offending article, " It's bright blue" He says dryly.

" Yeah.... So?"

He lets out a sigh, glances back at the boys and they are still pretending to sleep. " Zhane my entire wardrobe consists of black or gray. No. Blue."

" Fine." He grabs the hat out of his hand in child like manner, " I'll go buy the black one." He gets out of the room before Wesker can get any more annoyed.

" Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Zhane doesn't answer and he really wasn't expecting him to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" How long do you think we have been trapped down here?" Jill wonders as she reassembles her gun for the fifth time.

" It probably isn't as long as we think, and should you really be doing that? What if those guys come around again and you have no weapon?"

" I don't want to sound pessimistic but I highly doubt they are concerned about us, all that guy wanted was Chris."

Sheva who had been walking around sits down next to Jill and they sit there in comfortable silence until the inter-com crackles to life.

" Good morning girls, did you sleep alright?" He laughs lightly

Sheva rolls her eye and Jill groans.

" I can get you guys a front row seat to Chris' tests, would you like that?"

" What tests? What are you planning to do to him?"

" Now, now Sheva don't get so over-protective I'm sure he will be fine... as long as he remembers how to fight that is."

" You Bastard when we get out of here you are going to _hell_." She spits.

" My such vulgar language from such a pretty lady... Listen do you guys want to watch or not?"

" Do we really have a choice?"

" Sure you do, I wouldn't be asking if I was just going to make you watch anyway." He says in 'duh' kind of way.

" I don't want to see him tortured or become a monster because of you." She says quietly and then looks to Jill who isn't sure what to say.

" So then a 'no' for Sheva, how about you Jill?"

" I-I I don't know..."

" Well ladies I need an answer now, the tests are going to start in less then five minutes." The sound of rapping fingers against a desk trickles in through the inter-com.

Jill looks to the inter-com then to Sheva, " Maybe we should go, and see what is going on that way if anything does happen we can give them an accurate description on what has happened to him."

Sheva and Jill stare at one another for a few more seconds before Sheva nods her head and sighs, " Alright we will watch."

When he speaks they can tell that his mood has shifted to one of happiness, " Excellent, I was hoping you would say that."

With that the door makes a 'whoosh' sound and the two men from before step in and to the side, "Remove all of your weapons and don't try to to conceal any we will find them."

The girls reluctantly remove their guns, Sheva grabs two pieces of glass from the broken flashlight and hides them in her shoe being careful not to step on them. The men pat them down and when they are satisfied they escort them out of the room and past other cells with windows and bars. The place reeks of blood and gore, looking in a room one can see that this man has tested on humans and creatures alike. The failed experiments decorate the walls and floor.

" Over here, sit down." The same man orders.

The girls have stepped into a with three rows of seats and maybe 15 seats in all, they sit down in the middle and look out a big window made of glass. It shows a huge room that is mostly dark except for some lights here and there.

" This place reminds of a room you would go to to watch someone get the lethal injection in jail." Jill grips the sides of her arm rest but other then that remains calm.

Sheva only nods as she crosses the leg with the glass over her other leg and places her hands above her sock she eases out the crude weapons. Keeping one for herself she sneakily places the other one in Jill's hand who doesn't look down at it just brings it closer and more securely to her body. The men stand on either side of the seats blocking out all exists.

A crackling sound makes the girls aware that in her as well there is an inter-com.

" Sit back and enjoy the show ladies, I hope _neither_ of us is disappointed." With that the lights blare on and Chris' form is in the middle of the floor shield his eyes.

" He doesn't look hurt." Sheva says more to herself

Chris is saying something but they can't hear him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aww Dammit, _what_ is your problem? Why do you have to turn those things on all the way when I have been in the dark for hours?"

" I'm _sorry_ Chris please forgive me?" The voice is mocking me and I know it.

I give him the finger and he chuckles.

" Are you ready?"

I rub my eyes and they have adjusted faster to the blinding light this time, in fact it isn't blurry anymore and I can see things far better then I think I should. " Ready for what...?" I ask him not really paying attention.

" To dodge."

" Dodge what... you are not making any sense." He doesn't answer my question but I hear a whirring sound and at the last second I dive out of the way as a stream of bullets start to plummet the area I was just standing in.

" What the hell is your problem?" I shout at him.

" Chris doge." I look around and the stream of bullets have stopped but I hear another whirring noise and I look around at the walls and I catch a glimpse of something coming up from the walls and it is aimed right at me.

I step to the side but it follows my movements, " Chris you are going to have to move faster then that."

" I can't." I glare at the spot where his voice is coming from.

The bullets start streaming and I some how manage to dodge them while still standing in the same spot.

"YES!!"

I look around and a stray bullet hits my arm and I roll out of the way as the others start to come. I look at my arm and it isn't that bad but before I can do anything the would starts to heal and not even a scar is left.

" What is wrong with me?" I shout out and try to stay out of the way of bullets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Oh no... He is still infected with the virus." Sheva stands up and the men raise their guns but she rushes to the glass to get a better look.

" Sheva!" Jill stands and glances between the men, " Sit back down."

Sheva glances back at here and then at Chris who is starting to freak out... She knows that if she gets herself hurt or killed that there is no way to help him at all so she reluctantly sits back down next to Jill, the men relax once more.

" You crazy son of a bitch! What are doing to him?"

" Miss Alomar you can see perfectly fine what I am doing to him." The voice replies dryly

"Well stop it."

" That would defeat the purpose of my capture of him. Just watch."

The inter-com goes silent and they direct their attention back to Chris who is still dodging bullets at super-human speed at times and then other times he escapes just in the nick of time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" What is it you wanted Zhane?" Wesker asks irritated when he returns with a black baseball cap.

He looks it over and raises an eyebrow at Zhane. " Just put it on."

" It wouldn't match and if we want to blend in I should match."

Zhane gives him incerdulous look, " You wear all black, you never take off your sunglasses- _even _at night, and you have this superiority complex. You don't blend, at all."

" Whatever, can you _please _tell me what was so important that you broke in to my room to tell me?"

" Right well I was taking P.B. for a walk and I had walked past the sheriffs office and outside the Sheriff and a few other people were standing outside." He looks at Wesker who just nods his head and swirls his hand in ' continue' manner.

" And they were talking about hearing gunshots a coulple nights before and that the agents haven't returned from the mission."

"Zhane I have already come to that conclusion."

" Right well I wasn't finished. _Anyway _they were talking about the freaky creatures and the odd smells coming from within the forest when they go out to hunt." He looks down and then pulls out a cell phone he hands it to Wesker.

" This is Chris' right?"

Wesker takes the phone and examines it quickly but he already knew that when he brought it out, "Yes it is." Wesker doesn't miss the dried blood on it either. "How did you get this?"

" I took it... but that is beside the point."

" You stole his phone from the sheriff?"

" _No_ I stole it from the guy who had found the phone. We have to go _now_."

" We can't just go in guns blazing, we have to have a plan. That's first secondly we aren't sure where he is and if this is even _his _blood. And third of all where did they find this?"

Zhane gives him a humorless smirk and shakes his head, " I can't believe you are going to stand here and deny that he is in trouble. You are already here what can it hurt to go and check it out? The guy said he found it laying on the forest floor while he was walking around."

The boys have stepped out of their room and crept into Zhane's to overhear what they are talking about. Wesker turns around to face them and they stand up straight and wear shocked expressions.

" Fine. I will go check things out. _You _two are going to stay here with Zhane, is that clear?"

" Father that is not fair!" Dimitri shouts at him, losing his cool for the first time.

Dominik goes for his father's hand as he walks by and gives him the puppy dog face that works _every time_.

Wesker stops and looks down at him and then kneels so he they are eye level, he places his hands on his shoulders and swallows.

"It's not going to work this time... kiddo. If Chris is in real danger or _worse..._ I can't risk losing either of you. I think you might have discovered the only way to kill me." He stands up and leaves the room stopping by his he grabs his guns and leaves the Inn.

He walks down the street and away from eye sight he runs to the same spot that he remembers and then he takes off into the woods following his nose and hearing he passes the shack in seconds and comes upon the clearing that Chris must have been ambushed in. He looks around and can see the bullets and some of the blood left from the lickers. He tunes in to some sound up ahead, cocks his gun and takes off once more and when he comes across the broken down building he stops and stares at it. This is definitely where the smell and sound is coming from.

Wesker looks around the place to see if there is any lickers but he doesn't find any. He heads inside and looks around the room, his eyes adjust to the dark quickly and he keeps his gun ready. After a few rooms nothing pops out, he glances at the stairs and sees that they are blocked. He goes to keep walking when that faint smell of blood hits his nostrils he looks around and listens... still nothing. He heads down the hallway and stops in front of the door leading down to the basement. He sniffs again and he can't find any trace of Chris coming from the basement but he knows that this is where it had gone sour. He opens the door and stealthily walks down the stairs keeping alert. He looks down the pathways and can see that the ground has been disturbed to the left. He looks down the right and heads down their first he searches the area and after removing some wood and other machinery he finds a hidden door. With a little force the thing pops open and he looks around quickly... still clear. He heads down the dark and narrow passage way muttering to himself.

" The things I do for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Shall we go another round?" The man asks focusing in on Chris who has nearly collapsed on the floor from dodging bullets and trying to kill off more of those licker things.

" He can't take anymore look at him!" Jill is screaming at the inter-com.

" He can't die, not really. And he is already healing, quite impressive."

" Enough of the tests." Sheva says in a authoritative voice.

" My oh my. Do you really think I am going to listen to you?"

" Release another round." He says to someone else and both the girls groan.

The sound has been turned on in the room and they can now hear hear Chris grumble and almost sound scared.

" Please not anymore, haven't I passed all your other tests?"

He doesn't get an answer just a fore warning of a screech and he manages to doge the attack but not before getting scratched in the process. The creature lands on its feet and turns to face Chris who faces the licker as well. He raises his fists up since he has no other weapon to choose from. The licker shoots out its tongue and Chris by some odd and miraculous force ( he thinks) he catches the tongue and rips it out of the monster. Blood shoots out and it back away in pain, Chris closes his eyes and then an evil smirk crosses his face and when his eyes re-open they are aqua and purple color. If Chris had been able to hear Sheva and Jill from the other room he would have heard them gasp and the man ( with glee) tell them that everything is going quite nicely.

Chris cracks his neck and then his knuckles and gets into a striking pose. The creature screeches and shakes its head before it charges at Christopher who easily doges it and quickly turns to land a punch into its back and breaking it he jumps back and then raises his foot to crush its head. He steps back when the licker is dead. He looks quickly and finds the box, he smirks " Any more?"

Clapping can be heard from the other side and then the man is complimenting him, " Well done, well done. _That _is what I was looking for."

" Whatever." Chris turns his attention to the double mirror and it almost looks like he can see through and at the girls who are both shocked and looking quite scared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I glance in the mirror and catch sigh of my eyes and then my smirk falls. I place a hand on the mirror and yep that is me. " I'm a monster." I close my eyes and shake my head, when I open them again everything is back to normal but I feel rather weak and my legs give out and the floor is rushing to meet my face.

" Oh what a pity it seems the specimen has tired itself out... Oh well we will just have to wait for him to recharge. Please escort the ladies into a new cell, and then see to Chris as well. I want them separate until the very end."

The men charge their weapons but Sheva and Jill get up quietly and are led to their new containment, which looks more like a jail cell now. They lock the door and head back for Chris, they secure his hands and feet and carry him past the girls cell and even farther past the double doors and then in his own cell that has electricity flowing through the bars making it impossible to get out of.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Soooo what do you guys want to do?"

They cross their arms and raise their eyebrows at him.

" Oh ho no... we _are _not following after your father." He shakes his head.

" Zhane come _on_. He needs our help."

" I don't think so Dominik, he can handle himself."

" Zhane... what if this is the last time we get to see him." Dimitri says looking very sullen and trying Dominik's classic puppy dog face ( Dimitri likes Zhane more then Dominik does, he likes to play tricks on him).

Zhane shakes his head, " If I let you guys go, and _nothing _happens to you guys Wesker would still kill me, so what do you think he would do to me if you guys tripped over a branch and got a little scrape?"

Both boys snort, and Dominik gives him a patronizing smile " Zhane, we heal just like dad and father."

" Regardless I can't let you guys go."

" You would come with us."

" Yes I already knew that, but still no you can not go into that forest after Wesker and Chris."

" Well we aren't staying here?"

" I think you are. No you know what, I _know _you are going to stay right here, because Wesker said so." He crosses his arms and then sits down on the bed signifying that that was the end of the discussion.

" Zhane when are you going to learn that we are suprior to you?" Dominik is still talking down to him as if _he _were the child.

He turns around to face them but the door is wide open and the boys have left, " Son of a gun." He leaps off the bed and rushes for the stairs of course no one has seen them because they are a blur. He remembers to close the door so that P.B. doesn't escape and he follows after out of the Inn and behind the dumpster that he almost ran past when they called out his name.

" Pst Zhane over here." He stops in his tracks and looks quite angry when he spots Dimitri beckoning him from his hiding spot.

" Get. Back. Inside. _Now."_ He raises his arm and lifts one finger to drive his point home.

The boys just shake their heads sadly, " We can't Zhane. And we are sorry for doing this but if it any consolation we will tell father that _we _took off from you."

" Wesker doesn't even have to know just get back inside now."

" Look Zhane that isn't an option for us. So are you going to come with or not?"

He slides a hand down his face and then sighs, " Can we at least take the car?"

The boys high five each other as the head back to the car. Zhane puts the key in the ignition and starts it up he pulls out of the parking spot. " I don't know where to go."

" We do." They say together.

And then Dimitri stands up and gets into the passenger seat, " Just follow this road till you come to a clearing and then park the car."

After ten minutes of driving he finds the spot and pulls in he parks the car and searches the vehicle for any weapons. _Thankfully _Wesker had dropped a pistol, he pockets it and steps out of the car the boys follow and they head down the path. Another five minutes and they pass the shack just like their father, they keep walking and past the clearing Chris was attacked after that they come upon the broken down building where Chris is being held captive.

" It sounds clear, and nothing seems _that_ off about it." Dominik says to the both of them but he is looking at Dimitri.

" Well then lets head inside." So they do and immediately the boys eyes adjust just like Chris and Wesker's had but Zhane is literally left in the dark.

" You guys are going to have to help me out I can't see a thing."

They grab a side of him and lead him through the building, they pass the stairs in order to follow the scent of blood. They stop in front of the basement door, Zhane tries the handle and it opens up to the staircase.

" Do you guys see anything?" He keeps the gun aimed just in case.

" No I don't." They start to walk down the steps pulling Zhane with them.

When they reach the bottom a sound causes them to stop and slowly turning around there at the top of the stairs is a licker.

Dom and Dim pull at the sides of his sleeves. " Uh Zhane I see something"

" Yeah me too." He clicks off the safety and then thing lunges at them giving at a horrid sound.

Zhane empties the clip into the creature and thankfully it goes down. " We need to hurry and find you father. Come on." He grabs their hands and leads them away from the stairs and to the wider part of the basement.

Dominik stops walking pulling Zhane and his brother to a stop as well, " I see a door." He points at it even though only Dim can see it.

" Well then that is our only option at this time because I can hear more of those things coming and they don't sound happy at all." Dimitri comments.

" Alright come on then lets go." He heads into the small door way ( Dimitri did a quick scan and saw nothing.) They make there way down the steps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesker hugs his body against the wall as they had passed with Christopher, he did a quick scan and saw nothing fatally wrong with him. He clenched his fists and decided to wait to attack when Chris wasn't so passed out. He decided to go off and figure out who was behind this whole thing, it shouldn't be to hard the men had spoken into a microphone and said they were on their way back so he would just follow them.

They head up some stairs and then around a corner, Wesker hiding and following them. They come upon a door that slides open and Wesker dashes forward before the door closes. They turn around but don't see anything only to face the front and get a bullet in the head, Wesker snatches their access key card and swipes it in the card thing to get the doors open.

"What took you two so long I thought you had fall-" He stops in mid-sentence as he turns and faces Wesker

" William... you're supposed to be dead."

" Well it is nice to see you too." He turns back around and continues typing on the computer, " I suppose then that means you have killed my guards?"

" Yes." He straightens up and his momentary shock wears off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Did you guys hear that?" Zhane puts his hand out keeping the boys behind him.

" It sounded like gun shots."

" I thought so, stay close guys and keep an eye out for more ammo. This gun won't be of any use if I don't have any bullets to fire."

They keep walking down the stairs and quickly look to make sure the coast is clear before they keep walking down the hallway. Stopping and hiding up against a wall when they hear footsteps. None of them are sure on where they should be going they just follow the steps and hope that they don't get into that much trouble with whoever owns them. They keep walking and now they are in a hallway with cells most of them are empty but there is blood and other things still clinging to the walls.

Zhane goes on ahead and is immediately stopped by a hand and something sharp under his chin.

" Release me right now you son of a bitch." Sheva growls in his ear he holds up his hands in a calm down gesture.

" ZHANE!" The boys hiss loudly. They come running up to him and Sheva gasps.

" Oh no... you your Chris' sons but ... your eyes." She releases Zhane and steps away from bars.

" Where is he? He is in danger we need to find him." Dominik gets straight to the point, screw pretending to be a five year old.

" What the hell is going on?" Jill asks. Sheva is focused on the Dimitri's eyes who are an exact match to Wesker's.

Bright orange red, his hair that same blond color with some brown in it, but that face is undeniably Wesker's

" Your other dad wouldn't happen to be the biggest enemy of the world now would it...? Wesker."

" As a matter of fact miss priss he is. Do you have a problom with that?" Dominik gets on the defensive and his eyes shine the same purple and aqua color as Christopher.

" N-no I don't just- what is going on around here?"

Zhane fixes his shirt and clears his throat " We are trying to rescue Chris. Wesker is already here look this is going to take to long to explain. I will try to find some way to get you out of there hold on."

" Wait, Zhane we can get them out." Dimitri tells him.

Sheva's and Jill's eyes snap up to look at Zhane. Jill gets up from the cot she was sitting on walks right up to the bars.

" Are you _Dr. Parker?_"

"...Yes...?"

" You asshole this is all your fault. Wait till I get out of here." Sheva puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

" What are you doing with his kids?"

" Like I said it is a _really _long story."

Dimitri walks up to the bars and nods to his brother who grabs some other bars and they pull them apart and the gasps from the other two were expected.

" The whole freaking family is infected?" Jill asks looking from the boys to Sheva and lastly Zhane.

" It would appear so." Sheva says in some what distant voice.

" Come on we don't have much time. Do you guys know where Chris is being held?" Zhane ignores all other comments made.

Jill points a hand to the double doors " After that we don't know."

Zhane nods and starts to head to the doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I groan and try to raise my hand to my head but instead both have to come because I am still handcuffed.

" What the hell happened to me?" I rub my head and then pull myself into a sitting a position.

" Where am I..." I look around and things start to dimly come back... I was exploring right... fell in a hole. Other than that I can't remember what else.

I pull myself into a standing position and that is when i notice that I am in a cell. I rush to the bars and grasp them only to jump, and almost break my bed, from the shock that is coursing through my body.

" What the fuck? What the heck is going on here?" I yell out looking around my prison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Birkin pulls up some security footage and then chuckles lightly, " It seems that Dr. Parker has arrived. And he has two little kids with him."

Wesker's cool demeanor wavers and he takes three quick steps up to him and looks over his shoulder sure enough there he is talking to Sheva and that other girl, the boys standing right there.

" What are doing here Albert?"

" Like you don't know...How did you survive?"

" Well I could ask you the same thing. And I honestly don't know why you are here... it wouldn't have anything to do with _Christopher_ now would it?" He turns around slowly to face him.

Wesker can see it in his eyes, this isn't the same man he knew when they worked together. The virus had changed him, hell time had changed him.

" Yes I suppose then that it would have something to do with him."

" I figured, he _is _important to you. And that is why I am going to destroy him." He smirks and Wesker watches the security footage of his sons opening up the bars to the girls cell and thankfully William's attention was on him and not that or he would be really screwed.

" Birkin just release him now and I'll forget this ever happened."

" Not this time Wesker, I am going to make you feel the same way I had when I lost Sherry and my wife." He grounds out.

" Chris isn't... What do you think he means to me?"

" Enough for you to come and rescue him."

" What are you planning to do with him exactly. You know he won't agree to any of this willingly."

" That's why I have wiped his mind, he doesn't know anything and I'm going to teach him from scratch on what to do. He'll be evil just like us."

" And in that you would destroy him right? Because eventually he will recover and remember what he has done." Wesker says this more to himself when he figures it out.

" I never could fool you. Yes though that is exactly what I plan to do with him, shall we watch?" He returns to the security footage and for the minute hasn't noticed Sheva and Jill are missing from the cell.

He hits a few keys on the computer and now a screen of Chris is showing and of course the boys and Zhane are walking around looking for him. Unnoticed by the both of them Wesker's hand wraps up into a fist and he thinks of many ways to kill Zhane slowly.

" I wonder where he got those kids from?" He makes Hm noise and then focuses back on Chris who is starting to stir awake.

Wesker doesn't understand what he is feeling when he sees Chris shocked by the bars, he glares at Will behind his glasses when he hears the other man laugh to himself.

" Shall I show you what I have already done to him- What the hell are those two doing out?" His voice changes from mirth to annoyance fast.

Crap. He's noticed Jill and Sheva.

" Will I can't let you do whatever it is you are trying to do."

He whirls on him and boy does he look upset. " You are the one that _failed _with Uroboros. Instead you make nice to _Umbrella's _enemy and just let him get away! You are the traitor now Wesker."

" Something unexpected came up, and no I didn't stop because I had made nice to Redfield."

He puts up a hand in a ' I don't want to hear it' manner and stalks out of the room, Albert has no choice but to follow him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright here is the end of this chapter, I hope you guys like it. I am aware that Birkin had been killed but I'm going try and make it work, I haven't played the game he is in but I'm looking it up and stuff, so please don't get mad. I know I kind of left you hanging here but there was other parts I was going to leave it at and have cliffy but I decided that I should write more to this.**

**OK that was long.**

**Anyway please review, and as always thank you to those that have already.**


	11. CHRISTOPHER!

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family. All else is Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

CHRISTOPHER!

William Birkin heads down the hallway towards Chris' cell with Wesker right behind him. He stops in mid step to talk into his radio.

" Release the gas into Redfields room immediately."

" Affirmitve." The voice on the other end says.

Birkin turns on his heels to face Wesker who is trying to not sure his concern.

" The gas won't kill him but it sure will make him mad at anyone that he happens to see. Would you like to watch?" Not waiting for an answer he resumes his task of walking down the hallway only glancing over his should once to see if Wesker is following.

He catches up to him after the words have registered in his mind.

' If he attacks the first thing he sees, that could very well be our sons. He really is going to destroy Chris.'

" Well are you coming?" He stops in front of a door to another room.

" Not this time I have to go find him." He walks on past William and just breaks the door open that would normally need a key card to access.

" You can't save him Albert... He is long gone now." He yells after the retreating form but he makes no move to follow. He heads into the room and and closes the door.

Wesker would run but the smells down here are confusing and with the metal walls everything echos, he needs to find Chris and quick.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sit down on the bed placed in the cell, I check to make sure that I won't get shocked or anything else before I sit down. I place my elbows on my knees and then my head in my hands and take a deep breath.

" What the heck is going on?"

I rub the side of my head to try and remember _anything _prior to my detainment but I'm only getting bits and pieces. Like there is a man who is hiding in the shadows, two women who I think I know. And now there is two kids- boys I think but everything is so blurry. I stand up from the bed in order to walk around the small space when I hear a noise, and then my eyes catch up and I _see _some type of smoke. My sense of smell kicks in and this stuff reeks but more then that it smells like a hospital, the sense of feeling registers last and everything is swirling and my body is going numb I remember falling to the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zhane walks between Dominik and Dimitri with Sheva and Jill at his back, they creep along looking for Chris unknowing of their fate.

Jill walks a little slower, she can't quite get over the fact that these two kids are harmless and yet _still _infected with the virus. From the reports that she read all experiments were failures, no one except Wesker was able to contract the virus yet still retain human form.

" Did Wesker inject you guys with that stuff?" She finally voices. She hopes she doesn't sound disgusted or mean.

Dimitri glances back at her and then shifts to Sheva before returning his gaze back up front. Jill assumes that he is just going to ignore her but after a second a soft and almost too quite response comes from him.

" No, we were born like this." He makes a sound as if to continue but it is his brother who speaks instead.

" Father- Wesker isn't all that bad... you just have to get to know him. Dad didn't like him at first and now... well they manage." He says quickly not wanting to bad mouth either of his parents.

" They've been _managing_? For how long?" Jill still with the questions, Sheva looks at her and can see the repulsion on her face.

Dominik stops and since he was holding on to Zhane's hand he stops along with Dimitri. Sheva and Jill stop Sheva looks around to see if there is someone coming but there isn't any danger. Dominik slowly turns around and he doesn't look all that happy.

" Look _Jill_, I didn't have to save you. In fact we don't really need either of you but it's what dad would want. I'm going to ask you nicely_ just_ this once, leave my father and dad alone."

Dimitri had stared at his brother and had gone into a poised position had his brother decided to attack. As Dominik turns to face the way again he catches his brother's eyes and gives a small shrug. Zhane stands still looking from every one unitl he feels a tug on his hand, he heads back down the hall way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

' Bad place. Real bad. Have to get out of here... Wait I hear someone. Bad people must destroy.' Chris lets out a scary laugh, eyes almost shining that aqua-purple color. He gets ready to attack only he remembers the bars had hurt him last time.

Birkin zooms the camera in on his face and can see that the gas has taken affect. Chris is ready to attack, he just has to wait for the right time when those pesky investigators get close enough along with Zhane and his two little 'friends'. He hits some keys on the keyboard and pulls up another security camera that shows that the five some getting closer, he is surprised that Wesker isn't there already.

" It's probally the metal, it's throwing him off, heh." He switches the view back to Chris still keeping the one with the others in veiw just smaller.

He presses the button for the inter-com, " Christopher, some very _bad_ people are on their way to get you. You have to kill them all. Understand?"

Chris shoots his head around getting ready to attack the intruder but he doesn't see anybody. He listens again and he can tell that there is more then one person coming. His internal response flashing red and DANGER. He can sense though that three of them are weaker then him, he will dispose of them first then take on the two that actually pose a threat.

" Where are they?" He asks keeping an eye on all possible ways for them to come at him.

" They are close, I am going to open the door." The whirring sound of locks unlocking jars his attention but he quickly refocuses on his task: Destroy the threat.

They are closer now, I can smell them. Oh I am going to enjoy this. He cracks his knuckles and then let's his immense power course through his body waiting for the best time to make his attack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zhane pushes the doors open and lets out a sigh.

" Damn another hallway." Dimitri pushes past him and then stops, Dominik bumps into him.

" Something isn't right... Dad is..." He trials off and cocks his head to the side.

" What is wrong with him? Is he stable enough to be moved?" Dominik asks, he can just barley sense it. He doesn't have that much control, once he loses his focus it isn't regained easily for him.

" He is fine, I think. But it isn't him." The three adults are giving him weird looks.

" Is he dangerous?" Zhane glances down the hallway, he remembers that his gun is still empty.

" Yes... How could you not know? Didn't you create what is inside of him?" Sheva talks for the first time since she has been freed of the cell.

Zhane glares, he knows that she is right but she has also been working with him and he has never showed any signs of being feral. " He's lived with it for five maybe six years. He isn't like Wesker, you have been working with him. Has he ever shown _any_of the same characteristics as him?"

The stare each other down but it's Jill who answers. " Earlier today he went all mad... he isn't stable."

" Then leave... I'll deal with him." Dominik and Dimitri raise their eyebrows as they stare up at Zhane. They have never seen him stand up to people like this.

Sheva shakes her head and places a gentle hand on Jill's shoulder. " He's our partner till the end."

" Then let's go." Zhane walks down the hallway, being sure to check each cell.

He comes to the end and still no Chris but it does branch off and as soon as he starts to head down the other passage Chris steps out of a cell and he looks menacingly at them.

" You are invading my space, I'm going to have to kill you." He says with a smirk before kneeling down and running at them.

Dominik and Dimitri pull the three out of the way as Chris comes running by in a blur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" You two are a bigger threat, I'll get rid of you now." Chris pushes off the wall and glares at the twins.

" Dad...? It's me Dimitri you remember?"

Chris falters for a second before he shakes his head, " I am not going to fall for that."

He lowers his head and gets ready to run at the boys completely forgetting about the other three. Dominik and Dimitri jump out of the way and miss the attack, they aren't as graceful at stopping their momentum. Chris lets out a growl he fakes an attack on Dominik, but throws a punch at Dimitri who ducks in the nick of time.

"CHRIS! Stop they are your kids." Zhane shouts at him stepping away from the wall.

Chris turns and glares at him, " Sure they are."

He charges at Zhane before any one can react and Chris knows this time he will connect but another force hits him knocking him into the wall.

"Father!" Dominik lets out an uncharacteristic yelp when Wesker narrows his eyes at him.

" I told you two. To. Stay. Home." He growls out quickly, dodging the punch thrown at him by Chris.

Chris growls and then goes for the weak he makes a lunge at Zhane once more only to be pulled back and landing flat on his backside.

" Take the kids and get out of here. ALL of YOU!" He shouts at them.

Zhane grabs the boys hands and pulls them back down the hallway they came from Sheva and Jill close behind.

" Take this." He tosses him a gun which Dimitri catches and hands it to Zhane.

Chris makes a move to push past him but Wesker blocks his way. " Wouldn't you rather fight some one who is as strong as you? It would make for a better fight." He shoves Chris back not waiting for an answer.

Chris spins and lands a kick to his stomach causing him to stumble back, but he recovers and throws a punch which lands Chris into the nearby wall.

" I should- You almost killed your son." He growls out between clenched teeth and punches the wall sending debris falling.

He knows that it isn't really his fault, and that the kids should _never _have been here. But he still thought that some where he would recognize them and wouldn't attack them.

" This is my _home _you are invading my territory. LEAVE!" Chris charges and throws a punch that Wesker blocks. He throws another one with his other hand that knocks his glasses clean off and draws some blood on his lip and the red liquid starts to gush out from the cut until it heals back up.

The sight of the crismon substance causes Chris to falter as a memory comes rushing back to him.

_" Zhane! I think they are coming!" He shouts as he coughs up blood. He is leaning against the wall bent in an akward postion._

_Zhane comes rushing in and helps him on the floor, in a minute the same man before him steps through the door._

_" Wesker I think they broke my spine."_

_The blond rushes over. The scene fast forwards and he is holding a baby boy._

He shakes his head and the bright orange color of the other mans eyes causes him to take a step back.

"Wh- what is going on?" Chris's voice has returned to normal and his eyes are a duller color now, still not completely changing back to normal.

" Chris..?" Wesker lifts up his hand halfway but stops when Chris faces back to him and the evil smirk has come back.

" Is that my name?" He flexes his fingers before making another attack.

A crackling sound over head distracts them both.

" Chris destroy him, and your... _kids._ They are getting away."

He narrows his eyes and starts to throw punch after punch at Wesker, switching it up now and then with a kick. All Wesker can do is block the attacks, not enough time to counter any of his moves.

" Chris listen to me." He goes to grab his face only to be shoved back against the wall. Chris side steps him and takes of down the hall way.

"CHRISTOPHER!" He shouts running after him he tackles him to the floor and rolls him on his back. He restrains both of the brunettes wrists in one hand as he cups his chin with the other, gloved fingers digging into his chin.

" Fight. Me." He growls out.

Chris struggles against the bond and tries to fling the man atop of him off but it doesn't work. Wesker stares him down before a though hits him and he is leaning down and capturing the mans lips beneath him. Chris freezes as another memory resurfaces.

_He walks out of the bathroom with just a towel hanging on his hips, the same man once again is standing in his way. He pushes past only to be grabbed by the arm and pushed up against the wall. His lips being encased by the other guys, and damn if it doesn't feel so right._

" Chris... you need to fight this." The blond whispers in his ear sending shivers throughout his body.

" Albert...? Where am I?" He stares around confused.

The inter-com comes to life again the voice on the other end doesn't sound happy. "REDFIELD! He is the enemy."

Wesker glares up at the ceiling when he feels the man underneath start to struggle once more he leans down and starts to whisper in his ear.

" Chris think about Claire, Dimitri, Dominik, even Zhane. You have to wake up from this. Fight it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

What the hell is going on? I am supposed to be killing him...No. _No_ I am he is the bad guy... but why can't I fight him?

" Get. Off. Of. Me." I loosen my legs from under him to wrap them around his middle I pull him towards me and with brute force I bring my head to his and there is a loud crack.

He cusses releases my hands and brings his hands to his broken nose. I roll out from under him and stand once more, the voice shouting encourgement. The man lets out a dry laugh as he wipes the blood off his hands and places his glasses back on his face.

" I can't fight you." He shakes his head. " I _want_ to, I've wanted to for a long time. But I can't now, but so help me if you go after those kids you are _terrible _dad." He spits out at me.

I glower at him but I'm stopped be another memory.

_I'm in a car driving and he is in the passenger side. I can tell we are fighting with the way we aren't talking._

_" Look I'm-"_

_" Save it, I don't want to hear it just drive." He tells me._

_I grip the wheel and start again. " I'm sorry ... alright? I'm a bad parent and the kids aren't even_ here _yet." I tell him and I that I am fighting back tears. I see the bulge of my stomach and then is disappears._

My hand goes to my stomach and I glance down. I take in a deep breath as other things start to rush back. The kids first birthday, Claire getting my a puppy, Zhane looking scared as I knock on his door, Zhane looking scared again when Wesker _barges_ into his house looking to kill him but he stops because I am there and...

I fall to my knees and clutch my head I let out a huge gasp.

" Where- are they? What did I do to them?" I stare around me at the destruction, and then the room starts to spin and I can't breath.

"Chris." His firm voice keeps me anchored and I stare up at him and the doubles. I close my eyes and try to keep the on coming headache at bay.

" The kids are fine. Listen to me you have just been drugged _twice_, both of them messing with your body and twice as lethal to block out the virus already inside you. I need you to relax and calm down." He is kneeling in front of me and I can hear a voice overhead but I can't make out what he is saying

" Chris?"

I nod my head, and take deep breaths.

" Albert!"

" William Birkin I would be very quite at this point. I am already quite pissed."

He puts a hand under my arm and helps me up off the floor, I can't stand on my own very well and have to lean against him. He puts an arm around my waist and helps me down the hallway. Wesker is keeping an ear out for lickers or any other creatures that William will probably throw at us. And of course a little ways down the hall and passed the room where Wesker said that Will had gone after he had kept walking. The noises are faint but they are getting louder and I am not any use to him like this, he leans me up against a wall and I do my best to keep myself standing.

" Can you hold yourself up or should I stick close to you?"

I grimace at him and shake my head, I'm glad we are back on normal terms with him putting me down and me being a thorn in his side. " I think I can manage." I nod my head behind him and he turns around seeing the dog close on our heels.

" Is that the same kind of dog back in Africa?"

I can see his eyebrow rise above his glasses and his lips are in a thin line. I shrug my shoulders. The dog snaps its jaw and gets down in a crouching postion ready to lunge at us. In two seconds the dog is lying dead with a cracked neck and Wesker is flinging the saliva off of his hands.

" Come Christopher." He starts walking and I have no choice to follow him, my senses are coming back to me slowly.

" Yes _master_."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jill and Sheva are in the lead, running through the corridors. Zhane pulling the two boys behind him, they show them where the staris are and they race up them. Dimitri and Dominik can hear the lickers chasing behind them and they are sure that by now the other three are able to hear them as well. The stairs lead them back to the basement and there are two dogs waiting for them.

" Here" Zhane hands the gun to Sheva who clicks off the safety and aims for the heads of the dogs.

The closer one leaps at them and Sheva fires two shots into the skull causing the beast to fall dead, the second one runs at them and doges the first bullet but the other lands right between its eyes and it stumbles before dieing as well.

" Come on we have to keep moving, those other things are after us." Dom says side stepping the fallen canines and darting up the basement steps, Dimitri not far behind him.

Zhane is next up the steps, doing his best to keep an eye the boys, Jill and then Sheva make it up and look around the building. What little light the sun gave them is now gone making the place seem more scary with it's long shadows and decaying scent.

" We have to keep moving. Hurry!" It's Dimitri now who is pleading.

" We're right behind you buddy" Zhane places a comforting hand on his shoulder as they try to catch their breath.

" Alright lets move. Sheva takes point and the rest fall in line as they move fast but safely out of the building and into the forest.

Within minutes they are passing the clearing and still no sign of those dreaded monsters except for behind them, they are getting angry and are coming faster. Dominik and Dimitri look behind them and tighten the fists around Zhane's who just squeezes back and hopes that they know he is going to do his best in protecting them. They reach the shed and don't stop even with the laboured breaths and aching muscles they can't stop. All five of them having the same mantra running through their heads.

'Almost there. Can't stop, saftey is just up ahead. Have to keep going.'

When they exit the forest and spot the cars, there is a relived sigh and the mood shifts to a better one. It is short lived when the branches behind them crack and the feral things let out a menacing sound.

" Go on in mine, I still have the keys." Zhane fishes said keys out and swings open the doors.

Sheva stands out watching the boundary line for any creatures as Dominik darts in followed by Dimitri who is followed by Jill and finally Sheva sits down on the seat and pulls the door close just in the nick of time. The lickers have breached and stand up on their hind legs some of them shooting out their tongues hoping to latch onto the car but Zhane puts it in gear and slams his foot down on gas as the SUV roars to life and flies out backwards, and causes the licker who was jumping at them to fall back down on the ground. He shifts gear and puts it in drive as he once again puts pressure on the gas and they go ten times the speed limit not stopping till they reach the town. Of course they stare behind them and it looks as if they aren't giving chase which is a good thing for them.

When they stumble into the Inn Miss Emma is startled but hurries none the less to the kitchen to start cooking up a meal for her guests. Zhane takes the boys upstairs to change and relax, Jill and Sheva take showers and change coming down the steps. All of them are worried about Chris ( The twins are worried about both of them) but they don't say much over dinner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I follow Wesker as he leads the way back, my eye sight everyone in awhile gazing down his backside. I don't think I ever realised how perfect his ass is.

" Hey, Albert."

He looks over his shoulder to at me and makes a grunt.

" You _love_ me" I tell him in a sing-song kind of way.

He stops and looks at me, " What gives you that idea?"

" Because you came for me." I cross my arms over my chest and hit with a ' Just admit it' look.

He gains a smile that doesn't look mean or sarcastic but it still looks off on his face. He takes a couple steps toward me and then places a gentle hand on my face and leans in really close.

" Christopher I absolutely... _detest_ you. The kids wanted you back."

I had been smiling at him the whole time only for it plummet off my face at those last words. He removes his hand and resumes his task of leading us up the steps to the basement.

I smirk to myself and walk up right behind him, I whisper in his ear. " Albert... I _love_ you."

He comes to a stop and I laugh to myself as I pass him and run up the steps and then the other ones leading out of the basement. I can hear him catching up and we exit the building in silence, neither making any effort to look at the other one. My good mood is shattered how ever when I can hear the approaching lickers from in front of us and then my mind reminds me that my kids are out here and I just hope they have gotten to safety. Now that I think back to it I did see two dead bodies of dogs back there.

" What are we going to do? Should we just out run them?"

He scans the area to to see how close they are, " We are going to have to fight some of them. We don't want them to chase us out of here."

He looks back at me and I shake my head before getting ready for them to attack. It's not like we can't take them it's just that I am rather tired and not feeling my best to handle this situation. They slow down and sniff the air before the leader comes crashing through it jumps into a tree and then down at us my fist collides with its head sending it into another tree. Wesker steps away from me a bit, getting ready for the other five coming after this one. It gets up from the floor and jumps at me I kick it in the skull and hear that gratifying crack as its head twists around and a soft thud is heard as the body falls. Another licker jumps from tree to tree followed closely by another one, three more are rushing at us from the ground. I scan the floor and pick up a rock, I launch it at one of the ground runs making it stumble and emit a cry of pain.

Wesker rushes at the other two and quickly deals with them, the one I hit with the rock darts out of his reach and shoots his tongue out hitting him every once in awhile. I am momentarily distracted but the sharp pain in my shoulders jars me back and I can see that the two overhead have attacked me. I let out a animal like growl and rip the tongues out I release them and they jump down hoping to land on top of me I dive out of the way. I look at Wesker and see that he has finally caught up with the licker and has killed it. I turn back to the other two that tried to jump me and they have regained their senses and start to come at me I prepare for the attack when the first one leaps I throw a punch and knock it to the ground, the sound of ribs cracking making me unnervingly happy I kick the other one and rip its tongue out when it comes at me in a counter-attack.

I charge at the wounded one and can hear Wesker taking of the one I punched and in a minute both are dead. Any wounds that either of us has recived are starting to heal and I feel weak once more, my vision goes blurry but I grab on to a nearby tree and hold myself up. Wesker stops and stares at me but I hold up a hand and wait for my vision to re-focus before standing straight and we head out of the forest, past the shack. We stop in the make-shift parking space with the B.S.A.A car still parked. I am hoping that my boys made it back to safety and then I turn to Wesker and glare at him.

" What are the kids doing here in the first place?"

He seems a little startled but regains his cool demeanor and answering he instead walks past me and starts heading down the road.

" Albert!"

" Chris, I had to bring them alright. _But _I had told them to stay put and I highly doubt Zhane would disobey my command and thus I think are kids have just shown their first case of rebellion." He looks back at me and I know I am still pissed, he lets out a sigh. " Can you run back with me or de we have to walk?"

" I think I can manage." He just nods and takes off I follow him and three minutes later we are back in the safety of my room and passing up the others who were eating.

I fling myself on the bed not even bothering to remove my shoes or dirty clothing. I can hear Wesker shifting and then the door opening, " Wait, just... stay please."

I hate that I sound weak but he hesitates before retracting his hand. He looks back at me and I pull off my shoes and then my shirt, I keep on my pants and lay down. He removes his glasses ( which are cracked) and he lays down next to me on the bed. I shift so I face him and he slowly brings his eyes to rest on my face.

"... Thanks."

He nods his head but doesn't answer. When I la down and relax I can sense the relief flowing from his body and his muscles start to relax, he was actually worried about me. I clear my throat and lean up on my elbow, his eyes shift once more to me and for some uncontrollable reason I leaned down and initiated this kiss, I have never initiated anything. I can tell he is shocked momentarily bit then ever so slowly his hand winds up and he is pulling me closer and he deepens the kiss with his tongue. I shift so I am on top of him ( and even though he _still_seems to be dominating the kiss.) We miss the light knock and and then the opening of the door, it's the gap that pulls us apart. I look up at the doorway and there is Dimitri an Dominik with huge smiles on their faces, Sheva is the one who gasped.

Dimitri turns to look at her " See I told you they were back."

Sheva looks down at him and I take that as my cue to get off of Wesker and head to the bathroom. Wesker can get caught in any situation and still remain intimidating.

" So you and Chris huh?" She looks around the room anywhere but at him.

Dominik and Dimitri rush up to him and wrap their arms around him and he hugs them back giving them a smile that no one except them has ever seen.

" You guys are still in trouble." He tells them as gets up off the bed.

" Miss. Alomar." He waits for her to look up at him, " Forget that you have seen us, including Zhane. Tell Valentine the same thing." He moves past her with the boys following.

" I thought Birkin was dead? In the Kennedy report he had reported him dead." She asks after him, she keeps herself facing the room.

" Well every one thinks the same thing as me." With that last word he gathers up his belongings and leaves the place with Zhane following.

They pack up the car and tell Emma that they had a lovely time but something has come up and they must leave unexpectedly. Wesker doesn't say anything on the way back to his home, he makes a quick stop in dropping off Zhane. But other then that he drives non-stop.

" Dad I _told_ you you loved him" Dimitri says with glee, his little feet kicking up and down in the air.

" Yes whatever, I am still angry that you defied my order to remain at the Inn." He says calmly.

Dominik looks up from his staring contest with his hands, " Is that why we can't stay with dad for a little bit?"

He sighs, " No. This is not your punishment, it would just be safer if we left right now. Let your dad make up some excuse and then he will be home." He risks a look in the rear-view mirror and the boys spirits have raised a bit.

" You do know that it wasn't Chris who was attacking you right?"

They nod their heads, " We know." They say in unison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I take a quick shower and exit the bathroom, I overheard Wesker telling Sheva to forget that she saw them and then he left. I change and head downstairs to face the wrath of both of them. I head down and then enter the kitchen the landlady smiles up at me and I return it back and pull a seat up to the table they are seated at. She offers me a cup of coffee and I hold up my hand and shake my head.

She leaves and the table is filled with silence, I clear my throat. " Listen about what happened back there I am sorry."

They look at me and Sheva nods her head " I didn't see a thing." I give her a confused look but Wesker's words echo through my head.

" Jill?"

" I didn't see anything odd either, just a psyhco doctor who got away. We have to report back to them and inform them of what has happened."

I smile and relase a sigh. Thank you for making them understand. I stand up, " Should we head back now?"

" Me and Jill will, you head home. See your kids."

I nod my head and pull her into a hug, " Thank you."

She wraps her arms around me, " You are welcome."

We depart up the stairs and into our rooms packing up to leave for home we leave in the same car and some hours later we are back at the station. I hop into my car and start off for twenty-one hour drive back to my home and family.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I pull up to the driveway, the sun is now breaking over the horizon and I tiptoe into the house. I'm not all that surprised to be ambushed by P.B. I set down my bags and rub his head playfully and gently lower him back to the ground. I pick up my bag and walk up the stairs I don't dare turn on a light as I silently open the door to my bedroom and much to my surprise Wesker is sitting up in bed and looks ready to kill.

"What are doing home, did you get fired?"

" I don't know, they told me to just head home and Sheva would take care of it."

He just nods his head and then stands up stretching he walks to the attached bathroom. I place my bag on the floor and pass out when my head hits the pillow. It seems like seconds later I am being woken back up by the sound of Wesker getting ready. He passes by my side of the bed and I fling my arm out grabbing ahold of his pant leg.

"What is it Chris?"

" Why do you have to leave so early?" I try and give him a smile and I can see an actual expression on his face sans the glasses.

" You seem rather touchy feely today." He says with a smirk on his face but it lacks its usual bite.

"Well I almost killed everyone close to me, my mind had been completely wiped out and to top it all off I could remember doing some of those things but I couldn't control myself. So I guess right now I just want to know that this is for real and that..." I shrug my shoulders and yawn, I loosen my grip on his pants and he places an awkward hand on my head and I fall back asleeep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it, and I put in some guy on guy action in this one because I reliased I was lacking in the other chapters.**

**I love your reviews so please keep them coming.**


	12. I Don't Love You But I Don't Hate You

**Warnings: yaoi, OOC, cursing.**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything but the plot, Zhane, the kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I Don't Hate You, But I Don't Love You Either

I think I pretty much slept for the whole day only getting up to go to the bathroom and eat something, and then heading back upstairs. I had just gone to the bathroom and was getting ready to fall back asleep when Wesker came into the room and then promptly locked the door behind him. I give him a weird stare that he doesn't respond too, though I can still see his eyes, he hasn't gotten new glasses yet.

" Wesker what are you do-ngh?"

As you can probably guess, he had kissed me. Better yet he had me pinned to the bed and I could tell that he Wesker wasn't actually in right at the moment. I had managed to get one of my hands free from his grasp and was pushing him away, quite incessantly.

" Christopher. Stop." He pulls back to look me in the eyes and tell me this.

I give him a what the frick look and resume pushing him away. He lets out a growl and then starts to bite my neck and I stop half-heartedly pushing him off, now he is climbing on to the bed with me.

" Wesker... Come on. I'm tired and I don't feel well."

He doesn't pull all the way away but he does stop marking my neck long enough to let out a deep rumble from his throat.

"Chris you started this yesterday and now I'm going to finish it. I've been a patient man for _five_ years and yesterday was the last straw." He is smirking at me and then leans down placing kisses along my jaw and neck.

"So.. So basically y-y-you .... _Oh fuck,_are going to... ra-rape me?" I manage between gasps and moans. He just laughs and captures my mouth with his and his tongue stops any other protest that I may have uttered.

He makes a sound of approval when I start to respond to him and his touches, he breaks the kiss momentarily to remove his shirt and I sit up so I can remove mine. He smirks and I pull him down for another kiss. My fingers wind through his hair while the both of his hands are right beside my head holding him up. He rubs our erections together and I let out a moan of approval and I can hear him laugh lightly and for some reason I growl at him which seems to shut him up but the mirth is still there. His hands wander down to my pants and he he pulls down the zipper and starts to pull down my pants and I stop him. I shoot out a hand and place it over his, his eyes roll and he sighs.

" What now Christopher?"

" Do you have a condom?"

His eyes flash briefly and he slowly shakes his head, "... No."

I make a noise close to a snort, " Then this isn't going any farther." Since he is shocked now I am able to push him off.

I get up off the bed re-zip my pants and pull on a shirt.

" Why do we need a _condom!?"_

I give him an ' Are you serious?' look. " Your answer is right down stairs and they are twins."

" The boys?"

I nod my head.

" You think that you would get pregnant again?"

" It is a possibility that I am not willing to risk at the present time."

" What if I wanted more kids?"

I shrug my shoulders and pick out some new clothing I walk to the door for the bathroom, " Then I guess we can adopt. It shouldn't be that hard to find find a kid."

I open the door and I hear him let out an annoyed growl, " What if I told you I loved you?" I can hear the smirk and the fact that he thinks this will get me to sleep with him is very evident in his voice.

" Well for starters this isn't really Wesker, just his pent up sexual frustration coming to the surface. With that being said it wouldn't count because _every_ guy will say that to a girl or who ever if it means sex." I close the door and lock it just to be safe. I can hear him grumbling as he exits our shared room, I laugh lightly.

I start the shower and take a nice long relaxing one as I scrub off all the evidence of the prior three days. When I am done I get dressed to go down stairs and eat some food. Then a thought hits me 'Is it today or tomorrow for that Monica girl's party?'

When I get down the stairs and into the kitchen my boys are sitting at the table chess... when did we get chess?

"Hey dad!" Dimitri says excitedly as he hops off the stool and rushes over to me to give me a hug.

Dominik seeing me also gets down runs towards me giving me another huge hug. I pick them up and kiss the tops of their heads setting them back down when I return the bear hug. Wesker isn't around so I have the feeling that he is off 'taking care' of his problem or he has left. It must have been the first option because the basement door opens and I can tell that he is back to himself. He looks at me as he passes the kitchen and for a minute it looks like he wants to say something but he just looks at the boys, smiles, and heads up the stairs.

" Did you guys finish your school work?" I ask them when they sit back on the stools and continue their game. I have no idea how it works in order to figure out who is winning.

" Yes we have, we are all caught up." Dominik answers deep in thought looking at the board.

I nod my head and open the fridge to get an apple, I run it under the sink to clean it and dry it off in my shirt. I take a bite as I sit down at the island and watch them play. After a few more minutes and Dominik has moved a piece I voice my curiosity.

" Who is winning?"

" No one at this point." Dimitri says, airly as if he isn't really paying attention to me and that is most likely true at the present.

I nod again and take another bite, the crunching doesn't disturb them apparently or maybe they don't want to say anything.

" Is Monica's party today?"

Dominik looks up after Dimitri has moved a horse looking piece, I think that is a knight if I recall correctly.

" No I beleive it is tomorrow at noon."

" OK just checking." I stand up and ruffle their hair and head out to the living room.

Once again Polar Bear has taken the couch. He wags his tail as I get near and lifts his rear and front legs as I lean down to rub his stomach. I look outside and see that it must be late after noon or early evening. I take the chair and turn on the TV with the remote, and I flip through the channels settling on that CSI show that I had watched when I was pregnant. Wesker comes down the stairs and I look over my shoulder to see that he has found some new glasses and his shirt is a deep blue color, at least it is a different color.

I smirk at him and he raises an eyebrow, " What?" He doesn't demand it or ask with snark.

I shrug, " You have color on, albeit a dark color but one none the less."

"Yes, is that a bad thing?"

I purse my lips and shake my head , " Naw."

He walks over to the couch and lifts his hand and snaps telling P.B. to get up off the couch which he does. He sits down and watches the show with me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When the show ends the boys have finished their game with Dominik winning. I asked who taught them how to play and they said father somewhat but the directions weren't that hard to understand. I nod my head at them and they head upstairs to their room carrying the box under his arm. I look at Wesker who lazily turns his head in my direction.

" You taught them how to play chess?" I ask genuinly curious.

" A little bit, I was busy at the time when they had asked me but I showed them a site on the laptop telling them what to do."

" Oh." I glance back at the TV before I look back at him. " What are you, if _anything_, going to do about Birkin?"

He looks at me and then up the stairs where the boys have just gone up and then back to me, " I don't know. I could go after him and kill but he would be expecting that, and the fact that we used, a long time ago, work together. He was my friend Chris, like Forest and the others you have."

I nod my head, " But I know you too, and you aren't going to just sit here and do nothing. That isn't you at all."

" You don't know if you are going to be assigned to go after him yourself. And besides I need to lay low, even if they promise not to tell the whole truth they might say something."

" And what now you are worried about getting caught?"

He sighs, " No. I just don't want to be put in a compromising position."

I look at him and I can almost tell that there is something hiding under those words, and then a slow smile creeps over my face. " Is that why you won't show your endearment to me? Because if you do then something bad is going to happen to me or the kids. I bet that that is it."

He doesn't say anything just turns to look at the television but I know I'm right. That has to be it or I am going to feel like an idiot.

"Wesker?"

"Redfield." He sort of snaps my name like he is annoyed and doesn't want anything to do with this topic.

I let out a laugh. He only uses my last name when he is an a uncomfortable position or he doesn't know how to respond. I stand up from my chair and stretch my muscles. I head to the kitchen and let P.B. out who takes off running around the yard and then he goes to the bathroom. I look around the kitchen and note that we need to go to the grocery store to refill the shelves and fridge. P.B. runs up to the door and starts to jump so I let him back inside and he heads upstairs which he doesn't go up all the time.

" If you are going to drink out of the toilet bowl you better not." I yell up the steps.

I see the end of his tail disappear into the boys room and then they emit sounds of excitement upon seeing him. Wesker had been passing by when I had yelled up to the dog.

" Do you really think he understands you?"

I shrug " Maybe, maybe not. But he does no when I tell him 'No' or ' Get out'."

He walks up the stairs and heads into our room a minute later he comes back down carrying a laptop case. Come to think of that is _my_ laptop case.

" Albert! What are you doing with that?"

He looks down at the bag in his hands. " I had to see if someone was checking up on you and I also needed to know what you were doing on it." He says it like its a normal thing.

" You didn't break the bookcase did you?"

He lets out a quite sigh and his shoulders tense the tiniest bit. " No Christopher, and in fact it was _your_ son who picked the lock open to get it for me."

I place my hands on my hips and give him a hard stare. " I'm surprised you didn't take credit for that stunt and say that he was _your _son, since you are the criminal in the family."

"What about Zhane?"

" He is not family."

" He is dating your sister."

" Right and if he were family right now then that would be wrong."

He rubs the bridge of his nose and heads to the living to replace the computer and it's case. I follow him into the living room and watch him place the laptop in the still one-piece bookcase. He locks it back up and spreads his arms out in a ' Are you happy now?' fashion and I just give him a 'What do you think?' look. He doesn't say anything once more and heads out of the living room and down the stairs. I have always been curious as to what it is exactly that he does down there. I deiced to follow him down, I mean it is my house too and I have every right to see what it is he does.

I creep down the steps and it looks the same as before, the few times that I have come down. No dust, and the place isn't packed with junk but it does have an office/school feel to it. I find him sitting behind a desk with his hands folded and staring at me ( he has removed his glasses.) I don't think I have ever really looked at him without those things in the way.

" I just wanted to know what you found so fascinating about this place that you spend most of you time down here. Even when you aren't teaching. Or at your secret lab creating who knows what. You better not be experimenting on people, I'll guilt trip right now about how that is what happened to me and that is not right."

He just blinks slowly, " No Chris, not humans."

" ...So then animals?"

" Yes."

"..."

He tilts his head to the side, " Is there a problem?"

" Well that isn't any better."

" Chris I'm a scientist that is what I do."

" Well you also kill people and a whole bunch of other things."

" Is there a point to this conversation?"

" No. Not really like I said I just wanted to see what was so time consuming about this place."

The corners of his lips twitch, "Are you jealous Chris?"

"About this room?" I shake my head. " I might have been if there were posters around and stuff." I tell him jokingly.

He just nods his head slowly. I start laughing as a strange and nothing to with this current topic of thought hits me. He just gives that questioning stare and through his eyes voices his question. 'Care to Share?'

" It is completly random but if we were to get married and I decided to just go with your last name I would be Christopher Wesker, and that sounds really... Weird. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue know what I mean?"

He blinks again and his mouth opens just a tiny fraction. " Redfield do you have... A.D.D?"

I place my hands in my pockets, " No. Look I told you it was random and from out of left field." I laugh again. " Imagine if you took my last name. Albert Redfield. It doesn't sound any better."

" How hard did you hit your head? Are you still suffering from that stupid serum?" I can tell he is serious and that he thinks something is really wrong with me. I might have been flatered if he wasn't insulting me in the same instance.

So I just roll my eyes and sigh at him, " No _honey_ I am perfectly fine."

" Well then shut up about this whole last name topic." He doesn't look at me but directs his attention to his own laptop and starts hitting the keys.

I walk closer and sit on one of the boys desks and just stare at him until he sighs and looks up at me. " What are going to babble about now?"

" Why is this such a touchy subject for you?"

" Christopher it is not. I just do not see the humor or the reason to indulge in that little fantasy of yours." He says matter of fact.

A smirk crosses my face, " So... technically what you are saying is that you are interested in my _other _fantasies." I raise both eye brows and shrug in 'I'm not saying I'm just saying' motion.

He rubs his eyes and takes in a deep breath. " What exactly do you want from me? Are you trying to be cute and ... I don't know?"

I purse my lips and give him a thoughtful look, "Sexy, dashing oh how about seducing?"

"Sure one of those."

" I don't know... Is it working?"

He runs his tongue along the inside of his jaw, I know this because I see the bump moving.

" I believe I have already tried earlier and I seem to recall that _you _were the one that stopped all advances."

I knit my brows together, " I thought you didn't remember when you went like that?"

He lets out a brief laugh that I can tell has ' Are you serious? and Don't be so naive' written under it. " I lied. And you would know that if you let go more and let the virus take ahold of you. But you never have until recently and therefore I was never caught."

" You are a bastard." I glare at him and go to stand up and leave him alone in the basement.

As I am walking up the steps I realize that he remembers what I said to him about the whole ' saying I love you thing'. And I stop on the steps and turn slowly to face him. He is still smirking and gives me look.

" Say it."

" Say what?"

" The same thing I told you."

He takes in a breath, " You have said alot of things. How exactly am I to know which one you want me to repeat?"

" Back at that lab when we were walking away. I told that I lo-... those words. Repeat to me."

His smirk slips off his face, " You can't even repeat them now, which goes to prove my point that you said those things to spite me."

" We have lived together for five years Albert. Not once have we ever had a normal conversation or done anything together. With Jill I got that admiration and respect. I knew she wanted me, and not just because she _had_ to work with me."

He is silent for a bit but I know he is contemplating my words. " Do you want me to lie to you Chris, make you swell with pride and false words of endearment?"

I release a dry laugh. " No."

" Alright than. Christopher Redfield I do not love you as of yet- if ever- but I will tell you that for some unknown reason, I can not have you dead And it is _not_ just for the boys. That is the best you are going to get from me."

My mood is lifted slightly and I nod my head, " Fine, I shall take that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night when the boys have had dinner and taken a bath. I help get them ready for bed and read them a story (usually it is the other way around) and tuck them in. I tell them 'goodnight and that I love them' they return the sentiments and Wesker comes in to tell them the same thing. And for a minute I get jealous because with them he can admit that he loves them and cares deeply for them, but with me it is a simple ' I don't want you dead.' But what ever I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

I strip down to my boxers not bothering to get any other artical of clothing on, it is rather hot inside, and slip under the covers. He removes his shirt and pants as well and before he replaces them with pajama bottoms I see that his boxers are not black surprisingly but a subtle red color. And then he is pulling on black sweats and settling into bed, with me still staring at him.

" Chris I hope you aren't just daydreaming because you have been doing this alot today and I don't think I can handle you for very long if that is the case."

" No Wesker I was simply admiring your underwear. It has color."

He gives me a thoughtful look, " So anytime I wear color you are going to get quite for long peridos of time?"

" I don't know."

"hm."

" What are you planning to use that against me now?"

" Most likely."

" Well than might I suggest you wear a bright yellow shirt. I would be speechless for a week maybe more."

" You just want to see that."

" Yes I do. And I am not lying I would be flabbergasted." I give him look that says ' Beat that.'

" Am I suppsused to be impressed with your usage of big words?"

" No..." I tell him a little put off because for some reason, _yes_ he was supposed to be impressed that I could be as smart as him and the kids. Man do I sound like a girl, trying to become something I am not all for some prick of a guy who can't even see what is right in front of him.

" It doesn't suit you, so don't do it for me." He leans over and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

And I try to stop it I really do but the small smile starts to get bigger and I have to turn away before it becomes huge and annoying just from one small kiss that he gave to me on his own accord. He turns off the light and we are both engulfed in darkness. When he settles down he doesn't go to the far side of the bed, in fact he settles for the middle almost and when I lay down I notice that every once in awhile I can feel his breath waft across my neck and, I am going to sound completely cliche-ish, but it gives me slight electric shocks that are not unpleasant and I hear a slight rumble from behind me and I have a feeling that he knows what he is doing to me.

I turn around slowly to face him and the slight light that I get from the moon helps me but I have advanced eye sight any way, but the moon light gives his eyes a slight crazy look at night.

I tell him so, " Wesker you look like a lunatic."

" Yes well your eyes aren't a freakish color like mine, but they don't make you look any more sane when they flash to that color."

" How come your eyes are constantly that color yet mine only change that when I let loose?"

He looks at me, " I think it might have something to due with the fact that you still have your humanity, and I.S. or whatever was able to lock it away. Like another personality." His voice doesn't non emotional and cold, but honest and a little warm. Like he is human and just some scientist who thinks everything is lower than him.

I just nod my head, and go the turn back around. " You can remain this way if you so choose." There it is again that blank tone. It isn't mean or anything but it isn't all that friendly either.

I fix myself so that I am still facing him and I close my eyes falling asleep within a few seconds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**This is the end of this chapter, I hope you guys like it and I am sorry that it isn't as long as the others but I don't have all that much time to write this.**

**The next chapter should be longer.**

**Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming.**


	13. Green or Blue Eyes?

**Warnings: yaoi, OOC, cursing.**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything but the plot, Zhane, the kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Green or Blue Eyes?

I wake to the sound of my cell phone buzzing and go to sit up when I notice that I am laying on top of Wesker and his arm is around my waist holding me securely to his person. I try to maneuver out of his grasp and it just tightens. I was sure that if my phone has been ringing for awhile that he would wake up and let go of me, but when I lean down I can hear that his breathing is deep and slow indicating that he is still in deep sleep mode.

The phone buzzes again and I see that it is moving, if I don't get it soon it will vibrate right off the night stand. I reach around and try to get his hand off my waist but I'll be damned if he ever lets go of anything in his sleep. In fact I have a strong feeling that if I did not have the G and T virus running through my entire body I would have bruises along my hips. The buzzing sound continues and then I hear the inevitable thud of the cell falling and being cushioned by the carpeted floor. I look back at him and the briefest hint of a smirk is tugging at his lips.

" Wesker if you are awake release me right now. I have to answer that it's probably my boss." I say this in a stage whisper in case he is in fact still asleep.

he doesn't let go but his grip lessens and I am able to scoot down more. So I try that approach at getting away from him but then his hand is moving slowly up from my hip to curl into my hair. And not to mention that my face is rather close to his crotch this is going to be hard to explain if he wakes up right now. I notice that the phone has stopped buzzing but if it is important they will call back in a few minutes if not seconds. So I have to get myself out of this position and fast. I reach behind my head and loosen his fingers that are curled in my hair, without waking him up. I rub my eyes when I am free from his grip and lean over the side of the bed to get my cell phone. I flip it open and of course the words **three missed calls** starts to flash and I release a silent groan.

" What?"

I do not want to admit it but I jumped when I heard his deep voice from behind me. And darn it he is a good actor if this is in fact an act because his voice does sound like it is laced with sleep. I can hear shuffling and then a 'crack' and a 'pop' as he stretches on the bed.

" I missed some calls." I tell him. I glance over my shoulder and I can see him flexing the arm that held me to his chest.

" Did you sleep on me?" He sounds confused.

" Why?"

" Because my arm is asleep." I just shrug my shoulders and let out a yawn I stand up from the bed and pull on some clean clothing and I make sure that I have my phone with me as I head downstairs to start the coffee and make breakfast. P.B. hears me coming down the stairs and gets up off the couch to greet me on the bottom step and for me to let him outside. I pet his head and head to the kitchen, opening the back door he darts out and I close it behind him. I grab the coffee pot and dump out the old and cold liquid and pour in some new water, I start the coffee and look around the pantry noting once again that we need to go to the store to get more food. I dig around in the fridge and find some eggs and bacon (hidden down in the drawer part of the fridge) and figure that this will make a good meal so I get those things out.

I notice at this time that P.B. wants to be let back in and that Wesker has joined me in the kitchen. Well almost joined, he had passed through the kitchen to get to the front door and the newspaper that comes every morning. I let the dog in and give him some dog food, which he chows down. Wesker comes back into the kitchen and sits at the table he starts to read the paper and I start making the food.

By the time the eggs are done Dom and Dimi have come down stairs dressed in their PJ's and looking rather tired. I do have to admit they look cute with bed head and sleepy looks. The bacon is about done so I grab some plates and serve the eggs and what is left of the milk and OJ I set the the plates around the table. When the bacon is done I grab the pan and put two slices on each plate and am ready to sit down. Wesker looks around the table and then to the coffee pot that is now down.

" Oh don't even go there, if you want coffee get up and get it.... While you are at it could you get me some too?" I ask the last part gently and he stands grabbing two mugs from the cabinet he pours the coffee into each mug before bringing them back, he hands one to me. " Thank you."

He just nods his head and starts to pick at the food. Right as I spear some eggs and bring the fork to my mouth my pocket starts to vibrate and I sigh. Standing up I take out my phone and head out to the hallway and answer it.

" Redfield here."

_" Chris, this is Jill. Sorry if it's a bad time."_

" No, it's okay. What did you need?"

_" Well Sheva and I had talked to the captain about what had happened omitting some parts for obvious reasons. And well you still have a job and he does understand why you didn't come in with us. We had to tell him about the kids or else he wouldn't understand."_ She sounds rather worried and so I quickly reassure her that that is alright.

" Yeah no I understand. He was bound to find out sooner or later."

She laughs but I can tell it is forced. _" Well I just wanted to tell you the good news and that we have been given a couple weeks off."_

I can feel the huge smile on my face, that was one of the things I liked about this job ( including saving peoples lives) but that once I got back from a mission I got a couple weeks off.

" That is great news, and thanks for calling to tell me."

_" No problem, bye."_

" Bye."

We hang up at the same time and I walk back into the kitchen. The smile must still be planted on my face because Wesker is giving me a weird look and the boys look between them and then shrug.

" I am hoping that phone call was good news."

" Wouldn't you know?"

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

" I figured you would be listening in on it."

" Well it just happens that I didn't find the need to." He snaps the paper back in place ( Like it was ever wrinkled) and continues to read it.

" That was Jill, she was telling me that I still had a job and that people still didn't know about my little super advanced family. Well except for the boys, my boss knows about them but not their powers or whatever. _And_ I get a couple weeks off."

" That's great dad!" Dimitri manages between a mouthful of eggs.

I smile at him Dominik who is still rather asleep looking manges a weak smile and nods his head.

" Thank you kiddos. Alright after breakfast you guys need to get dressed and stuff for Monica's party."

" Oh that is right, it is today." Dominik seems to become more alert at that news.

I just smile at them as they resume eating their eggs and bacon. Looking down at Wesker's plate and I can see that he has eaten some of my food.

" I told you it was edible."

He rolls his eyes but I know he agrees with me. I pick up the fork with now cold eggs and start to eat my food, every once in awhile my foot swings out and it rubs past his. I try to control it but I get all twitchy at times especially when I am at home. I think it has something to do with the fact that when I am on a mission I need to be absolutely still and quite. Sort of like a doctor, they have to be clean and neat at work but you go to their place it is a complete mess, just because they can have it like that. So I kick my leg out and I avoid kicking him but I have to slide it past his and then back down. Apparently he does not like that.

" Christopher stop it!" He slams his paper down and I jump in my seat.

" Stop what?" I never realised that I did that until he pointed it out.

" Touching me with your foot." I raise my eyebrow and with my facile expressions I ask him if he is alright.

The boys think this is quite amusing and they think that we are fighting like an actual couple. My leg extends and then I stop it right on his leg ( at this point I notice what he is now talking about)

" Oh that?"

" Oh that. Yes." He mocks me and I just roll my eyes.

" Sorry. That happens though at home, I just can't sit still."

" Again I am going to say that you have A.D.D."

" I don't. Because if I did you would know about it in my medical file for S.T.A.R.S."

" You and father worked together?"

" No Dom, he worked _for _me not with me." His mood has brightened. I notice that whenever he has the opportunity to 'put me in my place' or what ever he takes it.

This time when my foot swings out I do it on purpose and it hits his knee making him grunt and and grip the corners of the table.

" Oh I am so _sorry. _Did I hit you again?"

He lets out a sigh and then forces a smile that makes look rather menacing. I bet it would be worse if he didn't have his glasses on.

" I am perfectly fine."

Dimitri intervenes " Sooo how come you guys don't work together anymore?"

" Because he became a public enemy and tried to have _me_ and the others _killed_."

" I succeeded with some of those people. You are just to damn stubborn." He isn't mad and for some reason I can't get all that angry either.

" Whatever... That is why we do not work together. We end up trying to kill one another."

Again they just nod their heads and place the dishes in the sink as they head back up the stairs to get changed for her party. I look back at him and he _appears _to be reading over the paper and that feeling to move comes back to me and I do just that, but slower this time. I extend my leg and ever so causally I rub it against his. I can hear him sigh and glance over at me but I pretend to be eating and have no idea about what I am currently doing. I bring it back down and after a few minutes I do the same thing to the other leg. I rub my leg on the outside of his and bring it slowly back down. He shifts in his seat and it takes everything I have not to acknowledge his discomfort with a laugh. After a minute or two I extend the right leg again and rub it against his but this time his hand shoots down and grabs my foot.

He doesn't look up at me when he speaks, " Christopher stop it right now because _I_ don't have any condoms."

'Oh shit.' I didn't actually realize _that _would happen. I pull my foot back and we finish our meal in silence. When I stand up to go put my plate in the sink I take his as well and do the dishes, I wash them and put them back in the right places. When I am done the boys are dressed in khaki shorts, Dominik is wearing a green tee and his brother a light blue one. Wesker has stood up from the chair and heads down stairs, I tilt my head at his back and look between the twins and then back at him.

" Albert it is the weekend, kids do not go to school on the weekend."

He walks back up the steps, " They don't go to school during the summer but ours do."

" They are home-schooled. Let them have the day off jeeze. Besides we have to go to the store today and you _are_ coming with me." I cross my arms and leave no room to debate.

He sighs but comes up all the way from the steps to the basement and stands in the kitchen. "If I wear a bright yellow t-shirt will you keep your mouth shut?"

I snort and roll my eyes, "Albert we are going to the grocery store and I need to talk. You don't even have a yellow shirt."

" I am sure you do."

I laugh at him, " You do know that you are taller then me and therefore any clothing of mine that you put on would be too short. You don't want to wear a belly shirt do you?"

"..." He doesn't say anything just walks away but I know I have won.

" Come on we have to go now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Why are we shopping here? This place is rather cheap." Wesker asks from the passenger side of the car.

" Wesker just because we have money does not mean we have to spend it."

He snorts " Then what are you supposed to do with it?"

" Well... You save it. For collage and other things. Like if you blow the house up or flood the basement." I step out of the car and then to the back to un-buckle the boys.

" Why am _I _the only one destroying the house?"

" Because _you_ have the secret lab." I tell him matter-of-fact.

He sighs with exasperation. "Come on children." He takes their hands and I follow behind them.

When we get inside the place isn't that badly packed, we get a cart and head down to the fruits section first. I grab some apples and bananas, while the boys grab the oranges. Wesker just stands beside me the whole time and when we move down the aisle he walks along side me and looks over everything.

" You know, I brought us all here so you could find something that you like to eat."

" I know that."

I stop in the soup aisle and look at the cans, the boys go for the chicken soup and the cream of broccoli. They eat rather healthy for little kids, it must be the whole twelve-year-old perspective they have. I get a few cans of some soup chicken noodle, tomato and whatever else sounds good. We head out of that aisle and to the next which is baking goods. The boys get cake mix and frosting, well I actually get the frosting they couldn't reach it. and even cookie cutters.

"We don't have cookie mix." Wesker tells them but he gets the ones on the top for them none the less.

Ladies and other families smile at us and wave. We see other gay couples ( Well we aren't really a couple are we?) and they say that our kids look just like us. Artificial insemination or something like that. Yep we both gave her our sperm and surprisingly we got twins amazing isn't? That is what I tell them. Wesker at that time finds something rather interesting at the _other_ end of the aisle.

When we pass by the glasses and contact lens a thought occurs to me. " Hey what if we got you contact lens?"

" Excuse me?"

" Other people buy certain kinds to change their eye color. We could do the same for you, blue eyes, or green eyes. What do you think?"

The boys stop and look at us and he just looks at me, " What...? Is it a bad idea?"

" Actually no. But I would have to find a dark one in order to fully conceal the red and orange."

I will admit that my ego was a little enlarged when he said that it wasn't a bad idea.

" Well then pick." We walk down the aisle and glance at the different kind. He gets a green one and a darker blue color and we set off to get some milk, bread and other things.

I head off for those things while Wesker lingers in the pharmacy area for what I have no clue. I grab the milk the boys get the eggs and then I get the bread.

"We need more orange juice." Dominik tells me so I grab some.

Wesker walks up to us and he has a small brown bag which I forget about when Dimitri and Dominik rush off to the bakery section and I have to follow them. When we finish there we head to the check-out and I pay the lady the cash and we head home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we get home the boys help me unload the car and put the groceries away, I let P.B. out once more. Dominik looks at the clock and then tells his brother ( who was busy putting the cereal away) that they have another hour until the party.

" Do you want to put these in now?"

Wesker takes the boxes and heads to the bathroom. He is in there for a good three minutes and I don't miss the hiss and cuss as I assume he must have poked his eye or something. When he comes out the glasses are in place and I feel a little sad that they didn't work out. He steps closer into the kitchen and then takes the shades off and to my astonishment he is wearing the green contacts and he looks _really_ good. Great even.

" So?"

" What?" I shake my head.

" Are they alright?"

" Perfect." He nods his head and I turn around I grab all the bags and place them inside each other. I miss that he once again has that little brown bag and takes that upstairs.

When all that is done the boys head to the living room and watch TV I grab the other box of the contact lens and head up the stairs to place it in our bathroom. When I get there he is on the bed and reading a book, he blinks every few seconds.

" You just have to get used to them. If it makes you feel any better I think you look good."

He lowers his book and raises an eyebrow. " If I didn't know any better I'd say that you have a thing for my eyes."

I gulp and turn my head as if I just found some thing rather interesting on that wall. " Well it's a good thing you know better then huh?"

" I suppose, or you could just agree with me." I snap my head in his direction but damn it with the contacts I can't really tell if this is him or the stupid virus taking a hold on him.

" You have to put those in every morning, don't forget." I tell him walking to the bathroom I open up the cabinet in the sink and there is a box that wasn't there before.

I slowly place the blue contacts in the mirror that doubles as a holding area and remove the other box, I head to our room and hold it up for him to see.

" Where did these come from?"

He is trying hard to hold in a smirk. " Well, I recall you saying that it wasn't going to happen without condoms so while at the store I bought some."

" Whoa, wait _you_ did? Not your pent up frustration?"

He lets out a sigh, " Yes Chris, _I _did. Why are getting so bent out of shape? You said that I wasn't going to get any without those, I got _those_ so now there isn't a problem."

I just sit down on the bed with the box still in my hand, " Oh."

"Oh... Is that all?"

" What else do you want me to say?" I turn to face him on the bed.

" Nothing I suppose." I have a feeling that he is in control but leading me on to believe that it isn't him.

I sigh and stand up placing the box back in its spot I exit the bathroom and head downstairs. The boys are playing silently in the living room, checkers this time.

" Where are you guys getting these games from?"

" Father bought them for us." Dominik answers.

" What other games did he get?"

" Well chess, checkers, connect four...." Dominik replies and then looks to his brother.

" He also got battle ship, Oregon trail, and scrabble." He moves a red checker in the first row and jumps a black one.

" OK, when did he get them?"

" He comes back with them sometimes and when we are bored he goes out and gets them some times."

I just nod my head and look at the time 11:30.

" Are we leaving soon?" Dominik asks as he moves one of his pieces to block Dimitri's checker.

" Yeah at eleven-forty."

" Are you staying there?" Dimitri and Dominik take turns asking and answering my questions. Dimitri scans the board and then moves one of his pecies, it will get jumped but it will allow him to jump the piece back.

" No I don't think so."

" OK." They say together.

I head outside to grab the mail, I set it down on the kitchen counter after flipping through it and throwing out the junk mail. After five minutes I hear the boys packing up the game and Dominik brings it back upstairs to his shared room. I look over to Dimitri who is playing with Polar Bear.

" Did you guys want to get separate rooms?"

" We have thought about it." He says absent mindedly.

" What about changing your room theme?"

He looks up at me, P.B. nudges his hand to keep petting him. " I don't really mind either way."

I nod again and when Dominik comes back down I ask him the same thing.

" I wouldn't mind having my own room, or changing the theme." I check my watch and then nod my head towards the car.

" Ready to go?"

They hop off of the couch and Dimi grabs the present from the cabinet and we all head out to the car.

" Wesker I'm taking the kids to the party." I half-shout it out. Sometimes I forget that he has advanced hearing.

He makes an "Hm" sound. The boys are already in the car and have gotten buckled, I check just to make sure and then I'm pulling out of the driveway and off to Monica's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I pull up to the house with balloons on the mail box and a sign that says '**Happy Birthday Monica'**on it I park the car. I get out and undo the seatbelts for them, I hand the package to Dominik and when Dimitri hops out I shut the door and we head up to the front door. Even from out hear I can hear the kids laughing and having a good time, with or without the virus aiding me. Before I knock on the door I bend down and look them straight in the eyes.

"Alright guys I know you already know that you need to be careful I just want to remind you guys. It is easy to forget to hold back when you get caught up in a game."

" We know dad." Dimitri smiles and gives me a hug.

" Yeah dad we will be careful." He hugs me as well and I stand up to knock on the door.

The man with the same head of hair as Monica answers I am pretty sure his name was Garret.

" Hey guys, glad you could make it. Dominik and Dimitri right?"

They nod their heads, he opens the door for them and they look back at me and wave before walking off to where most of the sound is coming from.

" Alright so the party will be over at three."

" OK, I'll be back then." I wave and head back to the car, I hear the door close behind me.

Once inside I take a deep breath and try to relax. I know my know to be careful and to dull it down, I just need to let them grow-up and have friends. I managed to do it, and I would have been fine had that Birkin guy not wiped my mind. I shake my head and start the car, I head back home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I pull into the driveway and park the car. I get out and head inside but I can tell that Wesker isn't here, which means he is working in his lab where ever that may be. I look around the place and head up the boys room. They keep it clean and neat, which is the complete opposite of what I pictured twin five year old boys room to look. I head out to go look at the other two rooms that are empty. As I walk out of the room closer to the boys I am taken back to a conversation I had with Wesker. Well it wasn't exactly him and I am not sure if he was serious when he mentioned wanting another kid. I wouldn't mind having another one, I just don't want to give birth to it.

So then another option is adoption or a surrogate, there is actually a couple of options to choose from. The only real problem though would be that the kid would be human and that isn't bad but they might have a hard time grasping why they can't run as fast as Dimitri and Dominik. I'll have to ask him about that when he gets back. I go back down and turn on the TV, there isn't anything else to do. I must have dozed off because the last thing I remember is sitting down on the couch and flipping through the channels. But now I blink awake and I scramble off the couch to check the time and I see that it only been ten minutes. I groan and try to calm my breathing when I hear a ping sound from the kitchen. That is what must have awoken me before. I get into stealth mode, I sniff the air and ... nothing? That is odd. I take a step closer to the opening leading out to the hallway that will take me to the kitchen.

I look behind me and I notice the TV is off. I know I had that on when I sat down. I turn back around and jump back when I come face-to-chest, all black clothing. My eyes travel up then I see Wesker's face and he looks half-amused.

" Are you alright?"

" No, I am not actually. You scared me half to death." I glare at him and then flop down on the couch. " Hey how come I can't smell you?"

" You are blocking it."

I rub my eyes, " How do you know?"

" Your eyes."

I can feel my face crease in confusion, " Care to elaborate?"

" You woke up with a start at a tiny sound that I made when I dropped a staple, that I took out from a letter."

" It sounded louder than that. I thought it was a spoon in the sink. But that still doesn't explain my question or your answer."

" I heard you from the kitchen and I could hear the acceleration of your heartbeat, you panicked probably thinking that you over slept and when you saw that you didn't I could hear you calming down. At that time though I am pretty sure your eyes were that blue and purple color."

I just nod my head, waiting for him to continue cause I still have no idea what he is getting at.

" So then I had thrown another staple out and you heard that noise, got into alert mode but half of you was still calming down. I don't really know how to explain it but its like what I told you the other night about having two personalities, you keep the virus side under control. But since you were startled awake your body doesn't know which side to take and therefore your eyes are brown with a mixture of purple and blue. But it has been fading and now it is almost completely gone."

I blink, and then again. " Oh, Ok. Isn't that kind of dangerous though?"

" Yes I would have to say so. But if you stay calm and not get all weird that shouldn't happen and if it does happen I would try to calm down."

"... How do you know all of this? I mean since your eyes don't ever change back... You know what I mean."

" It is because of the G-virus. It gave you I.S. instead of some deformity I am pretty sure we have gone over this."

I just nod and scratch the back of my head. He turns to leave the room, " Oh wait."

He stops and I stand up from the couch, " Yes?"

" Well since you _lied_ to me and all about not remembering when you get all _you know_" I make gestures with my hands " Were you kidding when you said that you might want more kids?"

The silence is deafening and I glance around the room not knowing what else to say. " I don't have any actual control on what I say or do, I just have the memory of what happened."

" So that is a no?"

He inhales and lets it out before answering me, " Not necessarily."

" We would have to adopt, or find a surrogate."

" The child would most likely be human." He says lightly as if thinking.

" Most _likely_? Wesker it _would _be human, normal I mean. Dimi and Dom are human, you are human and so am I."

" What ever, they wouldn't be like us."

" Is that a problem?"

" Well I could always-" I shove him in the shoulder.

" You are not going to take some child and infect them on purpose with the virus." I roll my eyes at him.

" That wasn't exactly where I was going with that. What I was thinking of is there is bound to be a child in a town that has been over-run by Umbrella's projects. Find a kid there."

" I think if I found a kid with super human strength, I wouldn't turn them into the orphanage."

" You would turn them into your facility and there they would destroy the kids."

" That is not what I am saying." I cross my arms.

" Right but that is what would happen. Some one would find them freak out and destroy them or I don't know people can be rather cruel Chris."

" I would know." I mutter under my breath but I know he heard me.

" Look we don't have to figure this out right now."

" Yeah I know. I wouldn't mind having another kid, maybe a girl."

He just rubs his eyes that are not covered by the glasses and once again I am floored by the green contacts lenses.

" Hey what color were your eyes before?"

He looks at me funny, probably because of the sudden change of topic.

" Why?"

" I just wanted to know."

" You saw them before, in S.T.A.R.S."

" Do you even remember?"

" Blueish gray I think alright?"

" So then why did you go with the green?"

" Because they were darker." He smirks. " You have a thing for my eyes."

I choke on some air and try to get past him he extends an arm out to stop me.

" Wesker come on." I try to get around it but he just tightens his hold and leans closer to me.

" How long till the kids come back?"

I whip my head so I can see his face, but again because of the contact lens I can't tell if this is him or what. He raises an eyebrow at me as he waits for my answer.

" Is this you?"

" Who else would it be?" He sounds a little put off.

" You know what else." I glance at my watch, fifteen minutes have gone by.

He sighs " It is me shall I prove it to you?" He removes his arm from my waist but I don't go.

" No... I have to go get them at three."

He nods his head and schools his expression. I look at him and when he sits down on the couch I give him a look of confusion, and he just closes his eyes.

" What is that not enough time for you or something?" I make a noise in the back of my throat and head to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I scan the cabinet and decide on cereal. It is quick to make and I am really hungry. I grab the cornflakes, then the milk and a bowl. I pour the cereal and milk and sit down at the table, Wesker walks in and sees the milk and cereal still out. He puts them back and I start to eat my lunch.

" I was going to put it away when I was done."

He remains silent and just leans up against the counter, and I continue to eat my cereal. But it is really hard when he just sits there and stares at me.

" Is there something you needed?"

He shakes his head slowly and looks behind me at the wall. I take some bites and chew slowly... He still hasn't left. I swallow and look up at him he seems preoccupied with whatever is on the wall. I look at it and I don't see anything fascinating, I face back around and he is now looking back at me.

" Were you serious?"

He folds his arms over his chest and I have to say, with the dark green eyes he still looks intimidating. He nods his head once and I just give him an 'oh' look and screw my attention onto my cereal. I take a few more bites and chew it slowly before swallowing it and placing my bowl in the sink. I stand there for an awkward moment still not looking at him.

I take in a breath, " Why is this so weird?"

He just shrugs and shakes his head.

" Why won't you talk to me? Oh fuck it isn't you is it?" I can tell he is annoyed and if the glare in his eyes isn't enough to go by the fact that his grip on the counter is causing his knuckles to go white, is.

He darts his tongue out to wet his lips, " Get. Upstairs."

My eyes widen, " Whoa. Mister demanding why do you sound angry? I haven't exactly said no."

" You are still down here."

I let out a laugh that isn't happy, " Where the heck do you get off?"

He stand up from the counter and stalks towards me. I brace myself for anything, like a punch. I barely doge the fist the comes at my face, I push him away from me and head out of the kitchen with him right on my tails. I don't go up the stairs if he thinks we are doing anything now he is sadly mistaken. I glance over my shoulder and see that he has stopped by the foot of the stairs.

" Where are you going?"

" Not up there. You might like being punched at and kicked but I do not."

" Well I am not going to wine and dine your whiny ass. Lets. Go."

My fingers have tightened into a fist of their own accord and now I am pissed. I charge at him and I realize a minute to late that that is what he wanted. With that thought I hesitate and he is able to dodge the attack land a hit of his own into my stomach and I stumble back. He smirks and I flick him off faking a punch and then I shove him so he falls back onto the stairs, he semi-shocked expression is on his face. I go to step over him and he grips my short leg and pulls me down so that I land next to him but a little above him. He grips my leg so that I can't get up and in a second he is above me and stopping me from turning around and knocking that smirk clean off of his face.

" Wesker." I growl out and try to keep my face from rubbing against the carpet covered stairs.

" Up. Stairs." He releases his hold on me and heads up the aforementioned stairs.

I stand up and rub my face that he had managed to drag across the carpet, and then follow him up. When I get to the room he is leaning up against the dresser and he looks ticked. Still.

" Sorry that it took me _five_ seconds to get up here." I growl out.

His arms cross over his chest and holy _fuck _I don't want to fight him again. My gosh why can't he just say 'lets fuck' and be down with it. I smirk and head over to the bathroom I grab a condom and exit the room I fling it at his head ( with enough force to hurt) and he just blinks but he catches the square package before it hits the ground. I sit down on the bed and take off my shoes rather pissed I toss them behind me in hopes that they connect.

" You are going to break something." At least he sounds a little calmer and not ready to tear my head off.

" Hopefully you."

I don't hear more then feel him right next to me, the rush of air ruffles my hair and then the next minute it is his hand curled around my said hair and yanking my head back. I inhale deeply and glare at him, I throw a punch at him but it is rather hard to do that when I am upside down basically. So instead I grip his shirt and pull him down into a kiss, and he lets go of my hair and when he tries to deepen the kiss with his tongue I bite down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed and he yanks away, hand flying to his lip and that pissed expression is back on his face. I raise my hand and then slowly lower all fingers except the middle one.

When he straightens back up he is smirking and the small trail of blood down his chin and the deep green of his eyes. Damnit I'm hard, and appreantly I have a thing for S & M. He is in right on top of me - when did I lay down on the bed?- and he is ghosting over my skin, which is making everything quite aggrevating. It isn't till I try to move my arms that I notice he is holding them down.

" Wes_ker_." I hate the little whine but I can't help it. He just laughs deep in his throat before he closes the gap and then just as quickly pulls back up again. I let out a growl.

" You aren't going to bite me again are you?"

I thrust my hips up and I love the sound of the sharp breath he takes and I smile at him. " I thought you wanted that."

" Foreplay huh?"

I shrug the best I can manage and he notices that and release my arms which end up around his neck and I am tugging him back down to a heated kiss. I can feel all parts of his body responding and then he is up once more and before I can let a frustrated growl he is removing his shirt and then mine before re-capturing my mouth. I rake my fingers down his back and he arches somewhat up to the action and I let a laugh. He looks down at me and he returns the smirk he leans down and bites my neck, hard enough to open the skin ( and that is saying something considering the virus and all).

The wound I caused him has already healed and the marks on his back as well, but the sight of my blood mixing with his makes it all the more... I don't know. But his pants have got to go and I tell him just that.

" Your pants need to go."

" So do yours." I stands up and undoes his zipper he removes them. I get up on my elbows and snap the button and pull the zipper he thinks I am taking to long and he yanks them off only to crawl back on top and start to kiss. Slower this time but with the same force, teeth gnashing and lips being bruised.

" Wait... you ... don't... have ... the ...condom on." I tell him in between kisses.

He growls but reaches over to the night stand he tears it open with his teeth and the second he has it on. And the rush is back on, no time to waste he slides in.

" What the _FUCK!_" I grip his shoulders and blood start to swell up under my nails.

He just grunts at the pain but he doesn't move, I try to get my breathing under control. " You can't just... do that..." I gasp out and when he shifts his hips the feeling explodes into that of pleasure.

" Move."

And he does and damn why didn't we do this sooner? My hands travel up to his hair and I can feel the hardness from the gel he uses, but with my bloody fingers and seat it quickly comes loose and I string my fingers through his blond tresses and direct his face so that our lips are crushed together and I let his tongue in the time, battling for dominance and I still think he cheated but he wins. Every time he thrusts the bed hits the back of the wall.

" You are going to break through."

He just laughs and slows his speed down _barely_ and reaches down and grasps my erection and with both feelings and not having sex in awhile I hold on as long as I can but the burning in my stomach gets to strong.

" I'm going to... cum."

He just grunts and once more speeds up and the banging of the headboard against the wall makes me smirk and I can't hold it in anymore. I reach my climax and pretty soon he follows after me. He lays down on top of my both of us sweat soaked and breathing heavy. I remove my fingers from his hair and they faint tinge of red in his hair and on his chin makes him look like a true animal. But those contact lenses make him look human and he gives me a weird look that I just answer with a lazy smile and gently bring his head back down and we kiss. A nice kiss, no tongue and that is ok. He pulls out and rolls over breathing fine again and I notice that I feel like I could run a mile five times.

" We shouldn't wait so long next time."

" That would be your fault... dear." He turns his head to me and I can tell that he isn't being sarcastic with that last word.

I just smile at him and turn on my stomach, there is a brief pain but I can tell my body is already healing. " Is that why you just dive in?"

" Excuse me... No, I really just couldn't wait."

" Hm."

He rubs his face and then stands up walking over to the bathroom, he removes the condom and tosses it in the waste basket and lays back down.

" You need a shower, you have blood all over you."

" Whose fault is that once again?"

Heh, " You are the one that didn't prep me."

He rolls his eyes at the remark " Are you going to bring that up every time? Because in all honesty I don't see the need to, you heal quite fast."

I scoff, " That is not the point. At all. Wesker it hurts."

" I told you earlier that I wasn't going to wine and dine you."

I reach behind me and bring back a pillow that I whack him in the face with it and he lets out a disgruntled noise but doesn't retaliate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At three o'clock I pull up to the house Wesker ( after he showered of course and out on new clothing) is sitting in the passenger side. I hit his arm and motion for him to get and go get the kids. He lets out a huff but gets out, other parents are already heading up there and he tries his best to aviod any conversation. A friendly head nod and a forced grin is all they get and than the door opens and it is David who answers. He calls out to the kids that their parents are here. Three kids come and thank Monica for inviting them and I hear her tell them that she was glad they could make it. They each go to their parents and head to the car and then I see Dimi and Dom come to the door, treat bags in hand and smiles upon their faces. They thank her and she pulls them into a hug and says she is glad they could come and that she would like to play again some other time. They agree and then wave at David who waves back before rushing to the car Wesker walking calmly after them. I open the door for them and they scramble inside, quickly buckling up and I raise an eyebrow at their behavior.

" Is something up guys?"

" What no, we just had a lot of sugar" Dominik replies literally bouncing in his seat.

Wesker opens the door and sits down buckling up I laugh at them and drive home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Woo, this is over 7,000 words. I am not that great at writing detailed sex scenes but I hope this was alright.**

**Thank you for the reviews I most admit that when I get those it makes me want to type all that much faster :) So please keep them coming.**


	14. Charge It!

**Warnings: Yaoi,cursing, voilence, and OOC.**

**Disclamier: Capcom owns alot but I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Charge it!

When we get home and I unbuckle their seat belts the boys take off into the house. Luckily they manage to keep their powers under control.

" How come sugar is effecting them so much?"

Wesker gets out of the car and starts to walk up to the house, and I follow him.

" They are kids Chris. Large amounts of said substance being consumed into such a small vessel."

He tells me dryly and heads to the basement. There is some thuds from upstairs and I look up at the ceiling before heading up to check out what they are doing. I peak in their room and the both of them are jumping on both beds ( back and forth they manage to do that because they use the virus to give them an extra boost.)

"Uh guys... What exactly are you doing?"

I move so I am completely in the room.

" Oh." Bounce " Dad." Bounce. Dominik says.

Dimitri smiles and then double bounces his brother and he barely misses hitting the ceiling.

" Hey! Guys be careful, you know what just stop jumping." Surpriseingly they do just that, landing on the bed. Seconds later they start to pump their legs up and down.

" Exactly how much sugar did you guys eat? "

" Ummm..... Well there was cookies and then candy, we also had juice."

" Don't forget the cake." Dominik supplies.

" Right but I figured that was a given."

Dom nods his head, " There was also ice cream."

They were looking at each other the whole time and then turn to me.

" Alot." They say in unison.

I nod my head, " Why don't you guys run around outside or something?"

They jump off the bed and race down the stairs I hear the sound of the door opening and nails across the floor in addition with four feet rushing out the door. I take in a deep breath and walk back down and shut the door after them. I glance out the window and see them running around with P.B. chasing them,, huge smiles on their faces and his tail is wagging. A smile slips on my face at the sight and then I shake my head before walking into the living room. I grab the remote and turn on the TV watching whatever, not much on right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A couple hours later when they boys have come off of their sugar high I start dinner ( sloppy joes) which they ask very calmly to help make. And how can I refuse when they say please?

" Sure guys, just be careful over the stove."

They smile and Dimi pulls a chair over so he can reach wooden spoon to mix the meat and make sure it all gets cooked. Dominik looks around and pull out the cans needed for the sauce and grabs the can opener, which he won't use until the meat is halfway cooked. When it is he opens the can and dumps it into the pan ( standing next Dimitri on the chair) and his brother stirs it into the meat. When that is all done I take the pan and pour the meat into a glass bowl I set it down on the table. Dimitri grabs the plates and Dominik grabs the utensils.

" Alright, thank you boys now why don't you go and get your father." They nod at the same time and head off to the basement.

I grab some cups and the buns setting the buns next to the meat and the cups above the plates. Dominik and Dimitri re-enter the room with Wesker right behind them, the boys sit down and Wesker does as well. I grab the milk and pour it into the cups placing it back in the fridge, I sit down too. We each take turns placing the meat on to the buns and within a few minutes we are all eating.

When we are done the boys help me clean the dishes. I soap them up and them to Dom who rinses them off and hands them to Dimitri who dries them off and puts them away ( I was going to ask Wesker to help but he had gotten a phone call which is odd) and therefore Dimitri has two jobs. When everything is all done they head upstairs and wait for me to start a bath ( they take separate ones now). I wait until Wesker is off the phone to ask him what that was about.

" Why?" He asks skeptically.

" Because no one knows about you, or at least they shouldn't. I can pretty much guarantee that it wasn't Jill or Sheva, and if it had been Claire or Zhane you wouldn't have left the room. That is first off, secondly why did you give _whoever_ that was our _home_ phone number?"

Just when I thought things were going to get better he has to pull this crap.

" It wasn't anyone important, just an old acquaintance. And don't worry they aren't going to cause any trouble, in fact they live in a whole other country." He says in a patronizing tone.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "..." I am not really sure what to say.

He gives me a look that says ' Is that all?'

" Why did they call you now, for what reason? They couldn't have just wanted to 'catch up' or anything."

He runs is tongue under his lower lip, " You aren't jealous..." I am not sure if he is asking or stating it but I don't get a chance to tell him because he continues. " Nothing bad. I was just looking for something."

" Why are you being vague?"

He opens his mouth to respond but a shout from upstairs stops him. "Dad are you coming?" It is Dominik who asks.

"Yeah kiddo I am coming up right now." And I do just that leaving Wesker in the hallway.

I force a smile and enter the bathroom I start the tub for Dom and make sure the water isn't to hot.

" Be sure to turn this off before it gets to high."

He nods his head and starts to undress. I walk into my room and then the bathroom and I see Dimitri sitting on the toilet, he smiles at me when I enter and I return it starting the water for him as well.

" Make sure to stop it before it gets too high."

" I will." He tells me and then I leave the bathroom and head to the kitchen I sit down at the table, Wesker sits across from me.

The kitchen is filled with thick silence, the kind you can you feel all around you. I look at him, " Can you please tell me what that call was about?"

" I was looking into that whole adoption thing, and I knew someone in Europe that might of known about some kids." He tells me in his unemotional tone.

My eyes widen and I make a confused noise, " We just talked about that today."

He nods, " Yes well I figured I might as well look into it."

" You want another kid that bad?" I smirk half in disbelief and half in some odd feeling of adoration.

He takes a deep breath and looks behind me to the wall, he must have x-ray vision or something because he has looked at the wall alot today. " I have this... need.... No..." He sighs. " You like helping people right?"

I nod slowly.

" Well, if there are other kids out there like Dominik and Dimitri..." He gestures with his hand.

" Then they could have friends...? I am not sure where you are going with this."

"Obviously." He deadpans.

I make an irritated sighing sound, " Well then what if there is other kids like them?"

" Adoption."

I close my eyes and rub my face. " In the reports all cases were reported as failures. And if by some chance a kid did survive.... I don't know."

He smirks, " In Russia that stuff is floating in the air all around them in the slums. It is not going to be hard to find a little kid that is infected with it and then bring them up just like the boys."

" Alright. Wait there is a facility in Russia?" I slam my palms on the table.

" No. I simply said that the chemicals are floating in the air there. Kind of like what happened in Spain but not completely."

" Spain... Kennedy right?"

He nods, " He was the agent sent there yes. Listen I just wanted to know what was going on there, they said they would let me know."

" Who is it?"

" I've already told you, an old friend." He says annoyed.

" I want a name Albert." I am not going to give up on this I hope he knows that.

" Fine, you can be an annoying bitch sometimes." I roll my eyes. " Her name is... Ada. Ada Wong."

' They are a girl?' Is my first thought and then I say the name in my head a couple times. " It sounds familiar."

" It should she helped out Kennedy, and then she has brought me samples. Who ever pays highest I suppose, except when it comes to Leon."

" So she is a double agent?"

He nods and shakes his head, " Yes and no. She said she would call back as soon as she found something until then we still have to ask the boys." He stands up and heads up the steps.

" Wesker they are taking baths, leave them alone." I get up from the table as well and follow him to make sure that he doesn't bother them.

" I wasn't going to." He says as he heads into a bedroom.

" Well then where are you going?"

" To bed." He says slowly as if I am a child.

" Oh." I turn around but stop in the doorway. " Wesker, you have something to do with the toxins loose in Russia don't you?"

"...Yes."

I sigh, " Are you on purposely infecting those kids?"

He shakes his head, " No. The was a spill of the G or T virus over there, we didn't release it knowingly. And besides anyone that would come in contact with it won't really survive most likely because its the rather poor section that was hit, people are already sick out there."

I face him, " So then how are you supposed to find a kid?"

" Well their immune systems aren't screwed up all the way yet and a younger child would have a better chance at surviving."

I rub my face and sigh before leaving the room. I head to the bathroom where Dom is and check up on him.

" Hey dad I am almost done." I nod and in a few minutes he does hop out and get dressed.

He heads to his room and I return to mine to see that Wesker is already helping Dimitri out and wrapping a towel around him. I stop in my tracks and smile at the father son moment. I honestly don't think that he would knowingly infect kids, now that he has his own he understands why they are so important and why someone would do anything to protect their kids. He helps him get dressed and runs the towel over his head to get off any excess water and then they exiting together.

" Night dad" Dimitri says as he passes by me and I follow them into their room where Dominik is half asleep already.

" Night guys." I kiss the tops of their heads and mumble replies is all I receive and then Wesker tells them the same things.

We head back to our room and I remove my shirt and pants before sliding under the covers, and he does the same thing except he puts on dark grey sweats before getting into the bed. Again we don't stick to the farthest sides apart but rather sleep in the middle, and his breath slides over my neck and pretty soon I am fast asleep. Which is why I miss the whispered words and the soft smile on his face.

" Christopher Redfield, I love you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning I wake up to the bright rays of the sun slipping past the blinds and into the room. I notice that this time I am not laying on top of him but his arm is over my waist and he is rather close to me. Which isn't a problem but it just goes to show that I am not the only one that moves closer to warmth in bed. I smirk at him and then it falls off when he opens up an eye.

" I did not do this of my own choice, you would not stop moving around last night and the only time you seemed to still is if I touched you."

" Psh, sure. You would say something like that." I stretch ( careful not to hit him) and then I roll out of the bed. I head to the bathroom to pee and to take a shower.

When I am done I head out and get a red shirt on some shorts. I head down and see that P.B. is already outside and the coffee has been started. Pretty soon the boys will be coming down, and as I finish that thought noise from upstairs confirms that. When they change and come down two bowls of cereal are already made and they sit down and start to eat. I let in P.B. and feed him as well. I grab a mug and pour myself some coffee and sit down at the table letting myself wake up fully. I yawn causing my eyes to shut and when I open them again Wesker is sitting in the last vacant seat reading the paper and sipping his coffee.

I glance from him to the boys and then back again. I think he gets what I am telling but he still pretends to be reading the paper. It looks like I am the one that has to bring up the topic. He can create the worlds worst nightmare but he can't bring up a new addition to the family.

" Hey guys remember when I asked if you guys had wanted to get your own rooms?"

" Yes, and I think you mentioned changing the theme as well." Dominik says after he chews his food and swallows.

" Right, well I was thinking that we could do that this week if you guys wanted."

They smile but Dimitri answers " That sounds cool."

I smile back, " And then there is still one room left, plus the office upstairs."

They nod not knowing what exactly I mean. I don't get to my true question just yet. But they know that there is something more that I have to say, I just don't know how to bring it up.

" How would you guys feel about a little sister or brother?" It is Wesker who breaks the silence while still reading the paper. He looks up when he finishes reading something and looks at the both of them.

They look at each other then to me and finally Wesker.

Dominik speaks first. " Are they already on the way?" He doesn't sound excited or against the idea. Dimitri elbows him gently Dominik scowls but doesn't retaliate.

And I've seen it on tv shows and some movies before with twins, that they have their own secret language. And something like that must be going on between them because no words are said but Dominik gives us a quick look and then shrugs slightly before sighing.

Dimitri just shakes his head and then speaks out loud, " He meant what he said but he should have been nicer when saying it."

I nod my head and look to Wesker from the corner of my vision. " Uh... No I don't think that they are on their way just yet. We are most likely going to adopt."

Dimitri looks confused, " Wait but then they wouldn't be like us right?" He gestures at himself and his brother.

" Actually they might be, something happened in Russia causing a leak and children and adults are at a very high risk of getting infected with the virus." Wesker explains to them.

" But how do you know that?" Dominik points to him with his spoon after scooping in a mouthful of cereal and eating it.

" I have a friend over there who told me this and she is looking into it but we wanted to run it by you guys first, and then make a decision."

They nod their heads together, " Could we go see them?" Dominik seems to have warmed up to the idea.

" Russia is in Europe. A whole other country."

Dimitri smirks, " Yes father we are aware of that already, you taught us that when we were three."

He nods his head, " You are correct."

" Uh, excuse me." I wave my hand. They turn to look at me.

" We can't go to Russia, not with whatever is going on with that 'leak'. If my boss finds out I could get in trouble, worse because I haven't even reported it now which I should but I won't at the moment."

Looks of understanding cross the twins faces and then they shrug and go back to eating. Wesker's reaction varies greatly from that of his sons.

" How and why would he find out you were there if you are not going to tell him about it?"

I shrug my shoulders in response, " I don't really know but I don't want to take that risk either."

" Well we don't have to go near the town where it is. And if he finds out you were in Russia while that was going on you can tell him you had no idea and you were not near it."

" Fine. But how would we get there?"

" A plane. First class" He takes another sip from his mug.

" That is going to be expensive, plus we are going to have to forge the birth certificate. We aren't going to an actual orphanage for this kid."

" Call Zhane up and ask him for one, or I could do it. And we have the money for the plane ride."

I nod my head. He has an answer for everything. " What about on the way back? They are going to stop us with the kid and we are going to have to go through customs and other things before we can bring them home. Which means paper work and a huge risk of them finding out who you are."

" Then we take a private plane there and back, forge the documents for U.S citizenship and I will deal with all the rest."

I had forgotten that Dimi and Dom were still at the table eating until Dominik speaks up quietly, "Wouldn't it just be easier to have another kid they way you did with us?"

We never went in to full detail on how they came here. They know where babies come from and they know that they came about a different way, they just don't know that _I_ had them.

" Your dad doesn't want to do it again." Wesker says dryly.

I shoot him a glare, " You could probally have a kid just the same as me."

" No. That is not likely."

" And why not?"

" Because it was the viruses that screwed you up, both of them together and the way that he did it. But with me nothing has been altered."

" I don't think _that_ much has been altered." At least I hope not.

" No just your ability to get pregnant." He smirks but hides it behind his cup.

" Oh... So that... _You_ gave birth to us?" Dimitri finally asks.

" Yes and it wasn't normal at all, excluding the obvious reason. The birth sped up and you guys were extremely strong. I love you guys and if I had to do it over I would, but I just don't want to miss anymore work and there is alot of complications."

" How come you didn't tell us this before?" Dominik this time.

" I didn't really know how to bring it up. I mean you guys have so much already against you, not in a completely bad way, but I just didn't want you to have to deal with anything more." I tell them simply with a shrug.

They nod their heads, " That's ok." He tells me and they both agree.

" Well I am glad." I breath in and smile at them. " Do you guys want to change rooms now?"

" Sure, when would we go to Russia?" I look at Dimitri and then I notice his eyes, almost the same color as mine only lighter and not as scary looking, a bit of brown to mellow it out.

I take a quick look at Dominik and his eyes are like Wesker's, not as bright and scary looking. There is a blue tint to it evening everything.

I look at Wesker, " I will have to wait for her to call back before I can officially arrange something. But she is rather quick and efficient in getting things done." He tells them.

We all nod, I finish my coffee the boys finish their cereal and we place our dishes in the sink. " So who is moving out?"

" I don't care." Dimitri.

" I guess I will then." Dominik.

I clap my hands together and head upstairs, " You have to help." I tell Wesker which he answers by finishing his coffee and following behind us to the room.

Dominik heads to his side of the room, he has the day themed side, and starts to pick up little things and carry them to the room on the other side and down the hallway. Dimitri grabs some of his toys and brings them to the same room, they place them to the side so nothing is in the way. When they come back I toss them a pillow and his blanket, I grab the mattress while Wesker figures out a way to get the bed frame out of the room without having to dismantle it. We just head to the room. I place the mattress up against the wall and they place the pillows and blanket inside the closet for the moment. Wesker has picked up the metal bed frame but the legs prevent him from leaving the room with it.

" You are going to have to tilt it." I tell him right before he had started to do just that.

He stops and gives me that look, the one that says (in not so many words) ' I'm smarter then you and therefore don't need help, as you can see I have already figured that out.' So I just hold up my hands and shrug. He gets the frame out and into the other room, he replaces the mattress, pillows and blanket. Now all we have to get is his closth, dresser and his mini bookcase. Dominik and his brother carry the bookcase out together, even though Dominik had said that he could do it by his self I told him that he was lucky I was letting him carry that thing at all. He sighed dramatically but smiled to let me know he was kidding. Wesker and I take his dresser to his new room, exerting some extra strength to make it a quick trip, we set it against the wall. Dom grabs his remaining possessions from Dimitri's room and then we are all finished.

" Can I move my bed so that it is under the window?"

I nod my head and in two seconds the bed has been moved from the side of the room up against the wall to right under the window. He lays down on his bed arms spread and smiles. We help him move around his furniture to his liking and when that is all finished we examine our work, feeling accomplished.

" Where do we go for new room themes?" Dimitri asks after a short silence.

" Well it was Claire who found that place last time, maybe we should give her a call?"

" It will take till early morning or late tonight to get here." Wesker answers.

" So?"

" It would take us maybe two or three hours to just run there."

" How are we supposed to bring the stuff back then?"

" Shipping."

" No, I want it now."

He huffs, " They probably have the stuff on back order anyway. Why does she need to come anyway? You can just call her up and ask her that store name, but if I remember correctly that was for baby rooms." He says with that air pf superiorty.

I cross my arms and stare at the floor thinking of what to do. I hate to admit that he is right about the whole baby store, so then where else can you look for room themes, not to mention that my kids look five but have the mentality of a 12 year old _and_on top of that are super geniuses.

" Where do we go then?"

" I don't know. Look it up." He walks out of the room and down the stairs.

I shake my head and follow him down, sometimes he can be a real prick. I head to the living room and unlock the drawer under the bookcase and grab my laptop and bring it to the kitchen. I plug it in and boot it up, waiting till everything pops up and I click the internet icon. When the homepage pops up I click the search bar and type in kid room themes. Dimitri stands behind me reading over my shoulder.

" What exactly do _you_ want for a room theme, or do you even want one at all?" I move over so he can get closer and he climbs into my lap to look at the themes.

He moves the mouse to the home icon and then types into the search bar kid room, clicks the first search option and starts to look through the choices. After a few minutes of looking he clicks one and brings the image of the theme up.

" I like this one."

" Mission Black?"

He nods his head. I look at the furniture that comes with it, the bed is a twin and its a panel bed. Everything is black, the frame, dresser and nightstand. There is also a mirrior attached to the dresser. I look at the price, 1,049.99!

I whistle, " That is alot of money pal, but I guess of Wesker has the money and it appears he does, it shouldn't be a problem. Are you sure you want this one though? You don't want to check any more out?"

" I like this one, and if I look for a others I will have a hard time choosing between the two of them."

" Alright then, We will head out to this place, I'll just print this real quick." He hops off and I click the printer icon and tell it to send to the printer in the basement. " Can you go get your brother for me?"

He nods his head and takes off to find his brother. Three seconds later Dominik is standing in front of me.

" Hey, do you want to look for a bedroom set?"

"Sure." He climbs into my lap and starts to search through all of the pictures.

( pic of Dimitri's room, /is/image/roomstogo/br_rm_mansionblack?$RoomCCM_412x288$ )

After a few clicks he picks one and shows it to me.

" Ivy League Cherry?"

"Yes."

The bed is a twin like the other one, the bed frame is a dark brown matching everything else. He has almost the same things as his brother except he has a desk instead of an extra dresser. This one is cheaper then Dimitri's, only 999.99 for everything. I nod my head and print the page down to the basement, Dominik hops off and I stand up as well.

( Dominik's room pic /is/image/roomstogo/br_rm_ivylgtw?$RoomCCM_412x288$ )

I go down to the basement and grab the bed room list. Wesker is sitting behind the desk and typing on laptop, I don't even think he has noticed me.

" Hey Wesker, these rooms are a bit expensive."

He looks up at me, "What?"

I walk over to him and hand the papers over, he scans them quickly and hands them back.

" Those room sets are for older kids aren't they?"

I shrug, " They seem to like them. It's either this or go with the really kiddie stuff. Farm animals, cars/trucks/airplanes, sea animals, animals in general, cow-"

He holds up his hand and I stop. " Fine, are you going to order this stuff online?"

" No, I was going to look the store up and head over there."

" Is it in Canada? and how are you planning to pay for it?"

" With your money." As an after thought I add " Where is this money coming from? You aren't stealing it are you?"

" No. Not entirely, some of it is from my projects, S.T.A.R.S. and I just save it. "

" What do you mean not entirely and how much did they pay you for your projects?" I remember awhile ago when I had asked him where the money came from and he said I shouldn't ask questions with answers I wouldn't like. I am wishing I had listened.

" Alot. And I am not entirely stealing some of the money because its previous oweners are dead."

I give him a shocked look and close my eyes. " There is alot of people dead that I know of that is in some way connected to you. Who knows how many other people you have killed outside of Umbrella and Tricell."

" I didn't kill them all. " He stands up from his desk and walks past me up the stairs, I follow after a second.

He keeps walking into the living room and sits on the couch, he grabbed a book in advance and starts to read it. I head back to the kitchen to try and look up the stores location. After looking for a bit I can't find any in Canada, and if I have it shipped it isn't as expensive as I thought.

" Wesker I need your credit card." I remember that I don't have to shout it out. I can hear movement from the living room and then he is in the kitchen well leaning up agianst doorway into the kitchen.

" I have to ship it here, they need a credit card number."

" Fine." He heads back downstairs and before I can question him is back up and holding out a gold card to me.

I take it and glancing at the name it isn't his. " You stole this?" I try to give it back to him.

" No. But I can't have a credit card in my name now could I? Every time I make a purchase with it they could find me."

"Oh. But how were you able to get a credit card in someone else's name?"

" There is alot you can do through a computer. Now hurry up and fill whatever it is you need out." He says with a bit of annoyance.

I reexamine the card and then start typing in the info I needed from it when I am done I hand it back to him and he brings it back downstairs. I unplug the computer and shut it down and pack it back into the case I lock it in the bookcase out of habit. When that is all done I notice that Wesker isn't up yet and then I figured that he just went back to whatever he was working on. I go upstairs to tell the boys that we are just going to have the bed room sets shipped over here.

" No store out here?" Dimitri asks.

" No there isn't, but the stuff should be delivered in a three to four weeks."

" Are we going to paint our rooms?" Dominik walks into to Dimitri's room and asks.

" I guess we could if you want. I don't know if I am going to be able to find the exact colors for your room." I tell him.

" What about this wallpaper? Does it come off or are we going to paint over it?" Dimitri gestures around the room.

" I don't think it comes off, we had glued it to the wall. I can look at a hardware store for something to help remove it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little bit later I find myself rather confused in aisle in a Home Depot. I can't read half of the words because they are in french and what I can read doesn't help me at all. So I grab a couple different bottles and cans of stuff that looks like it is used to remove gum, dirt, paint, marker and other stuff. Next I head over to the painting section. Spend another thirty minutes trying to find the right shade of green for Dominik's room, and a deep red color for Dimitri's. When I finally find it I grab some paint brushes, rollers, a Teflon paint tray, some blue scotch tape and a tarp to put on the floor. I make my way to the check out and pay for the stuff with my own money. I then head to my car and pack the bags inside I head for home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I get back home the boys want to start immediately.

"What about lunch?"

" Father cooked pizza for us."

" Alright well I'm hungry, so I'll find something quick and you guys can move some of the things in Dominik's room to the side. Not the dresser though."

They nod and head upstairs while I quickly scan the fridge and take out an apple I eat it in a couple bites so I grab another one and eat it slower. At the same time I am done they have moved what they could to one side of the room. I hold the tarp out and Dominik grabs it heading back up I grab the two cans of green and motion for Dimitri to grab the paint brushes. When we have everything I realize that we still need to tape the base board and the point where the wall meets with ceiling. I do so quickly. After that I take the paint can and pry off the lid, I mix the paint and pour it into the paint tray. I hand them each a paint roller and show them how to go up and down evenly.

We paint the one side of his wall and I have to go down and grab a chair to reach the higher parts. When we are done with that we move the furniture around ( but not up against the newly painted wall) and we start to paint that side. After about two hours we have the whole room painted, I take Dominik's matress and bring it back in Dimitri's room.

" You are going to have to sleep in here for a few more nights until the paint dries and it airs out."

" Alright."

We go and wash off the paint on our hands and the small drips that got on our faces. By now I have worn off the energy that I got from the two apples and I go back down and make myself a sandwich. After I finish that Claire calls.

" Hello."

" _Hey big brother, I just wanted to call and say hi."_

I smile " Hey Claire."

" _So anything new going on? The boys doing good?"_

" Yeah the boys are doing great. Actually they had wanted separate rooms so now we are painting rooms and moving around furniture."

" _That sounds cool. Hey do you know why Wesker kidnapped Zhane a couple days ago?" _I can hear an indignant 'Hey' which I assume was from Zhane.

I don't know if I should tell her the truth or not. I know I can trust her and she is my little sister. " It kind of had something to do with me. But it is all cool now."

" _Something to do with your mission?"_

" I don't recall telling you about that, but yeah it did."

" _No you didn't tell me, Sheva did. Are you sure everything is okay?"_

" Yes Claire I am." I laugh to lighten the mood.

" _Alright, I don't think that that is the whole truth but I am not going to push it for now."_

" Thank you I guess."

" _Alright well I just wanted to check. When are you going to come out here again or is it my turn to come over there?"_

" Your turn to come here."

" _That's right, well then when is that going to happen?"_

" I am not really sure. Wesker is waiting for a call sometime this week and if we the news is good we have to go and check it."

" _What kind of a call?"_

" It's not anything bad. I first thought it was too. So this week and maybe next week you can't come over but how about the following week?"

" _Sure that sounds good. So I'll see you then. Bye and I love you."_

" I love ya to, bye."

I hang the phone up and a small smile is on my face. I find the boys playing in Dimitri's room, it is scrabble this time.

" Hey guys Aunt Claire is going to be coming over here in three weeks."

Dimitri finishes adding a letter to his word and than looks up " That's cool, is Zhane going to come as well?"

" I would assume so."

Dominik looks at the board, his letters and then the boars again. " Is our new sibling going to be here by then?"

" I don't really know. If we get a call soon and this Ada lady has found a kid than yes. We are going to have to go over to Russia and bring the kid home."

They don't respond and I assume it is because of their game so I leave them to it. I head off for the basement and of course he is still sitting behind the desk looking busy. Perfect time to tell him the news.

" Claire is going to be coming over in about three weeks."

Nothing.

" Albert!"

He tenses and then slowly looks up, " Yes?" He drawls.

" Did you hear me about Claire?"

He lets out an exasperated sigh, " Yes, she will be coming in three weeks."

I just stand there, he returns to typing but after a minute he stops, " Was that all?"

" Yes. Why can't I stand here and watch?" I give him an innocent look.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, rubs his nose and looks back at me. " You smell like paint."

" We painted Dom's room, I told you this earlier when I left to go get the paint. You did know I was gone right?"

He taps his fingers against the desk top once, " Yes."

" Were you down here the whole time I was gone?"

" No I made them lunch."

I roll my eyes and walk over behind him to see what has his attention so tightly. And he shrinks the page before I can see anything, now I am really curios. He looks at me over his shoulder, I look right back at him.

" What was that?"

" If I had wanted you to know I wouldn't have shrunken it."

I debate weather to smack him out of the chair and if I would have enough time to pull the page up and look it; and I don't I would. So I sit on his desk and casually fold my arms, if he doesn't want me to see then it must be something bad. So I'll just sit here and prevent him from doing what ever he was. He gives me a short look and then grabs the laptop and places it on his lap; feet up on the desk. There is a hint of a smirk and then the sound of the keys being hit resumes. Does he really think it is going to be that easy? I try to look over the top and he just brings the screen down until I look away. Fine buddy if that's how you want to play.

I smirk more to myself than at him, and gently but firmly place my hand on his leg. Nothing yet and so I slowly slide it up just a little more, his leg twitches. I look up to see if he is looking at me...Nope. I swipe my tongue out and slide my hand right up to his knee, the tapping of the keys is the only sound, I squeeze and there we go his jaw tightens and the sound of the keys being it hit with a little more force is my only clue that this is effecting him. I scoot on the desk more for a better angle. I slide my hand a fraction up and I am right below his inner thigh. I look at his crotch and smile. I look at him still focused on the screen but his typing has slowed down.

" _Wesker"_ I whisper and I bite my lower lip to hide my smile when his focus swiftly changes to me.

I slide my hand up more and rest it on his hip and I pull myself closer tilting my head as if to kiss him. His eyes break away from mine to look at the computer. He shuts it and before I can react he pulls me into the kiss. I freeze up, that was not supposed to happen.

He pulls back with a smirk, " I had the file saved and gone when you first started." He smirks and then yanks me back down into the kiss.

I try to pull back but he surprises me once again by dropping his hands to my butt and pulling me into his lap. Oh what the hell I can always get one of the kids to figure out what he was doing later. Right now I am focused on his tongue in my mouth and the growing problem between my legs. My arms wrap around his neck and his hands grab on to my hips. I grind up into his hips and he lets out a silent moan, but I can't miss his head tilting backwards.

" Chris I need to get back to work."

" I'm not stopping you." I reply with a smirk.

" Yes you are." But he makes no move to push me off.

So I lean in to kiss him once again but of course the sound of the phone ringing stops me. And then I look at the phone weirdly, in the basement?

He sits up and grabs the phone.

" Hello."

" _Wesker, I think I found what you wanted. Though I am not completely sure what you want her for."_

Wesker glances at me. I look at the phone, and then I tune in to what is being said.

" Do you have her?"

" _Yes, but I am not caring for her for very long. I've got ... other business to attend to."_

He nods his head, and I whisper at him " Don't you have to answer her?"

He waves me off, " I'll make the preparations for tomorrow."

" _Alright Wesker."_ She hangs up and he puts the phone back in its place.

" So I guess that means we are going to Russia."

He nods his head and stands up forcing me to stand as well, He takes out his cell and starts to dial in a number.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I tried to get this out yesterday but my sisters kept kicking me off : ( Sorry once more, I did try to get this out fast.**

**So please keep the reviews coming ( I should be getting my own computer sometime in august or after) and I will type as fast and as long as I can.**


	15. Can You Read This?

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family, all else belongs to Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Can You Read This?

Wesker waits for an answer on the other line I just head upstairs to tell the boys that we are indeed going off to Russia. When I get to Dimitri's room it looks as if Dominik is winning in their game of scrabble.

I knock on the door, " Hey guys, it looks like we are going to Russia either today or tomorrow I would start packing some clothing and whatever else you would like to bring along."

Huge smiles spread across their faces and they quickly but neatly put their game away and in the closet. Dimitri grabs his bag and starts to put clothing in it while his brother heads to his room and _carefully_ takes out his bag and starts to pack his clothing in it too.

" How long are we going for?"

" I don't know, you are going to have to ask your father when he gets off the phone."

With that I head to my own room to start packing for the trip. I can hear Wesker coming up the steps and when he passes Dimitri's room he stops him.

" Father how long are we going to be gone for?"

" A couple of days maybe a week. Are you already packed?" I look out into the hallway and see him looking at the bag.

" Dad said we should start packing, but he didn't know when exactly we were going to leave."

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow I just shrug bringing my head back in to finish packing. He walks into the room and heads to the closet getting his own bag he packs clothing into it.

" The plane leaves at eight o'clock tonight."

" Is this a privet plane?"

" It isn't mine but we are in first class and there shouldn't be anyone else there."

I look at the clock and notice that is five twenty-five. I bring the bags down the stairs and when I pass P.B. on the couch I had forgotten about him.

" Wesker, what are we going to do about Polar Bear?"

He looks at the dog, then me, " Bring him, if you want."

Now I have to get a bag for him. I get a weeks worth of food, some toys of course his leash and a doggy bed he only sleeps on when we travle. Like to my sisters house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At around 7:30 a cab pulls up in front of the house to take us to the airport, Dimitri and Dominik in the back with P.B. and then me and Wesker in the middle (it was a minivan).

When we arrive at the airport we head immediately to the loading gate with five minutes to spare and get ourselves settled on the plane, the boys like the fact that the seats recline back. This isn't my first time flying, heck I used to be a pilot but something about not being in control makes me sort of jumpy. After we take off the seat belt sign isn't lit anymore I calm down and relax, watching the movie that is playing, and oddly enough it is snakes on a plane.

The boys have found a deck of cards and are playing Go Fish. Dominik looks to be wining since he has the bigger stack. Wesker was right there is no one else on this plane, in fact I saw few people below us as well.

" Wesker is this plane for Tricell?"

" Yes."

My face blanches, " _Wesker!"_ I hiss at him, the boys are in a couple of seats ahead of us but they could still hear if they wanted.

" Chris, we have to smuggle a child back." He says simply, picking up the newspaper that was provided.

" Right. Aren't they going to want to take her?"

" No, they don't know why I am going out there. They probably assume it's to check up on the spill."

I shake my head, " I still can't believe I am doing this." I mutter under my breath.

Albert just smirks and flips the page.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours into the flight, and I am really bored. Plus it doesn't help the fact that Wesker seems really intent on getting in my pants.

" Wesker I don't want to join the mile high club at the moment." I tell him while at the same time removing his hand from my knee for the fifth time in a hour.

My legs start to shake due to the fact that I have to go to the bathroom, but I can't go because of him. If I tried to get up I am sure I could get there and keep him out but I don't want to fight on the plane and break anything.

" Chris." I look up and then he kisses me, and starts to push me into the seat.

" Albert" I mumble through his kiss and try to push him off. " The kids."

" Then come to the bathroom with me." He says getting up and pulling me with him.

He returns to kissing and pulling me to the bathroom. When we are up against the door I renew my struggle. " We don't have the condoms."

" So?" He starts to grind his hips into mine.

" Wes-ah! Please we can't do this now."

" Says you. Come on." He smirks and gets the door open pulling me inside with him.

" I'm serious. Why are you even like this?"

" Who says I'm acting?" He grabs my wrists and holds them against the wall while he unbuttons my pants with the other.

" _What?_" I hiss at him and try to knee him in the groin but he pulls out of the way.

And then he has turned me so that I am facing the wall, hands on top of mine and his body against mine preventing me from turning back towards him. " Come now Chris, behave. We don't have the time nor the room for fore play." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

" I hope you know that I hate you right now." I try to fill my voice with as much hatred as I can to convey how serious I am.

" I'll turn you back around you just have to promise to not knee me again, _or_ anything else." He whispers it in my ear and I can feel my resolve slipping. I wouldn't be fighting this so hard if he had condoms.

" Why can't you wait till we get in the hotel? Where they have condoms." I ask him with less venom.

" You don't always get pregnant when you have unprotected sex." His grip lets up slightly.

" For me it could be totally different because of the virus, and its need to reproduce or whatever." Fighting back with logic, I'm proud of myself.

" Are you still upset about the fact that you aren't as smart as the boys and I?" Half sincere and half mocking.

I roll my eyes (pointless when are not facing the person to which the roll of the eyes is for.) " No, and I _am_ smart. Maybe not a super genius like you guys, but I can still hold my own for a bit." I push off the wall and since he wasn't trying as hard I dislodge him and exit the bathroom.

The boys look up from their game and I gave them a half smile before sitting back down. A few seconds later Wesker leaves the bathroom, looking a bit confused and upset which is just fine with me. He sits next to me and he remains quite for some time before looking over at me.

" Chris."

I don't look at him for a minute and he doesn't say anything further except to say my name again.

" What?"

" I did not mean to ... offend you." He struggles with the word before he can say it.

I can tell that he is being serious.

" Fine."

I look back at the magazine that was in the seat in front of me.

" Is that it?" He asks, and it sounds like I offended him a tiny bit.

I flip the page and glance at him, " That was not exactly an apology first off. And secondly you weren't even listening to me. It's like for some reason you think no means go." I go back to reading the page.

I can't understand most of it and looking at the front cover I realize it's because this is a scientific magazine.

He looks at the kids and then taps his fingers on the armrest, sighs and finally returns his attention back to me. " I am... sorry."

" I accept, you are still not getting any though."

" Until I get condoms?"

" That plus because I don't want to."

We fall silent and I give up on trying to ignore by reading. I place the magazine back and lean back closing my eyes.

" Why don't you want another kid like Dimitri and Dominik?"

I open one eye and then other one. " I don't really know." I pull the seat back up. " I guess because it isn't normal, and then I just got my job back. There are plenty of other reasons as well."

He nods his head, and then looks to be contemplating those reasons. " Well you have the option of speeding up the birth, with work and all. None of this is normal Christopher."

I sigh an a tired way and rub my forehead. " Alright fine there is that but it still doesn't completely convince me. And why are so adamant about having another kid?"

He smirks. " I'm not completely sure. It doesn't sound as weird as I had thought it would when you use big words."

I sigh, " Are you insulting me again?" The anger flares up once more.

He shakes his head and kisses , " No Chris."

The anger subsides but it is still there, just waiting to rise up again if he ticks me off. The airplane is silent inside except for the sound of cards being passed or places down from the boys. Wesker picks up the magazine I had earlier discarded. I look around the plane trying to find something to do, but any books or magazines I see all pertain to science or some form of it.

" Did you sleep with me that first time because you wanted to win?" I whisper at him.

" When on that ship?"

I nod.

" Yes." He says simply.

" Did you honestly expect me to just hand over my obedience with that shot?"

" At the time I had a great opportunity and I took it. I already told you I didn't want you dead, I do not know if I felt that way at that time as well."

" So then... I don't know."

" To some degree Christopher, you don't stop me from what I am doing. Is it because of our deal, I am not sure."

The whole conversation was said normally, he wasn't trying insult me and I didn't blow up in his face.

" I could say then that you liked me for awhile." A half smile creeps on to my face.

He smiles " What proof do you have for that statement?"

" You didn't let me die." I point at him.

" I could have kept you alive for other reasons."

I shrug, " Well you haven't done anything yet. And as I recall you were pretty persistent on getting me to take that syringe."

" I haven't found the right time to act upon my plan." I can hear the joke under his words.

" Just admit it."

" Admit what?" He closes the magazine and places it back. He looks at me when he is done.

" That you've always had a thing for me." I fold my arms and I can feel the smile is bigger.

"Since when? STARS?" He blinks.

" Precisely."

He sits quietly thinking back to then I would guess, or a way to counter my statement.

" I don't recall showing any favoritism towards you. In fact I believe it was _you_ that had a thing for me."

I shake my head, " You are confusing respect and admiration for a crush." I try to look serious.

" Have been watching those court room TV shows again?"

" Not all the time, and what of it if I was?" He is changing the topic, I think I am wining.

" I can tell that you are just dying to shout ' objection' or whatever else it is they say."

" Wesker you are changing the topic." I don't respond to his comment.

" Alright fine, you didn't like me back then and neither I to you. So to cut this whole thing short. Live in the future and not in the past." He leans over and kisses me his time.

But he deepens it with his tongue my hand travels up into his hair and pulls him closer, all on its own. He leans over to keep the kiss going and I almost forgot about the boys, until one of them hisses.

" I win!" Dimitri I think.

But we pull away, slowly and settle back into our own seats for the remainder of the plane ride.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Getting off the plane and having our passports checked wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. In fact I think that it had gone to smoothly. I'm not bragging but when my name pops up BSAA, and STARS comes around as well. And nothing happened though, I am not complaining but they looked at it, stamped it and gave it back to Wesker which is weird. So when we get all our luggage and P.B. into a cab I decide to ask him about it when we settle into the hotel room.

" Can I have my passport?"

He looks at me and the aforementioned passport in his hand, I can tell he is debating about it. I give him a look and hold out my hand for it. He sighs but gives it up. I open it up and freeze, I look back up at him and then the passport.

" This isn't my name."

" Well of course not. You wouldn't want your name popping up in a Tricell database, nor would you want them to have your name."

I scoff, " Yeah but how? Let me see yours, and the kids too while I am at it."

He hands them all over, and none of them have our real names on it.

" We aren't going back on that plane."

" We not?"

" Because of the kid. I'll have to forge papers already for her or take her information from here and change it in Canada."

" How are we going to get home?"

" A jet." He takes the passports back and places them in his luggage.

The boys are staying in the same room with us but there is two beds. The place is extremely nice, I can tell he spent alot on this. Or then again he could just have connections. Dominik and Dimitri are laying on the bed watching television, I have no clue if they understand it, but they might.

" Where or when are we supposed to meet this Ada?"

" Sometime tomorrow. I have already told her that we have arrived." He sits down on the bed, actually he lays down with his back up against the headboard and his hands behind his head.

I sit down on the corner. " I think I have met Leon before. In fact I am sure of it, Rockfort Island."

" Oh that's right, your sister went looking for you and she had met up with Leon, lost him and then I think Ada came by." I nod my head.

" She would know who I was, know what I do. I don't need to be blackmailed about this." I turn to face him on the bed."

" So would you like to stay here than?" He raises an eyebrow.

" Yes but no. I guess my main concern is getting shot when she sees me. And then what if Leon is with her, he would defiantly recognize me and I..."

He lowers his hands and stands up he quickly sits down next to me, " I won't ... let that happen."

I smile, half happy and the other half sad. " You can be surprising at sometimes. But I still can't... Would she set you up?"

" You are being paranoid." He chuckles lightly and stands back up heading to the bathroom.

I follow him and stop at the door, " You said it yourself, she helps the highest bidder or whatever."

He doesn't turn to face me right away but looks at me through the mirror, " If you feel this strongly you should stay here with the kids. No one knows that we are here, except for her."

" We flew here in a Tricell plane, regardless if we changed our names, didn't you request it?"

" They are faster is all, and they don't broadcast that that is their plane. I just happened to know that it was. People go on it everyday who don't work with Tricell, and sometimes some of them do."

I sigh but drop it for now. I close the door and lay down on the bed, soon the buzzing from the TV and the sound of running water fade out and I fall asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I start awake when the bed dips and I have to calm down because my eyes are zooming in and out, my sense of smell is weak and half my body feels tight. I close my eyes take a deep breath, when I open them back up everything is fine. I look to see Wesker sitting on the bed hair still damp from his shower. I look over at the other bed but the boys aren't there, the shower is going so that's one but what about the other.

" Out on the terrace with the dog, Chris." I look back at him he is looking at me with that hint of a smirk on his face.

" How did you know I was looking for them?"

He shrugs, " I think it's just instinct or again paranoia, but every time you start awake or panic you immediately search out the boys.

I rub my eyes and yawn. " Well I get worried."

" Like I said instinct or paranoia."

" Look, my gut isn't off all that much. Back at that town, and ... other times."

He nods his head.

" I wish I still had I.S. though. Helped me out alot."

" I think your boys have him, though it seems to make Dominik a bit harsh."

( A/N: I can not remember if Wesker has already told him about this.)

" Are you serious? Both of them?"

" Yes. And that is another thing. If ever you were to be attacked, you can fight and the boys can as well. But if the unfortunate happened and you were knocked out or whatever, the boys or at least I.S. would tell them to get out and away from the situation."

" And then people would still know about them and what they can do." I answer flatly.

" Not at first. No one wants to admit that they failed, and think about it. If they told everyone that there is three others like me; Mass hysteria. Not to mention that they don't want the B.S.A.A. to find out about those things."

" So what would happen if Tricell found out?"

" I don't know and I do not want to find out."

At this Dimitri walks in through the sliding door with P.B. I smile at him and he smiles back walking over to us he pulls himself on to the bed and sits between us.

" What are you guys doing?"

I smooth out his hair, " Just talking."

He lays down and places his hands behind his head, " About?"

" Things."

He smirks, " That's a given. What kind of things?"

" You are rather inquisitive." Wesker looks down at him, but his eyes give away the smile.

" Well I am a young child, the world is oh so fascinating to me right now." He doesn't miss a beat.

I smile and kiss his fore head, he warps his arms around my neck in a hug and kisses my cheek before letting me go. I hear the water turn off, the curtain being pulled aside and the towel moving really fast as he dries himself. Next thing I know Dominik is dressed and seated next to Dimitri on Wesker's side of the bed.

" They have a TV in the shower dad. But I couldn't reach the buttons." He says the first part excited and the second part with a frown.

I look at Wesker, " How expensive is this place? "

" A bit expensive." He admits easily.

" You don't like being inconspicuous do you? Always the best of everything." I smirk, " Were you spoiled as a child?"

" I like nice things, and if you have money you should have the very best." He shrugs.

" Or you could save it. When Claire and I were growing up we didn't have a ton of money, so I hated the way people like you just threw it away on meaningless things." I'm not looking to start a fight.

" Yes well, I suppose I could spoil you too." He smirks and then it's gone but the amusement is still in his eyes.

" I'm not a gold digger, heck I didn't even know you had all this money at the time."

" True enough, but you also don't have a problem spending it on things."

" For the boys, and I bought that painting supplies with my own money."

" Are you guys fighting?" Dominik leans on his elbows to look at us.

" No. I'm just saying that I would feel better if your father didn't have to show off his money all the time." I tell Dominik but look at Wesker.

" I got us that crappy cab that took us to the airport if you recall. And our house isn't filled with paintings and other crap."

I hold up my hands " I'm not saying I'm just saying."

He makes a grunting sound and then under his breath " Sure you are."

Dimitri sits up and scoots off the bed to the bathroom, the sound of the water running lets me know that he is taking a shower. Dominik gets up off the bed only to sit on the edge of the other one he turns the TV back on and crawls to the top, and then under the covers. Polar Bear is laying on his bed and then I see his food bowl.

" Has he been fed?"

" This morning yes, and the boys gave him some crackers they saved from the plane ride."

" OK than. Whats the time difference between here and home?"

He looks at his watch and adds it up in his head quickly " Four-teen hour difference. We are a day ahead now."

" So what time is it now?"

" Well we got here around eleven or twelve in the morning, Canadian time, so it is around one o'clock Russian time."

I sigh, " I am tired."

" Jet lag. everyone is going to sleep right now anyway."

I stand up stretch and then lay back down on the bed. I mumble a goodnight to the both of them and start falling back asleep, and I manage to stay up until Dimitri comes out and I tell him goodnight as well. Wesker turns the TV and the lights off, and I can hear Dimitri getting into bed before I finally drift off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next time I wake up I do it on my own, so no senses going haywire. Dominik and Dimitri are just starting to stir awake but I am sure that Wesker has been up for awhile even though he is just laying here. I stand up and look at the clock, which is in military time and isn't a problem for me. I quickly convert it, ten p.m.! I slept for nine hours and still the same day. What am I supposed to do the rest of the night?

I walk over to my bag and pull out a new shirt and pants I head to the bathroom to take a shower. I try to take my time, so I can waste some but when I get out it's 10:15. Wesker is sitting up on the bed as I finish drying my hair, I toss the towel back into the bathroom and sit on the bed.

" When is she supposed to call tomorrow?" I whisper, and look at the boys; still asleep.

" Late morning early afternoon, the whole jet lag problem."

" Well I can't go back to sleep, and I am hungry. The kids are probably going to wake up soon as well."

" It is only ten, I'm sure you can order room service."

" Ok, but what are we supposed to do for the next eight hours when they wake up?"

" Read, play cards, watch TV. They can keep themselves entertained." He says lightly and I have a feeling that this conversation is leading somewhere else.

" Okay, they are covered what about me?" He smiles and it looks rather creepy in the dark.

" Well I am sure we can think of something." He grabs my arm and pulls me from my spot on the edge of the bed all the way next to him.

" Albert. They are right there." I tell him but he doesn't care.

He leans down right above m face, lips just barely brushing. " You are going to have to be quite." I can feel the upturn of his lips as he closes the gap.

I return the kiss but make it simple little peck and turn my face away. " I am sorry but no."

He sighs and pulls away so that he isn't completely on top of me but he is still hovering. " Fine, we won't go all the way."

I laugh, " Yeah right, those are your famous last words almost every time. Which you do not stick to." I lean up on my elbows and smirk.

" I promise this time." He leans back in so that I can't argue.

He looks to be in control and I am bored. I wrap a hand around his head and through his hair and freeze. I grab a piece and rub it between my thumb and finger feeling it, and it isn't hard. He never takes a shower before bed so his hair is always gelled but earlier he took one and didn't re-apply the gel. I break away from the kiss and sit up once again causing him to pull back. I didn't look when I got out of the shower because I had forgotten and now that I remembered I can see that his hair is a couple inches maybe longer than mine, and it sort of sticks up which could have been from me.

" Is there a problem?"

" No" I reach out a hand to his hair and it is rather soft and smooth, when I figured it would be dry from all the gel.

" Is my hair that much of a distraction?" He asks with some amusement.

I shrug, " I have never seen it without gel, or was able to actually look at it."

He shakes his head slightly causing some blond locks to sway and fall over his forehead. He leans back in and I pull away, in fact I get off the bed and walk over to the table with the phone.

" I am still hungry. " I pick up the menu and quickly find out that I have no idea what it says, or if in fact it is the menu. So I hand it to him, " Can you read this?"

He takes it and pushes his hair back, some of it stays and some of it falls right back where it was. He scans it fast, his eyes going back and forth down a list. He then glances at his watch, and then the clock on the night stand.

" It looks like the kitchen is closed at nine." He holds it and I snatch it from him. " Sorry, I didn't know they closed that early."

I wave him off, " I'm still hungry. Do they have like a Walgreen's or an all nighter store around? "

He shrugs, " Probally not, this is a nice place."

I groan silently while sitting back on the bed, elbows on my knees and head in my hands. " What time is it now?"

" Ten : twenty-fi-six as of this second." I sigh and then lay back down on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

" This is going to be a long night."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's around four in the morning and I have kept busy with watching TV and laying down. Wesker sits at the table with a light on dimly and reads. The boys start to wake up, Dominik first with a yawn and some movement. He sits up rubs his eyes and hops out of the bed to the bathroom. Dimitri gets up next he stretches and sits up with his feet over the side of the bed he rubs his head and mumbles a good morning, that he clarified with a look at the clock. There is a flush and then Dominik walks out of the bathroom and then Dimitri takes his place. Dominik yawns again and heads to his bag, he quickly changes and lays back down on the bed, another flush and then Dimitri comes out to change. He looks around the spot where Dominik was sleeping and then on the floor, I reach behind me to grab the remote.

" Here." He looks and a look of happiness washes over his face.

" Thank you." He says and takes it back to the bed. He flips on the TV, the sound is already low, and then flips through the channels.

I look at Dom who appears to have fallen back asleep.

" When can we leave the room?"

Dimitri looks to me and then I look at Wesker. He keeps reading but after a second he glances up and sees the both of us looking at him. " Yes?"

" When can we leave the room?" I ask him.

" Well anytime really. 6:00 is when breakfast is served down in the restaurant."

I nod my head at him and then look at Dimitri, " OK." He looks back at the TV, and I look at the clock.

4:16 a.m.

I close my eyes and will myself to go back to bed but it doesn't work so I just lay there and wait for 6:00 for something to eat and do. Boredom sucks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

YES!

It is finally six. I nearly shot out of bed and out the door, when I remembered my kids. Dimitri turns off the TV and gets up off the bed with Dominik ( who woke back up) they are both moving rather slow or so I think but in reality they are just walking over. Wesker marks his spot in the book and stands up.

" Do you have the card to get back in?" He grabs it from the table and pockets it.

We are about to exit the room when I stop. " What are we going to do about us?" I point at him and me.

" What are you referring to exactly?"

" Well, I don't know if this place is welcoming to gays."

" I don't think that it is that obvious." He replies with a smirk.

" We are coming out of the same room with kids. "

" What do you want me to do about it? We take a kid and eat separate?" He scoffs. " Chris don't care so much what other people think."

" It is not that easy. I can ignore the names and the insults but when they start getting physical and crap that's what I am referring to."

Dominik grabs my hand " It's okay, I'll eat with you and Dimitri can eat with father."

I smile at him, " Thank you. But do you think that I am over-reacting or whatever?"

He shrugs, " I am not really sure, but it is better to be safe than sorry when it comes to foreign countries."

I nod my head. " Alright so is it settled than?" Wesker asks taking out his wallet I see that he has Russian currency, and when did he have the time to get that?

" Yeah." I grab the other room key and he hands me a couple different bills.

" I don't know what you are going to order but that is fifty rubles"

(A/N: I don't know what that looks like so I am just going with bills.)

I take the money and Dominik's hand as we head down to the restaurant for food. When we get there and seated Dominik looks over the menu and then points to a food name.

" Here this is close to pancakes and it isn't that expensive."

" Alright, how do I pronounce it?"

He tells me the name and when the waiter comes by and speaks I do my best to pronounce the name correctly and than point to me and Dominik. He nods his head and than in broken English " Two?"

I nod my head and smile, he writes it down and I just stick with the water. He leaves to give the order to the chef. I look around and see that Wesker and Dimitri are a couple tables down from us. Dominik waves and Dimitri waves back. Their waitress comes then and I can hear Wesker speaking Russian and ordering them food. In fifteen or so minutes our food arrives and we start to eat it. Sure it looks like pancakes but it doesn't taste like them. I eat it anyway since I haven't had anything in awhile. Wesker and Dimitri's food comes to them and they start to eat it as well, I notice that they have something different.

When everything is done and paid for we end up leaving together, we head back to the room and as soon as the door is open his cell goes off. We walk all in and the boys sit down on the bed I lean up against the table and he answers his phone.

" Hello."

_" Hey, alright I have what few papers she has. I got to tell you though they aren't that informational._

" That's fine, the littler they know about her the better."

_" OK. You are in Moscow right?"_

" Yes."

_" I still can't believe you talked me into bringing her that far. But whatever we are in some run down looking apartment building, a town over from you."_

" No address?"

_" No, the place is old and no one but a few homeless live here. The number has been covered with graffiti"_

" Fine, I'll be there in a few."

He hangs up and pockets his phone.

" Where are we going?"

" To the next town over, we are going to have to get a cab unless you are going to stay here."

" No I'll go, lets go."

Wesker calls a cab and when they arrive we get in and they drive off to the next town. I can tell that we have passed the line when the houses start looking poorer and then change to really bad homes. Wesker tells him to stop here and he pays the man. When the cab drives off I look around the place.

" How are we going to get back, with a kid none the less?"

" She has a car."

" And she is just going to drop us off there or...?"

" We are going to take the car." He heads off down the cracked sidewalk, the boys look at me then him shrug and follow.

I jog to catch up to him, " How are we going to get the car back to her?"

" She doesn't want the car back it's a piece of crap that is going to get us out of here and then we are going to have to walk the rest of the way. We won't park to far away, and it makes it easier to go in the side door with the kid and to our room." He looks around and then stops in front of a decrepit old building. Windows broken and graffiti around the outside, place does not look friendly.

He walks up the steps and we all follow him inside the place, which looks worst. And it reeks of mold and bodily fluids.

" Nice place to bring a kid." I whisper to him.

He shrugs, looking into the rooms.

" She is upstairs." Dimitri says while pointing up.

We walk down the rest of the hallway until we come to the stairs. They creak under our weight and once or twice I thought they were going to give but they didn't. When we reach the next floor a sigh of relief can be heard and than we walk down the hallway. I can smell and hear other people in the building, I get the feeling if we leave them alone they will do the same for us.

We pass a couple more doors until we reach a closed room. I look at him and he nods knocks once on the door and steps back. I can hear shuffleing from the other end before the door opens and a I have pistol aimed at my head, I hold up my hands.

" Who are you?" She asks.

" I'm..." I go to look at Wesker and than the safety clicks off.

" Five... four... three... two..."

" Chris!" I shout.

The gun doesn't lower but at least she doesn't pull the trigger either.

" What are you doing here?"

I look over at Wesker who is hiding a grin behind thinned lips and I glare.

" Who is with you?"

" Albert. Wesker." I tell her but I'm looking at him and I want to flick him off but the kids are right there.

" Yeah right. I think I've seen you before. What's your last name?"

I go to tell her but I stop myself. Instead I turn back to him " Come on."

He steps forward and his smirk is threatening to show behind the serious look he has. " Ada it's ok." He places his hand on the gun and lowers it.

She opens the door all the way I notice her red dress and then her short black hair. Her hand is on the door and while she looks from me to him, and then the kids as well, back to him.

She smirks. " Wesker what's wrong with your eyes, and who are they?"

" What you aren't going to invite us in?" He takes a step forward and she moves back to allows entrance.

When we get inside the room is dusty, pieces of the wall have fallen off. Not very homey.

" Christopher Redfield." She says and I snap my head up to look at her before I can stop myself.

I close my eyes and sigh at what I just did while she smirks with the gun hand on her hip.

" Let me guess. Looking at the kids and then you two I'm going to say they are yours."

Wesker nods once. Her smirk widens. " If I remember correctly, this guy is your worst enemy, the unforeseen equation in a other wise perfect plan."

I look at the boys and Dominik's hands are clenched into little fists and I can see that he is getting angrier. I step closer to them and pick him up. He looks at me but relaxes and loosens his fists, Dimitri steps behind me and leans out to look at her.

" Yes, but things have changed." He says simply.

" Right like your eyes, which you still have not told me about."

" They are contact lenses."

She nods her head, " OK but what about him?" She raises her hand with the gun and points it at me.

" What about him? He isn't going to tell report any of this."

" Is he with you?"

" You know I don't recall giving you the OK to question me. What does it matter who I bring, you are still going to get paid."

She rolls her eyes but her smirk doesn't falter. She turns to me and walks closer before bending down in front of Dimitri. She smiles at him and does a double take on his eyes, looks over her shoulder at Wesker.

" You have your daddies eyes don't you?" She smiles.

He shakes his head, takes a breath and steps out from behind my legs.

" Actually I have my father's eyes, while my twin brother has our dad's eyes." She is taken back by the way he speaks and I feel smug about that.

It doesn't feel so good to be talked down by a five-year-old does it? Of course I don't voice that thought.

" How old are you?"

" Five." They both say at the same time. Dominik wiggles to be let down so I lower him back down and he stands next to his brother.

" Look lady we just want our baby sister and than we can get of your _very_short hair and on with our lives." Dominik crosses his arms over his chest and gives her a smirk that resembles Wesker's very much.

She swipes her tongue stands back up and straightens her dress. " Definatly your kids."

She walks over to a another room with a closed door and stops with her hand on he handle. " I don't understand why you wanted me to find you another kid. You have those two and they are yours biologically, so why not do the same thing for another one?"

" I wanted to know the same thing." He looks at me, she turns around to look at me as well.

" Are they _both_ yours biologically?"

I nod my head after a second. She laughs walking back over to me she looks in Dominik's eyes and then up at mine.

" You have brown eyes, he doesn't." She looks at me and then Wesker.

" Are you infected like him? But aren't you working to _kill_ him? Well I have got to hand it to you, your family is messed up."

She walks back over to the door and opens it a crack she looks in and I try to see around her but the only thing I can make out is a bed looking thing.

" Just answer this one question" She holds up a finger while looking at Wesker.

He sighs " Fine."

" Are they test tube or ...?" She nods her head at me.

He smirks, I freeze up ' please don't tell her' runs through my head over and over. He opens his mouth and I know he can hear my heart start to pump faster, he looks at me and when he starts to talk I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment.

" I can't tell you."

" What?" We both say at the same time, causing us to look at each other and then at him.

" I can not divuluge that information. Now please get my daughter."

She doesn't say anything more which I am grateful for, she slips in the room and comes back out with a sleeping little girl. She walks over to Wesker and carefully slips her into his arms, she goes back into the room and comes out with a bag and hands it to me.

She has light red brown hair in the light, she looks healthy to me she is bigger than a baby. She yawns and nestles closer to him. I look at the boys and see identical smiles on their faces.

" How old is she?" I ask her.

" On the papers that I could find it looks like she is two years old, an orphan since birth." She heads back into the room for a third time coming back with said papers, and hands them to me. Some of it is in English and the rest in Russian. Not all the information is on them, it looks like one of those slips you would fill out at the doctors.

" She is infected with the virus, her eyes are like yours." She says to Wesker.

" Do they make contacts for small kids?" Dimitri asks me.

" I don't know."

" Alright well I've already wired the money into your account. I am going to need the keys to your car."

She walks over to door and I missed the little drawer thing, she opens it pulls out a key and tosses it towards me but Dominik jumps and catches it. When he lands he looks happy but then realizes what he has just done and looks at us.

" I must admit Wesker I nver had you pegged as the father type, nor gay. But you pull it off, it doesn't hurt that your boyfriend isn't that bad looking either." She smiles at us.

I'm waiting for him to deny the boyfriend part, that sting when he says it isn't like that or he corrects her and says that it's a bit more than that but neither come. He just nods his head and starts to walk to the door, we follow behind him the boys in front of me. She holds out a hand to stop me.

" I've never seen that man smile at anything but an experiment or someone else's demise. You are one lucky son of a bitch, at least I think so."

I look down the hall and they notice I am not following so they stop and wait.

" Why is that?"

She looks back at them before answering, " Because Albert Wesker will do anything to get what he wants, and when it comes to his things 'family'... well just be glad he is on your side." She lowers her arm and even though this is my first time actually meeting her I can tell that she is saying the truth.

" Thanks, I think." She nods her head, and I walk past her and catch up to my family.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesker wasn't lying about the car, I am surprised that it started and then made it as far as it had. When we had started to walk towards the hotel is when she finally woke up ( Wesker still holding her). She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her feet around his waist, head on his shoulder. She had looked up yawned, rubbed her eyes and than tensed when she realized she wasn't with Ada anymore. She looked us over and I could see her visibly relax back into his arms.

" Are the family that is adopting me?" I had done a double take when she spoke, almost perfect english, and the fact that she was two and talking. Are all kids infected with viruses super smart?

" Yes we are sweetie." Wesker says gently with a soft smile. She returns it hesitantly.

" I'm Dimitri" He holds up his hand but then lowers it when he notices that he is to short to reach all the way up to her so I lift the both of them up. He holds up his hand again and she takes it.

" And I'm Dominik." He holds up his hand and they shake hands too.

" I don't have a name." She says simply.

" But how can that be?" Dimitri asks her.

She shrugs.

" Well than when we get to our room we will look up names on the computer." Dominik smiles at her, and it lifts her mood.

" I would like that." She smiles.

When we reach the hotel we enter through the side door and quickly up the steps, I don't think anyone would recognize us with so many other people staying here. We head inside and P.B. wags his tail but tilts his head when he sees the new addition to the family.

" What is that?" She points at P.B.

I pet his head and he wags his tail some more " This is our dog, his name is Polar Bear but we call him P.B. for short." She extends her hand out and Wesker puts her down. P.B. walks over and sniffs her hand before licking her face causing her to laugh and grab his head.

" I like him." She rubs his head.

When Dimi and Dom stand next to her you can see the height difference and she does look younger. Her hair reaches just past her shoulders, and her eyes are exactly like Wesker's. That bright orange-y yellow color.

" He likes you as well." Dimitri says while petting the dog too.

They start to play and talk with one another, the boys tell her that they have to be careful when around others and she tells them what she remembers which isn't all that much. I pour Polar Bear some food which he eats fast, and sit down on the bed. Wesker takes the papers and pulls out the laptop he gets to work on creating an I.D for our daughter. The word brings a smile to my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I have some bad news, my computer got infected with a whole bunch of crap and at first I couldn't get online but now I can, and it still isn't letting me get on Wordpad so I have to use my sisters which is also infected :( I will do my best on getting these out just as fast but please bear with me with the spelling errors I have a feeling the computer is going to freeze alot :(**

**On a happier note they have a daughter! lol.**

**So please review ( I love them to death :)) and I thank you to the ones I already have.**


	16. An Honest Man

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family. All else is Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An Honest Man

When Wesker has gotten all her papers forged I take the computer and start to look up names with her sitting in my lap.

" How about... Madeleine?"

She shakes her head.

" Chloe?"

" A little better, but how about we look under this group?" She moves the pointer over the Italian names.

" Alright." I click it and then the girl names. The list is huge.

" This one is pretty, Jemma." I nod.

" Or Abri, that's a pretty name."

She smiles, " I like that one."

I look at Wesker, " She wants Abri, do you have a middle name?"

" Dawn." He says it immediately and wasn't looking up at me when he said so I am not sure if he was joking or being serious.

But when I say the two names together they do sound nice. Abri Dawn.

" So you want to be Abri Dawn Redfield-Wesker?"

" Very much so." She has a huge smile and the boys do too.

" Albert we just named our daughter."

He looks up from his book, " You are going to keep Dawn?"

" Yeah, it sounds really pretty. Abri Dawn."

He nods his head and smiles at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For lunch we order room service. Wesker explains what some of things are to me and I just pick whatever sounds edible. When the food finally comes we eat and Wesker works on the computer. When the kids are busy watching TV and I walk over to him.

" Are you going to find us a way home today?"

" I am working on it yes." He looks up at me and I lean down to kiss him.

" I think she will fit in just fine. That reminds me, are all kids infected with the virus super geniuses?"

" It is possible, they are infected at such a young age that their brains are able to learn and grow faster then when you were infected."

I nod my head " Of course." I sigh and lay down on the bed.

He gets up and lays down next to me on the bed. " You ever think of having another one like the boys?"

I turn to look at him " Do _you_ want another one like the boys?"

" I think I would yes. I'll love her like my own don't get me wrong but I like the way they turned out."

I laugh lightly at him and kiss him, when I pull away. " How do you know they won't turn out screwed up? Or they might end up with mutations?"

" Chris, neither you or I have mutations and with our blood and DNA I highly doubt that they will have have any, look at Abri she doesn't have anything wrong with her."

" Yeah but still work and all I can't ask for maternity leave." I point out.

" So you can work for those three months and even five months and when you start to show we can speed it up." He smirks.

I sit up on one arm so that I am leaning over him, " Yeah we just screw and I skip a month great plan." I attempt to get up and he pulls me down so that our lips barley brush against each other when he speaks.

" I came from a big family."

" And it was just me and Claire growing up."

" Your parents died , you don't know if they would have had more kids." He doesn't say it mean but it still hurts.

" So what?"

" So lets have a big family." He closes the gap, one hand on my neck and the other one up my shirt.

" I need... More of... an...incentive." I tell him between kisses.

" What kind of an incentive could I possibly give you to get pregnant? Most woman try to talk their husbands into starting a family."

I smirk, " Then marry me Albert Wesker and make an honest man out of me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On the plane ride home, we were again seated in first class, and the ride had been relatively quite. When I had first given him his choices he stared at me and then slowly stood up and went back to the computer as if nothing had happened. When we arrived at the airport everything went smooth again no one recognized anyone and they hadn't questioned Abri that part was over now for Canada, and there was a brief delay but we got it sorted out and we were back at him in no time. The boys showed Abri her new room.

" We will have to go shopping for clothing and other stuff tomorrow, for tonight you can share a bed with me and Wesker or I can get the cushions from the couch and bring them into your room." I tell her.

" I think I would like to sleep in here if that is alright?"

" Sweetie that is fine." I smile at her rush down stairs to get the items, I help her set them up for the night. " It is probably going to be rough for a couple days getting used to the time change and all."

She nods her head and yawns. I take that as my cue to leave, I kiss her goodnight and she mumbles it back. Out in the hallway I bump into Dimitri.

" Dad did you know that we brought her back from the future?"

" How did we do that?"

" Well Russia is ahead of us a day, so we brought her back a day." I laugh.

" Yeah I can see that now." I ruffle his hair and head off to my room to unpack the clothing I didn't use on the trip.

Wesker is there already just finishing un-packing his things, he looks at me when I enter the room I give him a nod and he tosses his bag into the closet. I place mine on the bed and start to put the clothing away. He steps out of the room silently and I stop him before he leaves the room.

" Look I wasn't trying to pressure you into anything, I was just saying that I would feel better if I was married. I would consider it greatly if we were married."

He nods his head, " Alright." He exits the room and I don't know if he believes me but I think he feels a little better.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When the sun finally sets and the boys are settled in their rooms I make my way to the basement where I am sure to find Wesker sitting behind his desk typing on his computer. Hit the nail right on the head.

" Albert, are you avioding me?"

He looks up with a raised a eyebrow, " Can I help you with something?"

" I just wanted to know why you seem to be avoiding me. I wasn't asking _you_ to marry _me_ if that is what you are worried about." I joke.

" I thought we had already taken care of this, upstairs. I do have work to do Christopher, you aren't the center of my world."

I decide to ignore the barb and come all the way down the stairs and lean against a desk, arms crossed. He sighs but gets back to work, whatever it is, on the computer ignoring me for the time being. I look around the room but there isn't any clock, and I let my watch upstairs. We sit there quietly with the exception of the clicking from the keys on the keyboard.

" Is there something else you needed?"

" As a matter of fact there was."

He waits for me to say more but I just stare at him with a hint of a smile. " Please do share." There is a trace of irritation in his voice.

" Well it has been brought to my attention that I only know a few words of different languages, but you and the boys probably even Abri knows quite a bit." I unfold my arms and lay them at my side, on top of the desk.

" Is this your round about way of asking me to help you?" And there is that smirk I knew he was going to give me.

" Well... I mean it would be better and more helpful if I knew what the heck I was looking at when shopping."

" So French?"

" Oui." That is about the extent of what I know in French. I am able to to understand some of it when a picture or action comes with it.

" Basics or everything?"

I shrug, " Pretty much everything I would assume, I mean we do live in Canada."

" French isn't the only language here." He says it like it was obvious.

" Alright fine, but it seems pretty constant in the area we live in."

And then his whole appearance changes from one of annoyance and irritation to that of skepticism and amusement. " Why are you asking about this now? You have survived almost six years without completely understanding anything."

I re-cross my arms " Yeah after I have to ask someone what this is, or looking for an English version for another thirty minutes. Or I just buy what I know, like tooth paste I can tell what that is, food again not a problem. It's the instruction part or the ingredients inside that I have trouble with."

" The best way to learn a language is to visit the place where it is spoken." I am not sure if he is telling me or just talking out loud. " Alright it shouldn't be that hard to teach you, French isn't as hard as you might think."

" I've faced zombies, Majini, Lickers, B.O.W.S. I really didnt' think it would be all that hard to learn it, and no I am not being over confidant." I roll my eyes and push off the desk and head to the stairs.

" That is true but you can't go at this with brute force, no guns and knives." He steeples his fingers looking smug.

" OK." I agree to avoid getting into a long discussion about this, and head back up.

I look around the place, imagining what it would be like to have a big family. Kids running around the place, infected kids with speed and energy. I am not sure if this place would survive. And than that leads to me thinking of how I would pull off getting pregnant again, juggling work and family; sure people do it all the time but this situation is completely different. I head back upstairs for a shower and than to bed. Busy day tomorrow, shopping for a bed and clothing, have to get used to living with a girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning I wake up feeling warmer then I should, and then I notice the familiar feeling of Wesker behind me but the small body in front of me is new. I blink a couple times letting my eyes adjust and then I look down to see a head of reddish brown hair connected to a small body curled under my arm and sleeping soundly. I smile, letting my brain catch up to the fact that it is Abri in front of me asleep. I gently brush the hair out of her face which causes her to rub her nose but she remains asleep. I carefully sit up to look at the clock and the red illuminated numbers say that it is 4:59. I lay back down and try to fall back asleep and I'm almost there when Wesker speaks.

" Why are you going back to bed? It's time to get up."

Almost every time I wake up he is already awake, and then he pretends to be asleep until I try to go back to bed or I move around. I have gotten used to it by now but it is still nerve wracking to him when every thing is quite.

" You are really light sleeper." I whisper back at him.

" Yes well it comes with the territory when everyone wants you dead." He shifts around making the bed dip when he sits on the edge.

" So than you probably woke up when Abri came in here right?" I carefully turn over to face him propping my head up my hand.

He stands and rubs his eyes before answering me, "No. She entered the same time I came in to the room, about an hour after you left."

" Oh, I asked her if she wanted to sleep with us until we got her a bed and she said she was fine." I slide over to Wesker's side of the bed being careful not to wake, and get out of the bed.

" Well she is _two _Christopher." He grabs some new clothing and heads to the bathroom. Taking a quick look I can tell that his hair is still gelled and some of it has come undone while sleeping ( the part he layed on) he stays still while sleeping.

" Yeah wut re was the virus." I tell him in the middle of an yawn.

" What was that?"

" I said 'yeah but she has the virus'." I stretch and head to my own dresser grabbing some new cloths to change in.

" So what that makes her without fear?" Now he's in his ' I'm going to humiliate you and show you how stupid you sound' mode.

I pull my shirt over my head, " No, that is not what I meant." next is the boxers and shorts which I hastily change out of and replace them with clean ones.

" Than what did you mean?" I look up and he is leaning in the door jam to the bathroom arms crossed and waiting for an answer.

" I don't know anymore. I'm going to go start breakfast." I exit the room and hear him enter the bathroom starting the shower.

As is the normal routine I ( or Wesker) will walk down to the kitchen and be ambushed on the way by P.B. who I will let out. And then start the coffee, which will accompany breakfast being whatever I choose to make that morning. Today it looks like it's going to be waffles, I place four in the toaster and pull down the tab. I pour P.B. his food and wait for him to come to the door and I let him inside, he goes straight to the food bowl. I get him some water when the waffles pop up, I grab a plate and set them on it grabbing four more waffles I set them in the toaster to cook.

Wesker comes down stairs dressed in his usual black tee and pants. I make a note to buy him some new shirts with color while out today. Polar Bear finishes his dog food and than goes to greet Wesker. At first when ever the dog came near him he ignored P.B. who just kept trying and eventually the the dog got pats that progressed to him looking at him which lead to Wesker even walking him once. So when P.B. jumps up on him he ruffles his ears before gently pushing him off.

" Where did you put the car-seats after we got the boys booster seats?" I ask him when he passes by heading to the front door to grab the paper.

" What for? Isn't she a bit big for a baby carrier?" I hear the opening of the front door.

" Well I need to strap her into something, I am taking them to the store." He walks back in with the paper under his arm.

" Can your car fit all three of them?"

Crap. " Yeah, if I squeeze them all in. I don't have any other mode of transportation."

He sits down and the other four waffles pop up, I grab them setting them on the plate and put in two more waffles to cook.

" Why don't you just take her than, put her in one of the boys booster seats?" He opens the paper, and I can hear the boys upstairs just waking up and getting ready.

" Ok I can do that but than the boys are going to feel left out."

He raises an eyebrow, " I highly doubt that, the boys understand that she needs these things and you aren't excluding them. Are you sure it's not because you want to take them all?"

I shrug and said boys walk into the kitchen looking up and ready for the day. I grab two smaller plates and place two waffles on each before placing them on the table. I grab them a knife and a fork, as well as the syrup. They sit down and start to cut their waffles, Dominik pours the syrup on his waffles while Dimitri pours it on his plate.

" I like spending time with my kids, so sue me." I answer him and then turn to the boys, " Did you guys see Abri on your way down?"

Dominik shakes his head no while chewing a mouthful of waffles, I pour them some milk as an after thought so they don't choke. Dimitri swallows his bite, " I think she is in the bathroom." The flush that sounds next proves him correct.

Another second later and she comes into the kitchen, looking a little shy but her smile is still present. The waffles pop up and I get her a small plate as well setting the waffles on it. When I go to hand her the knife and fork I remember that she is younger then the boys and cut her food for her.

" Here you go sweetie, would you like syrup with it?" I hand her the plate when she gets settled in the chair.

" Yes please."

So polite, I slide the syrup over to her and she carefully pours it on the plate. I grab another cup to get milk for her, she says thank you reminding the boys who repeat the word.

" You guys are welcome." I offer Wesker two waffles and he just slowly shakes his head, giving the food a look as if it is beneath him.

I sigh but set the plate down and head to the coffee pot I pour two mugs and add the right ingredients before handing it to him. I grab a waffle off the plate and lean up against the counter and decide to eat it plain. I see that we are going to have to get another chair for everyone to be able sit together at the table. Things just keep getting added to the list of items that I need to get. Abri can have one of the boys beds after the other ones arrive but until then I don't know what to do about her sleeping arrangements. She can share the bed with us until they come, which the beds and other furniture should be delivered in a couple more weeks.

I finish the first waffle and pick up the second one I eat it in three bites and offer the other two to the boys and Abri, Dominik takes one more and pours a little syrup on it. With one waffle let I just give it to P.B. no use in throwing it away. After they are all done I rinse off the dishes and place them in the dish washer.

"Alright Abri you want to go shopping with, get you some new cloths and toys?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and than around the table, " I would like that."

I smile at her, " We are going to have to wait a little bit for the stores to open up. So maybe the boys can show what they are working on in school."

The boys nod their head and start to head downstairs, Dominik holding out his hand for Abri, and they bring her to the basement.

" What are you going to do for a bed for her?" Wesker takes a sip of his coffee.

" I guess she is just going to have to sleep with us or I can find a cot for her right now until the new beds come in so I can give her the old bed."

" What are you going to tell Claire when she comes over?"

" Well the truth would probably be the best."

He nods his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At eight Abri and I leave the house, I strap her into Dimitri's car seat and we head off to the store. The drive over is spent in some silence being broken with a question about my family, and I tell her that it's her family now. She tells me what she remembers about the orphanage. We arrive at the store, luckily I am able to find a spot close enough to the entrance being that the place is nearly packed.

" We're here Abri." I park the car and get out helping her out of the car seat I grab her hand as we walk across the parking lot into the store.

I grab a cart not sure if I am going to need it, I place her in the seat and I push the cart in the direction of the clothing. There is mothers and daughters looking at the clothing, and I feel somewhat embarrassed but she is my daughter and she needs clothing. I take her out so she can walk around and look. She looks at the t-shirts, and we get a pink, blue, yellow, and red one. Next is a blue jean skirt, some shorts and a pair of pants.

" Can I get a dress?"

" Sure." I push the cart as she jumps onto to the end and we head over to the dresses a couple racks over.

She grabs a white dress with little cherries along the edge. " I like this one." I grab and gently place it in the cart she then grabs a blue dress with three pink buttons. " Can I get this one?"

" Sure." I place it on top of the other one.

" Oh we should probably get you some socks and underwear." I say more to myself as I look around, and then spot the shelf with said articals of clothing. " Which ones do you want?" I hold up ones that say Dora in one hand and Disney Princess's in the other.

She places a finger on her chin and looks to be thinking ( A/N: My little sister did this when she was little like that.)

" Um can I get these ones instead?" She grabs some with funky little shapes on them.

" Yeah I don't see why not." I grab a packet of socks and the underwear and set them in the cart we head off to the mens section.

I look at the different shirts when that bright yellow one catches my eyes and a smile I can't control spreads on my face. I look at the different sizes and grab one that looks like it will fit Wesker. I hold it up and Abri looks at me.

" Daddy isn't that a little small for you?" She points to the shirt.

" No it's for Albert, father." She makes an 'oh' face and nods her head.

I set the shirt inside with the other clothing. I grab a red one and a navy blue tee folding them before setting them inside the cart. I grab him some jeans and boxers ( well I get them some too, Guitar hero, AC DC, and some Mountain Dew ones) I get him the ones with smiley faces and red hearts all over the place.

With that we stroll over to the toy aisles and I help her out of the cart once more as she toddles a little bit down the aisle ( I am not sure if she is doing that on purpose or not.) We spend fife-teen minutes looking at the babies and other toys. She gets a baby and some new clothing for it as well as a stuffed dog and some barbies ( and what is a barbie with out a car and a little house?). When we are done here I check off every thing on my mental list except for the bed.

Next we head off to the blanket and bed section ( A/N: Think of it as a Wal-Mart.) I grab a twin air mattress and the pump. After all of that we head to the check-out and I pay for the things with my own money ( I seem to have a bit saved up since I hardly spend any money.) I pack up the car and some of the bags have to go in beside Abri.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At home the boys help me unload the truck and place the cloths in her closet. They help her set up her toys by taking them out of those boxes. And eventually they come back to me to help. Son of a gun why do those Barbies have to be so tightly packed, it's almost impossible to get them out without a knife or some sharp tool. After five minutes of removing the toys everything is out and all the garbage picked up I take the bag with Wesker's shirts and jeans to the basement where I am certain to find him, and surprisingly I don't. I walk back up, " Hey guys where is Wes-" I turn around and there he is with a quirked eyebrow.

" Hey there you are, guess what I got!"

He side steps me into the kitchen and grabs an apple taking a bite he looks back at me." How much did you spend now?"

I give him a cold look, " I used my own money for your information." I sigh, " Now guess what I got."

A look of surprise flashes across his face before he changes it to one of boredom, " Clothing?"

" Yeah which I guess that is rather obvious but what kind of clothing?"

" Chris I swear if you bought me a pink shirt I will harm you severely." He says in a flat tone.

I shrug it off, " What are you not secure in your masculinity?"

" Christopher." He semi-growls.

" Alright alright. " I pull out the yellow shirt and I wish I had a camera.

The emotions that passed his face were priceless. His jaw dropped a few centimeters which he closed right away, blinked slowly and then again before he looked back at me.

" Are you serious?"

I nod my head and toss him the shirt which he catches it easily and lets it un-fold in his hand. He looks at it and then at me but again back to the shirt.

" Oh I got you some jeans and a couple other shirts _and _some boxers." I find this overly funny and can barley hold in the laugh threatening to erupt out of me.

I toss him the smiley faced and heart covered boxers at him which he grabs with the other hand and almost drops the heart ones but hooks his finger in the leg part saving them.

" Christopher Redfield." He shakes his head and I can't help the laugh that slips out but I hide it poorly behind a cough.

" I think you can pull those off." I smile at him and he just shakes his head heading up the stairs and I follow him to put away my boxers and give him the other two shirts and jeans.

I hold out the shirts for him which he angrily grabs out of my hand after a second and hangs them in the closet. He angrily stuffs the boxers into his drawer and I hide the smile by turning the other way and setting my boxers into my own drawer. I turn around to a glaring Wesker with his arms crossed.

" Give me yours."

I look back at the drawer I just put them in and back to him with a 'yeah right' laugh. " I don't think so. If you don't like what I got , which hurts ( I fake a pained expression.) than maybe you should come with me to pick out your clothes."

" You didn't say you were getting me anything." His anger being hidden and now its his stoic and serious mask.

" Right well I passed by them and thought ' Albert needs some new clothes.' and that's how you didn't know."

He lets out a breath but I know I have won this round if only by default because he thinks it is pointless and has left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**OK here is this chapter. I hope you liked it I tried to put in some humor in this one. So let me know what you think in a review and I love the ones I already have ( Keep'em coming :) )**


	17. Learning French

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclamier: I only own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family. All else is Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Learning French

It's been about two weeks since I went to the store with Abri and got her settled into the house with us. The furniture started coming and we had set that up ( not before painting Dimitri's room that red color) and now she has Dominik's day bed but Dimitri's night pillows. Claire is supposed to be coming next week and I have settled on telling her about Abri then.

Wesker has still be teaching the kids, in addition to Abri ( who has become a shadow to Wesker) he is teaching me french. Of course I had no idea that when he had insulted me, he had said it with a smile and it didn't sound rude. I only found out later when at the store a man had yelled it while driving when someone had cut him off. Needless to say I give Wesker the bird which seems to go over well in almost all languages, well at least this one.

Wesker was right about it being easier to learn the language where it is widely spoken, I recognize words when people are talking and I am able guess what people are asking given the words I do know.

" Un par le douze." ( one through twelve.) He stares at me and waits.

I know un and douze means one and twelve and it takes me just a second more to put it all together.

" Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six (pronounced seecee), sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze," My pronunciation might be a tad off but for two weeks of work I am alot farther then I figured.

" Combien d'enfants vous ont?" (How many kids do you have?)

" You can't ask questions I don't know."

He arches one slender brow and crosses his arms.

I sigh and look around the basement for time, and then down at the table I am sitting at. He was originally going to make me sit at the desk. Completely ignoring ignoring the fact that that was uncomfortable and I wasn't going o fit. He then said ' Well if you wouldn't skip your walks with P.B. you could sit in there just fine.' Trade mark smirk and everything. That was until I punched him in the face and broke his nose. He wasn't to happy about that and told me that I had over reacted a simple ' no' would have sufficed. I just shrugged and said ' Yeah but then I wouldn't have lost the five calories it took me to punch you.'

I laugh at the memory, he clears his throat.

" Combien d'enfants vous ont?" I forgot how to pronounce that handy saying in French ' I don't know.'

" Well I know that enfants and vous mean kids and you." He nods his head.

'Combien, combien, combien. Come on what does it mean?' I had been leaning over the table when I straighten up and snap my fingers.

" J'ai trois enfants . Deux garcons et une fille." ( I have three kids. Two boys and one girl.) I wear my best smug look and he doesn't ( as always) look impressed that I had gotten it right, but then that I went beyond that.

The lesson goes on, colors is next and then the weather I think.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I am done with that I head upstairs and I find all three of my kids are in the backyard and playing with P.B. Well the boys are playing, Abri is playing on the play-set. Swinging, with her head back and feet straight up huge smile on her face. She wears a red bow in her hair the sides pulled together to make a little mini pony tail. When she had asked Wesker he had gently refused and told her he was busy. She came to me and with a little trouble I had done what she asked. She then asked me how I knew how to do this and I told her about Claire and when we were little that I had to help her out and so I had begrudgingly learned how to put up her hair and different things.

When Dominik spots me watching from the window he waves and I nod my head and smile at him. I am not sure waht they are playing but it must be some sort of chasing game because Dimitri had been sneaking up on him and he had just barley managed to doge the attack. P.B. barking with his butt in the air and tail wagging, he had jumped from side to side until they took off running and he was chasing along side them.

I head to the living room and grab a book to read with the peace and quite inside the house. That is until Wesker comes up from the basement in deep conversation on his cell.

" What do you mean it didn't work?" He lets out a sigh but only I can hear it.

I don't want to pry so I have no idea what is being said on the other line but it can't be good because he has closed his eyes and brought his free hand up to his forehead and rubbing it.

" No! I can't just fly there and take care of this, that is why I hired you." I don't think he knows that I can hear him, and I am okay with that, some what.

Being able to find out what he is doing, who he is working with. This is good and bad, you might have a feeling that your husband is cheating but with your happy life and he seems enjoy being around you. You aren't going to bring it up. But it still hurts and leaves you feeling like crap when you catch him in the act.

" ... How bad?"

His grip on the cell tightens a centimeter and I wouldn't want to be that phone right now ( though I do know what it feels.)

His face adopts a sarcastic grin even though the other person can not see it and he lets out a dry laugh " Don't question me, understand? Just do as I tell you and I won't kill you." He snaps the phone shut without a reply and stalks off towards the kitchen.

" Whoa." I place the book down and follow after him.

He is leaning against the counter palms resting on each side of the sink and he is looking out the window towards the kids. And as each second ticks by I can see some of the anger dissipating from him.

" Yes Christopher?" I can see his reflection in the window and he his face is cool and collected , no emotion.

I shrug and shake my head " Can't I stand in my own doorway just for the hell of it?"

He shifts his gaze back on the kids leaving me with no answer I decide not to pursue it at the present time. Let him cool off and hope to God ( If he even sees Albert as a humane anymore) that he isn't getting over his head and going to get himself killed. I leave the kitchen with a sad but not caring sigh and return to my book.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I am glad to be working again, and I love that I have this down time with the kids. But I can't help but think back to that phone call Albert had earlier, the one I hadn't on purpose overheard. And then it got me thinking about what he does, and what he _still_does. And a feeling creeps up on me, the same one Abri felt and so came to sleep in the bed with us; fear. I am scared that one of these missions I go on, it is going to be because they found Wesker. Want us to go and kill him, or maybe just me, but with my luck or because the world is cruel I'll end up with people I don't know. People that don't know about him; and I will either have to watch them die or kill Wesker. No way they could.

But I hate thinking like that because... In STARS you are supposed to prepare for the worst, and then when it isn't that bad it feels ten times better when you have fixed it. Of course my life isn't normal so when other parents have a kid and they have all those fears and worries _what if my kid gets sick really bad? What if, when we move, my child is still made fun of? _And then there's the firsts first boyfriend/girlfriend, first break up, first time ride a bike, first time swimming... the list goes on. But for me it's not like that. I fear that my kids will get found out, that I will or Wesker. We will get separated and studied, be forced to harm your family ( still feeling guilty.). And now I can add 'Forced to kill Wesker, or risk my teammates lives. And if I am lucky to go by myself, they are not going to be happy that I let Wesker escape once more.

I sigh and rub the sides of my head when Abri walks into the living room, skipping almost and then she spins making her blue dress fan out and twirl around her.

" You look sad papa." ( she goes back and forth with papa and daddy, but Albert is strictly father.)

She sits down next to me on the couch and I smile at her. " No just thinking."

" Sad thoughts?" She looks so small sitting next to me on the couch, and for a minute I forget that she is only two.

I shake my head and get up off the couch I open my arms and she raises hers, I lean back down to pick her up. I head to the kitchen and notice the boys sitting at the table, crayons spread out between them, coloring furiously in coloring books a third one left open and forgotten. I set her down and she sits back in her previously vacated seat, picks up a pink crayon and colors.

" Where did this stuff come from?" I ask them. I didn't get it at the store, which leaves only one other option that Wesker got it for them.

So when he walks into the kitchen sees the objects, stops, and looks at me giving me a look that basically says 'spending more money.' I roll my eyes and shake my head. Wondering where this stuff came from if neither of us bought it, and I still haven't gotten an answer from them.

" Hey guys, where did you get this from?"

Dimitri blinks, looks at the coloring book and crayons. " In a package."

Of course that freezes me. " What do you mean you got it in a package?"

That could be dangerous, some one found out and laced it with anthrax or something.

" I mean it was addressed to the kids of C and A. The postmark is from Spain, which is weird because the books have English titles." He lifts up his book double checking the title.

Spain. Spain? We don't kn- _I _don't know anyone from Spain. This time it's my turn to give Wesker a dirty look.

" What?" He heads to the fridge grabbing an orange he starts to peel it.

Dimitri can tell that I am angry and quickly ducks his head ( even though I wasn't looking at him.) " There is a note." He says quietly removing a folded up paper from under Dominik's book.

He holds it out and I take it, my eyes never leave Wesker.

" What Chris?"

" I don't know anyone in Spain, but apparently they know us, with the initials C and A, not to mention that they got _three _books so they must know about Abri as well."

He leans over grabbing the note from my hands and unfolds it ( setting his orange down first) and starts to read it to himself. When he is done he folds it back up and sets it down beside the orange which he picks back up and continues to peel.

" What did it say?"

"Ada Wong. Wanted to say no hard feelings."

I look at the coloring books, " She held a gun to my face. And then she sends the _kids_ coloring books?" I make a sound close to a 'you're kidding, right?'

" obviously she was being sarcastic." Wesker is finished peeling the orange and starts to take the slices out and eat them.

I wave my hand in dismissal. The kids completely oblivious to the current conversation or they are pretending to not hear us as they color in thier books.

" I thought she was in Russia?"

He eats another orange slice, " Spain is con-"

I interrupt him." Look I know Spain is in Europe and Russia is in Asia. But how come she in now _in _Spain?"

" I told you before, I contact her when I need something. She doesn't work for me all the time, who ever pays highest she works for."

" Isn't that rather dangerous, she could sell you out for a price." It's my turn to raise my eyebrow at him.

Another orange slice enters his mouth, and he seems to be taking his time eating this one as he thinks this over. " I highly doubt she would, I pay rather well when I need her services."

I forgot about the kids in the kitchen until Abri drops a crayon and moves to get it. I look back down at them and than nod my head out to the hallway. He follows me out eating another orange slice I notice he only has two left and separates them, one in each hand. When I feel that we are far enough in the living room I lean up against the wall keeping quite, thinking about his phone call earlier.

"... Who called?"

He gives me a confused look ( it was gone just as fast) before remembering. " No one."

I squeeze my hands tight and then let them uncurl, " Albert I heard you talking to someone. Who was it?"

He doesn't answer just eats the second to last slice, his gaze not fully on me. And I realize that if had his glasses on it would look like he was starting right at me, but now with his green contacts I can see that he is looking a couple inches to the side of my face. I cross my arms and give him a pointed look, moving my face to his line of vision.

" I don't interrogate you when you get calls."

" Yeah that's because I usually tell you who just called. I don't know anyone who wants to take over the world or have people to call that go against the law to find things for me."

" Nothing that concerns you, alright?"

" No it isn't. Wesker one of these times you are going to get caught and don't give me that look because it has happend."

" You didn't catch me, you just happened to run into me."

I roll my eyes, " Fine, but it could happen again. Wesker I can't choose between killing you or risking my teammates if it comes to that. And if you happen to escape once again my boss is defiantly going to get worried and question me."

He looks down at the floor a small smirk that isn't right for the current topic. He eats the last orange and looks back up at me. " You wouldn't be able to kill me, even if you wanted to. In fact if by some chance my life was to become threatened, you how should I put this? You would attack the source of the threat, if not that then you would be extremely unsettled and most likely give away the virus coursing through your veins."

" What are you talking about?"

He breaths in deeply and than lets it out." What I am saying is that with the virus and what has already happened, it is not going to allow you to fight to death with me. But you see this whole situation is completely hypothetical if even that because I wouldn't be in the same place as you, I'd be home with the kids. And you teammates already know about this."

" You brought the kids with you last time, first off. Secondly Sheva and Jill are not my permanent partners, if might not be them next time."

" Okay to counter your first answer, I brought the kids because I had to _save_ your ass. I wouldn't bring them with me if I went off to my lab."

I stop myself from commenting as a new thought hits me, " So is it like the same thing for you then? The whole getting uncomfortable and fighting the threat or whatever?"

His mouth is open ready to whip out a retort but he closes it back up and his gaze flickers back to that spot inches from my sight. A small smile starts to form as I relax my stance against the wall, letting my arms uncross and fall to my side.

" Admit it Albert Wesker, you love me."

His green eyes focus back on to me and I can see that he is debating something in his head, the contemplating look gives it away. I wouldn't have noticed since he is usually mister no emotion but looking at the right things and in the right places I can see it.

" Je t'aime Christopher." He exits the living room as soon as the words leave his mouth.

And it takes a second but I am fairly certain he has just said ' I love you' in french.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A couple of days later when I am doing the laundry ( with Abri) a thought comes to me when I look at Wesker's clothing that I am folding in the bedroom. He hasn't worn the smiley faced or heart boxers as of yet, so I have to make him. I don't get him any other clean boxers and he will be forced to wear one of those. I smile, Abri continues to pair the socks together , only when Wesker enters the bedroom does she look up.

" Hi father, papa said I could help him fold the clothes." He smiles and nods his head.

He looks at me and I try to hide the smile and the fact that I am scheming which lights up another bulb, scheming and tricking him those are things he would do.

" What are thinking?"

" Nothing, don't you worry your pretty little blond head about it." I fake a smile and pick up Dominik's and Dimitri's clothing in each hand. I head to Dimitri's room first and place his shorts and shirts as well as other things into the drawer and head to Dominik's room to do the same thing.

" Excuse me?" There is annoyance and a dash of disbelief in his voice. " What do you mean by that?"

" What do you mean what I mean?" Playing innocent always ticks him off just a bit more. I try to step pass him to get back to the room but he is blocking my way.

" Did you just imply that I was stupid because of my hair color." He stands straight and looks me right in the eyes, and unconsciously I take a step back.

" Well... " I look around the hallway and then try to plot the best way to get past him.

" You don't really want to go there do you?" I can tell it's a challenge and I already know I'm beat either way, I say yeah and he embarrasses the hell out of me. I say no and then I'm a coward or wuss for not accepting the challenge and he _still _humiliates me.

" I was joking, because we _all _know how extraordinarily smart and what ever else, you are, while I am the dumb jock guy who doesn't know shit." I easily slip past him this time even though he just follows me right back into the room.

" No. That isn't all correct actually." He leans in the door frame and I start to fold Abri's clothing noticing that she has left the bed ( all the socks paried together) and we are alone.

" Well do explain where I have errored in my statement."

" Gladly, first off hair color has nothing to do with intelligence level. Secondly you have proved that you aren't as dumb as you look."

" Yeah but it is rather easy and common to find blonds to be a bit ditsy. And another thing I don't look dumb ass-hole." I finish with her shirts and shorts, I pick them up and drape the dress over my other arm and head to her room to put them away.

He follows like a puppy once more. " You are the one that said something about the dumb jock guy."

" Fine whatever." I head back into the room and all that is left is his shirts and pants ( I notice that he has worn the navy blue tee) and my clothing.

I grab my stuff and hang up what needs to be hung, and place the other stuff in the dresser, I hear him doing the same thing. When I turn around all that is left is the socks, which I quickly separate to different piles: Wesker , mine , Dom's , Dimi's and then Abri. I grab the boys socks put them away, come back for Abri's do the same thing and last is mine ( Wesker put his away after I grabbed the boys).

I sit down on the empty bed, Wesker leaning next to his dresser and looking it over.

" What exactly did you mean the other day when you said the virus wouldn't let me attack you? Because I recall doing just that when that Birkin guy messed with my head."

He lifts his head up to look at me and then stretches away from the dresser to sit on the bed ( opposite side from me, he is sitting by the head board I am at the end of the bed). " Well that is your answer right there, he had messed with your head and wiped your memory."

I wait for him to continue but he doesn't so I look back at him over my shoulder and he isn't thinking about his next words. " OK, explain what you meant earlier then about how the virus would stop me. Because I am certain I heard you say that with the G-virus it's main goal is to reproduce, you or the reports didn't say anything about it being territorial or whatever."

He blinks once and flexes his fingers, " It doesn't have an actual- You make it sound alive. All it does is mess with the brain and the body. The virus, when injected into an animal and survived, showed traits of being in alpha-male. Aggressive and territorial as well as dominating the species, wiping everything else out with it's off spring."

" So basically what you are saying is that... I'm alpha-male?" I don't even try to hide the smirk that follows the statement.

" Not entirely, because if that _was_ the case ... well the situation would be different. Actually I have a theory about that anyway."

" Well lets hear it."

" The G-virus sees,or has adapted to you in the way it would a female." He says in his mono-tone voice, as if he is reading this off a chart.

" Uh-huh...."

He wets his lips, " Which can be a good or bad thing. You are eventually going to want another kid, and adoption just won't cut it. So for you that is probably bad, the good part is that you aren't always aggressive and trying to kill every moving thing like a male would. Only in the case of your family are you going to get aggressive in wanting to protect them and all that, like a mother bear. And that makes the females all the more dangerous if they have reproduced, alot more stronger and aggressive at that point."

" How the heck does it confuse me with a girl? I have testosotrone."

" I don't know, I said it was a theory. But if you want me to explain more, I shall. You fought harder against it, you raised your baby sister, you care about humanity. So you already had those paternal instincts, but I.S. might of had some thing to do with it and the fact that you had the T-virus mixed with it. So in layman terms, you aren't alpha-male but alpha-female. "

I sit there a moment taking it all in. " Well I guess it's a good thing the G-virus acts more like a canine and not a Black Widow or you would be dead."

He makes 'hm' sound.

" I still think your theory sucks though."

" Well it is just a theory and will remain so until proved."

I'm scared to ask, " How would you prove or disprove that?"

" Well tests of course, but even then it is not exactly written down somewhere on how to go about that. I think I would have to place you in a room with other males and then females. But of course you are a rarity in the fact that you have survived being infected."

" Yeah well even if I weren't, I would have to decline on that option. Plus you would go ballistic and screw up your own test." I lean back on the bed, hands under my head and I look up at him upside down.

" How so?"

" Well, if what you say was true and I was placed in a room with a bunch of other guys. We'd fight at first right? And either I would win or it would be a draw and then we would have to have sex, because they would see me as a female or would they see me as a male because I am? either way as soon as I was placed in the room you would come, if not then as soon as we started to fight. But defiantly before we screwed."

" You forget that I am not infected with the G-virus and therefore am not as attached to you like you would be to me."

I scoff " _You_ forget that you are attached in so many other ways."

" An example please." I can tell that he is being sarcastic but I answer him anyway.

" Well I'll give you five. " I hold up a finger as I name an example " One, the kids. Two because you said that the boys were attached to me some how making them sane and if I were to die you think that it would be severed making the virus take over. Three because you like fighting with me far to much then you would like to admit. Four, because even if you won't you still would like to be the one to kill me. And now for my coup de grace. You, Albert Wesker, love me or at least love the sex. And that is a one hell of a bond that you under estimate." I cross my arms and give him a smug look.

" Touche."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Today is the day that Claire visits. I seem to be more restless then usual and I have an inkling it has something to do with Abri. I can pretty much gurantee that she'll accept her, but I know she will be bummed because I haven't told her sooner or told her that I was even _thinking _about having another child. I look around the living room where me and the kids are watching T.V. I look at the clock every couple of minutes when Abri stands up from her spot on the floor.

She yawns and rubs her eyes, I look at the clock and notice that it is 11:40 and she must be ready for a nap. " You tired?"

I ask her already knowing the answer, she nods and I pick her up and carry her to her room and gently set her down on the bed. I pull the blankets back and she settles underneath them and is already deep in sleep. I tip-toe out of the room and back down to the living room to wait for Claire. Which isn't all that long, after seven minutes I hear a car pulling into the driveway and the quite thud of a car door closing. The boys shoot up and race to the front door, which causes P.B. to get excited and chase after them. Dimitri reaches it and opens it up right as Zhane is about to knock on the door.

" Hi!" They both say (surprisingly since Dominik doesn't really like care for Zhane) and wave their hands.

He smiles at them and I join the boys opening it up for the them. " Hey guys." I say as Zhane and Claire walk in.

" Hey Chris." When Claire says it she sounds like an after thought and then she kneels down and pulls the twins into a huge hug and with a kisses." Hey Dominik and Dimitri." She says their names with more excitement.

Zhane nods his head, P.B. barks behind me and tries to wiggle past me to get to Claire and Zhane. I step back and allow them to walk further into the house.

" Claire you like my kids more then me." I say jokingly, she smile hits my arm lightly before I pull her into a hug that she fully returns.

" They are cuter then you." The boys beam at this.

" Yeah for right now, and then they get older and not as cute." I joke.

Dominik scoffs " Yeah right, I am always going to look great." This gets a laugh from everyone.

Dimitri rolls his eyes at both comments in a friendly manner as we head to the living room. P.B. follows right along and nudges Claire's hand to pet him, which she does. The boys sort of run and jump on to the couch, while we sit more calmly down on the other two chairs and love seat couch ( Which weren't all that hard to find and bring here).

Claire looks around the room, taking it all in and then back to the boys " You are guys are getting big."

They nod and smile. " Dad has got us our own rooms now and bigger beds."

She looks at me, " They are only five."

I shrug, " Yeah but they have the mentality of a 12 year old and are super geniuses."

" Yeah, but still."

I laugh lightly, noticing that Wesker is still downstairs.

" Chris I have good news." She is smiling and looks about ready to burst while Zhane looks happy but also worried.

" ... What is it?" I ask her with a curious smile.

" I'm pregnant." She says with an even bigger grin if that's possible, Zhane looks even more scared now and for good reason.

" WHAT!?"

Her smile falters and Zhane rubs the back of his neck and looks away. Dimitri and Dominik ( who have never seen or heard me yell) sit stock still and look between us. Listening closely I hear some shuffling from downstairs but ignore it.

" Chris clam down." She extands her hand to my shoulder and I shake my head, steal a glance at their hands.

" You aren't even married."

Zhane makes a snort and I glare at him, he looks at the boys. Claire is the one to speak up " Uh look who is talking buddy."

" That is irrelevant first off and second I'm gay. But _you_, I'm going to kill you." I point to Zhane and stand up he does as well and backs up.

I go to step forward ignoring my sister's 'hey' and 'you have got to be kidding.' The only reason I don't succeed is because Wesker intervenes at that time, stepping in front of me hands braced on my chest he shoves me back lightly.

" Your daughter is sleeping upstairs." I let out a breath and walk to sit on the couch with the boys.

" Your _what?_ I know you did not just tell me I couldn't get pregnant when you yourself... again....?"

I had my face in my hands leaning over my knees, when she said that, I looked up at her. " No."

" She is adopted." Wesker says making Zhane and Claire look at him. She turns to face me again when she does a double take ( same as Zhane though he actually didn't look away).

" You have green eyes? Wait what is going on?" She stands up now from the couch looking around the room. " Chris?"

I take a deep breath and calm down, I am her older brother I have a right to be over protective. Of course I will support her and I am happy for her.

" Her name is Abri, Abri Dawn Redfield-Wesker. He has contact lenses on that way he doesn't have to wear the glasses all the time. _And_ I am happy for you congrats.... how far?"

She sits back down, and Zhane relaxes a bit. " A month and a week."

" Well, congrats again." I give her a real smile and stand up to hug her.

" Thank you, and congrats on the baby girl. Can I see her?"

" Yeah, of course you can. Are you guys going to get married?"

" Well yeah of course we are, I hadn't meant to get pregnant before I was married. But what about you guys, three kids now Chris." She gives me the same look I should be giving her, the one usually reserved for older siblings.

" I work backwards, apparently you do too." I smile.

" Yeah well I am not all that backwards. We love each other." She says it nice but gives Wesker a glare, I look over my shoulder to see him close his eyes and sigh.

" Easy Claire." We sit back down and the boys relax infact the tension in the room lessens gradually as the seconds tick by.

We sit in silence, no one really knowing what to say. But Zhane actually speaks up. " So if you adopted Abri, she wouldn't be infected than right?"

" No, actually she is. In Russia there had been a 'leak' or whatever and of course people got infected but they were in such poor health none of them really survived except for some kids. Thus Abri _does_ have the T-virus, and the same cat-like yellow orange eyes."

" You infected kids?" Claire looks appalled and then glares once more at Wesker.

" Oh I _love_ your family Chris." He doesn't look at me when he says it ( more like drawls it).

" Christopher did he?"

" He says it wasn't on purpose, but I don't really know. We had to be careful since we actually went to get her, no real names were used."

" You went to Russia? Dang Chris, you sure are lucky to be dating or whatever, a rich guy."

" I'm not a gold digger, ok? I had no idea he had all this money at first and that wasn't the reason I stuck with him."

" We are the reason, right dad?" Dominik asks.

I turn to them, " You are a big part but not the only reason yes."

" Right the other reason is because you guys love each other right?" Dimitri this time.

Claire and Zhane look at Wesker, then me, and lastly the kids. " Why the hell not?" Wesker states with a shrug.

" Well it's better then what he said a few weeks back ' I don't love you but I don't hate you. I don't want you dead.' Something like that." I tell her.

" Wow, our family is weird." She turns to Zhane " You already knew about this from the beginning, no backing out now Spiky."

He rolls his eyes at the nickname but I can see his smile underneath and I am glad that my sister is happy. It is also a big weight off my shoulders that she found someone who already knew about me and everything else ( well he was the one who actually made me this way) so we don't have to sneak around when they visit.

" I wasn't planing on it. And I told you your brother was going to kill me when he found out." She shrugs it off and smiles.

" Is Zhane going to be your doctor, make it a family thing. Using the same baby doctor as your older brother." Wesker says.

" No Albert, I am going to a real baby doctor."

" Dad I am hungry, are we going to start lunch soon?"

I nod and stand up and head to the kitchen, the boys follow after me. Claire and Zhane pick it up from there and finally Wesker at the back. They enter the kitchen and sit around the table. I open up the oven and remove the bag of Chinese take out and set it down on the table. I grab the plates, forks, cups and the pop from the fridge on the table next to the bag of food.

" I thought you were going to cook lunch?" Claire says as she hands out the plates.

" You are the guest let me do it, and I didn't know what to make and I didn't feel up to cooking." I tell after everything is handed out I go to sit down when I hear a bed creak from upstairs. " I'll be right back."

I stand up and head up to Abri's room, she is sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes. " Hey Abri, Aunt Claire is here. You ready to come down and have some lunch?"

She nods her head and holds out her hand I take it and we walk down together, a little slow since she is still sleepy. When we reach the kitchen Claire and Zhane are waiting for us to come in and she is a little shy at first, I squeeze her hand and it helps. She comes in all the way and waves at them.

" Oh you are so cute!" Claire says opening up her arms, Abri goes over and gives her a hug.

I let out a mental sigh of relife, glad that everyone is getting along so well. We sit down and start to eat our meal, talking about this and that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright I am sorry for the late update but something unexpected came up and I didn't have time to get on. I hope you guys like it please let me know, I love the reviews so keep them coming :)**


	18. Wedding Dress or A Tux?

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wedding Dress or A Tux?

After the meal was finished and the boys had helped me put the left overs in the fridge, we headed back to the living room to talk. Abri and the boys weren't exactly up to that and decided to go outside and play instead, P.B. ( as always ) follows after them.

When we all get settled back in the living room, Claire voices a topic. " Is it weird having a daughter? I mean, since it's just been you guys for five years. Leaving the toilet seat down and stepping over the barbie dolls and princess-y things."

" The kids are rather neat and pick up after themselves, regardless she doesn't take her toys out of her room, so there is no need to step over her toys." Wesker replies tonelessly, absently flipping through a science magazine.

I just nod when Claire turns to me, " Besides, I took care of you when we were growing up. I know how to raise a little girl."

" Yeah you have me there." She shrugs and smiles. " But what about the whole toilet thing and it still has to be hard adjusting to living with a girl again."

" The toilet seat finds itself placed back down every time, I never really left it up when I lived alone to begin with." I tell her.

It's the truth. It isn't hard adjusting to living with a girl, just some getting used to. Well for the boys and Wesker, I raised Claire and she turned out fine.

" Alright, so than does she have a complety re-done room? Pink, or maybe little flowers all over it, farm animals?" She looks rather excited about this and I feel slightly bad when I reply.

" Well no actually. It's still white and she has the boys old stuff, mixed it together."

" Well that's exciting." And I know she is being sarcastic by the dry tone in her voice.

" Well Abri likes it." I counter her remark, a little smirk barley there.

She holds up her hands in mock defeat and I catch the motion out of the corner of my eye, Wesker sets the magazine down on the coffee table. He sits back and looks oddly comfortable with his leg crossed over his other and arms spread on the arm rest and the back of the couch. He isn't really participating in the conversation and then I notice that Zhane isn't either, opting instead to mess on his phone.

" So, Zhane. What have you been up to?"

At first it looks like he hasn't heard me but then I see him hit a few more keys before slowly lifting his head up to face me.

" Not much, I haven't screwed with anyone else's DNA if that is what you are hinting at." He has a half-smirk on his face. The kind one would give when they are forcing the smile, sarcastically.

" The Redfields seem to have an attraction to danger and crime. Both of you are in a relationship with an 'evil' scientist or 'madman'." Albert says slowly turning to look at the three of us, or maybe just Claire and me since he was talking about us.

Claire rolls her eyes and I just give him a weird look before returning to Claire.

" It would appear so, but I must inform you that I wasn't planning on taking over the world and committing mass murder." Zhane says in a fashion much like Wesker when he is speaking about something scientific, that bored I'd-rather-be-somewhere-else-then-here-explaining-this-to-you, kind of way.

" Uh, hello, sitting right next to you." Claire waves a hand in front of her.. _fiance_'s? face.

" It was not, and still _isn't_ going to be mass murder, I'm creating a new and better world." Is his reply.

Zhane had looked at Claire and gave her an apologetic smile, which she seemed to forgive. But at Wesker's comment the both of turn so fast I'm surprised we didn't get whiplash, to face him.

" WHAT!?" The both of us shout.

And to his credit he didn't jump or look startled, but I knew he wasn't expecting that by the tightening of his whole body and the clenching of his fists.

" Shall I repeat myself? I don't believe I stuttered." Again he says this not looking at us, as if it isn't all that important and to him it may not be.

" You are still going ahead with Uroboros?" I finally manage to ask.

" Well I did win Christopher. You didn't honestly think I was just going to give that up now that I had a family? I love them, want them to live a perfect world, where they aren't different; superior yes."

Forgetting about Claire and Zhane I turn to fully face Wesker, and I am not happy. " You under estimate my loyalty and willingness to protect humanity. If it came down to it Wesker I would stop you in any way possible, you aren't going to get away with that." I shake my head.

I do seem to be attracted to trouble and bad guys, but for once couldn't he not be the complete 'bad-guy' for once? Claire starts to yell/berate Wesker for whatever he is planning but I don't really pay attention as I focus more on hearing my children who are playing out side. A don't have to strain to hear them but I do have to tune out these sounds and then I can hear them as if they were standing right inside here.

Dimitri has just tagged Dominik, well that is my guess since I hear him say with laughter " You are it Dom."

Dominik sighs and then laughs as he goes after Abri, again I assume this since I hear a delighted scream/shout and then running footsteps. Polar Bear barking happily after them.

" -is? Chris did you hear your _boyfriend?_" I shake my head to bring myself back to the living room.

Claire is looking at me expectantly." What?"

She gives an exasperated sigh. " I said, did you hear what your _bf_ just said?"

I look to Wesker with a confused look, he offers no help just a raised eyebrow. So I turn back to Claire and shake my slightly, " No I didn't."

" Christopher, he wants to take over the world. Killing thousands of hundreds of people in the process."

Well shit, yeah I heard that. And I have already said I would do everything in my power and than some to stop him if he is serious about this. I don't say that to her opting to turn back to Wesker, and with a serious expression screwed in place I wait for him to drag his eyes slowly to mine before speaking.

"Albert Wesker, if you go through with this-" I let out a laugh that isn't completly happy but not exactly empty " we will never have sex agian. I can hold out, _you_... not so much." I don't wait for him to respond I turn back to Claire and give her a look that says 'there are you happy now?'

Claire gives us one of those I-so-did-not-want-to-hear-that, look ( well mostly me) and then does head bob thing that could be either a 'yes' or a 'no'. I hear a laugh quickly turned into a cough coming from the other side of Claire, a.k.a Zhane. The room remains quite after that, there is movement behind me and sound caused by Albert shifting ( but not leaving, which I find weird because I figured he would get up and leave the room after that). I rest my hands on my knees and drum my fingers, and let out a low whistle.

Just then the kids rush in and sometimes I wonder if these guys know when to step in and 'interupt'. They break the silence causing the four of us to straighten up and look like we just didn't have a conversation on world domination.

" Hey guys, done playing?"

All three nod their heads, Abri crawls into Wesker's lap while the boys slide on to both my legs. I have to lean back so that I can get them both on me at the same time. Claire stands up and then heads out to the hallway, some shuffling noises and a ' where is it?, she returns with a camera. She turns it on, backs up to the other couch against the opposite wall she aims the camera at us and then says to 'smile guys.' With that I have a second to slip a quick if not a little confused, smile on my face before there is a flash and she has taken the picture.

" I wanna see, I wanna see!" Abri scrambles out of her spot on Wesker's lap to stand next to Claire.

She leans down presses a few buttons and then Abri is smiling all over again. She gently takes the camera and brings it over here for us to see. The boys and of course, her, have huge smiles. While I have that one that kind of looks like I have no idea what is going on but I am going to pretend that I do. While Wesker wears a smirk that anyone would assume is cruel but upon closer inspection I can see his one hand holding Abri and the other is just grazing my shoulder. I look over at him but he seems to be interested on something on the wall right behind Claire. Abri takes the camera and shows her brothers and then hands it back to Claire who saves the picture, walks back out of the room and places the camera back where ever she originally had it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We all head to the park as some weird family outing thing, Claire skinny enough ( right now) is able to sit on the swing with Abri and together they swing. Wesker sits on the bench, Zhane sits on the farthest opposite end. The boys ( still with an abundant amount of energy) want to play tag, so I said ' why the heck not.' Well virus or not, kids can freaking _move_.

Needless to say I still had a fun time and I managed to playfully tackle them to the ground making sure I brace with my arms so that none of my weight lands on either of them. We play for another five minutes before they say that they want to play on the slides. Before I get to the bench I hear Wesker and Zhane talking, well Zhane is talking Wesker looks annoyed but listening.

" Seriously, all it takes is him to say 'no sex' and the world is a safe place?" I am surprised that Zhane is even asking that considering past times he has never really talked out against him and was afraid of him.

Wesker tilts his head slightly, looking over at Abri and Claire and then his gaze travels to the boys but his brow shoots up when he doesn't see me. On his way back to Zhane he spots me and I give him that expectant look to which a scary looking smile creeps onto his face.

He leans over and looks to be whispering into his ear, and I can't for the life of me focus hard enough to hear what is being said. " I was never planning on releasing Uroboros, but I have to let him think he an important job. Plus, it probably makes him feel better for falling for me when he reasons that it is to protect innocents." He smirks and looks right at me as he pulls away, never looking at Zhane who looks confused.

I make my way over to them plastering on a fake smile, sitting between the two of them. " Hey" I say as a greeting.

Zhane gives me a ghost of a smile but still looks over to Wesker giving him a look that screams ' What the hell are you talking about?' I give the same one to him as well.

Wesker just smirks and then in one fluid moment has pressed his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss that is over just as fast. I blink a couple times and turn to Zhane who looks slightly confused and then nods as if he gets it. Well I still don't. But I don't have time to voice that when Zhane focuses in on my sister who is smiling and swinging with my daughter, and I can see the smile on his face, he loves her.

" She is going to be a great mom." He says absent mindedly.

" Well of course she is, she's a Redfield."

To which he laughs at, " Yeah but not for long, and then what about you? I mean if you guys were to get married the Redfield name wouldn't be passed on."

" Christopher Wesker. That doesn't exactly strike fear now does it?" He doesn't say it mean, he asks it as a general question.

" So you are going to keep his last name? Become Albert Wesker?" He smirks.

" No, we aren't even getting married first off. In liue of that, if we _were_to get married we would most likely join the names, much like the kids already have." Wesker answers.

" You guys have talked about it already?" He asks with a hint of amusement.

I shrug in response, " It's not like we sat down or anything and had a full length discussion. Just a few mentionings here and there."

Abri and Claire get off the swing, Abri heads over to the sandlot and remembers to be careful on what she says and how she acts. Claire walks over to us and sits on the other side of Zhane ( this bench isn't all that big) so I have to scoot closer to Wesker and Zhane has to move over a bit so she can sit.

" Where are Zhane and I sleeping tonight?" She asks looking up, the sky is getting a little daker. In a few more minutes we should head back home.

" Well there is the office upstairs, it doesn't have anything in it. We do have a twin sized air matress, but I don't know if both you can fit on it." I tell her.

" We'll manage." She answeres with a shrug.

The boys have tired of the slide and are now climbing on the monkey bars, Dimitri went first and then his brother followed. Abri is still in the sandbox making little mounds and sticking sticks and little rocks on the top of it. She makes a few more and then she knocks them down and stands up, dusting off the sand, and walks over to us. The boys go across one more time before heading over as well.

" You guys ready to go back home?"

When they nod we all stand up and head back home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we get back Polar Bear is waiting for us, he seems rather upset that we didn't take him along so I dig around the cabinet and find the package of bones that are buried there.

" Here." I hold it out to him and he wags his tail a little bit and takes it and brings it over to the couch where he lays down and chews it.

With P.B. taken care of I look down at my kids, and they seem a little tired but are still active just as well. " You guys want to go and play or watch a movie or something?"

They look at one another and then head to the living room, TV it is then. They sit on the couch, Abri in the middle, and I turn it on for them and switch it to a kids show. I walk to the kitchen where Zhane and Claire are sitting around the table, Wesker has probably gone off to the basement.

" Your bags are in the car I assume?"

They nod.

" Alright, I'm going to go find that air mattress and blow it up. You can bring your stuff upstairs now if you want."

" OK." They both stand up and head to their car, I go up stairs and look in the hall closet where I know the bed is.

I find it and grab the pump for it and set it up in the room while it inflates, I hear the opening of the front door and head back down to show them the room. They follow me up and place their bags against the wall, while we wait I show them the boys rooms that we have re-done.

" Whoa, this is Dominik's?" Zhane asks as they look around at the bright, yet still mellow green color covering the walls, and the matching bed set.

" Yeah he picked it out himself."

Claire sits down on the bed and bounces it a bit, " He is five Chris, this bed is..." She looks at me.

" It's a twin, and he likes it just fine."

Zhane shakes his head and laughs, " You spoil your kids Chris."

I turn around, " Actually, it's more Wesker's doing. He thinks if you have money, you spend it."

Claire gets a 'yeah right' look, " People like that bug me."

" I told him the same thing, but what can I do?" I shrug and smirk.

We head out to Dimitri's room next, again they are floored by the color, a dark but nice red color matching the black and recd bed set.

" Their rooms are so clean." Claire says looking around.

" Yeah well they really don't like messes."

" This room is like a teenagers." Zhane says looking bewildered.

" Well then I should be set."

And then last is Abri's room, the walls haven't been painted yet but the night and day sets that we could move around are placed inside. Her room, like her brothers, is clean. The walls are decorated with some art pictures and, those removable stickers.

" Her room is nice, simple, unlike her brothers rooms." Claire states.

" Again, _she_ likes it." I tell her, which is the truth they all like their rooms.

When we are done looking at the rooms we head back to the office turned makeshift guestroom and the bed is completely done. I go back to the hall closet and grab some blankets and some couch pillows ( we had no use for them and they ended up in here) and bring them back into the room.

" Here ya guys go." Handing them over Claire unfolds the blanket and sets it neatly on the bed, the pillows at the top.

It isn't that late yet so we all head back down to the living room, the kids are watching Cartoon Network, and sit down on the chairs. Another half-hour and the cartoon ends, Dominik stretches and Dimitri rubs his eyes while Abri lays down. Her head is in Dominik's lap while her feet just barley reach Dimitri's lap, they settle in to watch another episode.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After about two more shows it is time for bed, Abri is already fast asleep so I carry her up the steps. Dominik and Dimitri head up as well, struggling to keep their eyes open. I pass both their rooms to get to Abri's, I pull the covers back and gently lower her into the bed and pull them back up. I kiss the top of her head before leaving, keeping the door open a crack so the hall light enters the room. Dominik's room comes up next and he has just taken off his clothes and changed into pajamas when I enter his room.

" Night bud." I kiss his head.

" Night dad." He yawns, and then Claire comes in.

" Goodnight." She gives him a hug and kiss, he returns both.

She follows me into Dimitri's room and he is already in bed, I carefully and quietly tuck him in and kiss his, Claire runs her hand lightly through his hair.

We exit his room and then Claire gives me a hug and a kiss, " Night Chris"

" Night Claire."

She walks into the room shutting the door and I head inside my room. Changing into a pair sweat pants, I get into bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning I wake up a little later then usual, hearing noises from downstairs I get out of bed and rub my eyes before heading down. Most of the bedroom doors are open a bit leading me to believe that they are already downstairs and up. Before I reach the kitchen I can hear Claire talking and asking about where certain pans are and then about the food. Walking in I see Claire trying to make breakfast with Abri Dimitri. I look around and find Zhane and Dominik at the kitchen table, and they appear to be arm wrestling.

Considering Dominik's strenght they might actually be wrestling for real. Zhane seems to be losing and his face isn't contorted in pain, but he is biting his lower lip and the muscles in his arm are straining against Dominik's.

" What are you two doing?" Zhane loses focus ( and had appeared to be getting leverage over Dominik) and Dominik slams/forces his hand down, both looking at me.

" Well I just _kicked_his butt at this game." Dom answers looking a little proud.

" Yeah well you cheated first off with the whole virus thing making you stronger. But if Chris hadn't of broken my focus I would have totally had you." He says matter-of-fact.

Which Dominik replies with an eye-roll and a 'yeah right.'

I look at Claire, " your boyfriend is rather competitive." I say simply.

" Your son started it." She points at Dominik with the spatula and a smile on her face.

" I was just curious about how strong I am." He scoots his chair back and hops down.

Looking at Zhane I can tell that that wasn't the right answer, " He is very conniving and mean." He says but with no real conviction, and Dominik just shrugs it off.

I hold up my hands " What's for breakfast?"

" Well I am attempting to make pancakes and eggs, but the directions seem to be in another language."

" French." I look around the kitchen and see assorted items out.

" Sure, but I still can't understand it." I hold out my hand and she hands me the pancake box. " You can understand French?"

" Somewhat, I have been living here for nearly six years. Bound to pick it up sometime. You know you could have asked the boys, even Abri can understand it somewhat."

I look at the directions, and am able to pick out some of the words, like egg and some of the measurements. On the words I don't know I have Dimitri help me on.

" They can speak French?" Zhane looks at the three of them with wide eyes.

The kids steal a quick glance at each other and then look back up " Oui." They say in unison.

She makes ' Hm' noise as she takes the ingredients and starts to cook. When the food is done 45 minutes later Wesker comes up from the basement and we eat the pancakes and eggs. After that is done Claire insists on helping me do the dishes, while Wesker takes the kids back downstairs, and Zhane following because he is curious. When we are done she says she wants to explore the city.

" Explore the city? Claire we aren't on any missions." I joke with her.

" You know what I mean, I want to see the sights."

" Alright, I can't guarantee that I know where I am going exactly."

" That is fine, it's what exploring means. You don't know where you are going but just going and looking around."

I shake my head and then yell downstairs, " Wesker, Claire wants to look around the city so that is where I am going." As an after thought I add " Did you want to come Zhane?"

Wesker replies " Do you know where you are going?"

Zhane shouts back a 'no'.

" Well kind of, she wants to see the sights so I told her I would do my best but I wasn't exactly sure where everything was."

" Alright, but can you read a map, in French?"

" GPS."

At this he walks over to the bottom of the steps, hands steepeled in front of his face. " How is it that you can afford a GPS yet I pay for everything?"

I debate on wether to joke and say that ' I _didn't _buy it.' but figure that I really just want to go.

" I have money, and I do pay for some of the things. But I've had the thing for a couple years now."

Claire mumbles under her breath " Jeeze he's a tight-ass when it comes to money."

I manage to hold out on laughing, but Wesker's lips form a straight line ( of course he heard her). " Alright so if that is all settled I going to go now." I straighten up out of the doorway and then head out front to the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little while later after arriving in the city ( which was not as hard to find as I thought) we went looking around the shops. The whole thing was better when I knew what I was looking at, and I was able to learn other things while there. She thought the shops were cute and picked up some trinkets here and there ( had to give her money because of the different currency here). For lunch we ate a little cafe, which is when I realised I missed this. Missed spending time with her , even though we really did anything like this.

" So have you made any friends out here?" She asks while taking a bite of her sandwich, which had a close relation to a grilled cheese one but it was different.

" What exactly do you mean?"

" You know... friends, I don't know how else to explain it."

" Well I guess, I mean we aren't really friends with them but Dimitri and Dominik had met a girl at the park and they became friends. Gay couple, had a son who is seven I'm pretty sure." I tell her as I take a bite of my hamburger.

" Oh, how did Wesker handle that situation?" Another bite of her food and a sip of her drink.

" He didn't say much, didn't really want to go and meet them but Dominik suckered him into it."

She gives me a curious look, " How did he do that?"

" Well Dominik can pull off that puppy-dog look, and it just so happens that Wesker is a sucker for it, who'd of thought." I shrug at the last part.

" In a round about way it's kind of obvious. A guy like him, rich, powerful, evil -in some ways- has a weakness for cute little kids and their looks of 'doom'." She even puts air quotes on the word, and I let out a chuckle.

We finish up with lunch and I show her a few more things before we start to head back home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we get home the boys are playing Scrabble with Zhane on the kitchen table. I ask them where Abri is and they tell me she is upstairs taking a nap. Claire heads back out to the car to place the things she bought into her car. When I take a quick look it seems that Dimitri is winning, on the score card. They are engrossed in the game all six eyes focused on their tiles and the board, I can see the wheels turning in their heads as they make words.

So I leave them to their game and head to the livingroom, I pick up a book and sit on the couch reading. I hear the front door opening and then Claire walks into the living room.

" Is this pretty much what you do all day?"

" When I don't have work, yeah. I don't have much to do here." I continue to read and she grabs a book off the shelf and sits in the armchair.

After a few minutes of reading I look up, " Who are you inviting to your wedding?"

She looks up, " Hmm?"

" Your wedding, who is going to be there?"

She shrugs, " Well obviously you guys, and a few friends from work, it won't be that big."

I nod slowly, " Well I'm sure you figured that Wesker won't be there."

She knits her brows together, " Why not? It would be fun to see him in a tux."

I laugh at that, " Yeah, but people at work remember they can't know about him."

" Can't he just dye his hair or something?"

I laugh a little louder, " If you even live after suggesting that, we can ask him to Macarena."

She laughs a little, " Well he has to come."

I set my book down, " and why is that?"

" Well for starters he's your...boyfriend, you guys have three kids and you _live _together. The guy is practically my brother-in-law."

I let what she said sink in a second, " Yeah, I see your point. You are going to have to make him see that as well."

" I accept the challenge." She says with a smile and sits up, sets the book back on the shelf, and heads to the kitchen or the basement.

I get up and follow her. And yes she is heading to the basement, so of course I've got to see this. When we make down the steps she stops to look around the room.

" You home school the kids down here?"

" I do." Wesker says from his desk, not looking up from the computer.

She turns to him and then looks around again. " This is nice." She nods and walks further into the room, right up to his desk, arms are crossed in a friendly manner.

He looks up at her with one eyebrow up, " Yes?"

" I just wanted you to know that you _are_ coming to my wedding." She doesn't ask him, but tells him he is.

He tilts his head a fraction to look at me, I'm standing up against the wall next to the stairs. " You can't demand that I go." He looks at her a second letting it sink in, he then returns to his laptop.

" Why won't you?" She backs up to lean on Dom's desk.

" I don't recall declining the invitation, that you haven't even sent out yet, and why _must _I go to your wedding?"

She takes a deep breath and than lets it back out, " Well you are practically my brother-in-law and I would very much like to see you in a tux."

He looks at me again, I shrug a rasie my hands ' This was not my idea.' Even though technically it was. " Why don't you just get eloped or marry in a court house?"

" Because that is no fun, I want a wedding with people and a big white dress ( he makes a scoffing sound, she ignores it) and all you have to do is show up. It is not that hard."

He sighs realizing that he isn't going to get much work done until this is settled. " Who else are you inviting?"

This is where he is going to say no defiantly.

" Well you guys, and a couple friends from work, Zhane's an only child and his parents aren't around anymore."

" Friends from work... You have the same profession as your brother, which means your friends know me or at least have heard of me. That is going to lead to unwanted questions and snowball from there, do you really think I should be going?" He has a smug look, he just won this debate.

" We can dye your hair,and you could grow it out some get a beard. Change your look Wesker, you have to come." She sounds like she is pleading a little at the end.

" You just want to see me in a tux and your brother wants me to wear a neon yellow t-shirt, what is with you two trying to change my wardrobe."

Nice change in topic there buddy but it isn't going to work with her, " Albert Wesker you are going to my wedding or so help me when you get married it will be in a dress." With that she turns around and walks up the stairs leaving me and Wesker alone.

" She told you." I tell him with a smirk.

And just like that he is standing in front of me looking not at all happy. " You do know that to go along with this is risking not only mine and your life but our kids as well?"

The smirk falls away, because I really hadn't thought of that. But then I remember, " It depends on who she invites, Sheva and Jill already know."

He leans in and braces one hand on the wall to the side of my head, " Christopher. Redfield. ... The things I do for you." He bit out my name, but the last part was said in a near whisper. He pulls away going towards the stairs.

" Wait, what exactly have you done for me?"

He stops but doesn't turn around, " Plenty of things." He takes a step forward and I grab his shoulder, I spin him around and shove him up against the wall. He makes a grunt when his back meets the wall but nothing else.

" Like. _What?_"

He swipes his tongue across his lips, " My, my, aren't we moody." And then he is turning the tables and pinning me against the wall. " What _have_ I done for you? Hm, lets see. I didn't kill you, I got you _three_ kids, let you screw with my eyes, _bought condoms_, oh yes let us not forget about the coup de grace, I gave up Uroboros- going to fix it."

My jaw drops, " So earlier you were lying than, or are you lying now?"

He drops his hands from my shoulders he had pinned to the wall, closes his eyes and sighs, " I'll go to her wedding and wear the stupid tux." He gets up off the wall for a second time intent on getting up.

I stop him again, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back to me, I kiss him. " Thanks." I whisper, or maybe I just mouthed the words, either way I know he heard me because he nods his head and kisses me back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I made the ending a little sappy, but now they are getting somewhere in their relationship so yay to that lol.**

**Tell me what you guys think, and (as always) thank you to those who have already.**


	19. AUTHORS NOTE! 2

So Sorry about not updating I am still working on this story but my internet got cut off before I could tell about it so that sucks. And then we moved so I still had to wait for all that crap to work out but I have it now and will work super hard to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Again I am super sorry that I left you guys hanging.


	20. Who Are You?

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Who Are You?

After that kiss we had gone upstairs and at the risk of sounding sappy, everything felt a whole lot better. Wesker had given up Uroboros-- for me-- which made me wonder that some people can change and that things and people are always going to surprise you.

" What did you mean when you said you were 'going to fix it'?"

" Uroboros. It's not exactly perfect, but that is what happens when you rush things and skip corners."

" So... Uroboros is still a possibility?"

He looks over his shoulder at me, " not anytime soon, if it all."

We walk through the door and into the kitchen but I stop him right before he walks all the way in, " what is wrong with it, besides the whole using it to take over the world thing?"

" It's not exactly compatible with people."

I fold my arms across my chest, " then why was is it marked ready to go?"

" Time constraints Christopher, some people have no patience."

" Can I safely assume then that this is going to be an at home project?"

He shakes his head and leans in real close, " I never bring my work home with me. _Though _I do know what you mean, and yes Tricell has given up on Uroboros."

I stay silent for a minute. " Why do you want to rule the world so bad? And no matter what, the world, it is never going to be perfect, with or without Uroboros." In the middle of my mini-rant I had placed my hand on the side of his face.

I can hear the boys, Zhane, and Claire half-discussing half-debating in the kitchen over their game of Scrabble.

" Maybe I don't want it to be perfect anymore, just safe enough for my kids."

" The best way to achieve that, or to keep it, would be for you to stop this. Stop with the experimentation, and the viruses, the B.O.W.S. Everything." I take a breath thinking on my next words. " After everything settles down and they aren't looking for you anymore, _that_ is going to help greatly in keeping them safe."

" Fine, if I were to do that and the hype on finding me died away and everything seems _perfect,_ something is going to go horribly wrong and it will have all been for naught."

" We could handle that together if that _ever_ happened. And if they somehow found you later, the fact that you have stopped everything and have just seemingly dropped off the Earth, that makes you look better." I shake my head, sigh and close my eyes. " Look, I love you and... I'll do my best to stand by you. But when there is a better option _like this_, I strongly urge you to think about it." I nod towards the kitchen indicating that we should go in now and we do so with no more said on the topic.

It seems that Claire has joined the game and they are now on teams; Claire and Zhane against Dominik and Dimitri. Claire and Zhane are doing well but Dom and Dimi seem to know bigger words and are kicking their butts. Despite that all four of them have huge grins on their faces and having tons of fun.

" Adding an 'O' here gives me the word Oxygen, plus the triple letter score bring us.. even with you guys." Zhane wears a triumphant smirk on his face.

Dimitri and Dominik look at the board, each other, Claire and Zhane, and then back to one another and quickly look at their letters to see what they can come up with. And then Dominik looks up with this grin, it has sent chills down my spine, and by the look on my sister's and her boyfriends face it has the same effect. He picks up the letter 'R' and then places it down on the board.

" Ribonucleic acid. I believe that we have won, with that word and the _two_triple scoring letters we have." He holds up two fingers and has dimmed the smile so it isn't as menacing, a quick look to Dimitri and a simple smile is on his face.

I raise an eyebrow at the word, I know what it means, it's just that that is a big word. Looking closer at the board I can see other scientific words going every which way.

" Guys the idea of Scrabble is to have a fun time with friends or family, well okay that is the idea for _every _game." I look between the four of them.

" Dad, we are having fun." Dimitri states.

I sigh in a 'alright sure' way. " Do you still have to use such big words?" I smile anyway and the boys relax.

" Well we are up against two adults, it is only fair that we use our skills to the best of our ability." Dominik states, sounding alot like Wesker right then.

Claire and Zhane both make a noise of complaint at that. " You guys are super smart, we're not" Claire says waving a finger between her and Zhane.

They both shrug and start to pack up the game, Claire helps them put the stuff away and when everything is all clean they sit back at the table; hands folded waiting for something else to do.

Dimitri looks between Claire and Zhane, " You said earlier that Leon was going to your wedding; is this the same Leon that Ada knows?"

I can feel Wesker stiffen beside me but he doesn't say anything. Claire gains a confused look and then looks up to me and Wesker.

" Who is Ada? Though I am sure I have heard the name before." She asks the both of us.

" I don't know Dimi," I answer him and then look at Claire " A new found friend."

She nods and makes an 'o' with her mouth while Dimitri just nods his head at me. The room is silent for a few seconds with the twins looking around the room, Claire looks from Wesker to me and lastly the boys while Zhane just raises one eyebrow at the entire situation and is the one to break the silence in the kitchen.

" You _do_ know that there is more to that name than either one of them are saying, _right?"_

She shrugs and nods her head " Yes but if my brother feels the need to keep this from me right _now_, well I will just have to wait until he is ready to share more." At the 'now' she gives me a stern look and I some how feel like I'm the younger sibling at the moment.

Dominik places his hands palm down on the table breaking the momentary silence once more, and pushes himself from the table. " Well I think it is time for me to catch up on my reading, you coming Dimitri?"

He asks as he heads out of the room his brother calmly gets up and follows him up the stairs to their separate bedrooms leaving the kitchen once again quite.

" Weren't they outside when I told you I was getting married?" Claire asks.

I shrug, " Claire they have super hearing." I answer her simply.

She rolls her eyes at me, " Yeah but I thought you had to tune in to actually hear that stuff or whatever?"

I shrug " Well then maybe they have developed telepathic mind reading or something." I tell her jokingly when she doesn't crack a smile I shrug once more " Claire I don't really know how they found out or if in fact they _do know_. Maybe they just heard Leon's name or something."

She makes a noise of agreeing and that is the end of that discussion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The rest of Claire and Zhane's visit went alot smoother and by the end of their stay my sister and I were on good terms once more. But who could blame her, she really doesn't hold grudges unless it really matters and I'm to 'cute' for her to stay mad at for very long.

Zhane takes the last bag from Dominik and then closes the trunk as Claire gives Abri and Dimitri a big hug goodbye, " I'll miss you guys."

They smile and hug her back, when she turns to give Dominik a hug goodbye they head over to Zhane and do the same. When she comes to me and say goodbye she looks about to cry and I give her a big hug.

" Aw shoot, these hormones are already acting up on me." We both laugh as we hug.

"Yeah and that isn't even the half of it, you get to look forward to a ton of bathroom trips, weird dreams, weird food cravings, morning sickness, just to name a few." She waves it off with a smile.

" Chris I've dealt with worse." I shrug and help her into the car ( even though she doesn't need it) and wave as they drive off.

" I really like her." Abri tells me as I pick her up and head back inside, the twins right behind me.

" Well that's good because she really likes you as well." I tell her and then set her down once we get back inside. " How about we go find daddy- er father I mean." The four of us head down stairs to where he is no surprise there.

He is sitting behind the desk and typing on his computer but when we all walk down and stand in front of him he slowly stops typing and raises an eyebrow questioningly at us. " Can I hep you with something?"

" I'm bored." Abri says as she walks over to him and then crawls into his lap causing him to push away from the desk slightly to make room for her.

He pulls her up into a more comfortable spot and then looks at me, " What about your dad?"

"Psh, we're all bored... _Albert_ entertain us." I give him a fake huge grin.

He clears his throat and gives Abri a brief smile before gently sliding her off his lap and standing up, " Well it is rather late out, shouldn't you guys be getting to bed?"

" Father it is only eight." Dimitri tells him giving him a confused look.

Wesker turns and looks at him," Yes that may be but there is something I have to discuss with your dad."

" Oh." Is all he says before walking over to Abri and grabbing her hand as he starts to walk back up only stopping to wait for Dominik who seems more interested in what is going on now then going to bed.

" You to kid." Wesker tells him simply and Dominik replies with a slightly put out sigh but does nothing else to show hi complaint and follows his brother and sister upstairs.

Wesker stays quite even after they have walked all the way up and shut the door, in fact he doesn't speak until he hears them walking up the other stair to their bedrooms and hope that they aren't listening in.

" So what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

He moves around to the front of his desk and leans against it with his arms crossed in a comfortable manner before replying, " Well it isn't really to discuss about since the decision has already been made..." He stops and it seems that he is done until he pushes away from the desk and walks over towards me only to shove me into the wall and quickly covers my mouth in a kiss stopping all complaints. " I figured I'd better do this the right way... Will you marry me Christopher Redfield?"

I blink.

Blink again.

He quirks a brow, " Chris?"

" You didn't even get down on your knee or anything, _plus_ where is the ring?"

His jaw drops a little and he steps away from the wall and me, " You are kidding right?" He sounds a tad irritated and I reach out and pull him closer towards me once more.

" Yes, to both of your questions." I shove him away gently and head back up, it only takes a second before he is right behind me walking up.

"... But seriously, where is the ring?"

He sighs and walks around me and into the kitchen my turn to follow him. " No Chris I do not have a ring for you as of yet, Claire doesn't have one either."

" So now you are copying Zhane?" I smirk when he freezes in his tracks and slowly turns to face me.

" No Christopher I just don't have a ring right this minute." He walks to the fridge and pulls out an apple runs it under the sink (after he turned it on) and then up to our bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning starts the same way as all the rest Wesker gets up before me and takes a shower at the end of it is when I wake up and start to get my clothing ready and head into the bathroom, tomorrow is when I head back to work. When I come back out after taking a shower and getting dressed I find Wesker leaning up against his dresser waiting for me.

" Yes?"

" You really want that ring right? Well we have to go and get one."

" You mean two, the both of us." I gesture at him and me.

He raises a hand in dismissal and starts to exit the room. " We have to wait for the kids to get up, we can't leave them hear alone."

He doesn't answer me until he walks all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I stop dead in my tracks.

" Who said they would be alone." He nods to a burly looking man with a mean looking scar across his face.

" Who the hell is this?"

The man remains quite but not motionless, his face turns into a grimace " Boss you didn't say I was going to baby-sit."

" He works for you?"

Wesker ignores us and starts the coffee maker waiting for a cup and then anserwing me before the unknown man in my kitchen question's. " This is Jack Krauser, and yes he works for me. And no I didn't say you would be baby-sitting because technically you only have to be here because the law mandates an adult to be around with minors, the kids can take care of themselves."

Jack sits back down and rests his feet up on the table, " So this is your boyfriend? I didn't know you were gay Wesker."

He ignores the last part, " Yes well technically he is now my fiance, and if you want to continue having a job let alone _live_I suggest you speak of this no more." And just like that the other man shut-up and stayed that way for a good ten minutes. Long enough for me to get some coffee and have a bowl of cereal which was when I noticed P.B. hadn't come to greet me.

" What did you do to my dog?"

" You mean that huge white fur ball is a dog?" He actually sounds genuine in his question.

I just nod my head and give him a 'duh' look.

" the dog is outside."

I look from him to Wesker and then back again, " How long has he been here?" I ask Wesker as I walk to the door just to make sure that P.B. _is_ alright.

Wesker doesn't answer me but Krauser speaks up, " You look familiar."

" Yeah well I'm Chris Redfield, a former agent of STARS and now for the B.S.A.A"

Jack looks amused " Boss you never said you were dating the enemy." Wesker grabs another apple from the fridge and sits at the table ignoring the both of us.

The room is quite except for the crunch of the apple when P.B. comes to the door and barks to be let in I head over to the sliding door and let him in. When I look him over quickly I see that nothing is wrong in fact Polar Bear rushes over to the man and waits to be petted which Jack does so. That is strange, P.B. must really like him he usually isn't _that_ friendly to new people.

" What does he do for you?" I ask Wesker again.

" He works." He says simply while tossing out the apple core.

" I figured that already, but what _kind_ of work does he do for you?"

" Cristy does it really matter?"

I swing around to face him and I'm already pissed and that just pushed me over the edge. I slam my fist in his face which causes him to fall out of his chair and on to the floor, I stand above him. " Don't _ever_ call me that again." With that I walk back up stairs to cool down, P.B. right on my trail.

I can hear groaning and then clothing rustling as I assume he rights himself. " The guy has a mean right hook." I can tell he is rubbing the side of his face and I can hear Wesker reply right before I walk into our room.

" I told you not to piss him off, not to mention that he is infected with the G and T virus." I can hear him chuckle while I head into the room and shut the door.

" You were serious about that? You said you found someone infected with the virus you _never_ mentioned you had a kid and was getting married."

" Krauser are you questioning me?"

Silence.

" No sir."

" I thought so."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later when the kids wake up Wesker introduces them to Jack Krauser, Dominik and Dimitri at first seemed a little uneasy around him but after they beat him at arm wrestling they were more relaxed. Abri didn't really seem alright or uneasy around him so I decided to take her with us to the store. We have to wait for the stores open even though it is a bit of a drive to the jewelers.

" When did you look up this place? You couldn't have done it after Claire and Zhane left and we went downstairs. You had to of already planned this or something." I say to him.

He gives me a look but doesn't answer, I smirk.

" You can't say then that you are only doing this because of my nagging or whatever."

He stops right in front of the front door, breaths in before turning around. " Alright Christopher fine, you win. I was already looking for a ring." he lets out a little laugh " Even _before _Claire had decided to get married." With that said he exits the house and heads out to the car getting it started while I go and grab Abri and bring her out to the car. I set her up in the car seat and head into the passenger side while Wesker sits in the drivers side and heads out to the store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Jack asks the boys while looking around the house.

" Well we could play a board game." Dimitri offers.

" _Or_we could beat you at another game of arm wrestling or maybe even really wrestling." Dominik replies.

Jack looks between the both of them. " You guys have the virus as well right?"

They both nod in agreement.

" how did he do that? How old are the two of you?"

" Well we were born this way and we are five years old." Dimitri answers while Dominik goes off to find something to do finding that just standing around and talking is rather boring.

" And ... Dominik... you look like Chris but have Wesker's attitude. And _you_are... Dimitri right you look like Wesker but I assume you act like Chris, am I right?"

Dimitri nods," and what you are my father's secretary?" He doesn't say it to rudely but there is a little smirk gracing his features and goes to follow his brother. Krauser follows after the twins as they head up to their own rooms.

Krauser whistles as he looks around upstairs, " Who paid for this house, and everything else. And how come five year olds need huge beds like these and shouldn't the two of you share a room?"

" You sure do ask alot of questions Jack." Dominik shoots back.

Jack just grunts and then sits rather hard on Dominik's bed and crosses his arms. " Are you going to answer any of them?"

Dominik shrugs and then flops onto the bed arms stretched out and laying flat on his stomach. " Well I am pretty sure father is the one that has boughyt the house; father is Albert. We have big beds because we want them and we don't share a room _anymore_ because we have out grown that."

" Your five, how can you outgrow sharing a room at that age? Aren't you afraid of the dark or being by yourself?"

Dominik gives him an 'are you kidding?' look " Do I look like I would be afraid of the dark or being alone?"

Krauser looks him over for a brief second, "well yeah."

Dominik waves him off while standing up and looking around his room. " Are we still going to school today?"

" Isn't it the summer, don't you guys have a summer break or something?"

" We are home schooled." He raises an eyebrow that makes him look like Wesker and Jack winces a little at the look.

" You're a natrual at the whole meanacing look thing, exactly like your father."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Daddy how long till we get there?" Abri asks me from the back seat in the car.

" Another hour sweetie." I can hear her let out a sigh of discontent but she she remains quite. Wesker stays quite the whole time while he is driving, well that is until I start asking him questions. Some he ignores and others he answers.

" So how long have you been looking at rings? Was it after I said no more kids until we get married? Or was that only _one _of the reasons?"

" I don't see why it really matters, we are getting married isn't that what you wanted why do you need to know about why and when." Wesker answers while turning off the highway and stores start to pop up but according to the G.P.S. the store is still a little further way.

An hour later and we are pulling into the parking lot and walking up to the doors to enter the store where we are greeted by a young gentleman.

" Hello welcome." He nods politely and I smile back while holding Abri we continue walking in to the store. We pass displays holding necklaces earring rings, everything in gold, silver, what ever.

Wesker steps in front of me and heads over to an office I follow right behind him, he knocks on the door once and waits for an answer before opeing it and walking I shut the door behind me .

" Alan Weber I persume." The lady behind the desk asks with a smile on her face.

I look at Wesker who nods his head at the name and then I remeber that he has to hide his identity. But Alan Weber? Real original _Al_bert _We_sker.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" So... your saying that you don't have an actual mother just Wesker and Redfield?" Jack asks the boys (who are sitting in the living room on the couch).

They both nod at the same time, hands folded in thier laps, " Why?"

Krauser looks between them, " I'm pretty sure you need a male and a female in order to have a baby." he sounds like it should be obvious.

Dominik rolls his eyes, " we didn't come from a normal pregnancy."

" What are you guys like test tube babies or something?"

" Or something." Dimitri answeres with a shrug and a little smile.

Krauser just shakes his head and then heads to the kitchen to get something to eat. While searching through the cabinets he yells over his shoulder " What the heck is all this crap? I can't read any of this."

" That's because it is in French Jack." Dominik offers with a smug looking grin as he enteres the kitchen.

" Well can _you_ read it?"

" As a matter of fact we are quite versed in a couple different languages." Dimitri tells him just walking into the kitchen standing behind his twin brother.

" Well just find me something quick to make alright?" He exits the kitchen leaving the boys to find him something to eat.

They search around in the cabinets and can't find anything so they head to the freezer and find a pizza and bring it out to Krauser. " It's like 9:00 in the morning..."

" So you said you wanted something fast to eat and pizza only takes about 13 to 14 minutes to make _and_ it is pretty much the same around the world so I figured you'd like it." Dominik tells him holding out the pizza towards him. Jack takes and brings it back into the kitchen.

He messes with the knobs and starts the oven so it begins to heat up and sets the pizza on the counter while he waits for it to get hot enough to cook.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Mister Weber I assume this is your finance." She smiles at me and I nod back at her.

" Oh please sit gentleman." She waves her hand at the two seat in front of her desk.

So we sit with Abri on my lap and Wesker at my right.

" Hi I'm Chris" Wesker kicks my foot lightly, " -tan, Christan Adams." I offer with a smile and she nods her head.

" You two make a handsome couple, and you have a beautiful daughter." She smiles at Abri who smiles one of her big smiles.

" Thank you."

She nods her head once more and then pulls some papers out of a drawer on hber desk and a pen sliding the papers over to Wesker. " I just need you to sign these papers and then I can get you your rings and then we are done." Wesker signs the papers which I find odd I didn't think you had to sign papers when you bought a ring. She takes the paper back and looks over the signature, nods and stands up leaving the room. A few minutes later she returns with two ring boxes and hands them over to Wesker.

" Everything else is in order and I hope you are happy with your purchase." He nods his head and we stand up leaving the office.

" Thanks." I say over my shoulder.

" Your welcome."

It's a two hour drive back to the house on the way we pick up some lunch from a McDonald's on the way home, I look at the ring and it is a simple gold band, to the naked eye. For my advanced sight though I can see little etchings here and there designs, the only reason Wesker probally did that was because I would be able to see it with out any assistance.

" It's nice, really nice. Thank you." I tell him while looking at it then looking towards him, I can see a faint smile on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" I beat you again, and don't even say it was because you let me win." I can hear Dominik's triumphant voice as I walk through the doorway and into the house. Dimitri comes running from the living room with a smile on his face and I bend down to pick him up and walk with him into the kitchen where I find Dominik and Jack sitting at the table playing a game of checkers.

" Wesker you didn't say they were freakishly smart like you, or super strong." Jack mutters while looking disappointed at the fact that he has lost another game, I let a small smirk grace my face and then place the food on the counter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Okay I know it's a bit shorter then my other stories but I wanted to get this out to you guys because of the long wait for this chapter and I am sorry again that that happened. Also sorry if Krauser is OOC I haven't really seen him to know how he acts and stuff.**


	21. Wedding Bells

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

**On a side-note from Dray-kun yes I forgot to mention it but they do hide Abri's eyes the same way they hide Wesker's.**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wedding Bells

I set the food out for the kids even offering Krauser a hamburger which he takes and eats at the table with us, well with the kids we still need two extra chairs.

" So you get your ring?"

I nod my head at him and can see his gaze shift to my hand and after not spotting a ring his face gains a confused look.

" Well where is it?"

" It's still in the box."

He nods once and then a sly looking grin crosses his face. " Is it like an actual engagement ring, with a diamond and everything?"

I take a bite of my hamburger an avoidance of answering his question and to refrain from hitting him. " No Jack it does not have a diamond on it or anything."

" I want to see it dad, did father get one as well?" Dimitri asks after he eats a chicken dipped in sweet and sour sauce.

His brother likes the BBQ sauce with his chicken and Abri likes both together. Wesker eats his cheeseburger while leaning against the counter and keeping quite. The rest of the meal is finished in the silence and after everyone is done and thrown away their trash does Wesker take Jack downstairs to work on something, most likely on Uroboros.

" So did you guys do any school work?"

" No he really isn't the teaching type if you know what I mean." Dominik answers.

" He is more suitable to teach combat and military things then history or math." Dimitri further explains.

I just nod my head and offer to take them to the park which they all agree to. I leave a note telling Wesker where me and the kids are going and then we leave for the closer park on foot. It only takes about ten minutes to get there and then take off Dimitri to the swings Dominik on the monkey bars and Abri to the sandbox.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" So boss are you actually going to marry him or are you just using him for intel?" Wesker looks at his imbecilic employee.

" What does it matter? Are you going to quit if I am?" He returns his attention to the computer where he is figuring out what exactly went wrong with Uroboros.

" No boss, I was just wondering what... you know _interested_ you about him. Is he still considered the enemy, or are you doing the whole keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

" Are you not going to stop until I answer your questions?"

" Pretty much boss, oh and how did you get your kids?"

Wesker lets a brief smirk dart across his face at that last question. " I don't think he would appreciate it if I told you about that. But this is the real deal Krauser, no joke."

Krauser raises both of his eyebrows and gives him a look in awestruck even though Wesker isn't looking at him. He opts to walk around the room looking at the books and desks, the papers and supplies. " You actually home school your kids?"

" Mhm." He doesn't sound really interested in what Krauser is asking, the symbols and equations on his laptop screen more entertaining and needing his full attention.

" Boss is he really letting you continue on with Uroboros?"

Albert lets out a frustrated sigh. " First off, Christopher Redfield doesn't control me or whatever. I don't need his permission to do what I want. Second, must you _talk_ so much?" He has stood up causing his chair to slide away from him, his hands-which are fists- are on the table and his face is full of irritation.

" Alright jeez boss I'm sorry. You know you wouldn't be so grumpy if you were getting laid." He says while holding up his hands in a calm down gesture, he sits on top of one of the desks and folds his arms. Wesker takes in a deep breath and sits back down, pulling his seat under him he resumes his typing which is the only sound he _wants_ and _should_ hear in the basement.

That is until Krauser breaks the silence. " Boss, I'm still hungry."

Wesker tries his hardest not to leap up and kill the man, he doesn't have time to clean up the mess and despite his stupidity the man is still at what he does.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little while later none other then Monica and Anthony show up with Garret and the twins quickly introduce Abri and her and Monica become fast friends. Anthony and Dominik take to chasing each other around the park and even though Anthony is a year older then the twins he still seems to be interested in the same types of games. Dimitri, Monica and Abri take to building little forts in the sandbox and I am actually quite impressed with how well they turned out. After looking around and seeing that they are okay I take out a book and start to read, of I check on them every now and then to make sure that they are okay and nothing has happened.

" So where is your other dad? The one with the blond hair, like your brothers." Anthony asks Dominik.

Dominik shrugs. " He's at home, working. Where's _your_ dad?"

Anthony smirks, " he's _out _working."

The boys share a quick laugh before resuming their game even though it appears they are now fighting invisible assailants they are having fun none the less. I look around see that Dimitri and the girls appear to be playing house under the play ground set where there is a house looking fort thing set up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the house P.B. sits at the top of the stairs letting out a whine every now and then because he needs to go out and Chris isn't here to let him out. Finally Wesker gets up from his seat causing Krauser to look at him funny, and he heads up the steps doing his best to control his anger.

" Chris I know you can hear your dog _whining_, why aren't you letting him out?" He speaks to the empty house, Krauser having followed him the stairs has gone into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

" Hey boss there is a note here. It looks like your fiance had run off with the kids, heh."

Wesker glares in the direction of the kitchen and then stalks off to get a better view of his target. Polar Bear follows him into the kitchen and heads straight for the sliding glass door which Wesker opens for him and then snatches the letter out of Jack's hand.

" You could've asked boss, I would have given it to ya."

Wesker waves a dismissive hand and scans the paper, he lets out a sigh and rolling his eyes. " You dolt they went to the park."

Jack just shrugs and then grabs an apple from the fridge and sits at the counter while he eats it. " So when are you getting married?"

" I don't know, why?" Wesker doesn't sound as mad as he had wanted to.

" I was just asking, is Ada going to be there?"

Albert let's out a grunt, " You are aware that she is with that Kennedy fellow right?"

He takes a bite of his apple, chewing loudly just to annoy Wesker and it works, somewhat. " Yeah I am aware of that, you do know that I used to work with Leon right."

Wesker gives him a pointed look which causes Krauser to stare at the wall behind him instead and eat his apple.

Wesker grabs the newspaper and starts to read it, after a few seconds he speaks up. " We have to get this done fairly soon, Chris goes back to work this Monday and then I have to stay here and watch the kids. I can get a good portion of it done here but I still need to get to my lab. With that being said we need to get back to work." He stands folds the paper back and sets it down on the table he walks over to the door letting P.B. in. He heads to the basement and stops to check if Krauser is following and he quickly leaves his seat and follows him down the steps once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another hour of playing and then I tell the kids it's time to head back. Dimitri, Dominik, and Abri say goodbye to Anthony and Monica and then we start to walk home. After another ten minutes we reach the house and the kids rush inside excited to see Wesker, I follow after but less but more with more calm and head towards the kitchen for a glass of water. I can hear the kids down in the basement talking excitedly about their time at the park and all the fun things they did, and Wesker sounds genuinely interested in what they are telling him.

After they are done telling they come back and relax by watching some T.V. The rest of the day pretty much goes like that until Jack finally leaves at around 10:00 at night the kids are settled in bed and I'm dead tired for some unknown reason. Wesker comes in and rubs his eyes, he heads to the bathroom to remove them and then he slowly strips to his boxers and sits on the edge of the bed. He looks tense from the way he sitting and his muscles are all tight.

" Are you okay?" I ask him softly and he nods his head after a second before slowly turning towards me.

" We're getting married right? You promised remember?" He says it in a near whisper.

" You are not just marrying me to get laid are you?" I ask with a hint annoyance in my voice.

He turns fully at and starts to crawl over to my side of the bed. He shakes his head no before leaning down and ... _biting_ my lip.

" What the hell!" I snap jerking away from him, I try to shove him away but he just grabs my hand and slams it down on the bed right above my head ( he grabs my other hand before I can use it) and now he has me pinned beneath him on the bed.

" Shh, you don't want to wake the children." He leans back down towards me and we kiss again this time I manage to bite his lip and cause it to bleed. When he pulls back (he switches to one hand holding both of mine) he brings his now free hand up to his lip and smear the blood away and I can see the hole when my teeth sunk into his flesh starting to heal already.

He smirks, " That wasn't very nice."

I smirk back and then arch my back so our middles rub against one each other, he closes his eyes briefly and then releases my hands which shoot up and wrap themselves around his neck pulling him down and crushing his lips against mine in a bruising kiss. Which only leads to more actions involving clothing being fully removed and again the headboard hitting the wall. It wasn't until morning when I awoke fully relaxed and in a way better mood, that I realize he didn't put on a condom.

I spring out of bed and in doing so he awakes as well, " What the hell Chris." He groans while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" Dammit Albert you didn't put on a condom." I nearly whine but I don't whine because I'm a guy.

He smirks while folding his hands underneath his head, bastard probably did that on purpose.

" Wesker I have to get back to work, so help me if I get pregnant." I threaten him, and then stalk off to the bathroom and slaming the door shut. Yes I know I am acting like a child but you need to plan when you want a baby, work and other things.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At morning I can still see that he has a smug look on his face while I get the kids cereal for breakfast.

" I have to go into work tomorrow guys so be good alright, not that you guys never aren't." I smile at them, and they smile back.

" How long are you going to be gone daddy?" Abri asks while scooping a spoonful into her mouth.

" I shouldn't be too long, do a job then come home like last time." The twins tense at the last part of sentence, even Wesker stills momentarily in his movements while making his coffee. " Okay not exactly like last time."

The boys relax and start to eat their cereal and Wesker has already continued making his coffee. Abri has no idea what happened to me last time and I plan to keep it that way. She just nods her head and starts to eat her Frosted Flakes before they get all soggy. I smile at her and then leave the room because all of a sudden something isn't feeling right in the pit of my stomach I head upstairs and in a second Wesker is right behind me.

" How fast is it going to go?" I ask him whille looking at the wall infront of me, I can hear him take a step closer.

" I'm not sure-" I cut him off.

" Don't play innocent Albert, it doesn't look good on you." I half snap half kid.

He lets out a dry laugh, " I don't know, Dimitri and Dominik are the first ever -that I know of- to be born of it and survive."

I take a deep breath, " So basically you just confirmed that I am indeed pregnant once again, right?"

"... No, you need a Doctor to confirm that." He walks all the way closer to me and then lays his head on my shoulder and slightly nips my jaw.

I shrug him away gently. " Don't try and distract me away from the fact that I'm pissed at you." I turn around to glare at him but dammit I was wrong he _can_ pull off the whole innocent look, either that or he has been taking lessons from Dominik in how to wrap people around his finger.

" I told you adoption wasn't going to be enough for me." He bites my lower as he starts to back me up into the wall.

And with that simple kiss I almost forget all the things he's just done. I wind my hand through his hair and go to deepen the kiss when I remember where this leads us. So I push him away gently and side-step him to go back into the kitchen where he can't possiably try to attack me... right? Well fro the time being he abides and doesn't try anything which is a good thing.

After breakfast is all done I take the bowls and spoons wash them out and then put them in the dishwasher as Wesker takes the kids downstairs for school. I'm about to head out for a walk with Polar Bear since I haven't taken him on many lately, when my phone rings.

" Chris Redfield." I answer automatically (since it is my cell).

" Hey Chris it's Jill. I just wanted to let you know that we have to get back to work tomorrow."

" Oh yeah I know but thanks for calling."

" No prob' so I guess I 'll see you tomorrow than?"

" Of course, see ya."

" Bye." She hangs up as well as I and then I head out for my walk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" So when are you and dad getting married?" Dominik asks his father while flipping open his notebook and going over the math problems.

Wesker looks up from the book and at his son who is doing his best to hide his smile. Before he can answer Dimitri asks another question.

" Father are we going to be in the wedding?"

" What wedding?" Abri asks while looking up from her book ( she had been working on history) she sets down her pencil and looks between her twin bothers and then at her father. " What about Aunt Claire's and Zhane's wedding, when are they getting married.?"

Wesker looks at all three of his children as they start shooting out questions he holds up his hands in a quiet down display and waits till they listen.

" I don't have a clue when your Aunt's wedding is nor do I know when your dad and I are going to get married. If I had to give you a date I'd say fairly soon." With that he ists back at his desk signaling that there are to be no more questions and they should get back to work and they do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After we go around the block it has been five minutes and we head inside I take him off the leash and he head straight for the couch which he jumps on and then settles himself in a comfortable manner. The kids are still doing school work and Wesker is down there with them so I head up to my room just to pack a few clotsh just in case I have to stay there for awhile. When I'm done packing the bag I leave it next to the door and head back downstairs just in time for the phone to ring.

" Hello."

" Hey Chris, it's Claire."

" Oh hey, is everything alright or is this one of your bi-monthly phone calls?" I ask her jokingly.

" Well yes and no. I think we might have set a date for our wedding."

" Well that's good." I tell her while smiling eve though she can't see it.

" That reminds me, has he asked you yet or are you guys talking about it?"

" As a matter of fact the day you left he asked me."

The line is silent for a moment." And you are just telling me this now? You should've called earlier." She sounds mad and then her voice softens and turns excited. " So how did he do it? Did he get down on one knee and ask you or maybe he just surprised you with the ring."

" Well actually no nothing of that sort, infact he didn't have a ring when he asked but he did have one picked out."

" Oh, tell me more!" I can hear the anticipation in her voice.

" Well he was in the basement and I had gone down with the kids he had told them to go to bed and so they left. I had asked him what he wanted to talk about and then he pushed me up against a wall and asked me to marry him."

She wistles " Well for him I guess that is about as romantic as he'll get. So do you have the ring now? What does it look like?"

" Well it looks plain and simple to the naked eye but on closer inspection if you have a magnifier you can see intricate designs on it and it is very nice." I tell her smiling again and then quickly shake my head.

" That sounds really nice." She laughs. " Well I think we have a month set, three from now in November."

" Around Thanksgiving?"

" No a little bit before it or after it. Like I said we don't have a date but we have a month. What about you guys?"

" Well we haven't set a date _or_a month as of yet but I think Wesker wants to have one soon. He isn't really one for waiting he likes action right then."

" So are you guys going to get eloped or get married in a court house?"

I shrug and then remember that she can't see me. " I'm not really sure. What about you? Are you getting married at a church?"

" I think we are going to go to a court house to do that and then have a reception party and invite our friends there."

" Sounds like a plan, so are you going to send out invites soon?"

" Yeah, as soon as we get a date set and everything."

" Sounds good."

" Alright well I have to go now but I'll send you a letter or call soon alright?"

" Sounds good, bye Claire. Love ya."

" Love you too." With that she hangs up the phone, I replace mine back in its holder and walk over to the frigde and scan the contents.

Nothing seems to appatizing so I head over to the living room to watch some TV nothing much else to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A couple of hours later and the kids are done with their studies and are looking for something to eat for cheese sandwiches and when they are done with that they head outside to play with P.B. While the kids are away I ask Wesker about the our wedding plans, or lack thereof.

" When are we going to get married?"

He looks up from the paper he was reading, " Well this engagement isn't going to be a year long thing. And you aren't going to plan a huge wedding are you?"

I give him a 'what do you think' look. " No. But Claire is getting married in November."

He raises an eyebrow in a ' so what' manner.

I shrug, " I would like to know when and where we are getting married. I figured it wouldn't be a long wait since your a man of action."

He closes his eyes and then folds the paper up, " Fine Christopher, we'll get married in December."

" Just like that?"

He nods. " What you don't think I can make happen tomorrow if I so wanted it?" He wears a smug grin.

" Fine Albert. In a church, at the court house or are we eloping?" I fold my arms over my chest lean against the wall and give him a quizzical look.

" Well _Chris,_a Church. Why don't we go all out for this thing?" He gives me a bigger smug grin.

" For real? A Church. You can get a church four months from now?"

He nods his head. " I've done complexer things."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright I know this chapter is short but I again wanted to get this out because I wanted you guys to be able to read something lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate them.**


	22. The Three Stooges

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Three Stooges.

It's been a week since the we made the wedding plans in a rather non-traditional manner.

_" Are you doing all this to impress me?"_

_He gives me skeptical look, " Why would I need to do that? I already have you."_

_I snort and fold my arms across my chest. "So then you are doing this to prove me wrong? You like nothing more then to be right, right?" I sneer and then shake my head. He laughs dryly and then returns to his original plans and leaves the kitchen._

I'm back at work and my boss wasn't to happy that I didn't show after the mission but understood that family was important to me especially since I was then only one that could look out for my twin boys. Right now it's paper work and then later in the week it's helping train some new recruits after that we had some false alarms. An old lady thought her cat grew tentacles and was infected when really the old coot needed her glasses and saw that it was just it's tail. Nothing very exciting has happened. I was a tad apprehensive, hoping nothing severe has happened in Russia and that we would need to be called in.

I'm at my desk looking at random things pretending to type up my report when Jill and Sheva both walk over to my desk and are wearing similar grins which make all the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand-up.

" Can I help you?" I raise an eyebrow at them.

" Dun, dun da-da. Dun, dun, da-da." Jill hums while Sheva keeps smiling.

I sigh and put my face in my hands, and then look up to make sure no one else is around to hear this. " I can't believe she told you." I say under my breath Jill sits down atop of my desk while Sheva just leans against it.

" She thought you had already told us." Sheva says, her African accent flowing through.

" Yeah, she had also told us that she was getting married and was also expecting."

" How come you _didn't _tell us?" Jill says with her hands on her hips and Sheva gives me a fake hurt look.

" I thought you guys hated Wesker? Now you get upset when you find out we're getting married and I didn't tell you about it." I laugh lightly and then duck my head while I shake it in disbelief.

" Well, we realised that this is your life and you _must_know what you are doing." Sheva offers.

Jill steps in to finish. " Right, and so then we are going to stand by you because we are your friends."

I smile at them. " Hell. If I'd known you guys would be so cool about it then I would've said something myself."

They both smile and then Jill lets out and excited squeal ( A/N:I'm not sure if she would do this but I figured someone excited and happy would make a sound like this even if they are bad-ass) " So when are you getting married?"

At that exact moment a secretary walks by and gives us a questioning look to which I duck down and signal Jill to be quite. She just rolls her eyes. " Chris what are you so worried about? As long as no one knows who you are marrying you will be fine."

" Which reminds me, whose name are taking?" Sheva asks.

" What do you mean?"

" Are you keeping your last name or are you going to go Redfield-Wesker?"

I shrug, " I don't think I really can. Unless I lied about it when they ask for my signature." I hadn't thought of that, this dilemma is similar to when the boys were born and I wanted to give them both of our names but I feared people would figure it out. I shrug once more and shake my head. I stand up from my desk, take the reports that _are _finished and take them to my boss. He's on the phone at the time so I just set them on his desk and walk back to mine. The girls have returned to their respective places and are hard at work ( or appear to be) so I get back to what I was doing previously ( which was nothing) to pass the time.

When I get a ding from my computer and see that I have got mail. I open it up and see that it's from Jill.

**So, when are you going to get married? Is it going to be big or small? Who is invited?**

I blink. And then type back my response and send it.

**I think I'm getting married in December, I don't think I want a big wedding. For your last question the guest list hasn't been set in stone but you, Sheva, Claire, Zhane, my kids ( of course) and I'm not sure who **_**if**_** anyone else is going to be invited.**

I look over at her while she reads and can see a smile forming on her face. When she looks up it's bigger and she is nodding at me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little after lunch I call home to check on the kids and make sure everything is going alright.

" Hi dad!" Dimitri answers the phone excitedly. I can hear shuffling on the other line and assume it's Dom and Abri waiting to talk as well.

" Hey Dimi, how is everything?"

" It's going alright." His voice gets lower as he say the next part but I can hear the mirth in his voice " Father has burnt a grilled cheese sandwiches which wasn't all that great." My earlier assumptions were proved correct when I hear two different set of giggles over Dimitri's on the phone.

I let out a laugh of my own, " so what did you guys do then for lunch?"

I hear shuffling and then Dominik's voice comes over the phone. " Father wasn't so happy about it and then just took us out to McDonald's."

More shuffling and then Abri's excited voice can be heard. " I got a toy daddy."

I laugh again, " Well you guys sound like you're having fun I just wanted to call and check up on you guys but I have to get back to work now love ya, bye."

I hear a chorus of byes over the line before they hang-up the phone and I hear the dial tone and hang up the desk phone as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At night I leave the station and drive my rented car back to the place I rented it from and leave the store walking. I wait until I'm sure no one is around before I start to run and within an hours time I am at my door step and stepping inside my home and being greeted by my kids. This is how I've gotten home the past week and how I will keep coming home until I have another mission that keeps me away for a couple of days.

" Hi guys" I pick all three of them up in a hug with a huge smile on my face and matching ones on theirs.

" Daddy, I'm so glad you're home" Abri flings her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.

" Hi baby girl." I kiss her cheek.

The boys hug each side ( since they can't reach around themselves) and in sync " dad! We missed you." I set them down and ruffle their hair before standing up straight.

" I missed you guys too. But I've only been gone like a regular work day." I raise an eyebrow and smile lightly.

" Yes but father... well lets just say that he's been off his game lately." Dominik offers while Abri shakes her head fast.

" Yes. He was making me cereal for breakfast when he filled the bowl so it over-filled the bowl and spilled out." Abri tells me next.

Dimitri gives me the reason for his odd behavior. " He has been on his computer a lot more then usual."

I smirk to myself ' I knew it was going to be hard to find a church on short notice Wesker.' I look around to find that Wesker isn't in the near rooms, " where's your father?"

Dominik points to the basement door and then heads into the living room to finish watching his TV show, soon followed by his siblings.

I head down stairs to see if Wesker has made any progress on full filling his promises. When I reach the last step and walk fully into the room I see him sitting at this desk with his feet on top and leaning back with his hands folded behind his head, sleeping. So I walk _extra _quietly over to his desk to see what he has been working on. Which goes beyond the wedding plans. After pressing a few keys and scanning a few files I can't really find anything, only Wesker would double the encryption on his computer at home.

" What are you doing?" I nearly jump but manage to right myself and turn slowly towards him. He doesn't look pleased nor pissed but he certantily wasn't expecting this.

" Just looking..."

He raises both his eyebrows, slowly slides his feet from off the desk and brings the chair closer towards the desk which in turn brings him torwards me. " At what _darling_"

I can't help the millimeter twitch in my lips so I lean down to hide it in a kiss, it distracts but only for a second as I can feel his hand sliding over my ip to the mouse and clicking on whatever it was I was looking at. I break the kiss and give him an 'are you kidding me?' look which he returns with ' that was a distraction that didn't work.' So I roll my eyes, sigh and then go to push off the desk when all of the sudden I find my back pressed onto the top of the now cluttered desk while is over me.

" Wes-" But all sound and forms of protest are stopped when he kisses me and pins my arms down to my sides.

He smirks and then starts to bite my neck ," Wh-what? What a-are you d-d-doing?" He lets my hands go and they fly straight to his hair pulling his face towards mine and we kiss. Hard. Teeth clink and I think he just bit my lip but I don't care because right now the whole world could be ending and it wouldn't matter as long as I had him. And now I have this overwhelming need to fuck. So I grab them hem of his shirt ( stupid turtle necks, it isn't that cold out) and yank it over his head.

" My, my aren't we unpatient." He chuckles but obliges by holding up his arms to get the shirt off the rest of the way and then he helps me remove mine.

With both our shirts gone and thrown to the floor I yank him back down and unconsciously I wrap my legs around his waist and tug him closer towards me. His hands go straight to my hair- well one of them does the other is on the side of my head holding up some of his weight and we kiss again. This time our teeth don't hit and lips aren't being bit, but tongues are definitely involved.

The need to breath isn't great but I still pull away when he grinds down and our hips meet, the friction of denim on denim is nice but the pants are the next to go. Luckily Wesker is a step ahead of me and already un-zippering his pants so I follow suit and we pull them off. Wouldn't you know it he wearing those heart boxers I got him which I decide not to comment on at the moment and ruin it.

With those gone he ends up back in his chair pulling me into his lap and I go for his neck ( in order to leave a bruise you'd have to bite extra hard and even then it isn't a definite it's going to stay) but I lick and suck at his throat add in a little nip here and there and the man is practically putty in my hands specially when I grab his hands in both of mine ( the man has a secret fetish for being controlled I think which wouldn't surprise me in the least.)

After a few minutes of holding his wrists I eventually let them go and they fly to my hips and lower my boxers ( next are his) which are thrown on the ground in the relative spot as our pants and shirts. And then his hands are on my hips once more and he freaking slams me down on his crotch. I hide the excruciating pained moan/scream by biting his neck. After a minute he starts to move and my body heals itself but I really hate it when he does that, as I pull away from his shoulder and the pain moans are now of pleasing tones I see a trail of blood flowing from the bite mark ( and I am happy to note that the bruise is staying) as it slowly heals but not the purplish blue color around it.

And I'm doing my best not to make any sound because the kids are upstairs and then I stop thinking all together because that is not a thought I want to have when I am having sex.

So with his hands on my hips he control the speed and how hard I come down which isn't so bad because he isn't in the mood for teasing and he must've had a really hard day or he's just very sexually frustrated and I'm glad I can help with either one. All coherent thought stops when he wraps his hand around my dick and starts to go fast and then slow ( so he is still going to tease) and then I start seeing stars and everything just feels so good. And he starts to speed up and I can tell he's close and with a few more tugs we're both cumming at the same time and I can feel his release inside which is when I realize once again that we forgot a condom. I'm to tired and spent to say anything about it but I have a feeling that I'm going to get pregnant. We sit together for a minute or two just catching our breaths and a part of me is upset that I keep letting him do this to me ( even though I extremely enjoy it) but another part of me wants another kid.

So we get up _slowly,_and replace our clothing and head upstairs and I find that the kids are still in the living room watching TV so I head up to our room and take a shower and change into a gray tee and some my boxers and pass out when my head hits the pillow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning I get up extra early even for Wesker and head out to my work, halfway there I have to stop at the car rental place and get a car driving the rest of my way to work and even then I'm still a few minutes late but my boss doesn't say anything when I pass him on my way to desk but ' I'll see you in my office.' The tone of his voice doesn't sound angry so I set my things at my desk and then head inside where I see Jill already sitting at one of the chairs so I sit on the other one.

" Do you know what is going on?" I ask.

" I think we have another mission."

'Oh crap' is what I think first and then ' I hope it isn't in Russia.' " Oh" I tell her and wait for the captain to return to his office to give us further information.

The door opens to let in the captain who has a cup of coffee. He doesn't say anything to either of us as he sits behind his desk, sets his coffee down and pulls the chair closer. He still doesn't speak until he takes a sip of his coffee and it's killing me.

" Alright I've called the both of you in here because we may have another case. This one sounds promising and it's in the next state over Kansas."

I give him an 'are you serious' look. "Kansas? Cowboy zombies, flesh eating horses?" I joke half-heatedly because in my reality that _could_ very well happen.

The captain cracks a smile " Something like that. Any way I'm sending you two out there to check it out. Try to keep a low profile, I don't want mass hysteria out there alright?" We both nod our understanding and then he allows us to leave.

When we are safely out of earshot Jill leans over and whispers " Are your eyes going to change color when we get there?"

I shrug at her, and whisper back, " it depends on the situation and what we are up against. I do my best to control it." She nods her head nad seems to be thinking of her next question.

" Is Wesker going to be there?"

This I shake me head. " He shouldn't be. Some one has to stay home and watch the kids while daddy's away making money." I kid and she smiles with a light laugh.

We make it back to our desks and finish up the paper work and then focus on what we are going to need when we go to Kansas. I call home to let Wesker know what is going on and that I'll give him more details tonight at home. After that the rest of the day has gone relatively smooth. Jill seems more open to the idea as well as Sheva, about me marrying Wesker ( they even want to help me plan the thing). On my break I call Claire to let her know that we have set a month for mine and Wesker's wedding and I find out that she has set a date for a week before thanksgiving. She's excited about the fact that my wedding is a month after hers _and_that Wesker actually came up with the idea to have our wedding at the Church.

When I'm done with the call I head out to go and get some lunch ( a sub sandwich and some water) and bring it back to my desk to work and eat. I un-wrap the sub and take a bite noticing a little flashing envelope signifying that I have mail. I click it open and it's from... me?

**Daddy!**

**I can't make my own so I'm going to use yours. This is Abri by the way.**

I let out a slight laugh and shake my head, wondering where Wesker is if the kids are able to use the computer. I press the reply button and quickly type out a response.

**Hey baby girl,**

**What are you up to and where is your father?**

I read it over to make sure there are no spelling mistakes and then send it back to her. I wait a minute for her to reply back as I take another bite of my sandwich. I hear the ding and flashing icon so I click on it and open the new message.

**This is Dominik and Dimitri,**

I snort at the fact that that is supposed to be a greeting not telling who it is.

**Father is busy with mister Krauser and misses Wong, they are talking in the basement and caused us to leave school early. **( I figured this was Dimi and was proven correct at the next statement) **Which isn't that bad since now we get to play and have fun. Ada Had something wrapped in a blanket but we never what was in it. Oh shoot dad's coming back we have to go now. Love ya dad.**

I re-read the letter to make sure I got everything ( what the heck could they be doing that both Krauser and Ada would be at the house?) I hope everything is alright and he _better _not of finished fixing Uroboros. And then what would Ada have wrapped in a blanket and bring it all the way over here to Wesker? All these questions and more are zooming through my head and almost none of them can be answered until later, when I am at home with my family.

I try to make the day go by faster by doing paper work and then just messing around on the computer and surprisingly the day does move by and before I know it's time to head out, first the car dealership and then home. When I get through the door I'm in for a huge surprise that I wasn't expecting and hadn't thought could be the reason for any of those questions zooming through my head earlier that day.

" Hey daddy!" All three of my kids shout as they rush towards me. I pick them up and hug them all, keeping my eyes trained on the three grown-ups in the living room all looking out into the hallway at me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Cliffy maybe I'm not really sure, you might already know what it is lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate them and yadda yadda lol please review some more. Again sorry for the short chapters but I've been getting busier with school starting up just around the corner.**


	23. Say It For Me

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Say It For Me

I set my kids down and then head into the living room ( acting surprised to see them since I'm not supposed to know they are here) and then I notice a fourth person and my pulse races." Wesker what the hell is going on?" He looks half-amused and is holding a little squirming baby boy.

" I found another kid. He's American, obviously a boy, has green eyes-almost the same color as Wesker's contacts and he has black hair." Ada tells me in a mono tone voice. I nod my head and then look at Wesker.

" You still haven't answered my question." I start to glare.

He holds up a hand. " Originally only Krauser was supposed to come. Believe me that I am just as surprised at seeing Ada as you are, but it appears she has found another child and has brought him here. Apparently he was born in Spain while the parents were visiting friends. The town was attacked and almost everyone has died his mother was found dead with a huge hole in her abdomen as if something had busted out" At this he looks to the little tyke in his arms who has some how found Albert's glasses and is sucking on on of the lenses. " And then Ada was looking for something for me and had come across him, already crawling to not to add to the fact that he is a month or two premature"

I sink into the only open seat left and blink. Again. And then rub my hands down my face slowly letting out a groan. " I have to go to Kansas" I hmf and then as a second thought add " To stop a maybe outbreak out there. _Not to add to the fact_" I mock him. "I might be pr-." I stop myself when I notice the others staring at me ( Ada with a raised eyebrow and Krauser looking amused at the whole situation) and then place my hands in my lap and close my eyes counting to five slowly.

" Is the paper work already down or does he not exist on paper?"

"Correct, I can forge the papers right now and he'll be Redfield-Wesker" I can hear the smirk in his voice ( without opening my eyes) and I just nod in reply.

My three kids ( it's now four it just has to be made final on paper) shout 'yays' upon hearing the news and I can't help but smile which is when I open my eyes once more and see my new little son for the first time. And it's like falling in love all over again ( the same feeling I felt upon truly seeing all my kids for the first time) and I step closer to Wesker who holds the baby out for me to take and I do so bringing him back to where I was sitting and sitting him in my lap. He coos and then smiles a huge smile and if I'm not mistaken I can see the beginings of teeth just starting to poke out ( boy do these guys grow fast).

" What are we going to name him?"

" It doesn't really matter as long-"

I cut him off since I already know what he is going to say " 'as it's nothing normal' I know." I smile at the both of them and then at my other kids who have gathered around me and cooing at the newest edition to our strange yet perfect little ( _big) _family. (A/N: I am accepting names if you want to offer) After an hour of bonding with our newest edition I head upstairs ( leaving the baby with Wesker) and my other three kids following me to get them ready for bed and so that I can pack for Kansas. Within ten minutes I am done and the kids are ready to be tucked in. I head to Dominik's room first since his almost right next to mine.

" Hey bud." I say gently, leaning over his bed I kiss the top of his head as he smile and whispers 'night dad. He rolls over and pull the covers tighter towards him. Next is Abri's room. Hers is on the opposite side of the hallway and little ways down it. I knock gently on her door and then open it up a crack to see her sitting up in bed with a smile on her face waiting to be tucked into bed.

" Hey baby girl." I lean down and kiss the top of her much the same like her brother's. She throws her tiny three-year-old arms around my neck and hugs me to which I answer with an arm thrown around her waist.

" Night daddy." She kisses my cheek before laying under the covers and getting comfortable.

" Night Sweetie." I slowly exit her room and then head for eldest ( by .2 seconds) room to wish him a goodnight as well. Only to find him already alseep. I kiss the crown of his head and then very carefully pull the covers up around him, he shifts slightly and rolls over but doesn't wake. ismile at him and then head back to my own room, but not before stopping by the stairs to hear what is going on in the living room.

"-I'm telling you everything is going to be fine boss. It's just a minor technicality." I can imagine Jack holding up his hands in a 'Please don't hurt me' gesture while Wesker glares at him menacingly.

" Well _Jack._" He bites his name out. " I can not afford minor problems. I have a family to look out for, fix. It. NOW!" He doesn't so much yell the last word as he says it very strongly. He doesn't want to wake the kids up which reminds me about about our newest edition. Where is he going?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We still had the baby cribs from Dimi and Dom so Wesker just brought one of those in our room and the little tyke slept with us ( sound sleeper the whole night). In the morning I nearly had a heart attack, the little dude was not in the crib when I woke up to take a shower and leave for work. Wesker had awoken with the whole fact that he sense when I'm panicking, so we started looking around the house and wouldn't you know it he was snuggled on the couch with P.B. I showed Wesker who ( he will deny this to his last dying breath) let out a sigh of relief and even ruffled P.B.'s ear ( he _never_ does that) and then headed back up to bed.

After, of course he made me tell him what was going on in Kansas.

" I don't know, hopefully nothing. I can almost pretty much guarantee that you had nothing to do with it since your so busy on fixing Uroboros"

He nods once and then runs a hand through his messy hair ( when it's un-gelled it looks longer) that has fallen over his eyes. I get the overwhemling urge to wrap a hand around his neck and mark what's mine. And perhaps I said that aloud since he is looking at me as if I've grown a second head.

" Are you alright? You're growling." He deadpans.

I shake my head " What?"

He sighs and shakes his head at the same time as he turns to walk back to the room and sleep another hour.

" I don't want to come rescue you again." Which is Wesker for ' don't get hurt' or 'becareful'

So I sigh good naturedly and head up as well.

When I'm all done getting ready and stuff I grab my bag and head out. It takes me about two hours to get there and then I have to wait for Jill to arrive and it is surprising that I'm here before her considering that she loves in the same state. I don't have to wait that long though until she arrives and then we're getting briefed and sent on our way to Kansas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That drive was bordering 3-4 hours and when we finally get there we have to use the bathroom and stretch out our muscles. When all that is taken care of we head out to the local law officer's place and hopefully this town is lot more friendly then it looks.

There is a chime on the door when we step through and it alerts the teenager behind the desk.

" Hey all not from around here are ya?" She asks.

We look at one another then her, Jill speaks up. " What gave us away?"

" Your whole get up. Big heavy vests, jeans and... just everything. But anyway I bet your here ta see my daddy."

Again we look to one another and this time I answer " If he's the sheriff then yes." She nods her head, winks and then takes off down the hall and to a office.

" I think she likes you." Jill jokingly sing-songs.

I shrug and then smirk, "I just can't keep the ladies off of me."

She snorts a " yeah right." And then the girls father shows up.

" What can I do for you?"

" Well we are here to investigate weird... happenings." I tell him.

He nods and then makes an 'o' with his mouth.

" Well then you have my full corporation, just please keep this quite. No outside news, we're a small peaceful town." We both nod our understanding.

The teenage girl pops back in looking at her dad, her bright head of curly blond hair bouncing. " Daddy what's going on?"

" Nothing angel, just leave me and these folks alone to talk another second alright dear?" He smiles fondly at her to which she beams at and then turns around and leaves us once more.

" This whole town is like a family, I don't want nothin' bad to happen to them. Please figure out what is going on."

We nod our heads and Jill answers with a smile " We are going to do everything we can to keep this town safe."

he nods causing his peppered hair to sway abit, " thank you so very much." He takes our hands and shakes them in both of his. " You're going to want to visit the old Mallard farm. That's were there have been sightings and strange noises.

I nod my head " Will do sir." And with that we are both out of there and heading out to the farm when I get a phone call from my house.

I look to Jill ( who is driving) and she nods the go ahead and I answer the phone. " Hello."

" Hi dad." Dominik replies tiredly.

" What are you doing up so early?" I ask him with concern.

He shrugs (or I assume that is what he is doing when I hear the rustling of clothing) I had a bad dream and I couldn't find you."

" Aww, I'm sorry buddy. But what about Wesker?"

" He- he isn't that good for these kind of things." I nod my head.

" Do you want to tell me about it?"

" Naw, I just wanted to make sure you were okay that was all. I love you daddy." He yawns at the end.

" I love ya too buddy." With that he hangs up the phone and I shut my cell.

" Is everything alright?" Jill asks looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I nod my head.

" Yeah Dom just had a bad dream was all, but everything should be good now." I tell her while putting my cell back in my pocket. She nods her head again and then we are pulling up a long gravel drive-way and the sheriff wasn't lying when he said the place was old. Like that shack back in Deer park or something the place is broken down, windows cracked, paint peeling and the doors are off the hinges. Weeds surround the place as well. Perfect place to conduct experiments.

" Shall we go and investigate?" Jill asks ( even though she already knows the answer.)

" We shall."

We head out of the car ( guns holstered but ready) and carefully walk up to the front door. When we go to open the door it squeals loudly in protest but with a shoulder and some force it opens and we peer inside. Dust floats where the sun's rays filter in through the broken windows and cracks in the roof. Everything smells of moth balls and like it hasn't been lived in a while. We walk further inside hands at the ready to whip out our pistols, but nothing happens. No zombies, lickers, weird dogs, nothing. And it makes me nervous because I can smell something wrong here but I don't want to freak out Jill. This could be an old scent ( highly unlikely buddy).

" I don't see anything weird do you Chris?" She looks over in my direction and accidentally flashes the falsh light into my eyes.

I wince and cover my eyes with my hand, " No I don't. But I'm sure we have the right place. Something just feels... I don't know... off about the place." I tell her looking around the house once again. At least the stairs are uncovered this time and so we head up to the rooms. Nothing to out of place but is does look the rooms have been searched, beds upturned papers strewn across the floor. We walk into a bedroom and look around, I can smell blood but it's very old and fading. We exit the room after looking it over. The next room is a bathroom in much the same state as the other rooms; towels, soap, bugs, everything is in the tiny room. The shower curtain is torn and the place reeks of sewage.

Jill coughs, " when was the last time someone was here?"

" I think it's safe to say not recently." We leave the bathroom and then head to the last room. The door is closed and locked, at first we thought it was just jammed and I shoved with my shoulder but the door didn't budge. And then I heard it, a very small sound that Jill couldn't pick up and I almost missed it until l tried focusing.

There was something or someone on the other side of this door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Father what are we going to name him?" Abri asks while playing with the little boy she has a huge smile on her face and the baby does as well.

" Not now sweetie father is almost done." He says absent mindedly as he searches on the computer when all of a sudden a smirk appears on his face and he lets out a ' finally' as he pushes away from his desk and folds his hands behind his head. " What was it that you asked?"

" What are we going to name him?"

Wesker removes his hands from his head and puts them in his lap as he turns the chair to look at his adopted daughter and son playing on the floor next to him. " I'm not sure. We can't make any choices though until Chris get's back." She nods her head and helps her younger brother stand up as he reaches for the chair and pulls himself up to get closer to Wesker who picks him up and places him in his lap.

" What was it that you got father?"

" I finally found a church, and a reception place." He looks smug for a moment and then softens the smile when he looks at his daughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" I can hear something on the other side of this door but I can't tell if friendly or not." I tell Jill who just nods her head.

" Maybe there is some keys lying around somewhere." She offers and then starts to head back down the stairs to search. I follow behind her making sure that the door doesn't open up and that whatever is inside doesn't try to attack us from behind.

We search for a good ten minutes before we find anything promising. " Do you think we can open the door with this?" Jill holds up a crowbar thats rusted on both ends.

" It's worth a shot." She hands it over to me and we head back and down the hallway stopping in front of the door. I nod for Jill to get her weapon ready as I pry open the door. I don't go over board with my strenght just enough to pop the door off it's hinges and then loud scurrying can be heard on the other side. I grab the door and pull it away as Jill aims her gun at anything that moves inside the room. I scan it quickly and then find some blankets in the corner shivering.

" What do you think it is?" Jill whispers.

I grab my gun out of it's holster and aim it at the pile still shaking in the corner. I nod my head to the left and she understands to flank right. We start walking towards the pile and when Jill is one side and me the other I reach down to grab the blankets off and then a loud screeching deafening sound emits from whatever was underneath. Nails start to dig into my skin around my neck and a rancid smell is over my face. Jill is shouting to move over so she can get a shot and that's when I noticed I had been knocked to the floor. My hands are pushing against the body on top of mine to keep it from biting into my flesh and then I manage to pull one of my hands back and slam it into the skull of the creature ( human?) on top and bust it open.

Blood and brain matter spill out around me and on my face as I push the now limp body off of me and it lands on the floor. I stand up wipe the blood off my face only to make more of a mess by smearing it on my face.

" That didn't help at all."

I shrug and wave a hand in dismissal as I holster my gun and look around the room. Picture frames in this room, and the room isn't as messy but there is blood smeared across the walls and weird words are written out with it. Claw marks on the doors and everything else, and then there is the question on why that monster was hiding. I hope they aren't getting smarter.

" Come on we have to see if there is a basement, I can guarantee that is where everything started if this place is an HQ for what ever is going on around here." I tell her as I leave the room and head back down. Noticing that the place is rather old it probably doesn't have a basement but a cellar outside, so I walk around back and sure enough the stench of blood is coming from the ground which helps me locate the hidden cellar door.

" I've found it" I shout over my shoulder and then hear Jill's footsteps as she races around the house to find me.

The whole house is run down and old except for the shiny brand-new pad lock on the door.

" You can break that right?"

I nod my head, wrap my hand around the lock and yank with some extra strength and the thing gives immediately and falls down when I realise it.

" See, it's not so bad having someone with super strength on your side." She jokes as she pats me on the back and then grabs a handle and pulls open the doors leading down into a dark hallway. ( So horror movie clichesh).

" Yeah as long as your side is the good side right?" I quirk a brow, she smiles and then we both head down the concrete steps.

Five minutes of walking down passageways the only thing we encounter is some rats and really bad smell of sewage. We've been pretty quite up until this point when Jill asks me a question.

" Wesker isn't behind this right?"

"Yeah, no. He's busy with the kids and stuff" I lie kind of, I mean I can't tell her that he's working on Uroboros now can I?

" That's good news." She says mostly to herself as she pokes he head into a room, well she tries to the door is locked but there is a window to look into the room. She lets out a startled gasp as she jumps away from the door. " It's those lickers again." She looks at me and with my intensified sight I can see that she isn't very happy about that fact.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The twins are upstairs playing chess while Wesker, Abri, the little baby and Krauser are in the basement.

" Abri, why don't you two go on up and play with your brothers?" He asks his only daughter.

She looks between the two older gentleman and then at her younger brother, she picks him up and starts to carry him up the steps. " Alright father" she says sweetly.

Krauser smirks at his boss for a minute but quickly hides it in order to avoid said boss's wrath. " I never really pegged you for a family guy."

He raises an eyebrow but gets back to work on his project. " And why is that Jack?"

The scared man shrugs in response, " you just don't look the type."

Wesker chooses to ignore the comment and the current conversation all together. " I'll be right back. I have to check on my _family,_I trust you'll be fine alone done here." He doesn't wait for an answer because he already knows it.

Krauser nods his head anyway and starts to go over the reports not daring to touch Wesker's precious laptop and accidentally delete anything useful on it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Lickers. Again?" I let a groan ( not to loud though) and make sure I have my pistol out. I look down at said gun a wince " This isn't going to do to much against them." I reload anyway and keep going down the hallway passing rooms. Some are locked and empty while others have a few surprises and are open.

Luckily no lickers have escaped the room and are coming after us, we find a computer room and start downloading the files onto a disk and then deleting it off of the computer doing much of the same things as we always do which is get rid of the files. We gather the information and then exit the room, hoping to leave the building and come back to it later when we have better firepower. We creep along the floor hoping to make any loud noises and for the must part we accomplish that, only once when the flashlight had slipped from my belt did we tense up and freeze but nothing comes. We look at one another as we we let out a sigh of relief and exit the old abandoned farm house.

I close the door behind us, not locking it since I had already broken it prior to our entering the basement. I turn around and notice that the sun is a little lower in the sky, maybe an hour or two has passed since we've been out here.

" We have to come back later, we need better guns." I say out loud and head back to the car Jill right behind me.

I reach the door and with my hand on the door handle I'm about to open the door when I catch a scent of decaying flesh and copper. I turn around hand already on my pistol and pulling it out aiming it in Jill's direction.

" Chris what are-"

" MOVE!" I shout at her as I see a from running at her and she does move, dodging to the side and I pull the trigger five times before the infected falls down. We rush over to make sure it is dead and I kick it over with my foot. A bullet tore through it's neck letting blood flow out and then another shot right it's chest bone and the killing shot was right it's it forehead. I only count three bullet holes where is the other two.

" You hit him twice in the neck and head it looks like. You can see where the bullet over lapped and made a bigger circle." Jill says as she points this out.

I wipe the sweat off my brow and re-load my gun I return it to the holster and then step into the vehicle and see if we have any better weapons inside. " Here Chris, in the trunk." I head over to Jill who has grabbed a shotgun and a magnum. I grab the other shotgun and decide to keep the machine gun in the car for right now and grab a better handgun. When we are all set we head back over to the cellar door and then to that room where the licker was.

" Alright you are going to have to be ready because as soon as I kick open this door those things are going to come scrambling out."

She nods once to let me know she understands. She pulls her shotgun out and keeps it aimed at the door. I take a deep breath and then turn on my side as I kick the door with the flat of my foot on my side and it cracks in two, with pieces flying into the room. There is loud screeching and then the monsters start to charge at their new escape route and to attack us.

Jill starts to shoot and I move out of the way to grab my shotgun as well and when Jill gets caught with a tongue I rip it from the mouth ( no knives) and it lets out a tormented cry before it drops dead from a shotgun bullet to the head. That leaves three more and they look pissed.

" We have to move back don't let them corner you."

I don't get a response from Jill but I do hear steps behind and so I know that she heard me. I dive out of the way as one of them jumps up to attack me and I hear shot from behind me and then I jump back on my feet and shoot twice at the creature and then Jill handles the rest as I turn back around to fight off the two advancing lickers. I shoot out keeping them from jumping up and when I hear the dying cry of the second licker I know that Jill is alright and empty a load into the third licker as the fourth one shoots out it's tongue and wraps it around my neck. Jill is there with in seconds and she shoots the tongue off and then as I reload she fires two shoots before she has to re-load as well and then I take over and shoot the beast till it is dead.

I take in a deep breath as we both stand there and try to slow the adreinlin rush we are both having and get a breathing under normal.

" I.. I.. th-think we... are done... here" Jill manages between breaths and I nod already regaining my strength back alot fast due to the viruses coursing through my veins.

We exit the farm and stop by at the police station informing the sheriff that the problem has been taken care of and there shouldn't be anymore _pests_. He nods with a smile and even hugs the both of us saying thank you over and over again. We smile back at him and tell him it was no problem. We decide to spend the night and head out early in the morning. We go our separate ways into our rooms and I fall on to the bed and close my eyes. Before I fall asleep though I push up off the bed and grab the phone.

It rings twice before someone answers the house phone.

" Hello." It's Albert on the other line.

" Hey, I was just checking in, well actually things went alot faster then we thought and I should be on my way home tomorrow."

" That's... good" I can tell he isn't really used to having conversations like this so I go to a topic I know he won't mind talking about: The kids.

" So how the little ones?"

I was right, he sounds more interested and willing to talk about his children. " They're fine. The twins have been playing board games and doing school work while Abri has been watching the baby. They also really miss you" He sounds as if that was an after thought but oh well.

" Well that's good to hear, tell them that I miss them as well. Oh and Wesker."

" Yes?"

I smile " I love you"

He sighs but it's not an angry sigh, " and I you."

My smile falters, " say the actual words Wesker... please."

I can hear a slight groan on the other line but I'm sure he did his best to hide his discomfort.

" I love you too." And with that he hangs up the phone probably shaking his head but my smile is as huge as a watermelon slice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright that's the end of this chapter. Um oh yeah like I mentioned earlier I don't mind you offering names in fact I welcome it so please do lol oh and keep those reviews coming I really do love them.**


	24. Naming The Baby

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

**I love the fact the all of you supplied names thank you very much! Oh and if I didn't pick your name for this one I do have other babies I have to name and so I have kept those names for future ones lol.**

**To everyone who offered names:**

**Zombiegirl2007**

**dolly-cola**

**CarrieChaos**

**xXxSakoyoArgoniRaveGirlxXx**

**Dray-kun**

**Nuki Yin**

**Hao is hot**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naming The Baby

I wake up at a decent time feeling relaxed for a minute until I realize that this isn't my own bed and I jump up with a start. I look around the room and then it comes back to me that I spent the night at a motel in Kansas. I shake my head and rub my eyes trying to get the fogginess of sleep out ot my head and body. I yawn before fully exiting the bed and walking over to the adjoining bathroom where I strip my clothing off and taking a shower. In ten minutes I'm fully cleaned, dressed and ready to go as I head down to the lobby waiting for Jill and surprise, surprise she is already there eating a muffin and drinking a coffee.

" Hey sleeping beauty I was wondering when you would show." She jokes with a smile.

I look at my watch that says 5:30, " Jill it's only 5:30 you couldn't have been waiting that long." I smirk anyway and then head to the lobby getting myself a cup of coffee afterwards we both check-out and head back to the precinct which takes about four to five hours and then another two hours sitting and filling out reports before I'm finally able to get into my own car and head home.

By the time I get there it's late in the night almost the early morning. So I quietly sneak inside the house and creep up the stairs, I stip off my shirt and pants only leaving my boxers in as I get into bed and fall asleep shortly after.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up around ten in the morning and I hear my children downstairs playing with one another and I let a smile come on to my face and I push myself out of bed, grab a new shirt and some shirts before heading down and greeting my family.

" DADDY!" I hear Abri first and then I see her running excitedly towards me with her arms outstretched and then I pick her up and swing her around in a hug and her huge smile on her face just makes my day. I set her down and then it's my twin boys turn and then rush me as well wrapping the arms around my neck I hug them back almost as tight and laugh lightly. And last but certainly not least is our newest edition and still without a name.

" Hey there" I say lightly as Wesker brings him over and I pick him up from his arms and cuddle with him. He giggles and some drool comes out but I don't care at all. " Have you thought up any names yet?"

I look over at Wesker who has now crossed his empty arms and nods. " An Italian name or something from Spain."

" Alright, but do you have any ideas?"

" I was thinking Dante or maybe Dario." He rubs a finger along the baby's cheek and a brief smile flashes on his face.

" What about Adisson, Alfie. I kinda like the name Valen."

Dominik tugs on the bottom hem of my shorts and I look down at him. " What about the name Agapeto? it means Beloved in both Italian and Spanish."

" That would be a nice middle name Dom." Wesker speaks and smiles faintly again.

I agree and Dominik looks proud to have his name honored.

Abri and Dimitri both come up next and I wait for them to speak, " we like the name Dario. Or Lukas"

I look to Wesker who nods, " I suppose Dario Agapeto Redfield-Wesker has a nice ring to it."

" Or Dante Lukas." I counter offer looking down out a baby boy.

" Let's flip a coin." it is Dimitri who makes the suggestion and pulls a nickle out of his pocket and hands it over Wesker who flips it his hand a few times before nodding his consent and then looking at me. I nod once.

" Tails."

Wesker flips the coin, catches it and then hits it on his wrist, when he pulls his hand away Abri smiles and looks in my direction. Albert nods towards me and my I smile

" Then it's settled the newest edition shall be named Dante Lukas." And he seems to like the idea because he giggles and starts to kick his feet as if he is cheering 'yes, yes.'

Wesker then leaves to fill out the appropriate papers and file him a Social Security number, and then his birth certificate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When everything has been taken care of and the kids are playing with one another I take Wesker aside to tell him about the wierd incident at the farm.

" Yes..."

" Well you know I went to Kansas and I got everything I needed to, the files and stuff. Well in one room there was a zombie thing and it was hiding."

Wesker just folds his arms and leans against the wall, " what do you mean?"

" I mean it was hiding under a blanket until I tore it off and then it started attacking us."

Wesker's interest grows at the mention of that detail. " Was it making noises?"

" Yeah that of someone scared, could that have just been a lure to get us to go closer and lower our guards?"

" Well then that would mean they are getting smarter." I nod my head.

" Yes well I can't deny what happened, they are getting smarter then." I close my eyes and rub my face with my hand before letting out an aggravated sigh.

" Christopher Redfield it's fine. You survived like you always do and next time- if there _is_ one- you'll find out more on what ever it is." I think he is trying to cheer me up but he doesn't exactly know how.

I look up at him and nod and then pull down on his neck and stop. My hand flies to my mouth and I rush upstairs to the bathroom letting out last nights and early mornings meal into the white toilet. I flush it when I'm down and rinse my mouth out with water.

" Dad... are you alright?" Dominik asks while poking his head into the bathroom and I give him a nod and force a smile as I walk past him ( ruffling his hair) and then I see Dante crawling along the floor ( he has a determined look on his face)

" Dante, what are you doing?" I ask him as I kneel down to pick him up and he cuddles into my shoulder and even gently bites my shoulder ( well more like gums it considering his are _just_ starting to come already.

Having the virus makes them grow super fast and that was why I had wanted a normal child somewhat, at least with them I could experience potty training and teaching them their first word. But then I look at it another way, that because of the virus I don't have to fear that something as simple as a paper cut will hurt them or if they accidentally fall out a window or from the tree... they will be okay.

" Let's go find your father shall we?" I ask as I head back down to find a _almost _concerned looking Wesker.

" I didn't think I was that repulsive." He says it dryly and I think it's his attempt at humor so I laugh and shrug .

When Dante sees Wesker he gets excited and starts to bounce up and down and holds out one of his tiny little hands and Albert holds out a finger watching his son wrap a tiny fist around it and then bring it towards his mouth.

" What has he been eating?"

" Baby formula..."

" How did you get it?"

He sighs. " The store... are you sure you didn't swallow something to lower your brain cell count?"

I roll my eyes. " Well _dear_, you don't have a car and I took mine."

" I bought a Hummer, and then we went to the store and I got baby formula and bottles, diapers, and clothing. I am capable of taking care of my children."

" You. Bought. _A CAR!"_

" With my own money yes." He walks away taking Dante with him to the living room and then the TV turns on so I just head to the kitchen and fix myself something to eat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little while later and it's the afternoon, the boys wanted to eat hot dogs and hamburgers ( grilled) so we sat around the table ( well the kids played in the yard) while Wesker and I wait for the food to cook. While we wait I watch the children playing ( the boys, excluding Dante) are running around playing a game of tag, Abri is swinging on the swings and Dante is laying on a little blanket on the patio- an ice pack in his mouth.

A little bit later when the food is done we eat outside ( bringing a couple extra chairs to fit everyone) and we sit done to eat. Passing the conidmonets around and making sure the baby is alright. When we are done eating our hot dogs and hamburgers we head back inside to clean off the dishes and put away the ketsup, mustard, pickles and whatever else we have brought out to eat with our lunch.

When all that is done we head out to the park ( well me, Abri, and the twins) Dante stays home with Wesker. We decide to walk there since it is rather Nice out and when we arrive they head for the jungle gym and start to climb up that and play around with one another. I sit at a bench and watch them play for a little bit before I start to look around me and at everything else. I never completely lose focus on them, I keep my ears sharp to pick up any sound that might come from them but for right now they are having fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesker brings his son with him downstairs as he works on Uroboros. Dante is placed on the carpeted floor and starts to crawl around while Wesker works on his laptop, looking around the floor every once in awhile to make sure Dante is alright and not getting into anything he shouldn't. Which he doesn't- at first- but after five minutes of exploring he soon gets bored and tries to head back up the stairs. When Wesker sees this he stands up from his seat and walks over to Dante, picks him up and brings him back over to his desk. He sets him down and hands him one of his toys left down here from earlier.

Again, he plays with the toy for a few minutes and then gets bored. When that happens he starts to crawl away and back up the steps making it further then he did last time. When Albert looks around the room he sees his sons foot disappear behind the wall going back up and then he's out of his seat and -_not_ rushing- but moving a little faster then walking and grabs his son right as he seems to teeter on the next step.

" Dante Lukas, what are up to?" He asks his adopted son even though he knows he won't get an answer. Well he isn't _supposed _to get an answer but there is a slight shrug of the boys shoulders and he only does it once.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We stay at the park for two hours and then we head home. I give the boys a bath ( together) while Abri takes one by herself. Dimi and Dom splash in the tub ( not enough to go over the edge) causing the bubbles to float up and some of them stick in Dominik's hair. I stand up with a smile on my face and head over to the bathroom that has Abri. She doesn't make a big mess with the bubbles, playing with her barbies in the tub.

" How are you doing?" I ask her while scrubbing some shampoo in her hair.

" Doing fine." She says absent mindedly while washing her barbies hair. I grab a cup and gently lean her head back while I wash the soap out of her hair. When I finish with her I head back into the bathroom with the twins and wash their hair the same way. When everything is done and everybody is fully cleaned I wrap them up in towels and bring them one-by-one to their rooms and help get them dressed.

After all that is done I tuck them in and kiss them goodnight, taking Dante from Wesker and feeding him from a bottle as he tucks his children in as well. When Dante is finished I set him in his crib and make sure he falls asleep before undressing myself and falling asleep in my bed. I only wake up slightly when Wesker enters the room and sits on the edge of the bed as he gets ready for bed. He lays down next to me and then I'm sleeping once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ok, I am really sorry for not posting sooner but I just started school and a whole bunch of other crap. So yeah. I know this is extremely short but I feel really bad and I want to get these out to you guys. So please keep the review coming and I will try to get these posted as soon as possible. On a side note thank you again for all the names and S.A.M. and 2ScarletRibbons I will use your names just not in this chapter.**


	25. Two Weeks

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two weeks after Dante has arrived.

"DANTE LUKAS!" I shout at the top of my lungs and from the slightly muffled giggle coming from upstairs- I know he heard me. I look around the kitchen floor, counters, cabinets (that he can reach) and there is flour and sugar every where with butter keeping it on the cabinets keeping it in place. He has designed it into little faces with smiles and frowns. Others are letters and numbers.

I hear the soft thud of a young boy coming down the steps and then into the kitchen. He is crawling but only because he can move faster this way then running at this point ( thankfully he can't really master that skill yet.)

" You told.... practice." He points a hand - after sitting upright and placing his thumb from his other hand in his mouth.

I sigh and drag my hand down my face and then take a deep breath before I look back at him. "... Yes I told you to practice... But on _paper_ with a _pencil_." I can see the corners of his mouth upturn around his thumb.

" You... say..." He has a hard time talking but from the shake of his head between 'you' and 'say' I can tell he means 'you didn't say that'.

" Well _fine_, but you are helping me clean this mister." He nods his head and then Wesker appears in the doorway. His eyes widen slightly at the mess in the kitchen and then he closes them as he turns to look at his newest son.

" Dante..." He doesn't really groan but he doesn't sound completly pleased.

" Daddy!" He giggles and swirls around in his spot causing his wet thumb to gather flour and sugar as he crawls over to said man and the grips his black pant leg and pulls himself up leaving white hand prints along the leg. Wesker doesn't seem to mind being called 'daddy' very much anymore. In fact just the other day Dominik had called him dad in the kitchen and Wesker hadn't corrected him. I snort but cover it in a cough as Wesker raises a brow but bends down to pick up his son and he sees it. He sighs and shakes his leg but the white powder doesn't shake off.

" Dante. You my boy are just absolute trouble." Wesker tells him with a soft smile that causes him to giggle and hide his face in his neck. The walk away and then I reazie something.

" HEY! Who's going to help me clean this _UP_!?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that day, long after I have cleaned the mess in the kitchen up I have another problem.

Dante wants to learn to walk/run and he also seems to be attracted to sharp edges and dangerous things when he falls down.

" Baby boy, can't you please stay in the living room where I have already removed anything dangerous from harming you?"

" But... funner... hallway." He gives me a pleading look as he points a finger out into the hallway.

" _Right_, because all the sharp things are out there."

Dante shrugs and then proceeds to walk ( teetering every once in awhile) before stopping and going to his knees to crawl out towards the hallway only to be scooped up at the last by none other than Wesker.

" Dante, you have to stay in here. Or you can't walk or run at all." Wesker holds him up to eye level gives him a serious look ( which Dante sighs at and rolls his eyes) making his black haired son nod his head.

Of course Albert gives me a smug look as he sets down our son and heads back out to the kitchen. " Now with that settled, you wanna start?" I head over to the other side of the room, crouch down and wait for my son to walk over to me.

He stands up and wobbles but catches his balance and immediately tries to run at me. Well when that doesn't go according to plan, he picks himself up off the floor ( to which he had landed on his knees and hands when he fell) and tries once more, but slowly. We're at it for about ten minutes when he finally gets the hang of walking, he celebrates by heading out ( me right on his heels) to the kitchen and showing his father what he has accomplished.

" Our son is only three weeks old and can already walk and almost talk."

I tell him with my hands on my hips and he sitting at the table reading the paper. " Yes well you shouldn't be exactly surprised considering our whole family is a bit advanced." Of course he says this in a bored tone to which I ignore every time he uses.

" Yeah but... he's so little and already getting into big amounts of trouble."

He smirks while folding his paper and looking down at his son who is currently trying to climb the lower cabinets to get on top of the counter and get the freshly baked cookies. " You wanted to have a child grow up normally, teach them to talk, walk, and well grow up."

" Yeah but..." I look down at my little son and smile. " The joys of parenthood."

" Exactly dear." And I look up at him after he said that with no sneer or anything and then I see why. He has picked up his newspaper and is reading it not really paying any attention to what I have just said.

" Hey Albert."

Folds a page over, " yes Chris?" Continues reading.

" I love you."

He says it automatically" I love you too." I smile and then grab Dante saving him from the cabinet door that was about to fly open and smack him on the head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another week goes by and Dante has been taught how to walk and run without falling or crashing into anything. He's still to little to be left alone outside or taken to the park but we find other things to keep him busy. Like right now Abri has him in her room playing tea party ( Abri is the only one that can get him to sit still for long enough) and he seems to enjoy it some what.

Wesker has taken the twins out to get some ice cream since they were a little bummed by the fact that they had to return to sharing a room once more. We aren't letting Dante sleep in a room by himself considering that he can get into a ton of trouble. But when he is a little older and understands better he will get his own room ( maybe) but for right now it is crucial that he stays with us at night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We found out or I should say that _I _found out today that Claire is a month pregnant now and when her wedding comes by ( which is a week before Thanksgiving) that she will know what she is having. At first she was going to keep it a secret until the baby was born but her curiosity is going to get the best of her and she won't be able to hold out.

Which also reminds of certain things that have been happening to me, like the fact that my weird food cravings are back and some puking but not as bad ( or in the morning) and those dreams. Well I've on;y had one real weird one and that wasn't anything to do with a kid so I can probably rule that one out. But of course as soon as Wesker heard this he wanted to be a 100% sure what was going on ( I _know_ that he hopes I'm pregnant again). But I also can't help but feel that slightly warm feeling that he is concerned with my health.

I'm still waiting until another month just to make sure it's not some weird flu virus that's going around. Which Wesker answered with " Chris you are infected with the G and T virus. There is no way in _Hell_ that you can get sick from the flu."

And then I promptly told him, " Well what is wrong it's going to have to wait another month before it gets diagnosed." And I had tried to leave the room not _only_ because I didn't want to continue the conversation but I could also hear Dante in the kitchen.

" Fine. But I'm calling your soon to be brother-in-law after a month."

I had waved him off but stopped at the stairs when a thought entered my mind, " He's going to be your brother-in-law as well in four months." And I had _finally_ won a match because after I said that he was speechless and I'm sure if I were to go back and check, his mouth would have been opened slightly.

So back to now and checking up on my kids; the twins and Abri are in the basement being home-schooled and Dante is sleeping in the crib I decide to take P.B. out for a walk since he hasn't been on to many this week and he is ready to go. We take the long way through the park and the forest. We even go to a dog park nearby and I let him off the leash to go play with some of the other dogs. When's he done he trots back over to me and I re-apply the leash and we start to head home, when I finally get back Dante wakes up the minute I walk through the door.

He sniffles slightly but then the crib squeaks and I know he is standing up and assessing his dilemma and seeing if it is worth the punishment of escaping out of his crib. I make the decision for him by unlatching the leash and jogging up the steps I enter the room and smile at the little tyke.

" Dante Lukas, what are you doing?" I ask him jokingly and he giggles. He extends both of his arms out and I walk over to him in two large strides, swing him out of the crib and bring him against my chest.

" Da-duh" is what he calls me, he keeps his arms against his stomach but lays his head on my shoulder as I carry him down the steps and then further down into the basement to see his ' daddy'. Which in the process disrupts the class but neither party cares very much, both welcoming the break as they gather around the baby. And of course Dante relishes the attention which I can already tell is going to get him into a lot of trouble when he gets older but that for later, right now everything he does is cute.

I kneel down so the little ones can see him and Abri holds out a finger and wiggles it at Dante who in turn wraps his small hand around it and brings it to his mouth. Both kids giggle and pull away. And then it's Dimitri's and Dominik's turn to greet their younger brother, Dimi ruffles his hair -which is alot for a month old baby- while Dom tickles his sides. When they're done I stand back up and walk over to the desk, the older three kids run up the stairs probably to get something to eat and then play outside. I hand Dante over to Albert who looks up briefly from his laptop to make sure he has the baby right and then goes back to work and I head upstairs to make the kids lunch.

In the kitchen the three of them are all looking into the fridge for something to eat so I offer to make them sandwiches and they all decided that that is a good choice for lunch. So I get the required items out of the fridge and make three sandwiches for them, which they quickly eat and then rush outside to play. Leaving me to wipe the bread crumbs off of the counter and cleaning the dishes that were used.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later when the kids have come back in and Dominik has scrubbed the dirt off his hands while his brother finds a way to remain spot less, Wesker and Dante leave the basement and we all decide to watch a movie together. Or as mush as we can together since I have to get up and feed Dante twice through the movie _and _change his diaper. But that's all part of being a parent and I'm not complaining, all that much it would be nice if Wesker helped some. Dante is a _huge _handful and changing his diaper can be rather hard when he starts to squirm and kick out his legs.

When I bring him back into the living room the kids move over on the couch so that I can sit and Dante likes what is going on so he sits still -thank you- and watches it with us. When the movie ends Almost all of the kids are sleeping, so I bring up Dante while Wesker grabs the twins -with no problem- and brings them to their separate rooms -for right now, tomorrow we have to bring them together- and then I return and grab Abri who is on the brink of sleeping but still trying to fight it. When all of the kids are asleep I head _back _down stairs because I get the sudden craving for fish. When I can't find any I make Wesker run out and get me some.

" Chris, where do you expect me to find fish?"

" Well now I don't want fish, I have a craving for egg-rolls." I search around in the kitchen to see if we have any and once again my search is futile.

" You hate egg-rolls." He says it as if I'm slow.

" Yeah and... what you hated me and now we have four kids and we're getting married. So for the sake of ... everything, get me some freaking egg-rolls please." I slightly snap at him.

He blinks and then slightly shakes his head but he heads out the front door anyway. Almost a half-hour later he comes back with more then just egg-rolls. He sets the bag of rice down and then removes a white box from a small bag and I already know what it is before he tosses it over to me.

" It's been close to a month now Chris, and you... promised."

I sigh and set the box down on the table, " All I _freaking_ wanted was some egg-rolls. And that makes me pregnant." My hands fly to my hips before I realize what I've done and then I lower them to my sides again.

" Fine, I'm calling Zhane tomorrow then, and you know how much I hate _that_ guy."

I roll my eyes as I leave the kitchen, _with_ my egg-rolls and under my breath I mutter " Yeah but aren't getting _married_ to _him_."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning I look down at my stomach and there is a slight bulge and I already that it's true, I'm pregnant but of course Zhane is the only one that can truly handle this. I bolt out of bed the next instant and rush to our adorning bathroom and within a minute I'm flushing down last nights egg-rolls. I stand up and wash out my mouth in the sink and wipe off the water dripping from my chin on the towel and head back into my room hoping to get another hour or so of sleep. But the rustling coming from the crib tells me that that isn't going to happen, and then the crying starts. I rub my eyes and head on over to Dante who is in the midst of waking up and rub my hand on his belly in a soothing gesture and he quites down and slowly drifts back into sleep.

I smile and let out a relieved sigh and flop back into bed and just as I close my eyes and sleep is about to over come me... Wesker's alarm goes off and Dante isn't asleep anymore. With the baby crying and the alarm beeping I'm surprised the man can still pretend he is alseep. So I smack his shoulder and watch as he opens his eyes and gives me a questioning look, as if he doesn't already know.

" It's your turn to get him." I simply say and roll over.

" That whole rubbing his stomach to make him fall back asleep didn't qualify as your turn. But if you insist I shall go again." He gets up out of bed right after I mutter.

" Oh I insist alright."

He stops the alarm on the way to Dante's crib and then is carefully picking him up and rocking him in his arms, the crying turns to whimpering. It gets fainter and fainter as he heads down into the kitchen to get his baby formula. And now I'm drifting off to sleep and all is well, until the alarm goes off five minutes later and I know I'm not going to be able to go back to bed now. So I drag myself out of bed and head towards the bathroom to relieve myself. When that's done I quickly change and head to the kitchen to make myself a plate of last night's take-out.

When I enter the kitchen I see my three oldest children are already sitting down at the table and eating waffles with syrup. Wesker is reading the newspaper and eating an orange while Dante is in the high-chair making a mess with cereal.

" What are all of you doing up so early?"

Dominik and Dimitri look at one another while Abri just smiles and swings her feet under the table.

" Dad it's 7:00, the alarm has been going off for almost an hour." It's Dimitri who answers my question.

" Oh, well then never mind." I give a half smile and head to the fridge pulling out a carton of rice I head to the cabinets and grab a plate and spoon. I scoop some onto my plate, wet a paper towel set it on top and then I place it in the microwave. While I wait for it to cook I put the rice back into the fridge and then pour myself a cup of coffee and. When the food beeps I grab it and set it down, and try to keep the slight bulge from showing. But I have a feeling Wesker already knows and it's pointless to try and hide it.

So I ate my food and pretended that everything was normal, or at least as normal as it can be when you and your family is genetically enhanced. " Christopher."

I take another spoonful of rice into my mouth so I don't have to answer him right away but it wouldn't surprise me if he waited me out through the whole day. So I take in a deep breath, swallow my food and look up at him an a answer. The kids mind their own business by eating and looking busy but I'm sure they are just as curious to what he is going to say. Dante smiles up at anyone who is looking in his direction as he splashes milk onto his face and around him.

" Yes Albert?"

He smirks slightly, " you are going to have to call Zhane."

I let out a breath and close my eyes as I nod my head. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hide it from him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later during the day, after lunch and after giving Dante his _second_bath I decided that I couldn't avoid it any longer. Well that and Wesker was being very belligerent in getting me to make the call. I had asked him why he didn't just do it himself that way it would get done and neither of us would have to worry about it. And he gave me his patent look like I had just said something stupid, and to him it probably was. He then tells me it's because he doesn't like Zhane all that much ( and I am trying to get him to get over that whole thing. I mean if _I _can forgive him for infecting me, surely Wesker can forgive him about the whole trying to kill him plot.) And the second reason was because it was my body and I should take care of it or something and other.

Which I promptly told him that my body wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't for him, and the fact that he just couldn't keep it in his pants. He just shrugged and smirked right before he left. Can you believe it? Neither could I, well actually I could believe it because Wesker can be rather cruel. So I gather my courage to finally call Zhane, which it shouldn't have been as hard as it was but whatever.

Two rings and no answer.

A third and yet again nothing.

On the fourth ring I'm ready ( and thankful) to give up but he answers it.

" He-hello."

He sounds out of breath like he was running around looking for the phone.

" Uh, hey Zhane. It's Chris."

" Oh... hey. Is... everything alright?"

" Uh yeah." I nod my head even though he can't see me. " I- well actually yes and no. Everything and one is fine and healthy but well..." I'm not sure who to bring it up him.

And then I hear slight laughing on the end before he clues me in. "Chris, are you pregnant again?"

But before I can answer him I hear Claire over the other line shouting and then rustling as I'm sure she takes the phone away from him. " Christopher Redfield is it true?"

" Well I don't know exactly, that is why I called yourt fiance. But now I might as well tell you about Dante as well."

She lets out an excited squeal before questioning about Dante. " Who is Dante?"

" He's me newly adopted infant."

There is a click and maybe a whooshing sound which leads me to believe that she has dropped the phone. And I'm proven correct when she quietly swears and picks it back up. " So... you now have four kids with a fifth one on the way?"

" It looks to be that way."

I can practically hear the grin in her voice, " you so copied me with the whole getting married while pregnant thing."

I roll my eyes at the comment, " I hadn't wanted to get pregnant again, at least not this soon."

She makes a 'yeah right' sound, " You just wanted are kids to be born in the same month or have birthdays close to one another."

" Uh yeah that isn't going to happen. I'm going to have to speed up my already fast pregnancy. I can't quit my job again, so our kids aren't going to be born at the same time."

" Aww, well that stinks. So but now we have to come over right because you need Zhane there right?" She gets excited once more.

" Yes, to confirm that I am indeed pregnant. But he probably won't need to stay for the whole thing because Wesker will just do what he did last time."

" Yeah well I'm coming along anyway because I want to see your newest edition and I miss you guys alot."

" We all miss you too Claire. I'll see ya soon then right?"

" Of course, love ya."

" I love you too." We hang up the phone and I head downstairs to go tell Wesker that I finally have taken care of it and they will be coming soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a week later when Claire and Zhane were finally able to come. Claire had packed a bag or two with clothing and was really looking forward to seeing her niece and nephews. And boy has she gotten bigger, well not real big but the baby bump is definitely getting there. Dimitri and Dominik nearly tackled Zhane when he walked through the door which actually surprised me but I'm sure he was glad that they didn't try to kill him. Abri rushed over to Claire and gave her a huge hug as well.

When everyone had been hugged and they were settled in Wesker brought Dante down and I could tell that Claire just absolutely fell in love right there ( just wait until he gets into trouble) and of course wanted to hold him. So Albert gave him up to her and she moved into the living room cooing and babbling baby talk to Dante who just giggled and reached for her face.

" So is he like the rest of you?" She asked while never taking her gaze off of him.

" Yes he is. A friend of mine actually found him." Wesker answers her question taking a seat across from her and allowing Abri to climb into his lap.

" A friend huh? They aren't on America's most wanted or terrorist alert are they?" She gives him a quick glare and then it's back to laughing with Dante. Who at that moment finds pulling on her hair is quite fun.

" Oww." She says after the fifth time of untangling his fingers from her hair.

" Yeah, he's a trouble maker." I tell her while holding out my arms and she hands him over. He cuddles into my side and then starts to pull on my hair, which is when I hand him over to Wesker because not even he dares to mess with those slicked back tresses.

After everything gets fixed and Dante is placed into his pen ( we had to buy one he couldn't escape from) I go with Zhane to go take the test.

" Alright so here ya go. You remember what to do right?"

I grab the stick from him and nod my head giving him a half glare to which he answers with a shrug and a small smile. " Don't be factious." I tell him rather proud of myself for remembering that word.

Once in the bathroom I grab the stick and well pee on it, which is no walk in the park either. Trying to pee on a tiny thing when your a guy well you understand. So when all that is done and well I hand it over to him and we wait in the kitchen for the mandatory three minutes. Wesker keeping the kids _and_ Claire occupied while all this is happening. When the three minutes go by he takes the stick and I already know it's going to be that plus sign. The smirk on his face didn't hide it any better.

" Well congrats are in order." I lightly smack his arm and roll my eyes. I head back into the living room and I can tell that Wesker was listening because he has a barley contained grin on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well there's the end of that chapter, again sorry for the long wait on updates. I've been having some trouble at home and with some of my guy friends that I found actually like me as more then a friend. **_**Both**_** asked me to Homecoming X0. But anyway sorry for going on like that. I love your reviews so keep them coming and of course thank you to all that have and continue to review.**


	26. Can We Go?

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Can We Go?**

"DANTE!" Three voices shout and I stumble out of bed. I can tell that one of them was Claire and the other was Wesker, but the third voice I was lost on.

I rub my eyes and head out of my room, hoping to whoever that Dante hasn't burnt down anything or damaged it. I follow sounds down stairs to the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief when I see that Dante is just covered in syrup and waffles ( his teeth have come in) and he is just sitting in his high chair. I go to step into the room and then I notice the other person. It was Abri, who never yells so the sound of her voice wasn't recognized.

I walk further into the kitchen, grabbing a rag and wetting it in the sink, I bring it over to Dante and start to wipe his hands and face off. When he is as clean as he can get I take him out of the high chair and bring him upstairs to take a bath. It only takes a couple minutes since he doesn't really like them and therefore just sits there while I clean him up and wash the syrup out of his hair. After that I get him another set of cloths and we go back down stairs so I can eat some breakfast.

Claire and Zhane are talking while Wesker cleans off the tray. Abri sits at the table finishing up her cereal just as her two older brothers walk into the kitchen looking a bit sleepy. They sit at the table and Claire offers to get them some cereal.

" That would.... be nice." Dimitri replies in between a yawn.

Dominik just nods his head and Claire grabs two bowls and two spoons which she sets down on the table to grab the milk and cereal. She makes it for them and they tell her thank-you, she puts the stuff away when she gets done. I pour a cup of coffee and set Dante down on the floor. He stands up and starts to walk around the room, and for right now he is behaving himself.

" You weren't kidding about the whole trouble-making thing." Claire says jokingly.

Wesker shakes his head and I just laugh softly." Yeah, he is a handful. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Claire nods her head and then absently rubs her stomach.

I turn to Wesker then, " what are we going to do about space?"

" What do you mean?"

" We are running out of rooms, and wouldn't it just be easier to move back to Denver and get a nice home there?"

Out of the cornor of my eye I can see Claire brighten up at that idea but Wesker doesn't really seem to like it.

" Chris you do know that... That isn't exactly possible right?"

" And why not? I mean you've been in hiding for the past couple of years. They aren't searching for you relentlessly as much anymore."

" That may be, but I still stand out." That is all he says when he leaves the kitchen and heads downstairs. I can tell he isn't in a very good mood.

Claire waits till he closes the door to the basement before saying anything. " If your really serious about moving I'd keep bothering him about it."

I nod my head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later during the day when it's just me and Wesker ( Claire and Zhane have taken the kids to the park) I bring it up again.

" We just disguise your features. Hell we've already done it with your eyes." I cross my arms over my chest and block his only exit.

He sighs, " Christopher, I don't want to live in hiding for the rest of my life. And... no matter how much I may... _care _for you. We are _not_ moving back to Denver."

" God darn it Wesker I say we are." I'm starting to raise my voice at this point but I don't really care.

" Christopher, are you really that willing to risk the lives of your children?" He snaps back, and underneath the green contacts I can see the red glow of his eyes.

"... We need a bigger house." I say after a beat.

" Not in Denver."

" We can make it work, the kids already know they have to be careful. I want this, I _need_it. I gave up a lot for you too."

He laughs sarcastically, " like what Chris?"

" My old life, my job, I gave up on stopping you." I start counting off my fingers.

" Fine, Chris. I'll look, but I'm not guaranteeing you anything." He sort of shoves past me when he leaves the room. And even though I have won this match there is a pit in my stomach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day and Claire has to leave, so we spend the rest of the day just hanging out until the very last moment. I haven't told her that Wesker said we could look in Denver for a home. The kids all say bye and wave to her as she pulls out of the drive way and her and Zhane head back on home. Dante is in my arms but as soon as the car is out of sight he is struggling to get down. I notice that he is only in a a t-shirt and a diaper so I head back inside before letting him have free reign. My other three kids follow along and then race up the stairs to play a game, Dante tries to follow but even with the virus he just can't quite maneuver as well on the stairs.

" Where do you think you are going?" I ask him with my hands on my hips.

He turns and sits on the third step and gives me a huge smile, he raises his hands and opens and close them signaling for me to pick him up.

" Dante, there is no need for you to go up there. Let's go bother your father." I pick him up and change direction to down stairs rather then up them.

When we reach the last step I can barley contain my youngest son due to his squirming around in my arms, so I put him down and off he goes. He stays on his hands on knees and crawls over to Wesker so fast that he looks like a blur.

" I have a feeling that he is the one that we are going to have to be careful about."

Wesker continues to type on his laptop which would make it appear that he has completely ignored me but I know better. Dante reaches Wesker and pulls himself up by his pant leg and gives him a smile. When Albert doesn't look down at him right away he gets impatient and starts to bang his hands on his knees and the smile falters. Still no acknowledgment, which angers Dante further. He slides down and then brings his face closer to his ankle and before I can do or say anything to stop him Wesker is flying out of his chair and glaring daggers. I try to stifle a laugh under a cough and reach down for Dante.

" That wasn't right Dante, you can't bite people." I tell him.

He looks down and places a finger in his mouth. I look to Wesker and notice him lifting up his pant leg and then the small trickle of blood from a bite mark that is already healing, can be seen.

" I wasn't aware he was teething." He snaps slightly.

I shrug " I don't think he is, you just didn't notice him quick enough."

Wesker doesn't say anything but lets out a sigh and then resumes his spot back on his chair and then finishes up typing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two weeks later, and no closer to finding a house in Denver I am awaken from a nap- oh crap it's already starting- by Abri.

" Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She repeats over and over while shaking my shoulder.

I blink open my eyes and look up at her bright young face and red hair. " Yes baby girl what can I do for you?"

" Daddy we are in October right?"

I nod my head slowly " yeah why?"

" Well on TV, like the Disney channel ( A/N: I don't know if they get that out there or not) they are all talking about Halloween. So I went on line and looked it up." She gives me a look.

I kind of figured where this conversation was going from the start but had hoped it wasn't about this. "... and what did it say?"

" It said that kids dress up in costumes and go from house to house saying 'trick or treat' and then people give them candy. Well I wanted to know why can't do that? Dominik and Dimitri say that they have never gone trick or treating either." She puts her hands on hips and gives me a somewhat sad though still intimidating look.

I sigh and push myself off the couch, stretch and then scratch my head in order to stall. " uh well kiddo we just never really had the time. Besides I am not sure if they really celebrate it out here."

" Can't we go out to Aunt Claire's then?" I look down at her which wasn't such an smart idea. She has a pleading look on her face.

I try several times to form an answer before giving up. " I'll ask your father and see what he says alright?"

Her face brightens up and from the doorway I can hear two distinct male voices cheering.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesker, surprisingly, is not downstairs but is in fact in the kitchen making sandwiches for the boys. When he is done and hands it to them they rush upstairs to continue their game.

I watch him clean up and wait for him to get done before I bring up the subject of Halloween.

" Yes Christopher?" He turns around, leans against the counter and folds his arms over his chest.

" Abri, and I'm sure Dominik and Dimitri as well would like to go trick-or-treating. I told her that I didn't think they did that out here, which is when she brought up going out to Claire's."

He is quite for a moment, he blinks. " What is the question exactly?"

" Well would go out there with us?"

He sighs before pushing him self up off the counter and heading past me out the door. " We've avoided this holiday for near six years, how did she find out?"

" Wesker they are geniuses, it wasn't going to take them very long to find out."

" I suppose there is no other choice then to say yes."

Again you can hear three distinct voices from upstairs cheering and running around excitedly. Focusing, I can hear Abri rush into Dante's room and excitedly telling him the good news. Which is when the twins rush down the stairs and into the kitchen, grins plastered on their faces.

" Is it true?" Dominik wears a hope full look that is directed at Wesker.

" Do I lie?" He gives them both a serious look, the boys turn to one another and their grins widen.

I can't help but letting a slight grin slide onto my face. Abri then comes into the kitchen holding Dante who is grinning and giggling even though he doesn't have a clue as to what is going on.

" When are we going to look for costumes?" Abri asks.

" Can I call Aunt Claire?" Dominik wonders.

And before Dimitri can overload my with a third question I hold up both my hands.

" I don't know when we will go looking for costumes, and yes you can go call Aunt Claire, and what did you want?" I answer, going from each kid.

" When is Halloween?" Dimitri asks, the only one who seems calm. The other three, well Abri is dancing with Dante, and Dominik is jumping around excitedly.

" October 31st buddy." I tell him running my hand threw his hair as I leave the kitchen and head upstairs, all of a sudden I became very tired.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About a half-hour later Dominik rushes into my room to tell me that he spoke to Claire who was very excited and would be happy to take us in for Halloween.

" That's great." I tell him with a smile as I try to wake up.

" I'll let you get back to your nap." He then quietly leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

It isn't long before I start to drift off again, but before I can return to sleep fully I am startled awake by a sharp jolt. I sit up and there on the side of the bed, trying to climb up the blanket, is Dante. He has a mouth full of the blanket that was previously on my toe, which if I were to look it would probably contain the same mark that he had given to Wesker earlier.

" Hey there buddy." I lean over the edge and pull him up onto the bed.

" Daddy!" He squeals and quickly settles next to me, and just as fast as I was he is asleep.

" That is a good idea." I kiss the top of his head and close my eyes as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright I know this is short and I am really sorry for that. I have been having some family issues which is why this has taken quite awhile to update. I am going to try and get the rest of the chapters up faster, again sorry. And yes I know that Halloween has passed but I had wanted to do this for awhile, lol.**

**So please keep those updates comming, and again thank you to all those who have reviewed I really do appreaicte them. And on another side-note I think you all should know that it was your amazing reviews that got me back into the mood of writing, so kudos to all of you. :)**


	27. Halloween Costumes

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Capcom's, I own plot, Zhane, kids, and Monica's family.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Halloween Costumes**

With two weeks to go until Halloween, we and by that I mean I, deiced to head out to Claire's now. It only took us about three hours of packing bags and getting everything set-up before we were finally ready to leave. Dimitri and Dominik didn't take very long to find cloths to wear and stuff to bring along so that they were occupied. They carried their bags down and placed them by the front door. Dimitri then headed to the kitchen to get food into a separate container for Polar Bear, as well as his other items he needed. Like that special bed and his favorite chew toy. While Dimitri was busy with the dog, Dominik helped with Dante. He found some baby-proof as well as Dante proof baby toys, packed the necessities that all babies need and brought the bag down. When everyone and everything seemed to be packed up and ready to load them into Wesker's Hummer,I noticed that Abri's bag is missing. I head back inside and then up the stairs, walk down the hallway and open the door to the only female in the houses room.

The floor is covered with strewn clothing here and there and a few stuffed animals soon join. " Abri... dear what exactly are you doing?"

She turns around and has picked up a dress in one hand and a pair of jeans in the other. " What do I bring?"

He shake my head a chuckle lightly, " Honey, we are going to be gone for two weeks. Bring a good what you want, besides I am sure Aunt Claire has a washer and a dryer at the house."

She smiles and nods her head, causing her auburn locks to bounce around her head. She proceeds to pick up her shirts, dresses and pants, folding some back up while others are placed into her bag. Within a couple of minutes her room is spotless and we head downstairs and pile everyone into the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours into the drive and Dante is getting restless. He pulls on his car seat restraints and whenever anyone hands him a toy he just throws it back on the ground. After getting smacked in the head with a plastic toy train for the fifth time I turn around and very sternly tell him to knock it off.

" Dante Lukas! Calm down, and stop throwing toys."

Not only does he stop what he is doing but my other three kids as well, go still. I look around at them before facing the front again, within a few seconds they go back to playing quietly or staring out the car window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another two hours go by and I force Wesker to pull into a pit stop so that Dante can get out and crawl around. The kids pile out as well, Abri heading into the rest stop to use the bathroom, Dominik asks if he have a dollar for the vending machine I hand it to him but tell him to share with Dimitri. Dante lets out a relived sigh when he is placed on the grassy area and starts to crawl around, which soon turns to standing up and walking around. He gets distracted by a white little butterfly that flies around him and he starts to chase it. Laughing and clapping his hands as he reaches for it, completely missing the small pebble in his path and tripping over it. I rush to catch him when a white furry blur passes by and lays down in front of him just in time to break his fall.

Of course Dante remains unfazed by this and laughs harder, he pushes off of P.B and hugs his head.

" Silly doggie." He tells him, P.B. responds with a bark and a tail wag.

Dante heads over to me, extending his hands out giving me the well known sign that he wants to be held and I give in to his request to be picked up. I look around and see the twins, carrying a small bag of chips which they are both eating out of, heading back to the car. The step inside and sit back in their spots, Dante sees the food and starts to beat his palm against my shoulder and point at them with his other hand.

" Can Dante have one?" I ask them.

Dimitri nods and hands one over, Dante smiles and places the chip in his mouth. While he is distracted I set him back down in the car seat and wait for the other two to come back.

By the time Dante is done ( which is only about 15 seconds) Abri comes skipping out while holding onto her father's hand. Once everyone is back in the car and buckled up we head back out on the road. Hopefully the rest of the car ride will be better and we won't need another rest stop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we finally pulled into Claire and Zhane's driveway it was well into the next day. We had to stop three more times to stretch our legs and so that Dante could release some of that pent up energy, plus Polar Bear had to go to the bathroom. The kids rested a little on the way here but were basically dead tired and had to be carried into the house and up to the guest rooms. I didn't realize how tired I was until we had to take the bags out of the car and into the house, Zhane helped and Claire made us some coffee. When everything had been brought in I thanked her for the cup and drank it up greedily, I hugged her and told her I was going to bed.

" I understand, good night." She says with smile.

As soon as my head hits the pillow I am out like a light, still wearing the same shirt and pants I had on when we left our home yesterday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that day, well more like night, I wake up to the sound of running and laughs. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes and just happen to look down at my stomach. It isn't big yet but I know that that will soon change with the fact that I already have a sped up pregnancy, but it is going to have to go faster because I am not going to miss work again. I am hoping that I don't get any more of those weird dreams I had when I was having Dominik and Dimitri, or those frequent bathroom breaks not to mention those horrid food cravings. I shake my head and get out of the bed heading over to my bag I rummage through it looking for a clean shirt, underwear and some pants. I pull out a dark green shirt and some blue jeans, as well as some plain blue boxers and head over to the bathroom to take a shower. When I am done I head downstairs and am greeted by the sight of my youngest son , who is in Zhane's arms, looking very sticky and covered in some purple looking goo. Further inspection of the kitchen and I see a half-eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the table.

" I don't understand how you manage to get jelly _and_ peanut butter in your hair Dante" He mutters quietly to himself while juggling a now struggling Dante in one hand and a wet rag in the other.

I lean against the door frame, since he hasn't noticed me yet, and watch to see how he handles the situation. It's not that I don't think that Zhane will be a good dad, it's that I don't think he is exactly ready. But then again I can't say that I was any readier then he is, at least he knows Claire and loves her and is willing to do anything for her. I wasn't as lucky. I give him another minute or so before announcing my presence and relieving Zhane of clean-up duty. I take the rag and set Dante on the counter, handing him a spoon from one of the drawers to keep him distracted I soon start to gently wipe off the jelly.

When he is all clean, well as clean as one can get with a rag, I set him down on his feet and he heads off forgetting all about the spoon.

" How long were you standing there?" Zhane quietly asks. When I look at him I can tell that he was slightly impressed with how I was able to get Dante clean.

" Not very long." I answer handing him back the rag.

" How did you know what to do?" He angles his head in the direction that Dante left.

" I learned. But it wasn't that hard to figure out, the kid is fascinated with new things and absolutely loves to get into trouble whether by climbing up things or putting everything and anything into his mouth." When I see the look of apprehension and slight panic flash through his looks I quickly add words of comfort. " Don't worry Zhane, being a first-time dad is hard for everyone, but you learn as you go and then you realize that you didn't make as much mistakes as you thought you would." I place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze lightly.

He smirks, " yeah but your kids are all infected with the virus, they grew up faster and leanred quicker then a normal child would have."

I shrug " So, Dante is infected and he acts like a normal... well okay not a normal _infant_ but you get my point."

At that moment Claire walks into the kitchen, absent mindly rubbing her lightly bulging stomach. She walks over to the fridge and rummages through it contents before settling on some orange juice and a yogurt. She sets her food on the counter and then turns to face us, she raises an eyebrow as she takes out a spoon and tears off the top of her yogurt.

" What are you boys talking about?" She dips the spoon into the top and stirs slowly before scraping some off and putting it in her mouth. All the while looking at the both of us waiting for an answer.

" Kids." I tell her and give her a lop-sided grin and exit the room looking for my other kids.

I soon find them in the living room watching TV, both Dimitri and Dominik are engrossed in the show currently playing, Ghost Hunters on SYFY ( Disclaimer: don't own the show or the channel but I love them both hah) man do I miss American television. I plop down on the couch, neither boy notices as they simultaneously both reach into the bowl filled with popcorn sitting between them, grabbing a small handful and bringing it up to their mouths. I laugh quietly and direct my attention to the show and watch it for about ten minutes when a commercial break comes on and Dimi turns around.

" How come we don't get this channel at our house?"

" Because dim-wit, we live in Canada, a completely different country." Dimitri tells him with a sneer.

I frown at the behaviour and sit up on the couch, " that was rude." I say to him. " But Dominik is right, we live in a different country and don't get that channel."

Dimitri makes an 'oh' face and nods his head, he returns to the TV and I get off the sofa to go find my only daughter and Albert. It doesn't take me long to find either one, mostly because they are both together and I could hear them outside. When I join them on the patio Wesker is sitting in a deck chair with Abri in his lap, both are looking up into the night sky and Wesker is pointing out something in the stars. Abri looks around and when she finds it you can tell by the creeping smile and the excited inhale of breath she makes. She looks back at Albert who smiles at her and makes her all the more happier as they continue to look for the constellations. Soon after I am joined by my sister, who is also wearing a smile. When she notices me looking she turns her gaze towards mine.

" He makes a great dad, as do you. Which makes me only believe harder that I'll be a great mom. I am glad though that you are here and, even though I hate to admit this, I'm glad you are there to help out when ever I need you, I'd like to think that I can do everything on my own but that is most defiantly not going to be the case here." She motions to her stomach, and a fond smile graces her face.

" Well Claire, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were getting sentimental on me." I joke with her.

She makes an as if sound a gently punches my shoulder, " it's a good thing you know better then right?" another smile on her face this time, one that appeared a lot when we were young and growing up.

" Yeah, it is." I pull her into a one-armed hug and then look up into the sky, wondering how long all this good 'luck' is going to last.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Of course because of the long hours and the sleeping the whole day away my whole internal clock is off kilter. I stay up well past everyone else has gone to sleep, flipping through the channels and trying to find something boring enough to lull me back to sleep. Nothing. A half-hour later I find myself in the kitchen and digging through the cabinets looking for something to eat, pull out some pretzels and polish the rest of the bag off. As another hour goes by slowly I start to find myself drifting off to sleep. I turn off the TV, slowly trudge up the stairs and quietly open the door stip down to my boxers and crawl into bed next to Wesker. He turns so he is now laying on his back and I can't help but lean down and touch my lips to his in a quick kiss before settling down next to him and letting the heavy need for sleep and rest over come me.

The next morning ( which for me was five hours later) I'm awoken by a heavy wieght sitting on my chest. I grunt and try to roll over but the wieght moves with me and then two lithe hands are on my face squeezing the one side of my face visable and accesable to them.

" Daddy... time to...wake." Dante's deep yet light voice slithers it's way into my consciousness and I start to rouse from sleep.

" Wha-?" I turn again and sit up catching Dante before he rolls off the bed. I sit him down next to me and stretch my arms over my head and rub my face.

" We have... go" I blink my eyes to get a better look at his face. His eyes are wide and he is thrusting his finger in the direction of the door, he starts to rock back and forth.

" Alright, alright buddy. Hold on let me get dressed." I slide the blanket off and swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up. I grab a tee and some khaki shorts, take Dante from the bed and head to the kitchen where the rest of the family is.

" What is Dante talking about?" I ask them when I get into the room and sit down at the table. I look around and see that Abri is eating cereal, Dom is munching on toast while Dimi is stirring his oatmeal. Wesker takes a sip of his coffee and raises an eyebrow, at the very end of the table is Claire and Zhane, both are eating waffles engulfed in syrup.

" Well?" I ask again.

Finally Claire speaks up," I might have mentioned something about going to look for Halloween costumes today." She sticks a bite in her mouth and slowly chews.

" Oh, isn't it a bit early though?" I glance around looking for a clock, find one above the oven it reads 8:00am.

Claire shakes her head, " By the time we get done eating, get dressed, and drive there it will be open."

With that said I notice the kids slightly speed up their eating.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Screaming, crying, sound of rushing footsteps, hum of talking going all around. Crowds of people bumping into you, barley having enough room to breath. This is why I hate the malls. Abri is on my left side holding my hand, huge smile on her face as she bounces on her heels. Dante is in my arms and for the first time he is being still, probably for the same reason I hate the malls, so much movement. Kids that don't want to be here that can be heard, or maybe they just haven't gotten what they wanted. I turn to Wesker with the twins on either side of him, they too are mesmerised by the life that just seems to be bursting from every corner, doorway and walkway. Claire and Zhane stand off to the side looking around as well, Claire once again rubs her stomach before looking at me.

" I still don't see why we needed to come here." Wesker comments while looking around the building.

I turn around to answer but am suddenly pulled off into a different direction by Abri. I look down at her excited face and can tell that she has found something interesting, so I look up to see what has caught her eye and find that it is a toy store. As soon as we pass the doors she releases my hand and skips down the nearest aisle and of course when Dante sees this he wants to be let down as well.

" Dante, come on buddy." I shift him back into place after his failed attempt to squrim out of my arms.

After his third attempt he sighs and crosses his arms. During this whole time I had been trying to locate my M.I.A daughter, I find her a second later looking the learning books. She grabs one and flips through the pages before turning towards me while holding the book up.

" This book is too easy." She turns back around, replaces the book and grabs a new one, only to do the same thing over again.

I step closer towards her, only being slightly jolted by Dante who had been leaning over to grab the first thing he could, and kneel down so that we are eye-level. Dante finds this an easier position to escape from so I let him go, and watch him stand up and teeter over to one of the shelves. I look around to make sure there aren't any other shoppers around that would over hear a three year old talking in complete and full sentences or her father telling her why exactly she is special.

" Sweetie we've been over this, the whole being extra smart thing." I smile slightly and she nods.

" So what happens when we go to a real school?" She looks down and I can tell her mood has dampened.

Before I can say anything to cheer her up myself, Wesker walks into the asile and up goes her spirit. I stand up and grab Dante, who big surprise, was trying to climb the shelves. I swear he goes _looking _for trouble, and just as well,trouble finds him. I look back at Wesker remembering that my _other_ two sons were not with him when he stepped into the aisle.

" Where are the boys?" I ask him trying to hide the hint of panic in my voice.

" Relax, they'er with your sister."

" Oh." I reply letting out a breath.

After walking down a couple more aisles we head out of the store and return to our original mission: to find Halloween costumes. Claire is sitting on a bench waiting for us, the twins are getting plenty of attention from mothers and their young daughters alike. I smirk, they are going to be ladies men when they get older. When we get closer to them Claire stands up, "are we ready to look now?"

We nod our heads and follow her as she leads us through the mall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Claire seems to be on a mission of sorts, she takes the lead and starts to zig-zag through the crowd, we follow and it might only be because of our advanced senses, that we were able to keep up with her. When we finally stop it's right in front of Halloween store, it only comes around in October and then it's gone walls are covered with cardboard stone as a decoration, fake spider webs hang from the ceiling and at the backs around the wall are the costumes. In the middle are other decorations, witches, zombies, werewolves. Then there is the boots, the makeup, the wigs not to mention the wings, canes, scythes and everything else you can imagine this store has it.

Abri smiles and grabs Claire's hand " help me find a costume please."

" Of course, let's go." They head off towards the kids costumes along the left side of the wall, the girls costumes at least are over there.

Dimitri immediately goes to Wesker and grabs his hand _pulling _him over to the younger boys leaves me with Dominik and Dante, he grabs my hand and we follow after them. Dominik lets go of my hand and starts to look at the costumes, that are in bags with the picture in the front, to get a better look. After trying on the doctor, the dead cowboy with the arrow through the head, and having to be told _five times_ that he could not wear the zombie costume, he finally settled on the scary jester costume.

It has a skull for a face has upside down triangles that are opposite the colors of the right side triangles. His left arm is black but his neck is red and on the right side his neck is black and his arm is red. The same goes for his legs, alternating colors. He Also wanted to get the jester scepter. After Dominik had found his costume and had gone off to help his brother, I walked away to find the younger kids costumes for Dante.

I have to tell you, it is not easy looking for a costume for him. Every time I held something up he either shook his head no, made a face, or did a combo and crossed his arms. I held up a lion costume he gave me a look, I held up a Batman costume he shook his head, so I tried a dog costume and of course he crossed his arms. I realized then that he wasn't going to be anything remotely cute or common.

" Dante, you have to pick something." I pleaded with him.

Right as I was going to give up I saw it, the perfect costume. I walked over and took it down, it was a Bam Bam costume. That pretty much fits perfectly with his personality and the way he behaves, climbing on things and getting into trouble. He seemed to like it as well, my guess it was the big club that did it for him. I brought back over to Wesker who was helping Dimitri find a costume. He couldn't decide between the Ghost Rider costume, which had the skull with flaming hair and the black leather jacket and pants to match, or the Zorro costume with his black cape, shirt, pants and mask, with a sword.

Seeing that there wasn't much I could do I decided to go and look for Claire, Zhane and Abri, hopefully she wasn't having as hard a time as her brother was. When I found her they were actually coming towards us, it seems I was right and Abri had picked out her costume in no time. She wanted to be the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. It consisted of a black and white dress with a red stand up collar, red heart bodice trimmed with a red bow, and a marabou trimmed skirt. It also included a matching black heart choker with a crown, and black and white striped stockings. The picture of the costume showed a flamingo purse which I glanced around the store and didn't see one, Abri doesn't seem to mind either way.

" Have the other three found a costume yet?" Zhane asks.

" Well I found one for Dante, he is going to go as Bam Bam. Dominik is going as a scary jester, but Dimitri can't decide between Zorro or the Ghost rider."

When we make our way over to them it seems that Dimitri has come to a decision and has decided to go as Zorro. We quickly look for the sword, since it doesn't come with and anything else that they might need for their costumes before checking out and leaving the store. We head over to the food court for a quick bite to eat, getting a large pizza and five cokes, the three little ones share. When we are done with the food and have thrown away our trash we make our way back through the massive crowd and the loud noise to get outside and then hop into the car to go home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once back home we put the costumes up and away so they don't get ruined by any curious little kids. Zhane heads out to the garage returning a few minutes later with some Halloween decorations, which causes the kids to wild as they all want to help set-up. Abri with Dante decorate the windows with scary stickers and fake looking blood, words that say boo and beware, witches, ghost, candy corn or just plain candy. In no time most of the ground windows are decorated. Dominik and Dimitri help Zhane place spider webs, tombstones, skeletons, and other scary decorations up in the yard.

When they come in and clean themselves off we all head into the living room to watch a movie, and have some popcorn before the need for sleep overcomes us. Dom, and Dimi do their best to stay awake but their tiny little bodies can't fight off sleep anymore and they pass out. Abri hadn't stayed awake for very long as soon as the movie started anyway. Those three had pretty much commandeered the couch leaving two arm chairs and the floor for the rest of us. Dante wasn't in the mood for bedtime but a warm bath and some milk soon changed his mind, and I gently placed him in the crib in the room he shared with Dominik and Dimitri.

When the movie had ended Wesker carried up Abri, I brought Dimi, and Zhane took Dominik up. We kissed them goodnight and pretty much went to bed right after.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright that is the end of this chapter I am hoping it is a little longer then the last one, again I wanted to get it up for you guys. So tell me what you think and thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them.**


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry

**Okay so I would like to profusely apologize about the hiatus. Life got in the way and things weren't going so well but now I am back on my feet. But then I had a minor issue with not being able to log into my account but fixed that was borderline thinking of just creating a whole new account but then I wouldn't be able to finish my story. And yes I do plan on continuing it I know you all have been waiting for what 3 or so years ( omg I'm so horrible haha) but yes I will be re-reading the last couple chapters of my story and hopefully within a bit I will have a next chapter for you. And again I am really sorry to all of my fans and readers I never meant to just abandon this story.**


	29. I've Missed You

I've Missed You

**AN/ So yes I'm back I have to re-read some of the other chapters and I hope I don't mess this up too badly. I'm trying to remember every detail of the kids and their lives so far but I don't want to keep you guys waiting for any longer so please bear with me if I make a few mistakes along the way. There will be obviously male on male probably some harsh language. I only own the little kids and Zhane everything else belongs to Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

9:08

That is the time on the clock, well as far as I can tell when I lean over and squint against the ray of sunlight that, upon closer inspection seems to only be directed at me. I rest my head back and throw my arm over my face letting my eyes adjust to the morning light. Which is when it hits me; its 9:08 and there is no little dark haired terror-slash-miracle climbing up my blankets for breakfast, no little auburn haired beauty singing her new favorite chorus line as a good morning and no set of identical voices discussing the latest equation that has momentarily stumped them. With that last thought I'm about to shoot out of bed when an arm slings across my chest restricting my movement.

"Relax Christopher, we're at your sisters the kids are fine."

When I glance over his eyes aren't even open and his breathing is still slow and deep.

"I can practically hear your thoughts racing, the quickening of your heartbeat only confirms it." He says the last bit with a slight smirk.

I lay there not exactly sure what to say, so I just relax and enjoy the few extra minutes to myself knowing that the kids are fine. But after a minute or two of trying to fall back asleep and I can't.

"Christopher, you're still over thinking." There is a very faint lilt to his voice like he is chiding me but at the same time amused.

I let out a slight huff, "I can't go back to sleep. I'm not tired anymore."

"Hmm; I'm sure I could help with that."

I look over to my not-yet-retired-but-not-causing-any-more-trouble-chemically- altered boyfriend. Which is never not weird to say. His platinum blond hair that is almost always an impeccable order, disheveled against the pillow. Sunglasses that haven't been worn as frequently anymore folded on the bed table next to him. And I still can't believe my former caption turned enemy turned lover, is just that.

"And how do you plan on that?" I ask with a hint of a challenge.

He replies with a low laugh and within in seconds he is on top of me and his hands holding down mine as his tongue fights for dominance. A slight whine may or may not have been emitted from my throat as he slides his left hand down dragging it across my bare chest. We stay in this position for a couple of minutes. After his hand tries to go lower is about the same time I pull my mouth away from his.

" Uhm" I say with a slight waver to my voice. "This isn't our house, nor bed… I'm not exactly into destroying my little sisters home in order to get laid."

He pushes himself up a bit so he is on his knees and hands staring down at me. Blinks. Does it again.

"I think I can restrain myself from destroying a room and the objects within while we.." He nods his head at me while widening his eyes by a fraction.

"Just say it. We've obviously had to do it at least twice, more since it's no longer beginners luck anymore."

He still acts like this every once in a while, like he can't fully commit; and that pisses me off because what we've been dating or screwing, or whatever for a few years now. One would think he'd come to terms with it by now. I mean he decided to rule the world in less time than this. The guy is an impulse buyer. Bought us house because he could bought himself a car just because he wanted one. And the more I think about it the angrier I'm getting and the more I want to lean over and-

"You're over thinking again Chris."

With that I roll my eyes and shove him off of me, not entirely surprised when he uses his super strength to avoid removal. Which means he doesn't expect me to shove harder with less restrained ability. He grunts slightly when he is forced to either stand-up roll over or fly off, he chooses the first.

He sighs as I stand up and start looking for a shirt to throw on but before I can head out he grabs my wrist and I'm not able to say anything or pull back because within seconds I'm up against the wall and his mouth is on mine once more. This time it's softer though and I can feel that he cares. This kiss is also shorter and he pulls away first to lean his forehead against mine. We stay like for a several seconds before he lets out a sigh and pulls away.

"You're a difficult one Chris." He pushes back and turns around himself to get dressed. I happen to glance back over at the clock.

9:18

"Why can't you just tell me you love me? Or even_ why_ you love me or the kids. Shit it took you five years to agree to marry me and we still haven't even set the date exactly! The least you could do is say love making or screwing; something _anything_ besides nothing?" I demand. But the strange thing is even though I say I want that, what I'm really thinking about is just ruining that smug face of his. My fingers start to twitch, I start to raise my hand, and I want to tear his freaking throat out. Whoa where did that come from?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Claire steps a tad closer to the door while Zhane is downstairs keeping the kids entertained with a kid friendly movie. She has to be extra careful while she balances her baby belly. Zhane, who has got them all fed including P.B. notices that Claire has been gone far longer than needs to be considering she was just going to see if Chris and Wesker wanted anything. So he heads upstairs himself; and when he finds her creeping up to their door trying to keep her balance he gives her back a bewildered look.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

To her credit she doesn't even jump. "They are fighting"

"oookay, couples do that. Even weird genetically altered ones."

This she turns around to and gives him a look. "Right well Wesker can be scary and awfully mean. If he wants to attack Chris; I want to make sure Chris is going to be okay." She says and then turns back around to the door to listen.

'Claire Chris is fine, he can take care of himself. He's just as strong and in fact they probably have some issues they have to work out. Now I'm pretty sure neither one especially your brother would like it." He creeps up to her grabs her hand gently gives a small tug.

She resists his tug and after a minute he gives up and lets a small sigh as he heads back down. Three steps down he says quietly

"In like five minutes I'm coming back up here and then you have to come down. Guys ultimately only think about one thing especially when they start fighting albeit Chris is unable to participate in that so if they can't duke it out there going to (he gives a look that says you know where this is going). And you're not going to want to be around for that"

With that she lets out a little huff and goes to follow Zhane down who lets a little smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He stays silent during this whole time, doesn't move either. He makes himself an easy target, STOP! I'm not exactly sure what's happening. He takes a couple breaths and keeps his back to me. I can tell that he is thinking carefully about his words but it still displeases me when he doesn't automatically turn around and apologize and tell me I'm right, so fix that make him hurt like you are hurting. This isn't good, my thoughts aren't my own.

"I understand your need to feel secure. That I'll never leave and I'll always love you." He stops for a few seconds, and I'll admit that made me a little less mad, but why do you need to stop? The only way I'd stop speaking is to hu-

"You want to know why I'm so reluctant to marry you: First off this is all very new to me still and that in itself is hard to admit. When we first met at S.T.A.R.S you were fuck-able nothing more nothing less. I betrayed you, didn't even bat an eye Christopher, instead I went on to messing with the natural order of things. We met back up several times, but it wasn't until the creation of Uruboros that things got a little heavier. I'll admit you look good in a uniform. (He says as an afterthought) And I realized that I wanted to break every bone, every _fiber_ of your being. And I had honestly tried, when Zhane gave you the virus I thought this is it. This is going to be this man's downfall; and I'm going to watch. But never in any of my plans did they end up like this. But it did, and things changed and somewhere between then and now; I fell in love. But now I ask you Chris. What are you going to tell your work? Yes some of them know but I'm sure your boss has no idea. What about that Kennedy fellow? Oh you should tell him he was pretty close to getting infected as well. What are you going to say? What about the rest of the world? They know you as the greatest hero and me the ultimate villain. And don't you also think they are going to wonder why they age so fast yet you have stayed the same since Africa?"

I hear his thoughts and most of the mare valid, either way I can't stop the fist that soars into the back of his head. I know he wasn't expecting that because he stumbles forward and whips around looking extremely pissed. He rubs the back of his head and takes a step forward and just as quick as it happened I'm back to my old self.

"… If none of that was an issue though…" I can't finish the sentence; so I just leave it hanging. I have no doubt he knows what I mean.

He looks extremely confused, and anger is present as well. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he says it in a loud and angry whisper.

I want to figure out why I did that but my mind won't let me instead I keep looking at him waiting for an answer.

He lets out a breath of air wears a skeptical look but responds none the less. "Why do you need a ring to confirm that I'll never leave? That like it or not _babe_, we're stuck with each other. These kids. You. It's almost sickeningly sweet but this is my world now. I understand you must still be extremely pissed at me for doing all this to you. I'm sure neither one of us had planned for this kind of thing to happen." He gives me a look, I raise an eye brow

"And? What is that it that's all you got" I get that pang again, the I-want-you-hurt-and-bleeding-lying-on-the-floor kind of pang.

"That is probably the reason every little thing sets you off besides the fact that you're hormonal. I regret the circumstances under which everything has happened. But I'll never apologize for the things I did before then, I can't I still think I'm right in what I was doing."

I stay silent, there is nothing to say, he won't apologize, but he regrets bringing me in the way did? Is that what he means? Well I regret not knocking your ass to the floor. All of its true though, he'll never change his stripes and I'll never stop trying to make him. We will always be walking on egg shells around each other, him more than me if my new found behavior is anything to go by. I tend to get set off while he just takes it and walks off. I let a puff of air out my nose

"I would like nothing more than to beat your ass right now, but part of me thinks you keep knocking me up to keep me as docile as you can." I spit out.

He laughs a little at that still keeping an eye on me "No that was not the reason, nor is there _any_ reason. It just keeps happening despite me having no beginner's luck I still land the mark within a few tries."

He's baiting me I know he is. "It took you nearly six years to make this one happen smart ass." I cringe, remembering I shouldn't be swearing while pregnant.

The air between us still seems thick, and then I notice he's freaking Hard!

"Oh, come on! Really for like five minutes you can't just talk and not think about getting laid? I do it all the time! In fact getting punched doesn't really turn me on." And I see red about to jump on him and start beating the crap out of his face. He catches it and blurs right in front of me and keeping my arms pinned to my sides.

"Christopher, it's not exactly something I can control, and I was being respectful by staying over there and no getting knocked in the back of the skull doesn't exactly fall under turn-ons." He grunts out as I struggle against his grip.

"I seem to recall that you do in fact consider it fore-play." I say with a sneer. I extend my face so are noses are touching and when I say the following words are lips brush.

"Man you're like a teenager, except more messed up. I bet you tortured animals when you were younger and skull fucked every girl you could." I give his lower lip a light nip.

He grimaces, pulls his head back so we're not close "I can't control what exactly happens and that angers me to no end. But you are out of control and I have no idea why you're so aggressive, but something isn't right." He let's go of my arms and backs up completely. I can feel the anger going away and I'm left more confused than ever.

"Believe me if I could stop this I would. And just because I seem eager doesn't mean I want to pull the trigger if you catch my drift." He makes a gesture with his arms towards his lower section and I can't hold in the little snort.

"Alright fine, but it's still funny every time. Even better when you have to explain yourself." Everything seems calm again let's hope I can just make it to the dresser without any more incidents.

"It's already 9:30, the kids have probably been up since 7:00 and Claire and Zhane can only handle them for so long. We should get ready and head down there. We'll have to discuss this at a later time." I say that last part gesturing between us. "But for right now I'm going to act calm and happy because this is for the kids and I don't want to upset Claire."

He pinches the bridge of his nose, rubs his face and then looks at me. The way I keep switching tracks he's going to get whip lash.

"What more is there to discuss? I have said all I've had to say. And we are already getting married. We have the rings to prove it, sure no date, but a month. What else is there to discuss?" He lets out a controlled breath before saying anything else.

"Christopher Redfield. I have given up a lot more then I'd like to admit. Nothing will ever be completely normal between us we are both hybrids as are our children including the one you're carrying. You seem a bit more agitated but like I said earlier that seems to happen when you're pregnant so I'll let it go. But I'm starting to suspect that there is more to it than that."

With that last part he closes the gap between us and rests his head against the top of mine for a second then lets his arms slide away and turns around and get his clothes and leaves; I assume to take a shower. Leaving me to gather my things, which I do slower than usual as I think back to his statement that I'm always getting angrier and angrier and I did just attack him for no reason. Maybe there is something more to it than just being pregnant. I think it might have something to do with what he was talking about the fact of how I was brought into this way of life. That I'm not exactly over it, maybe?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later and lunch has been eaten; macaroni and cheese which of course is Dante's new favorite food since the food is sticky and messy and crumples up if squished in your fist. Cue annoyed look after the fifth time of explain to him how ones uses a spoon we decide to head to ice cream parlor with Claire and Zhane of course after completely bathing my darkest haired son which is such an enjoyable experience since he is a little mini tsunami in a tub and everyone and thing caught inside gets soaked. I take him out get him dressed, and re-dress myself, Claire says she'll the clothes in the wash after we mop up the bathroom, we head over to where the children's father sits; a lazy boy with the morning paper stretched out before him. When Dom asks Albert if he would to join us his reply is that he finds ice cream pointless. The kids give him a sad look and Dominik tries to hide his disappointment but I catch it and squeeze shoulder and steer him out. Wesker insists everyone go without him and 'have… fun' the words sounding foreign coming from him and by the look he gives when he says it, he agrees. But none the less we head out the door to do just that.

On our way over in the car the kids are excited to see all the decorations the stores and houses have put up. Dante squeals at the spiders hanging from the trees outside of the shop as we pull up, I unbuckle first and turn around to get all four the kid's seats undone. Zhane gets out of the car first and slow jogs over to Claire's side and helps her out of the car, she beams at him and I can't help but smile at them. I'm glad she has got someone who I know will do anything for her. I'm quickly brought out of the moment by a joyful laughing sound as Dante exits the car and reaches up to grab one of the spiders and in his excitement is about to jump but Dimitri grabs his hand and pulls him into the store. The other people walking down the street think he is just absolutely adorable, they smile and wave at the children and compliment me on my beautiful children. I thank them and head on in to the store making sure I wear bulkier shirts to hide my baby bump has been working thus far.

When we head inside much of the same response can been seen on the other customers faces as the children ooh and awe at the fake webbing put up and the pumpkins with happy faces painted on the windows. Because of the holiday coming up the employees; a young woman and man, behind the counter are wearing costumes. The young lady who smiles appreciatively at Zhane when he places his and Claire's order is wearing a cute bumble bee outfit. She has the little antennas on top of her head and is wearing a black and yellow striped shirt with a frilly skirt to match. She bends over probably more than necessary when getting the scoops for their ice cream. I do my best to hide my smile at his discomfort as he looks around and then finally spots Claire who is looking pretty anrgy arms crossed over her petite yet bulging stomach and feet tapping the linoleum. When she is finished he pays and takes the ice cream she tries to rub his hand but he flinches away and grabs the tray.

The young man who isn't as dressed up as his partner is taking care of the kids while the lady, Emily, was helping Zhane. He just has some pumpkin headband thing on, and seems to be rather embarrassed to be wearing it. When he finally comes to me he gives me a crooked smile, and if I didn't better I'd think he was flirting with me as well, despite the fact that I have four kids with me.

"I'll just get a single scoop of that chocolate fudge brownie in a waffle cone please."

He smiles again and then starts making the order, I glance around and now it's Zhane turn to hide his smile. Though his is a lot easier; after getting back to Claire she had hit his shoulder pretty hard and he gave her a look one would consider to be that of a kicked puppy. When I turn back my order is complete and he gives me the total I pay for it and say thanks as I grab the tray and head over to the other two.

After we all sit down and I hand out the ice cream I take a seat next to Claire.

"He seems nice, kind of cute too." She winks at me with a smile.

Zhane scoffs at her "Uh he is in a relationship too. You can't punch me for some girl flirting with me when I did nothing and then turn around and tell your brother to cheat or whatever."

She rolls her eyes at him, takes a bite of birthday cake flavored ice cream before replying. "I was only joking about him, but you could have at least said something.'

His eyes get big, "what was I supposed to say, uh ma'am if you could please stop trying to have eye sex with me that'd be great my pregnant girlfriend over there is going to kick my ass. No, I couldn't say that so I didn't pay any attention to her, got our stuff and came over here."

She gives him a look and now it's my turn to roll my eyes and laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know Dante if you used your spoon you probably wouldn't get as messy" Abri giggles as she wipes her younger brother clean of the sprinkles and the chocolate mustache. He just shrugs before going to bring the bowel to his face to let it slide into his mouth once more when I notice.

"Dante!" I hiss across the table at him, he looks over to me puts his bowel down with a little bit of a disappointed look before picking up his spoon and digging in. Still getting messy but at least now it's more natural looking.

Abri smiles at me when I look up at her. She's taking small dainty licks like the ever so graceful young lady she is; of her raspberry ice cream in her waffle cone. The boys are sitting on the far side of the table leaning over their bowels of banana splits, yet they are decorated completely different. Dominik's is a mess with globs of chocolate and strawberry syrup flowing over the ice cream rounds and nearly spilling over the sides of the dish. And sprinkles litter the rest of the space with a covering of whip cream and cherries. But upon closer inspection there is a method to the madness if you will. Nothing is too extreme, they all even each other out, much like his father who share the same attitude.

And then there is Dimitri who is an exact mini replica of me except for he looks like his father, while his brother shares my good looks. Dimi's ice cream has the same three scoops of ice cream though his are the same flavor and strawberry syrup cascades over his scoops. Whip cream around the ice cream not on top and sprinkles dot the top layer but are nowhere else and the cherry already gone. His sundae is strong in the syrup department making everything else overlooked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After everyone had left to go get ice cream Wesker heads up to his and Chris's bedroom for the time being. P.B follows after whining a little since everyone had left. When Albert sits down on the bed Polar Bear joins him flopping next to him on the bed, and lets out a sigh when he is settled.

"What's got you so down?" Wesker asks him.

Not really expecting an answer he doesn't receive one.

"Your owner is an enigma to me, and I'm an incredibly talented and intelligent man."

Still no response from the dog but a slight nudge to the hand asking to be petted. As Albert's mind as on other things he absent-mindedly does so.

"One second he is overwhelmed with joy, the next he's ready to tear my throat out."

Polar Bear's head lift up at this and tilts to the side in an almost questioning way.

"I just hope it's not the virus fighting for full control over his body and mind. There is no way to know for sure though except for time."

With that P.B hops off the bed and heads to their temporary dresser where a comb sits atop. He jumps up slightly and gently grabs the brush then brings it over to Wesker and places it softly into his lap.

"Hmm not blood but still holds some DNA. Yes I suppose this could work." Wesker grabs the brush and stands up "And since you seem to have all the answers today how do you propose I work? I have no tools here; they wouldn't fit in my luggage" he jokes.

Polar Bear doesn't have an answer this time so he just lays down on the floor with his head over his paws and whines a second in response. Albert bends down to rub his head before standing and fixing his clothing. He heads out of the room and down towards living room.

"I'm sure this man has a lab somewhere."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After everyone is done eating and we clean Dante once again; this time with tsunami. We head out to the side walk and decide to walk around a bit.

"You know I'm pretty sure there is a park not too far from here if you wanted to head over"

The kids light up when they hear that and I just smile and shrug.

"Sure why not" they cheer and clap as we head down the street.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It takes nearly fifteen minutes to walk to the park; "Claire I thought you said it was nearby?' I pant slightly, even with the virus the baby takes more energy; setting down Dante who after five minutes declared he was tired and sat down on the ground refusing to move unless he was held. At first we were able to keep them entertained by pointing out the different decorations and watching the ones that moved from the sidewalk. But that only worked for so long before the kids started getting tired of walking. Of course once one wants up they all start to feel the pangs of walking all this distance. Despite the fact that in all actuality I could probably force them to keep walking, with the virus's they all have walking sure doesn't require a lot of energy. But they are just kids still and I'm a part of them _says _they are tired, so I give in. Two minutes after that Abri started to fall behind not liking this idea very much anymore either so Zhane picks her up. The twins take turns leaning on each other and being over dramatic. Telling the other one has he slowly slides down that he 'can't make it anymore and to continue on without him.' They giggle silently between them and I just roll my eyes with a smirk.

"I'm sorry." She I breathing a little heavy as well and rubbing her belly Zhane helps her to the drinking fountain, keeping her balanced and then gently sits her on the bench. She continues with a shrug "I thought it was closer than this. And you don't have to be so careful with me, I'm not going to break" the latter part directed at Zhane with a gentle smile. He shrugs in response and sits next to her.

But of course once we reach the park the kids have seemed to regained energy and take off clambering up the equipment and sliding down or jumping down from the lower sections. Abri had headed straight to the swings but after Dom and Dimi had nearly begged her to play them she gave in and they started chasing one other while Dante (of course) played in the sand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the house Wesker isn't in the living room but the kids rush in any where to go search for him. Dante heads for the stairs with Abri close behind Dominik towards the kitchen And Dimitri to the basement.

"Ah guys? This isn't our place to go running around and opening all the doors. I'm sure he's around here somewhere and he is well aware we are back."

With that they sigh but stop in their tracks and come back towards the living room to sit on the couch. Zhane heads over as well to turn on the television for them.

Claire just laughs at the sight before her and heads to the kitchen to order some pizza. No one has the energy except probably Wesker, to cook. I watch the kids for a second making sure they get settled on the couch and interested in the show before following Claire into the kitchen.

"Hey can I get a cup please?"

"Yeah no problem" she reply's handing me a cup.

She goes into another drawer to pull out a menu giving the name of some pizza joint I don't care enough to read the name of and the reaches for the phone. I fill the cup with water and lean against the counter taking a huge drink, needing to refill it once more and gulping the rest of that down as well before my thirst is quenched. Claire dials the number orders two large cheese pizzas and some mozzarella sticks, telling them that it will be cash she writes down the amount and then hangs up.

A few minutes of amicable silence passes between us, I stare out the window and watch as the wind whirls around a bunch of leaves in her backyard, before I sense more than see that Claire is getting uncomfortable.

"Yes Claire?" I finally ask her. She startles a bit but quickly turns it into determination.

"You two were fighting earlier." I wait for a second to see if she is going to continue because she hadn't asked if we were that was a statement. I panic thinking maybe she had heard me hit him but the look on her face is of fear, more of protection.

"Yeah sorry about that if you guys heard." I reply not really sure what else I'm supposed to say.

"No, no one else had heard I was already upstairs when it was going on. I didn't mean to snoop I just worry about you sometimes. I mean that man was trying to destroy the world not too long ago. I just don't want you to get hurt." She gives me a sheepish look and I just smile and reach out to pull her into a bear hug.

"Claire you're so amazing and especially for taking this all so well. But I'm fine. It was just a minor disagreement that was probably dragged on longer then it had to be. Everything is fine, he's not going to take off and attack a country in a fit of rage." I smile and say jokingly, but I suppose that possibility is always there.

"Father!" Abri exclaims, as Claire and I turn around to see her jump off the couch and rush to greet him.

It seems that being here the kids have become more affectionate. I don't know if it's to fit in or because they are kids and want to do kid things. Either way Wesker gives her a small smile as he reaches down to pick her up followed by a sleepy but still excited Dante. The twins had also looked over from the spot getting smiles but quickly hid them and stayed put. It upsets me slightly that they feel they have to act like that towards him. Wesker notices it too and with his arms full of his other two children walks over to the twins and forces them to either scoot out of the way or get sat on; they opt for the first option. He sits between them with Abri and Dante sitting on his lap and cuddling into his chest while he places his arms on the shoulders of Dominik and Dimitri who let small smiles show as they scoot in closer and all five tune into the television.

I turn back to Claire "That's why it's worth it" I nod my head over to my small but ever growing family seated on the couch. "Because I know he cares, and he seems to working on the whole family means love and care. Not just discipline and never showing affection."

She nods her head with an easy smile and we both head to the living room as well. I sit down on the other side of Dominik and scoot in close. Dom gets up from his spot and motions for me to scoot over I tilt my head to the side and then a gentle tug and Abri smiles pulling again softly so I scoot over and Dominik climbs into my lap and I lay my head down on Wesker's shoulder. Claire sits down on her love seat and Zhane comes back and sits next to her with his arms wrapped around her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A half hour later the pizza has arrived and everyone congregates to the kitchen as I help Claire hand out plates and glasses for milk. Dimitri helps cut up Dante's pizza into smaller bites, while Dominik helps Abri reach for a slice of the cheesiest piece she thinks there is. After everyone else has settled into the meal and is drinking, we make small talk and everything is easy going even Wesker participates in amicable activity.

The rest of the evening passes with ease the kids take baths or showers get their pajamas on and make the rounds of saying goodnight before heading to bed. Claire looks extremely tired so she also retires for the night leaving Wesker, Zhane and I in the living room. We sit on the couch not saying anything, just enjoying the calm air and around us.

Wesker speaks first "I've discovered something while you were gone" I look over to him so he can finish, he glances down quickly before looking over to me.

"What have you discovered?" I ask, Zhane and I both staring at him now.

"Well I had to go back to our place, the tests aren't complete yet so I won't know fully until we get back home." I squint my eyes while he talks, I no doubt am wearing a confused look because he nods once and continues.

"I think the G and T virus is trying to attain full control. Which would explain the sudden aggression. There might be other symptoms that we aren't fully aware of at the moment."

I close my mouth not even realizing I had opened it. Most likely in an attempt to ask what he meant. But I just shake my head and look to Zhane to see if he heard the same thing. He is just as confused.

"I've already been thru this with _Birkin. _You're telling me that now it's just going to happen on its own? He already screwed with me so much. Made me almost kill my own kids! And this time the only person that will be responsible is me. Oh and let's not forget I'll probably end like everyone else who thought they could rule the world, infect themselves, turn into some horrible monstrosity. Maybe grow some tentacles and start tearing down the city? What if I lose my cool the same way I did earlier with you with one of the kids? I mean I almost killed the once what's to stop me this time? I don't see any other option but to –to..."

The words fail to come out and at this point I'm standing; by the way Zhane looks he seems not exactly frightened but unsure of the situation. I'm breathing heavily and quickly glance in the mirror I look down at my fists and notice they are clenched and then a flash back darts into place: _He raises his fists up since he has no other weapon to choose from. The licker shoots out its tongue and Chris by some odd and miraculous force (he thinks) he catches the tongue and rips it out of the monster. Blood shoots out and it back away in pain, Chris closes his eyes and then an evil smirk crosses his face and when his eyes re-open they are aqua and purple color._ I put a hand up to my face and attempt to wipe it away I remember fighting the licker, fighting for my memories and I remember looking in that mirror, I remember when I had lost control and seeing how I looked. And I remember that I was terrified of myself. I open my eyes not sure exactly what I'm going to see in the mirror; everything seems normal my chest is going up and down in a calm manner, my body isn't buzzing with energy and my eyes… my eyes are their natural color. I look back at Wesker as he starts to talk.

"I'm not sure, it's not definite. But no, if that was growing to happen; if you were going to mutate that would have happened when you were first injected. And yes I understand Birkin had unleashed it by making you forget everything else. He had turned you into the basis of primal mentalities. This isn't exactly the same thing. No I believe that you would just go crazy in a sense and then… terrorize everyone. But like I've said I've started running tests it's not a for sure thing and the kids wouldn't be in danger I'd make sure of that. "

I let out a non-happy laugh "So let's say that happens. I go… nuts start attacking people spread the dise-"

"That won't happen." Zhane finally interjects. "If caught early enough, if what he is saying is true. I'm sure there is some way that we can fix it. Besides this has got to be something dif-" Wesker shoots a hand up to stop Zhane, he stumbles over his next word before he is able to stop. But I interject before Wesker is able to.

"… I need I.S."

They sit there and silently stare at me, both with confused looks. Zhane turns to Wesker, but he doesn't have the answer right away. So Zhane finally asks "What or who is iz?"

"Not I z iz, i.s I.S; it's an acronym he so loving gave to his alter ego." He answers Zhane and faces me. "How is that supposed to help?"

Zhane nods and speaks before I have the chance to "Oh that's right you told me about that thing when you first found out you were pregnant. Drove to my house demanded I help you." I just shake my head.

"I don't know, but he was there when I became infected, helped lock the other half up. And when I was captured by Birikin I didn't have him and lost all control. Look I don't know I'm the closest thing to a real live Hulk. That's basically what you are telling me, that if the wrong thing sets me off I'm going to turn and most likely not be able to come back from that. But I.S he'd be able to control it. I'm sure of it."

"Even if that was true, you don't have him anymore, and it's not like some microchip inside your head or some type of medication I can give you to have that back. He's gone."

The room falls silent once more, the TV drones in the background.

"He's not entirely gone" I say after a while, I take in a breath and continue "He went dormant in one of the boys (A/N: For the life of me I can't remember nor can I find it by scanning which one of the boys I have given I.S to or if I even actually wrote it because I was fairly certain I had written an epilogue but maybe not I'm not sure anymore hah. So my bad if this is the wrong boy) I believe. I only heard about it a few times and then nothing. But I have no idea how that would even remotely help me out…"

"I.S to me, sounds like a parasite. Like an actual thing that most likely lived in your brain. But once you got pregnant something changed I'm not entirely sure, but we might be able to get him out." Zhane says this half to himself and half to us. He stares off and I'm assuming is starting to think of other options.

"I'm not lobotomizing my children." I say but Zhane doesn't hear me, and right before Wesker is able to provide a solution that very moment Dominik comes down the stairs looking sleepy but determined as he makes his way to the couch.

"If you want him back daddy you can have him." He holds out his hand and I'm not entirely sure what to do. Looking into his reddish-orange eyes, I can tell he is scared and Dominik is not usually the one to let that show if he is. He has Wesker's attitude; that self-confidence and the smarts Because of that he feels he has to be just like him. So to see him look distraught it breaks my heart.

"I don't understand bud? How is a handshake going to 'give him' to me?"

"Well if Zhane is correct, I.S being a parasite as well as self-aware you could very well transfer it by blood…"

I nod my head slowly understanding, "but I'm not going to cut my child repeatedly till the process takes. And we can't forgot I'm pregnant again. Which means even if I got him back for now he could unlock or whatever and attach to the baby.

"Dad I'll be fine, I don't want you to be sick anymore. And I.S says if he gets back this time he stays. He'll be able to bond easier if you let him." He has the sincerest look upon hi face when he says that to me. And then it hits me.

"I.S talked to you?"

"Sort of, it's more of this feeling I get. It's like there is something else inside that doesn't quite belong and he knows it as well."

"And besides Christopher we're not savages a simple blood sample should do the trick."

I shake my head "no that wouldn't work because he's not liquid form he is solid I guarantee it. This is going to require a lot more than a simple blood transfusion.

At that very second Dom grabs my hand cuts it neatly and so fine that blood doesn't even bubble for a couple seconds enough time to cut his palm as well. He winces slightly and heart aches before I can even do anything to stop him. He grabs my cut hand and his and pushes them together, squints his eyes and if I focus I can hear him chanting under his breath "please work. Please work. Please work. I can't lose him again. Just get better."

I squeeze his hand tighter but I can already feel the cuts healing, when I'm about to pull away immense pain shoots up my arm and through my body I barely contain the scream that wants to rip its way out my throat. Nothing comes out, I try to focus on my son to make sure he is ok but my vision swims and right before everything goes black.

'**Hey baby face, I've missed you.'**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning I wake up with the worst headache I've ever had. In fact it feels like I'm hung over the sun is too bright, noises to loud, even touching my face almost drives me to nausea. I lie still for a bit letting my senses calm down reign them in. It's almost like the first time I was infected, had to learn how to tune things out and filter out the light. Once I regain enough control I push myself slowly out of bed and sit on the edge. This is the first time I notice I'm alone and by the looks of the folded side of the bed he either never came to bed or left rather early.

I slowly stand up but then everything swims so I sit back down.

"What the hell happened last night?" I go through all the events slowly and then I remember Dominik and me, the cuts. I look down to my hand but of course there is no wound.

"I.S?" I can't tell myself if I'm calling for him or wondering about him, either way there isn't a reply.

"Did that even happen?" I attempt to get up slower this time, and happen to finally notice my stomach which has gotten significantly bigger than before. I sigh 'not again, can't this be half-way normal?'

That's when the door open's softly giving way to a very fit and lean man; wearing nothing but a towel around the waist and one over his head as he dries his hair. His biceps bulge slightly as he runs the towel over his hair swishing it back and forth. And the first time in a long time I'm pretty aroused.

'**Wow, really this is the first time in a while?' **

I lose my train of thought and expression goes blank, Wesker still not noticing I'm up continues to dry off his body.

'I.S?'

'**Yeah? Who else would it be? I must tell you it sure is good to be back.' **He takes control and lifts my hands up bringing them closer and then twirling the fingers. I pull control back and clench my fists bringing them back down to my sides.

'**Relax, relax. You're all in control bud, I'm here simply for moral support. Oh yeah, and to save your life **_**once again.**_**'**

Though my lips don't twitch I can hear the smirk in his words.

'Shut-up, to be honest if there was any other way I'd have rather gone that route.' I snarl back, my ass-ier side doesn't have time to answer back when Wesker notices I'm awake but according to the quirked eyebrow, and still in a towel leaning over the side of the dresser like that isn't helping my concentration. He's most likely been staring at me in the reflection of the mirror for a bit. Might've even asked something.

'**Are you okay.'**

'What?'

Can most definitely feel the eye roll probably also did it. **'That's what he asked; if you weren't so busy staring at his ass you would've noticed.'**

This time I bring my hands up to my face and rub the sleep out my eyes as well and to break away from I.S.

"Christopher?" He has the slight hint of annoyance, the man doesn't like to repeat himself.

"Yes, fine, I'm good everything is good." I quickly reply wincing at how confusing that all sounded.

I open my eyes again and he has resumed getting dressed. I get off the bed heading towards the door, deciding I'll change after I take a quick shower.

"Looking rather large Chris, I thought B.S.A.A agents were supposed to keep in top shape?"

I whip around to face him and shoot him a glare. He stares for another second before giving a small nod of approval. I roll my eyes and continue on my way towards the bathroom. I close the door, turn on the water just right so it's hot but won't sear off my flesh give it a couple seconds before hopping in. In mid-strip I stop and look at the mirror, 'Why are you so important to me. I was honestly thinking that was a shot in the dark. But I feel balanced now, whole I guess'

'**Because baby face, we're the same. Even if by definition I'm the alter ego, you still need me. You know people who have traumatic experiences, create a different person that that bad thing happened to, so it wasn't them that was abused or raped or what have you; it was the alter ego.'**

'For a parasite you seem pretty worldly.' I raised an eyebrow at him.

'**Not exactly a parasite, I'm you just not completely attached I suppose. Hey, it's like Uroboros! You remember the first time you saw it some guy was shoving it down another guys throat? He then transformed into something bad. Well that's the easiest way I can describe what I am. Anyway I'm not entirely sure how we got separated in the first place. Something with those kids man, but congrats I see you can't keep our legs closed.' **He winks at me with a sly smile. **'To go back to your statement, I know what you know, and then some. You've read cases on that before, seen shows and heard cop stories. Like I said alter ego we're practically one and the same'**

I notice the steam covering the mirror and finish getting undressed and hop in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesker walks down the stairs heading towards the kitchen he has to pass through the living room, notices that Abri and Zhane are huddled closely over some game on the coffee table; chess. She looks up briefly gives him one of her radiant smiles.

"How's dad?"

"He should be just fine. In the shower right now." A look of relief flows across her face and then looks back down at the game making quick work of one of Zhane's knights. He doesn't seemed all that surprise when it happens even though he was fairly certain it was well protected.

"I'm fairly certain it's I.S. that speeds up his pregnancy more than anything. The body already thinks a fetus is a foreign object that needs to vacate the body. So while they are both inside they are fighting for dominance. So, I.S. triggers something inside to make things go faster."

"Oook, w-w-why are you telling me this. Is he giving birth right now?"

He quirks an eyebrow with a bemused expression, "No, he's just a little rounder then earlier." With that said he continues into the kitchen and spots all three boys helping their aunt Claire with something rather messy.

"Look father, we're making hand print molds!" Dante says excitedly holding his still drying hand print. The molding material seems to be everywhere on this boy. In his hair a spot dried on his nose cheeks are speckled with little hard clay drops.

"Dante Lukas, you could find dirt in a bathtub." His father says gently as he scoops him up and carries him to the sink to clean his face off.

Dimitri and Dominik are placing their hands now into their own molds, as Claire helps them carefully take them out she then etches their names underneath and the age.

"There. We are creating memories" She laughs lightly and smiles at the boys. Who smile back and giggle lightly. They hop off their chairs and keep their hands in the air so as not to touch anything else and get it covered in the cement like material.

Wesker carefully scrubs his youngest son's face who wears a huge grin and keeps trying to contort his body over to the running water. Wesker manages to hold his wiggling son and clean him off at the same time. Once he's done he brings him over to the counter grabs a rag and dots the water off his face. Dante just giggles again and scoots to hop off, Wesker helps him down. Turning around to help his mini-me up to the sink he carefully and calmly scrubs his hands clean. After him its mini Chris's turn.

Once they are all cleaned and Claire has put up the homemade art so it can safely dry out of Dante's reach. They head to the living room the boys taking P.B and head outside to the backyard. Abri and Zhane still bent over their game of chess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I turn the shower off and wring my hands through my hair to pull the excess water off before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist. I grunt a little when I notice it barley fits because of the baby.

'**You only have yourself to blame.'**

'I'm not the only one, it takes two to tango. And besides had you still been in the picture I'd have been getting knocked up all the time.'

I dry my hair off and exit the bathroom, and head back to my temporary room and get dressed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fifteen minutes later and I'm heading down the stairs. Which is about the same time I notice that is very difficult to maneuver with nearly twenty extra pounds. I manage to get myself downstairs with no further problems. I walk into the living room and all who are present- except Wesker- inhales deeply when they see me.

Claire bobbles herself over to me, she herself is a little over five months. (A/N: Okay so back tracking in my stories they are talking about getting married and in four months but she is got pregnant in May if I'm correct and if I read over correctly. So he is like a month behind her normally.)

"Christopher look at you!" She squeals and I wince slightly at the sound.

"Claire I looked the same yesterday, maybe slightly bigger but nothing major."

I glance around the room and catch Wesker's eyes who look amused.

"What?" I look down but I can't exactly see why they all look so wide-eyed.

"Chris you look like about ready to burst." She beams at me.

Abri has a huge smile and then claps her hands. She stands up and runs over to me hugging me. "Yay!" I hug her back and smile at her.

When I look back up I remember what Claire had just said. "What?" I'm sure my eyes are huge as I look around the room, Zhane nods his head in confirmation.

"Really!? Awe c'mon this is unbelievable. I don't even know the sex of the baby. Nothing is ready"

"Don't worry daddy we'll help with everything. And there is nothing to worry about father can find anything we need no matter the time constraint." She says while beaming.

"Thank you hun" I'm just able to bend down and reach the top of her head for a kiss.

"Blame I.S., only one of them can stay. It's detrimental to everyone's health when all three of you are in the same body." Wesker says simply as he turns to head out of the living room and into the kitchen.

'**Before you start jumping to conclusions you and the tyke are safe. For the time, I'd give it a week maybe two before anything major will happen. On a happier note I can tell you the gender.'**

'How can you know and not I? You just made some big speech about how we're practically one, and how you can't know something unless I already do'

I head towards the kitchen after Wesker, Claire and Zhane trailing behind me. I sit at the table and sigh.

'**Yeah well this is different I'm more aware of what goes on in our body then you. So do you want to know?'**

Wesker is at the sink staring out the window watching the boys play around in the yard. Jumping in the leave piles they have made, Dante is sitting in the middle of pile throwing the leaves up and trying to catch them with his mouth. Wesker makes a hmf sound and then turns around.

"When do you want to do this? I figure we only have a week time span before things get bad. If we do it early enough we shouldn't have any complications except the short window of time to cut move everything and then get the baby."

I nod at Wesker and absent-mindedly drum my fingers on the table. Abri comes in to the kitchen now lightly skipping. She stops in front of me places her small hands on my face, leans in and kisses me on the nose.

"Don't worry." She gives me a quick smile before heading outside with her brothers.

"Well how soon can you get another crib? Dante still uses his."

"I already have Krauser on top of it."

"What is he your lackey or something?" Claire asks

"Or something" is his response.

"What about the house Albert? I mean sure we can squeeze this one into a room. But I'm so far from my family, and work…"

I can tell he is mulling over his answer; his lips purse just the tiniest and he knits his brow together.

He lets a breath. "The only way we could stay here and be safe is to buy a plot of land in a secluded place. But we'd have to build our own place. That means land contractors, carpenters, supplies... That could take months maybe even longer."

"You're kidding right?"

"What? Do you think I can just whip up some fancy place in the woods furnished, cleaned and livable?"

Zhane gives him a quizzical look "Uh yeah, I have no doubt that there are places out there. In fact I'm sure Umbrella has some forgotten buildings that could be renovated into a home."

Wesker shoots him a glare.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First off how do _you _know that? And secondly I don't want my niece and nephews living in old Umbrella facility. Where only God knows what went down in there."

"Which is why I never offered those places." Albert states.

"It was never a testing facility, it's an abandoned warehouse. Not even that really." Zhane trails off when he sees we are all staring at him with confusion.

"It's… it's where I took you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright guys that's the end of this chapter I hope it's been worth the long awaited return. I was really trying to make this at least 10,000 words but I was just shy. Any way if there are mistakes in the story line I'm sorry was trying to read back in chapters and then apply it to this part. Also if there are spelling mistakes I apologize for those as well and hopefully it doesn't ruin the story. This took me about four or so days to write which will probably be the usual. So yadda yadda yadda. Again I am sorry that it took me this long to get it out I hope you all enjoy ^_^**


	30. Ahchoo, Bless you

Achoo. Bless You

**Thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. I didn't like how I ended that chapter, I wanted to write more but I was stuck and I wanted to get it out for you guys ^_^ Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own Zhane and the kids, everything else is Capcom.**

**Warnings: language, male/male, mpreg.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

Claire and I are staring at him; Wesker has his eyes closed and a hand up to his brow. Claire's face turns in to anger.

"Why would you offer that place?"

Zhane raises his hands "Wait, calm down. I didn't mean it like that." He walks over to Claire. She glares at him but doesn't say anything. "What I meant was there are _places_ like that around here. But they've been abandoned for years. Completely harmless, nothing has ever happened in them. They aren't facilities, they're houses, with bunkers underneath. They were built for the scientists, so they could still live within human parameters but not be easily gotten to; But they were left when Umbrella started focusing on the viruses. Look if you don't believe me ask Wesker."

I glance over at Wesker to see if he'll confirm it. He just sighs.

"Listen yes, I'm aware of their existence, and yes he is correct about there being no activity in them. Regardless I'm not going to make that my home." He turns to face Zhane "and why are you pushing this so hard?" If I hadn't been watching closely I would not have caught the quick look Wesker shoots Zhane.

Claire glares at the both of them waiting for his answer.

"Claire wants her older brother back, she wants to see her niece and nephews grow up. Plus, Chris wants to move back as well, I was just giving you options. And okay probably not the best choices." He tilts his head in an apologetic manner.

I just shake my head "Fine. I've got a question though, how could the B.S.A.A not even know about these places? They were practically in my back yard. Are you sure nothing is going on?"

Albert smirks "If the B.S.A.A knew about them and didn't tell you, that's a concern to take up with them. But I'm sure they'll give you some bullshit line about how they didn't know about them or it was none of your concern. I know I would." He gives his patented I'm-better-then-you look, softens it just a bit when he adds "Don't go looking for trouble, I'm sure nothing is going on."

I absently nod my head when I.S. interjects his _ever amusing_ thoughts.

'**We'll be fine, just sit back and let him figure all this out, baby face '**

The group has resumed talking amongst themselves, mostly I can hear Claire berating Zhane and questioning what's going on. I'm not too worried though, the kids harmless and 10-1 odds that Claire could _still _kick his; and not just because he's a wimp, but because he wouldn't hurt her and he's ultimately too nice of a guy.

I try and give I.S. a mental glare 'why do you call me that? It's not like I wake up every morning and say that in the mirror, in fact I don't think that thought has ever crossed my mind.'

'**Oh, hah, yeah that. Your kids, the one who looks exactly like you. And since the facial features are pretty much spot on, you have a baby face. Don't fret most girls, well for you, guys find it attractive.' **

I can feel the mischievous look he is attempting, I let out an exasperated sigh and rub my face both in annoyance and to hide the grin he is attempting. 'You are impossible'

He shrugs, and I let out another internal groan, thank the heavens my family has a general idea of what I'm dealing with, but still the lack of control I have over my body is and always has been unnerving.

'How am I supposed to relax when you take over my body whenever you feel like it? First off; and secondly I'm not some little house on the prairie house wife. I can take care of myself and protect my family just as well as he can.' I give another mental glare.

I.S. gives me an eye roll. **'Fine, I can understand that, **_**but **_**he can also get things done in a different manner far better connections as well. Now you need to relax about those houses because if they were home to anything remotely dangerous don't you think they would have attacked by now? You heard Zhane 'abandoned for years' Wesker confirmed that.' **

I'm under the assumption that he is finished but his mischievous grin returns. **'But, I suppose if you're worried we could always go and check it out, just to make sure of course.' **He says the last part with mock seriousness.

This is the first time I can recall that I.S. wants to go against Wesker, every time in the past he has stopped me from doing any harm to him or others he finds non- threating and now he is encouraging me to go against said man. 'Ok well there is a couple problems with that suggestion, number one reason I'm pregnant, practically sitting on top of my due date. I can't go rushing into anything dangerous. And I don't need you to give me ideas, suggestions or attempt to over-ride my control. Besides as far as I can remember we weren't supposed to go against Wesker hmm? Which I can recall, in detail, the numerous times you made me submit to him like a dog! So, if I wanted to go look I wouldn't need you to _allow_ me to.' This time I sigh out loud and decide to continue my mini rant. 'You don't know anything more then you are letting on do you? Because I didn't think that was possible and I'll know if you're lying'

'**Oh, wow mister grouchy, feeling a little defensive are we?' **I don't respond and the headache that I was trying so hard to dissuade, promptly and firmly takes residence in my head. **'Look I wasn't saying right this minute hop on a bike and head out there.' **I can feel the dead pan look he's giving me, this time internally. **'And I know you think something is up, even if it has nothing to do with Wesker or Zhane. That's how we function, I'm the more risky side I'll admit but I also know when to keep you in check. The only reason I over-ride your body is to protect us. That is, ultimately my only drive, is to keep you alive and therefore me as well.'**

"Christopher?"

The sound of my name brings me back to the external conversation going on in front of me. Wesker is staring at me with a quizzical expression.

"Huh?"

"You've been zoning for the past five minutes." Claire is the one to answer.

"Oh, yeah sorry, just, just thinking." Claire accepts the answer not completely sure if she bought it. But she exits the room without any questions. Zhane follows her after a beat.

"They are a strange couple" Wesker says more to himself then me.

I look over at him and give him an are-you-kidding look.  
-"Yes, I suppose we aren't one to judge."

"I wasn't judging, that was all you." I huff out as I attempt to push myself out of the chair. Which normally wouldn't trouble me but I'm unable to get a good grip on her quirky chairs.

Wesker shrugs it off before walking over to help pull me up. When I'm standing my bump is lightly pressed against his lower chest/abdomen area. He smirks, while his eyes pulse for a millisecond and then his hand is behind my neck pulling me to his face, and kissing me. All in the span of like three seconds. I give in and kiss him back and we stand there in Claire's kitchen making out like a couple of teenagers, until I regain my senses. I pull away with a soft pop.

I shut my eyes while I stumble over the words I'm trying to say "Uh, we- we can't – not. Claire is right in the other room, I don't think she'd appreciate me making out in the middle of her kitchen." I joke with him another soft peck and I pull away.

I look to the window and all four of the kids are throwing the leaves up in the air and running under them, huge smiles on their faces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the day passes with no problems, it's nearing 5:30 and Wesker had left pretty much right after the kitchen incident; so nine maybe nine: thirty and he hasn't been back yet. And to top it all off I have no idea where he went.

I sat my three boys down after they came in, I really didn't have to tell them I was going to have the baby soon, but I explained the best that I could as to why it happened so fast.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, isn't that what happened with us?" Dimitri asks.

"Yeah something like that kiddo." I ruffle his hair affectionately. "But everything is going to be fine, we're more prepared this time, know what to expect."

Him and Dominik nod at me before going over to Zhane and asking him to play a game. Dominik looks back at me when Zhane agrees, to ask me.

"Yeah give me a sec" I tell him.

Dante took a nap earlier and is no sitting on the floor while Claire sits in a chair and rolls a ball to him, he's been gentle which makes me happy because was the one I was sure going to be have to be reminded daily to control his abilities. I smile at them and then follow Zhane and the boys to the kitchen. They put the board game on the table and I see that they picked Yahtzee. I'm a little surprised but pleased, oldie but goody.

I sit down at the table as Zhane hands out pens and the pieces of paper.

"Do you guys know how to play?" I ask them.

"I understand the goal of the game is to get the most points" Dominik answers, his brother almost continuing the thought

"You put the dice in the cup shake it up and roll them out, hopefully they give you good numbers."

I nod my head and wear an expression of approval, "Well alright, let's get started. Who wants to go first?"

"Ah, let Zhane go first, give him a chance to at least try to keep up with us." Dominik gives him a patented Wesker smirk.

Zhane makes a face of –oh-haha-so-funny-I-forgot-to-laugh, but grabs the dice and puts them in the cup none the less. He shakes the cup and lets the dice fall; he gets two twos, a one and two fives. He shrugs and picks up the twos and one. Shakes, and rolls again; he gets a three this time and two ones. His face gets a little sullen and rolls his last roll; he gets one five this time. Dominik snickers, and Dimitri offers him a "good roll. He tallies his score and hands the cup to Dimitri who is sitting next to him.

Dimitri fairs far better one he makes a small straight in two turns, writing the score down and handing the cup to me. I shake the cup and roll. Three ones a five and a three land. "Way to start out" Zhane jokes, I'll let it slide since the boys give him such a hard time. Rolling again nothing better and then the third roll leaves me with just three ones. Once its Dom's turn, he smiles, grabs the dice, shakes the cup for a good two minutes before finally rolling them out.

"Unbelievable!" Zhane says exasperated.

I glance down and Dom has rolled a large straight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, still sitting around the table playing a game, Claire has come into the kitchen. She and Abri are making dinner, I get up to help since I already know I lost. Dante is sitting on the floor playing with P.B. who lets him pull at him and lightly tap him on the head. Dominik is in the lead and its Zhane's turn. Dominik is already wearing a smile. He picks up the cup and plops the dice inside, he shakes it a few times and rolls them out. The look on his face is pretty amusing as he watches them flip a couple of times before stopping.

Zhane shoots up startling everyone.

"YES! I did it, I beat you! WOO! You can't win them all." He has a huge grin on his face and lets out a slight laugh. He looks around the room, I lift an eyebrow but remain silent.

"It's just a game Zhane. And they are children, do you know what's worse than a sore loser a sour winner." Claire lightly shakes her head at him.

Dominik hasn't stopped staring at the dice.

"Dom, it was just a game. Let it go." Dimitri tries to reason with him.

He doesn't get a chance to reply because at that moment Wesker is walking through the door and his demeanor is not pleasant. He walks briskly into the house and straight upstairs never saying or word or even looking in the direction of the kitchen

The kids all wear similar expressions; confusion, worry, and hurt. "Everything is fine, you know how he gets when he is moody. He's throwing a fit, perfect example of how _not_ to act children." I give them a smile and a wink and everything is fine. Claire turns back to cooking over the stove and whatever it is it smells delicious.

When I finally reach the room I open the door a tad harsh "What the he-"

I'm interrupted by a mouth over mine and hands on either side of my face. The proximity of this becomes difficult while pregnant. Causing Wesker to have to stand on his toes to get what he wants. He moans quietly and I'm tempted to give in but then I remember the reason I came up. Pushing him back I ask him "why the hell did you come back like that? Where have you be-"

I stop catching site of the slightly unkempt hair, the small but now noticeable tear on his shirt sleeve. I scan over his whole body, dirt smudged everywhere, dried blood under his nails and I force him to sit down on the bed.

He grunts but doesn't show any other signs of stopping me.

"Where the hell were you, and what happened?"

I go to one of bags and pull out some alcohol wipes, you never be too cautious. I sit down next to him and tell him to take his jacket off.

"Stop, Christopher. There is no need to mother me, I'm fine and perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I just roll my eyes and tug at his jacket.

"Either you help me or I'll rip it. Besides you take care of me all the time." He removes his jacket without any more protest and I roll up his sleeve past the rip near the shoulder. And there is a gash not big but deep, and though it isn't infected it doesn't look right.

"Wes…?" I bring the wipe up to the cut and start to clean it, he doesn't make a motion that it hurts but this isn't right.

"Don't do that."

I pull away thinking now it hurts, "No, my name don't shorten my last name. If you must do it then do it to my first."

"Oh, sorry. Look there is this cut on your bicep, and well I guess that's it, there's a cut and there shouldn't be because your body should heal yourself. So now I'm going to ask you again. Where the hell have you been, and what were you doing?"

"Everything is fine, alright I took care of it."

"Wow, you still are just as evasive as ever. But I'm not your subordinate, I'm not going to be satisfied with that answer."

He gives a low chuckle, "You never quite listened when you were anyway." He sighs "Don't freak out… Those bunkers that Zhane was talking about earlier… There was something there, something I've never encountered before. But its fine everything is fine so none of your heroics."

"What. The. Hell. _Both_ of you said to my face that they were safe that nothing was wrong and I shouldn't worry."

"You shouldn't have to worry we were telling the truth. Chris…"

I look back at him and let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I lean into him and hug him, He doesn't hug back but doesn't push me away either.

"So, what about your arm? What is the deal with that?" He snakes his arm around the back of my neck.

"I'll be fine, whatever it was that cut me has some type of toxin, it slows done my regeneration. And yes it will be back to normal in a few days, just in time for Halloween most likely."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

3:00AM

I'm pulled out of my slumber by a dull but continuous pain in my abdomen. I look down and the baby is moving around wildly feet kicking and sliding around inside. But I know that's not the painful part I turn to Wesker and shake him awake.

He rolls over giving his back to me. Oh man the pain is getting worse.

"Albert!" I yell his name and this time jab him with my elbow while I hold my stomach.

He grunts and then sits up "What are you going on about?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's… happening right… now" I say between breaths as the contractions get stronger.

He shoots up and is down the hall before I even know what is happening. In within seconds Zhane and Wesker are back and they are rushing around.

"Alright, they uh Scalpel and things you are going to need are in the basement. I'll go get them you just stay here and, uh yeah." He rushes out and I can hear his feet pound down the stairs as he rushes to get the things needed. I'm not sure what else is going on, I know I hear Claire's voice and kids talking. Wesker is standing next to me and talking to me but I can't understand him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zhane comes back into the room and Wesker the tools he needs to get the baby out.

Claire looks worried "Why is he in so much pain I thought you guys said everything was fine and this wouldn't be a problem." Wesker is busy cleaning the off the incision area and helping Chris to calm down. Abri looks scared as she hold Dante; Dimitri and Dominik haven't even stepped in from the hallway.

Zhane turns around and looks at everybody, "It is alright I promise you nothing is wrong. Look why don't you guys head down to the living room while we do this, in a few minutes time your new addition will be here healthy and fine."

Claire nods and grabs Abri's hand and leads her out of the room, the boys follow. Zhane heads back over to Wesker and he is about to make the cut.

"You have something to hold the baby in after I get it out?"

"Yeah I have towel here I'm ready"

Wesker makes a quick nod and turns back around to Chris, his face isn't quite anguished but also isn't skipping through a field of daises. He take a deep breath, steady's his hand and makes a small cut large enough to get in quickly and grab the baby. Makes quick time of the organs and finally grabs the baby. Once outside it still hasn't made a sound and Wesker hands it over to Zhane who, cleans out the mouth and nose, and then its little lungs let out a shrill cry and relief floods over the two scientists. Chris gives a warm smile and Zhane brings the baby over after wrapping it carefully in the towel.

He smiles down at his newest addition and the baby smiles back up at him.

"She's beautiful" Wesker says to him with a fond smile placed on his lips as he looks down at the happy and healthy baby girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

About fifteen minutes later and all the kids, with, Claire clamber up the stairs to see the baby. Abri is the first to reach the door, she smiles and tiptoes in. The little girl is asleep in my arms after having ate almost six ounces. She rests her hands on the side of the bed as she stretches up to see over my arms.

"You have a sister" I tell her quietly and smile, her face immediately beams with joy and she runs back to the hallway.

"IT'S A GIRL!" She yells excitedly and then I can hear three distinct sets of feet come dashing up the hallway and into my room. Claire isn't as fast but she manages to not be completely left behind.

The three boys come line up around the bed like Abri earlier and Dante has to pull himself up on top in order to see anything. The baby has a huge yawn as she stretches and blearily opens her eyes to meet her new family. Abri coos and looks lovingly on her, the twins wear equal expressions of joy. Dante seems mesmerized by how tiny she is.

Claire makes her way into the room and stands behind to look at her newest niece.

"She is absolutely gorgeous, just like her older sister." Claire squeezes Abri's shoulder and gives her a warm smile.

"Do you guy even have any names considered?"

"Ryleigh Serenity" I say.

She smiles again "Perfect"

I smile and look over all of my family in the room and realize that Wesker left shortly after we had discussed the name. Zhane sees my wondering look and points out the hall and then makes a discrete motion of being sick. I give him an are-you-serious- expression. Wesker being sick, I've never heard of it, in all the time I've known him. Zhane nods and then gives me the universal motion for I don't know why.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hour later and the excitement has died down, pretty much due to the fact that they sort of just passed back out. Claire made Zhane put together Dante's old playpen and Ryleigh is fast asleep in that. Claire and Zhane as well have returned to bed, but Wesker still seems to be occupying the upstairs bathroom. Though I must say I'm quite surprised at how quite he is, if he is in fact puking. I get out of bed and stretch my arms and legs, even bend over and not have to bend my knees. I do the simple things being pregnant prevents for a few more seconds, being quiet and cautious. I stealthily exit our temporary bedroom and pad down to the bathroom. Yeah still no sounds of sickness, I tap on the door softly and wait a second. When there is no answer I try the knob, it turns so I carefully open the door. When there is no resistance I know he isn't lying on the floor hurt but I'm still worried because he wouldn't want anyone to see him _weak _or anything.

Well he isn't hunched over the toilet but his back is against the wall and his head hangs between his legs. The shirt he was wearing to bed is off and crumpled in the corner.

"Al, are you alright?" I walk in and kneel down next to him. He is damp but I can hear him breathing and he isn't shivering.

"What do I do I.S.?" I whisper out loud as I try to get Wesker to respond.

'**Well I think it would be wise to get him to the bed, unless of course he is still going to be sick. So in that case I'm not sure, but what about that cut that he received on his arm?**

I reach over and grab his arm to examine the wound. 'It doesn't look any better, but it's also isn't any worse.'

'**Hmm'**

"Albert Wesker, what are you doing?"

"Trying… to sleep." He mumbles out but I can still hear the annoyance in his tone.

I roll my eyes "In the bathroom? What's wrong? If this is because of the wound you received earlier you didn't mention this was going to happen."

He grunts, slowly drags his head up. His face looks ashen and the color of his eyes which are normally fiery and vibrant are now dull.

"I'm fine, I've already mentioned this. Just go back to bed." His a flash of nausea hits his face and he lurches to the toilet. Head buried in the bowel and body trying to heave out anything, but to no avail. I lean over to touch him and he lets out a ragged breath. "Get … out"

I bring my hand back up and stand, I don't want to leave him but I'd probably just be more of hindrance I suppose or at least that's how Wesker seems to feel. I still haven't made up my mind when Ryleigh starts to cry. I sigh at his back and walk back to my room.

"Oh, baby you're okay, shh it's going to be fine. Are you hungry?" I pick up her small body and bring her to my chest. Swaying lightly as I talk to her and grab the formula to make her a bottle. Once she finishes eating I burp her and lay her back down. I crawl into bed exhaustion all of sudden sets in and I'm asleep before I hit the pillow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, I'm not fully rested but I can't seem to stay asleep. I glance up to check on the baby who is still fast asleep and fine. Looking over to the other side and see Wesker has climbed into bed. Still damp, and his head is leaning over the side of the bed, but his body seems more relaxed which is hopefully a good sign. In the midst of looking upon him he starts to stir and not so graciously tosses over to his back. His hands are rubbing his face and I can him trying to breathe through his nose in an attempt to keep his stomach from revolting against him.

"How can I help you?" I whisper so as not to disturb him or the baby.

Again he grunts in response, lays there for another second before removing his hands and looking at me.

"Well I can definitely see why you are the mother. You seem to enjoy being a care taker. But I must decline your offer, I'm not a child therefore do not require your assistance."

"Fine." I get out of bed and walk over to the dresser, grab a shirt and step into my pants on the floor and head out the door.

"Stop… Come here." Wesker asks.

"You are worse than a girl with this flip-flopping all over the place. All I was looking to do was to try to help you and make you feel better." I say in a harsh whisper.

He extends out his arm waves his fingers at me to come over. I take a deep breath in and slowly let it out my nose. I step closer to him and he pulls me with remarkable strength while being sick; over him and back to my side of the bed. I let out a hmpf as I land softly next to him. Ryleigh starts to move, we hold our breaths, but she settles back into sleep.

"I wasn't meaning to be an ass, I simply think you shouldn't need to take care of me, especially after having a child." He says softly against my neck once he has buried his face in it. His arms are encircling me and the rhythmic feel of his heart against my back and his breath against my neck lulls me back into slumber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day Wesker is back in the bathroom either sitting on the floor or over the toilet, he won't let me fret over him so I just head downstairs. Ryleigh is still sleeping right now but should be getting up in a few to eat, so while I have the free time I myself find something to munch on. When I get to the kitchen the children are talking happily amongst themselves, the only words I'm able to decipher without really trying is 'so excited' 'can't wait' and 'it's almost here' by these phrases I'm under the assumption that they are referring to Halloween which is in fact in a few days. I smile at the eager and snag a pancake that Zhane had made earlier for everyone.

"He still not any better?" Zhane asks.

"No, he isn't. Hey can I talk to you real quick out there?" I motion towards the living room he nods and heads out over.

"The other day when he was gone all day, he went over to those bunker things. Ran into some weird experiment I guess. He claims he took care of it but now he's got this wound and it's not healing. Another thing is I'm really confused with the whole thing because I thought they were supposed to be abandoned?"

"Are you- are you being serious? He ran into something over there? As far as I knew they were considered a lost cause and left. There shouldn't be anything over there. He didn't say what it was?"

"He said he dealt with it and not to worry. But that's obviously not going to happen because if there is a threat it needs to be taken care of. I'm not going to let umbrella devastate another town like Raccoon City."

He nods and looks to be thinking "… what about I.S.? I mean does he have any input on the situation? Doesn't he know how these things work?"

"Well that's another thing, after Wesker had said to drop it, I.S. to check it out, which has never happened because he's an ass and makes me abide to Wesker. But not this time, I didn't go Wesker did and now he is in trouble."

He mouth makes and 'O' shape and nods again.

"The only thing I can really think of to do then is to try and get a blood sample. But I'm also assuming you have already tried to help Wesker and he has denied every attempt, so this is going to be incredibly difficult."

"Exactly. I'm sure his whole attitude against accepting help is because he is such an ass and is supposed to be almost God-like in his mind, so for him to be brought to his knees by this… cold or whatever, pisses him off only more."

"Alright, well I can go get the needle if you want to get this over with right now. I don't know if you're going to have to restrain him."

"Hmm, Ryleigh is going to wake up soon and I can handle one super-human crying at a time." At that very moment said child starts to move around in her make-shift bed upstairs, and then she starts to cry. I give him a I-told-you-look and get my daughter.

Once we are both down and she has a bottle Abri rushes over and asks if she can hold her. I nod and she hops on the couch sitting next to me. I delicately hand over the baby. Once in her arms I can see the vast differences in my kids, yes I know two didn't physically come from me; they still have similarities in attitude and mannerisms to mine and Wesker's. Looking at Abri's vibrant auburn hair and how it curls towards the bottom, her eyes and the tiny freckles that dot her a face, I compare these features to Ryleigh's. Ryleigh's eyes are a purplish orange color which blends into an off pink. Her hair is a dirty blonde, what little tufts she has on her head. After she has finished eating I help show Abri how to burp her.

When the little girl is once again sated she rests in her older sisters arms and looks lovingly up at her. I smile as I get up from the couch and make sure my other three children aren't getting themselves into trouble outside. This time they aren't running around or diving into the piles but are laid out on their stomachs and playing with soldiers it appears, where they got them I have no idea.

Claire has been out shopping and is now just pulling into the driveway, I head out to help her bring in the groceries.

"Hey, what are you doing running around all by yourself?" I jokingly ask her as I help her out of the car.

"I'm not incapable of taking care of myself you know, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'll shatter at the tiniest bit of movement. And the reason I went alone, because I know that is going to be you're next question, is because I can be alone and sometimes like to do things on my own. More so then ever with you and Zhane driving me crazy being over-protective."

I hold up my hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, you are very capable of handling yourself."

She nods her head. "Thank you" we head to the trunk of the S.U.V and unload the bags.

Once everything is inside and put away I ask her if she minds if I cook lunch today, "no problem" is her reply and sits in the chair peeling an orange.

"So is Blondie still riding on the porcelain bus?"

"It would appear so, he might've been able to go back to bed. I haven't been up to check him." I start taking out butter and bread in order to make grilled cheese, which will almost require two loafs of bread, Claire waves it off with a shrug.

"You should make him some soup, mom's homemade soup always worked when we younger."

I take a slice flip it upside down, put cheese then anther slice, I'm able to do four at a time with the griddle. "I don't think he would even appreciate that, let alone keep it down." The sandwiches start to hiss as they cook on the stove top.

"Really? You think he'd throw a fit or something? Well I do have to remind myself sometimes who we are talking about. Well you could still try." I shrug and check the sandwiches, a few more seconds and they should be good.

"I didn't know you guys could _get_ sick?" She plops am orange slice into her mouth and gives me an expectant look.

"Yeah, I know I didn't think it was possible either but hey male pregnancy was a new thing to me as well. I can honestly say I never thought that would ever be possible." I flip the sandwiches and hear another hiss.

"_Yeah_, but that isn't the same thing. Unless it is, and now _he_ is pregnant." Her eyes widen, chews another slice.

I laugh "No, that's not it. Like I said I have no idea how he got sick, but he is." I turn back around to look at the other side of the sandwiches; they're done I take them off put on four more, the rest should go fairly quickly now.

"Christopher Redfield, there is something you're not telling me, I know you." I can't see her face but I can feel her pointed glare on my back. I flip the sandwiches, take a breath and face her.

"I'm not entirely sure, honestly" I add when the look intensifies. "He recently received a wound, from an unknown origin." I give myself a mental pat on the back for figuring out how to navigate that minefield. It's not that I don't want to tell her, but until I know more about the situation I'd rather not make her worry if it turns out to be unfounded.

She gets another orange piece, wipes her hands and then places them on her hips, her eye brows raised, mouth in a firm line. And just because she is sitting doesn't lessen the effect of the look. "He got a cut from an unknown thing? How would one get a cut and not know how or from where?"

Turn, flip, and hiss. I celebrated too early. Putting the spatula down I brace myself against the counter, a rush of air escapes my mouth. "Claire I- those bunkers… there was something there… it's taken care of though… Wesker dealt with it..." I close my eyes in anticipation of the onslaught of questions that are no doubt going to be thrown at me.

Two minutes go by and still nothing from her, I can smell the grilled cheeses are about to burn. When I move to take them off and put on new ones, she is pulled out of her silence.

"Are you telling me that something Umbrella created is or was running around here now? And he claims to know nothing about it though right, and he just _happened_ to visit it after Zhane says something?"

I spin around "Wha-"

Wesker appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Still not feeling as well as he should, face still pale and hair mussed and sticky from sweat; at least now he is wearing jeans. Claire had looked behind her when I paused, to see why.

"Your food is going…to burn" I must've looked confused because he motions with a nod of his head behind me. I turn to look and see he is right, I quickly flip them.

"Abri dear why don't you head upstairs with Ryleigh?" Wesker asks our daughter who gives a simple smile and carefully gets off the couch and carries her younger sister upstairs.

'**Your sister is quite a pistol.'**

Once I.S had spoken up I remained turn around to avoid unwanted attention because I'm sure I didn't hide my reactions very well when talking to him.

'You said nothing was there, and that everything was going to be _fine_.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now what is it you are accusing me of young Redfield."

'She is going to hate that' the sound of discontent she makes confirms my thought.

"Your so called innocence is what I'm questioning."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'**I also said we should check it out, just to see. And how was I to know that there was actually going to be danger? I thought it was probably protected by some branch of government that was aligned with your job. And so we'd go there and some loud noises would happen soldiers come flying out of the wood-work and there would be an epic chase scene.'**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wesker rolls his eyes and gently pushes himself off the door frame, pausing a second to catch his balance, heads over to the table. Claire angrily picks another piece of her orange and none-to-gently shoves it in her mouth.

"My innocence on _what _is being wringed through your judgment?"

"You knew!" She hisses, "You knew this whole time, probably created it yourself, and then karma bit you in the back and now you're hurt"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I take the other sandwiches off, up to twelve now, twelve more to go. Put four more on.

'That is udder bullshit I.S. Why the hell would you do that?'

'**How would I know he was hiding something? It's not like he could tell me without you knowing.'**

'You knew something, I know you did, I can _feel _it.' I flip four more grilled cheeses.

'**If I knew something, you would know it too. I'm not the one who pushed for that place, to go look at it. Maybe your problem lies with Zhane…'**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wesker sighs, rubs his face gives her a look. "You're being very candid, beginning to think thick headedness runs in the family." He says dully, snags one of her oranges and eats it.

"See! That right there, this isn't a joke you're screwing with him! I'm not going to sit here and let him get broken by you again. You have been keeping that place a secret for who knows how long, and now that it got out you had to hurry and destroy the evidence." Claire is fuming at this point and glaring daggers at him.

Wesker glances quickly over his shoulder, Chris is still leaning over the oven seemingly oblivious to the conversation behind him.

"Am I correct to assume you are referring to those abandoned houses on the out skirts of town, deep within the forest?"

"…Yes" She spits at him. "For someone who is revered for their high intelligence you're thinking awfully slowly."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Are you really accusing that kid of setting all this up? Look who is jumping around all of sudden, changing their tune. I remember that he too wasn't to be harmed, therefore _disobeyed. _

Flip. Hiss.

'…**I did all that to protect you, because even if I can at times take over your body, you are ultimately in control, so when you first became infected and had no idea what to do, **_**I **_**took over. And I knew that if we played nice we could get out of there or at least let you get used to everything before busting skulls and kicking doors in.'**

I clench my fist around the spatula. 'So what, everything you did was for me, to protect us? And now you're bored and looking to get into trouble. Did you know about the creature in the bunkers?'

'**We both knew, you just didn't sense it because of the baby, she was throwing everything off. I also wasn't expecting Wesker to go exploring.'**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Albert's face changes into annoyance the look isn't as menacing with his dis-shelved appearance, Claire holds her ground and glares right back.

"I've put no one in danger nor was that my creation. Do you really think Zhane is so innocent _dear? _He knew of their existence as well. Why do you think he was so adamant about looking at them? You are so quick to accuse me, but don't think just because he isn't infected that he isn't a monster either. He is the one _after all,_ that made your brother what he is now." He runs a hand through his hair and straightens up.

Her face flashes shock but quickly masks it, she stands up "Get out. Get out of my house. Chris!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the sound of my name I quickly turn around and see Claire standing and breathing heavily.

"What happened?"

"I want this man out of my house, get him out I don't care where he goes but he needs to leave. Take Zhane with you too then if that's what you want." She spits out at him.

I have no chance to say anything before he is standing up and walking towards the door. Zhane had headed to the kitchen when he heard Claire getting upset.

"What? Why do I have to leave?"

"Just leave." She doesn't look at him but I glance and he is confused and hurt. He looks back at Wesker who is waiting against the door, Zhane looks back and still sees she is upset.

"I'm not sure what this is all about but I assure you…"

She just points to the door and he leaves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once outside it starts to rain.

"Oh that's just great, perfect! This isn't some movie" He pulls his shirt tighter and half jogs to his truck and luckily it's left unlocked. He scrambles into the driver's side.

"What are you doing?" Wesker's eye brow lifts up and he crosses his arms, still no shirt.

"I'm staying dry. Get in if you want, I don't have the keys but I'm not going to get soaked."

Wesker rolls his eyes but steadily walks over to the car and gets into the passenger side. His body involuntary shivers, either from the cold or because he is sick, he isn't sure.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Zhane growls rubbing his hands together.

"She was accusing me of working on viruses again, and I had simply stated that you aren't as innocent as you seem."

Zhane's eyes widen "WHAT!? Why the hell would you say that? You just implied that I had something to do with that thing."

"Umbrella contacted both of us Zhane. You are just as guilty if I am."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Zhane and Wesker leave the boys come in from out back and wring the water out of their hair with their hands.

"Why don't you guys head upstairs and wash up for lunch, put your wet clothes in the hamper so they can get washed" I glance quickly over at them and try to make things appear normal. They don't seem to notice or are choosing not to say anything besides nod their heads and walk towards the stairs.

"They are just sitting in his damn truck." Claire says stepping back from the window.

I get the food and put more on. I turn to face her now as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Look I know you love him and I love Zhane too, but we can't be used like that. If they are up to something then we need to know and stop it."

"I understand, but I don't think you really think they are behind it. I'm not sure I think so either."

She looks up at me "What do you mean, I threw them out and you didn't stop me so _I _think you're slightly blinded by the fact that he claimed to love you and you have children with him. Unless you know something, you were being awfully quiet over there."

"I trust that Wesker wouldn't do something like that, and if he did he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it so close."

"So you are saying that there is more to the story? I don't want you to get mixed up in anything bad Chris, for neither of us. Something is up though do you agree with that?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zhane gives Wesker another incredulous look. "Guilty for what? How was I supposed to tell her? That isn't something you can just bring up while eating breakfast or anytime. 'Oh hey can you pass me the jam? By the way Umbrella contacted me the other day asking me to come help them with their new project. I didn't respond but just so you know.' Yeah I'm not entirely sure that would go over very smoothly."

Wesker rolls his eyes and rubs his face once again, sweat seems to be forming on his brow. He knows this isn't good but hasn't the slightest clue what to do to fix this and it angers him to no end.

"They will see, well _your _Redfield might take a bit more convincing."

"_My_ Redfield? They aren't property Wesker. Claire is my fiancé and Chris, well to be honest none of us are quite sure what he is to you. But if somehow you are behind this and you're screwing with that guy, I will not go down with you, nor be a part of it." He crosses his arms tightly around his body to conserve body heat, hoping to keep the chill at bay.

"No, I wasn't implying ownership, I was simply stating that Chris is albeit, thick skulled but knows I wouldn't hurt my kids. And I've grown fond of the man; another note our relationship is no one else's business."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yes I think something is very off, but I'd be hard pressed to think or say it was either of them. Zhane loves you and despite everything that has happened the guy is alright, I think he is a wonderful choice."

She closes her eyes and brings her hands to her face. I flip the sandwiches and turn back around, she hasn't changed her position.

"I want you to be absolutely sure, Chris, you swear on our parent's graves that you trust that man, and isn't doing anything at that facility."

"I trust that he wouldn't do it that close, he wouldn't endanger his own kids' lives like that… and yes I trust he isn't doing that."

'Though I've trusted him before and got burned. So you better be right I.S. that Wesker isn't involved in any of this because so help me if he is and I find out, there won't be a damn thing you can do to stop me.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's Zhane's turn to roll his eyes. "How can you claim to love someone yet never admit it to another person?"

"Why is this such a big deal? I'm going to marry the damn man! He seems pretty stuck on it too. I don't see what marriage is going to do besides make it official. It's not like anything will change, the threat of the wrong person finding out will always be there. And then with a marriage it would get him into further trouble, and fine so that makes it seem like he really cares and he's willing to risk his freedom and good name. But what about the kids? I'm not going to let the BSAA or any other governmental force take them and hole them up somewhere." Wesker takes a breath as he stares out towards the house, the rain is seemingly coming down harder and he wonders where the children are.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I.S. doesn't reply this time. The last of the grilled cheeses are done and I set them on the plate with the rest and bring it over to the table Claire is sitting at.

"Can you just double check if you're going to go out there and get them that what you think and say is true?"

I nod my head "Of course Claire. I want you to know that, I appreciate your support, and that you want to look out for me. But I won't let him go back to his old ways, not if I can help it."

She gives me a hopeful look, stands up so she can rest a hand on my cheek "I know that, and I hope that he can live up to your expectations Chris." Her smile becomes more jokingly "You should go let the dogs, they can come out of the dog house."

I give her a quick kiss and head to the door. Once outside the weather seems a whole lot worse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zhane looks startled at the flood of words that came streaming out of Wesker. He isn't quite sure how to respond, not sure if he should. A light from the direction of the house pulls attention away from the presently halted conversation.

"It appears you were correct in your earlier comment about Claire." He won't admit it but he is a little put down by the fact that Claire doesn't trust him, but he also knows she has a right to be apprehensive about this sort of thing.

"Well he isn't any more pleased so I wouldn't go assuming he's here to let us back inside."

Chris keeps his down at an angle to try and keep most of the rain out of his eyes, when he finally reaches the truck he pulls his shoulders up and stuffs his hands in his coat pockets. Wesker realizes he is waiting for him to roll down the window, but without the keys that is nearly impossible. Wesker opens the door a bit and can't stop the shiver that races along his body as the cold air rushes into the somewhat warm car.

"We have no keys, just get in. Unless you too are here to tell me to leave in which case I request a shirt and my jacket." Despite his sickly state Wesker still manages to remain some dignity with his sarcastic attitude, the look Chris gives him only feeds the fire.

Chris heads to the rear passenger door, opening it and sliding in. He shakes the water from his hair and then rubs his hands together to warm them up.

The car is silent except for the sound of breathing, and chattering teeth which is coming from Zhane.

"I need you guys to be completely honest with me. What is going on? The two of you aren't looking to start a new terrorist attack are you? I would think neither of you would be dumb enough to do something so close."

The two of them keep their gazes forward, neither speaking Zhane's lack of response is more due to the fact that he isn't entirely sure where to start. Wesker just feels that this is redundant and is tired of explaining.

"Look, if I get out of this car without getting an answer from either of you, you'll have five seconds before the BSAA is on your asses. So, either you tell me what's going on and I like the answer or you get out right now and run.

Wesker is the first to say something which surprises both Zhane and Chris; he looks forward the whole time. "Do you trust me?"

"Wesker answer my damn question, or I'm getting out; did you know about the bunkers?"

"…it's complicated." Wesker says after a beat.

"DAMNIT Wesker!" Chris slams a fist into the side of the window "I did trust you." He opens the door and attempts to leave when he is stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Please." Chris stops, either from the sincerity in his voice or the fact that he is pleading. Chris sighs and takes a deep breath closing the door and sitting back.

"The whole truth Wesker, a lot, every detail."

He tells him about the numerous untraceable e-mails, texts, and letters. He isn't sure how they got his address because he was careful himself but it's Umbrella they have their ways. The letters say pretty much the same thing; they are sorry for the way things got out of control but they have a new project and they would like his expertise on. He wasn't aware until a little bit ago that they were using the once abandoned bunkers for a base of operations. Wesker assures Chris repeatedly that he never returned correspondence. Chris looks to Zhane to confirm this information, he nods his agreement.

Chris sighs and rubs his face with his hand, suddenly looking ten years older. Wesker looks over the seat to see why Chris has remained silent when he suddenly lunges at him, grabs his face and kisses him.

"**Oh, thank God you told him you just saved both our asses." **I.S. smirks as he sits back against the seat leaving Wesker shocked and Chris wrestling for control.

Wesker quirks a brow and makes a hmpf noise "I believe that would be considered sexual assault"

Chris gives a glare once he is able to regain control "That wasn't me and you know it."

"Uh, i-i-i-if everyt-t-thing is se-ttled can w-w-we please go in?" Zhane chatters as he rubs his arms to keep warm.

"We promise to behave and be the epitome of respect" Wesker's Cheshire grin does nothing to help his sarcastic statement, but Chris waves a hand in allowance and the three of them head back inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once inside I see that Claire has set up the plates and cup for the kids, Dimitri, Dominik and Dante already seated and waiting patiently for their food. Abri comes out from one of the rooms with Ryleigh who seems to be more aware of her surroundings. Wesker attempts to reach for his newest daughter but I place a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing? You're sick you can't hold her."

He gives me a dead pan look "I have yet to see her, and it isn't even contagious because I've been in close quarters with you, yet you are still healthy."

Zhane takes his chance and maneuvers around the both us and goes upstairs most likely to get something warmer and dryer on.

"She is still a baby and their immune systems aren't that great, even if she was born with the virus, it seems particularly attracted to that." We stare at each other for a few more seconds before he puts his arms up in surrender and goes to the couch. I smile down at Abri as we head into the kitchen.

"I have to use the restroom daddy" She carefully holds up Ryleigh and I take her smiling down at her and she returns the gesture.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Abri walks back out of the kitchen and heads to the bathroom, once she is done she stops by her father who is still seated on the couch and seemingly lost in thought. She carefully taps him on the shoulder, his features soften once his eyes land on her and he gives her a small smile.

"Yes dear?"

She twirls one of her long strands of hair around her finger before walking over to the front of the couch and daintily placing herself next to Wesker.

"Everyone has your hair, Dimitri, Ryleigh, and Dominik even has some blonde." She says this almost too quietly but Wesker is able to catch the words, and even though she didn't ask a question she understands what she is trying to say.

"You and Dante have hair just like your mothers, and it's pretty stunning I think. I favor darker colors myself dear. But you are all unique and there is nothing wrong with that." He gives her another smile and kisses her on the head before getting up off the couch and heading to the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I glance into the living room and see Abri talking to Wesker, the conversation must've ended because he gave her a kiss and stood up. She heads back in here and Wesker to our room.

"Hey," I say quietly stepping out to the hall, he is already half-way up but stops when I call him.

"Where are you going? Aren't you hungry?"

He turns to look over his shoulder, "I'm wet and tired."

"Well I made grilled cheese that should take the chill off, put on some sweats and come back down."

He gives me a are-you-kidding look "I do not own a pair of _sweats_"

It's my turn to give him the look, but thinking back on it I don't think I've ever actually seen him wear them; even during S.T.A.R.S training.

"Well then get a pair of pajama bottoms or something, take mine if you don't have any of those either."

He sighs "Thank you for the offer but I'd like to decline once again, in favour of a more enjoyable task of getting rid of this cold." He turns to walk back up the stairs, assuming that I would drop the conversation.

"I really don't think that going off by yourself right now would be the best option."

"Are you trying to tell me that I am now on house arrest so to speak? Am I even going to be able to go the bathroom by myself?" I can see the irritation in his eyes but nothing else would give it away.

I give him one of his smart-ass smirks "That is highly unlikely, now go change and come back down."

Ten minutes later and he has returned, wearing one of his shirts and pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He is just a few inches taller than me so the size difference of the pant doesn't affect him too much.

I can still feel the tension between the three of them but it isn't over-whelming. We all sit around the table eating our food, and it besides them three the silence is welcome. Ryleigh is sleeping in the car seat I was able to find in the garage. It was one of Dante's old ones as well, very clean too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later in the evening after the kids have gone to sleep and the baby is done for the night the four of us decide to sit around the kitchen table and discuss the earlier events. The three of them are already seated at the table, coffee mugs beside them; when I come down after Ryleigh finally falls asleep. There is no sound coming from the kitchen except the tiny tap of Zhane's nervous drumming with his fingers. I round the corner and no one is looking at anybody, Zhane's eyes are downcast, Claire's hand are clasped around her mug and looking into it, and Wesker is staring at me.

I head over to the coffee maker and pour myself a cup and sit down next to Wesker. We continue to sit in silence, I sip at my coffee and glance around the table. Claire finally gets the conversation started.

"Someone needs to fill me on what has happened. And don't spare the details because if I found out something later you're all in trouble."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two hours later she is completely filled in, Zhane is absolutely terrified of what she is going to say. My cup is empty and at the moment I don't want to get up in fear I'll have to suffer her wrath. Wesker causally slides his mug over. The black liquid sloshes but never leaves the cup.

"So how did they find you guys? I'm so Wesker knows how to avoid that, and I thought you had just fallen off the grid. Yet here you are telling me that you have both received several messages requesting your help. And we can't even tell the BSAA because we have no way of logically telling them how we know this information." She absently rubs her stomach.

She looks to me as I take a sip of the now cold coffee. I'm able to hide the cringe. "And you knew nothing until you went out there to talk to them?"

I nod my head in agreement. "Yes, all the way in Canada they still found him. And you're right about not being able to tell anyone Umbrellas new course of action. But if they can find these guys, then they also know about us… right?"

"I have no way of contacting them on my own, if you're asking me to find anything else out you'd have to wait till they try and contact me again. As for your safety and the safety of everyone else, there should be no threat."

"How can you say that? You're not aware of the knowledge and what they plan to do with it." Claire asks him.

"They've been sending request for a couple of months now, they haven't done anything except for the bunker incident, and everything there was destroyed. The only thing I can say is that we take it day by day. But I can't go searching the world for them, and neither can you two."

She sighs and agrees, looking at the time causes her to yawn and we all then realize how tired we are as well. We clean up the table and slowly make our ways to our bedrooms.

Wesker quickly removes his shirt before throwing the blanket down and getting into bed. His temperature is somewhat normal; though it was a bitch to actually get- and there is a little more color in his face. I glance over at Ryleigh and she is sound asleep. I remove my own clothing opting to sleep in boxers tonight. Within seconds we are both fast asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Okay that is the end of this chapter whew! Sorry about the delay, I've started a new job and schooling as well, so not as much free time to work as I had thought. Anyway I must say I honestly didn't like how I originally ended the last chapter (I was half-asleep) but now I think I made it work haha. Oh I'm hoping to sort of get this story done in the next couple chapters but we will see. I never originally planned to have almost 40 chapters. Again sorry about spelling mistakes, I really enjoyed your reviews for the last chapter and enjoy!**


End file.
